Joshua the King of Heaven
by wickedmetalviking1990
Summary: In mankind's darkest hour, the God they forsook takes on human form to save them from themselves and give them hope in their dark, dreary world. Heavily religious, with some, T-rated swearing, very epic. Based on all four of the Gospels and other sources.
1. Prologue

**(AN: I finally found a use for this Biblical epic that I had been working on years ago. It's purpose is to re-arrange the tale of the Gospels in a cohesive story, rather than four separate witnesses. No offense to the original authors, because I am neither them nor do I take credit for their work. Furthermore, I have striven to keep the names of our Jewish characters as Hebrew-sounding as possible - ie. Jesus will be Joshua, Mary will be Miriam, Simon will be Simeon, etc. Because, after all, it is not my intent to de-Jew-ify the heroes of the Gospel epic, because they were Jewish...there, I said it! Therefore, I will even call them by their Hebrew names rather than their Greek names. Hopefully you will catch on.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

He is known by many names. Jesus of Nazareth, the Messiah, the King of Kings. This five-letter Greek translation of the name Joshua has caught up many. Some it has driven in them a desire to do good, while yet others have twisted His meaning and used it as an excuse to do evil. But who was Jesus, the Joshua of the New Testament?

Since the fall of Man in the Garden of Eden, there has been a scar placed upon this Earth: sin. This plague has infected the minds of all descendants of Adam, turning their hearts and minds into the service of self, vice, Mammon and Belial. The wages of sin have always been death. If one was to sin, the only way for that sin to be made right was for the sinner to die. But amid the gloom of the Scar of Sin, there was the faintest glimmer of hope.

The Exiles from Eden were taught to sacrifice a spotless and pure lamb on an altar as an offering for their sins. Though the death of the lamb did not take away from the initial scar and wages of sin, it pointed forward to something even greater. As the Hebrew Nation became powerful under the leadership of the Ancient of Days Himself, He taught them to reverence this precept of sacrifice, for it pointed forward to a great event that would forever change the lives of men and women across the world.

But the nation of Israel had fallen into decay. After sinning millions of times over forty years in the Arabian Deserts, they finally inhabited the Promised Land of Canaan. But even once it was partially secure, they cried for a visible King, an icon to supplant the Supreme Creator who had been leading them since before the Exodus began. Though this was not what God wanted, the people wanted it and so God gave them a king. The first king was fierce, debased and corrupt, turning in his latter days to sorcery which proved to be his downfall. His successor, a Bethlehem shepherd by the name of David, was known as God's Beloved and one after God's Own Heart. It was he who took Jerusalem and made it Israel's capital. But even he had his faults: he took many wives, and failed to train his sons to be worthy of the name of king.

After the rule of Solomon the Wise, the Israeli kingdom became divided. Those in the north soon began to worship the pagan gods of the Canaanites, and those of the south, though with King Solomon's Temple ever in sight, began to fall into idolatry just like the north. After refusing the prompting of the Holy Spirit, God had to punish Israel for their obstinate wickedness. With the Assyrians from the North, and the Lion-like Babylonians from the South, Israel and Judah were left desolate. The old palaces and high places of worship destroyed, Jerusalem's mighty walls crumbled and King Solomon's Temple desecrated.

After a period of many years, during the reign of the Monstrous Bear-kingdom of the Medes and Persians, the Hebrews, now called Jews, were allowed to return to their ancient land of Judaea, with permission to rebuild Solomon's Temple. But this was to be met with opposition when the Persian Empire was overthrown by the pagan Macedonians, and later by the First Reich, or Empire, the Pagan Romans. With their mighty legions and their sound battle tactics, they soon overthrew all of Alexander's crumbling kingdoms, with their seat of power on seven hills on the Italian Peninsula; Rome.

It was during this time that the same hope that was seen in the Garden of Eden, was now coming into full light. In accordance with Malachi's prophecies about the Return of Elijah, a man named in Greek John was born to a priest and his aged wife Elizabeth. At the same time, another was to be born, even more important than John: that would be the Heavenly Joshua, Michael in human form, Jesus the Holy Christ.

There is almost no evidence about Christ's youth from his birth to the Beginning of His ministry at the age of thirty. What is known is that, seventeen years before His thirtieth birthday, He and His family went to Jerusalem for the Passover. While there, the young Christ wandered away from His guardians and stayed at the Temple, where He talked with the Pharisees. These descendants of the Levite Priesthood were amazed at how the young child answered their questions and how He spoke so eloquently about the Prophets. When His guardians discovered that the child was missing, they returned to Jerusalem and searched for three days until they found Him in the Temple. When asked why He left them, He replied that He was doing "His Father's business". From that day until He began His ministry, He placed Himself under their protection.

Apart from this, there is little else known about what He did before His ministry began. From what He said about how we should act, it can be safe to say that He behaved Himself very well under the protection of His guardians. As our divine example, He would not have done anything that would have brought sin upon Himself. In other parts of the Bible, it is said that the Savior even had brothers. These were born of Miriam and Joseph, but were only half-brothers since they were of His earthly mother but not His Heavenly Father. Since He had to know everything that man could have thrown at them, it may be safe to say that His half-brothers spared no expense in saying that He was not of them. This must have been a point of much sadness on the Savior's part, and yet still He did not sin or grow angry at their treatment of Him.

According to tradition, Miriam was of a very young age when she bore the Savior and her betrothed Joseph was much older. If that is the case, then it would seem possible that Joseph died sometime before Christ's ministry began. Until His thirtieth year, Joshua probably kept up His earthly father's business as a carpenter in order to support His mother. But this did not last long, and soon the Savior had to leave His mother in the hands of His half-brothers, for His ministry was about to begin.

It is at this time when substantial information can take over educated speculation. Here the Fourfold Gospel Narrative begins.

* * *

><p><strong>(The story begins proper shortly hereafter. Warning, it is mostly focusing on Joshua, so there will be no heroic Barabbas or Judas. However, there will be some extra-biblical events that I felt enhanced the story a little better.)<strong>


	2. Birthday Visitors

**(AN: Okay, here we go. This isn't from the Bible, but I thought it would set the scene for the chaos to come. I hope you enjoy it)**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Visitors<strong>

The thirty-first birthday began in October, the same month in which He was born. It was not anything especially special to those who lived in that time. Tiberius still ruled the Roman Empire, the Roman Pontus Pilate was still the Governor of Judaea, and Herod Antipas was still the tetrarch of Galilee. But in Heaven, this day was an auspicious day. On this day, the Savior would turn 31-earth-years old and be ready for His earthly campaign to begin. For thirty-one years since the Savior's birth, guardian angels had been safe-guarding their **LORD** from any real danger. Now He had to be exposed to real danger so that the Salvation Plan could be accomplished.

That morning Joshua awoke and began His daily chores. Having lived thirty years in human poverty, He always had to do His part around the house and was always a blessing wherever He put His hands to work. But this day would be His last in this house. His work would begin today, and He could not spend one minute of delay. He knew that the Father's Will has to be known by every hour of the day, and no delay must be in the heart of those who are called to do His Will. But there was something that kept Him back from taking up His cloak and staff and walking out the door: His mother.

Though He knew that the only real family He had was the Father, the mortals He lived with had become close to His heart. When Joseph died, He felt the human sense of loss. But He knew eventually, when His mission on Earth was done, that He would return to Heaven and judge those who had died before He began His mission of Salvation. But as for Miriam, her death was not to come for another few more years. He knew that she would miss Him and He cared deeply for Her. After He had finished His chores, He found her walking about the small house looking for Him.

"There you are," she said. "Have You finished the morning work?"

"Yes," He replied. "But there is something that weighs on My heart."

"What is it, my son?" she asked, her voice portraying love and concern.

"I have to go." He said. "I must leave you."

Miriam, who had kept the events of His childhood deep within her heart and thought about what they could mean, finally came to a conclusion. "Is it Your Father's will?"

"No, it is My choice, but it must be done." He said, trying not to make her sad. Even so, He saw a hint of sadness in her eye. "I'm sorry it has caused you sorrow."

"No, no, my son." she said, trying to hold back tears. "You've made your choice."

"But I cannot let you stay all by yourself." Joshua stated, showing His concern for her.

"I'll be fine, son." she replied. "I will stay with James. Besides, God will keep me safe."

He embraced her, and after saying their good-byes, He put on His cloak, took up His staff and walked out the door.

While this was going on inside the house, outside - on the side of the cliff on which the town was built - the Guardians awaited their **LORD** to come forth from the house. For thirty years - which to them was nothing - they had watched over Him in His mortal form, keeping Him from any major harm. These four - Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel and Sherael - chosen by the **LORD** Himself for His guardians when He executed His grand plan, waited patiently for Him to arrive.

Something did come.

But it was not Joshua.

* * *

><p>The Forces of Darkness, those third of infinite number of angels whom Satan the Infamous Adversary, had pulled down with him into the pit of darkness. These enemies wanted to foil the great plan.<p>

"I see you have come early." Gabriel said to the enemy, as they appeared before him.

"No early than you, foolish one!" growled Azazel.

"Your time is not come," Raphael stated.

"You forget," growled Mammon. "We are the rulers of this world."

"Yes," hissed Ashtoreth. "This is not the safety of the Kingdom, knaves."

"You forget," Uriel said. "We have the hand of God on our side."

"Oh, really?" a wicked voice asked.

Behind its imps was Satan itself. With the outward form of a fair woman, with twelve black wings, it was indeed a deceptive visage. Those who let their sins rule themselves, would find this thing most delightful to behold. But to those who see sin as it truly is, the beauty of this monster is nothing but bait on a hook that will bring only eternal damnation.

"You must needs remember, naive ones," Satan began. "This is my world. I am the god and lord of this world, elected by mankind's free will. For the past four thousand years, I have laid kingdoms to waste, brought strong men to their knees in weakness, confounded the truth, and covered the entire world in darkness. While your captain, Michael, is here, you cannot intervene.

"Yes, I know that." Satan added, seeing their shocked looks. "You forget, that I have greater merit of mind and might than any creature in the universe!"

"Yet, there are infinite galaxies beyond the reach of this one that have seen you for what you are, and have joined us," Sherael said. "They prove that there are yet beings who have the strength to overcome you."

"Yes," Uriel added. "Every one of them proves that there is power to defeat you."

"But only by the grace of the Omnipotent One, the Father!" Satan stated. "On this earth - my world - the mortals have weakened His hand by refusing Him! In doing so, the Hand of the Almighty has been shortened, and He is within my control."

"You forget again, old friend," Gabriel began. "That, in your world, His power has always been. We, through the Almighty's power, kept you at bay while Joseph and Miriam traveled to Bethlehem. It was the Hand of the Almighty that protected His Son from every sadistic suggestion you gave to the mind of the mortal puppet Herod. He Himself sent us to protect the Son as He wandered about the **LORD**'s Temple in Jerusalem, teaching the foolish scribes the truth they had so long forgotten!"

"And now, when your commander has become thirty-one," Satan stated. "The protection must needs be diminished. He will be under my power, and I will send all the Forces of Darkness upon Him, so that He will fear my very presence!"

The words had scarce come from the Devil's mouth, when out came Joshua, dressed for His grand mission of salvation. As if struck by some sudden sting, Satan and its imps retreated into the darkness from whence they had come, vanishing from all sight. It seems, despite all of its talk about how powerful it was on the Earth, Satan was still afraid of the Son.

"My **LORD**!" all four angels said at once, as they bowed in homage before their commander.

"Stand up, my friends," Joshua said to them.

They arose at His command, not one of them even daring to interject that He deserved the homage.

"I have left the security of their house," Joshua said, motioning back to the house with one hand. "By the way, make sure that you send a cohort of seraphim to watch out for Miriam."

"We will!" they all said again.

"Now that I have left their house, **I AM** not to be guarded as before," Joshua said. "However, if My mission comes into any real danger from the Forces of Darkness, be just within ear-shot."

"Us, and twelve legions of angels shall await Your word!" they all said in unison.

Without any further ado, Joshua turned south, beginning the mission that He had chosen for Himself, and for the salvation of all generations of mortals.

His journey would not be an easy one. All alone He would make His journey; going southward from Nazareth down to the Jordan crossing. Across miles of desert this journey would take, where thieves and robbers lurked. But this journey happened with no significant interference from the Forces of Evil, and soon Joshua found Himself near the banks of the Jordan River.

* * *

><p><strong>(More recognizable events will be happening shortly. Just keep readingwaiting)**


	3. Baptism

**(AN: For further reference, any reference to the Tetragrammaton will be capitalized and in bold, as well as every time Christ refers to Himself as "I AM". Here's a familiar story: sorry if its not like Charlton Heston's John the Baptist from "The Greatest Story Ever Told". This is my version, and doesn't have to adhere strictly to one or the other.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Baptism<strong>

The Jordan crossing was the site where Joshua, the Son of Nun, of the Tribe of Ephraim had led the Children of Israel over the flooded Jordan River. In that day the Israelites were worshipers of the One True God, and still had in their possession the Ark of the Covenant. On that auspicious day, when the feet of the Ark-bearers were moistened by the flowing waters, the River parted and the Children of Israel were allowed to pass over on dry ground. That small area of the Jordan was where the 12 Stone Monument stood. Here also John preached as was his calling. As Joshua neared the banks, He could hear one of John's sermons being preached by the Baptizer himself.

"Repent! The Kingdom of Heaven is at hand!" he said with a loud voice. "I am the voice of one crying in the Wilderness. Prepare ye the way of the LORD. Make straight in the desert a highway for our God. Every valley shall be exalted, and every mountain and hill made low. The crooked straight, and the rough places plain. And all flesh shall see it together, for the mouth of the **LORD** hath spoken it."

John-bar-Zachariah. He wore animal skins on his back and had shaggy hair growing from his head and chin. He was the fulfillment of what Malachi said when Elijah would return. Though the true Elijah had been born away to Heaven without ever seeing death, John was promised to come in the spirit and power of Elijah. He was the return of Elijah for which the Jews had been waiting.

And here he was, clad as a barbarian, preaching the coming of the One True God before the people. Looking out, he saw the people gathered before him. Some, he saw, were the leaders of the people: the priests and Pharisees of the Tribe of Levi. For a long time had they corrupted their office, such he had learned even before his exile into the wilderness from his father, disenchanted with the corruption of the Rabbinical hierarchy.

"Generation of vipers! Who told you to flee from the wrath to come?"

"Do you call us evil?" a Pharisee, who was among those gathered at the banks of the Jordan, asked. "We, who are the sons of Abraham!"

"Bring forth therefore fruits worthy of repentance, and do not be content with saying: 'We are saved because we have Abraham as our father.'" John replied. "I say to you now that God is able to make children of Abraham from these stones! But as for such as you, the ax is at the root of the tree. Those trees that bring forth good fruit shall be replanted in the Garden of the **LORD**; but those that bring forth no good fruit shall be cut down and cast into the fire unquenchable!"

From the crowd came cries of "What shall we do?" from the lips of the sincere.

"If you have two coats, give one to he that has none." John continued, walking among the people about him. "If you have food enough for two, give some to him that has none." He pointed to a crow of richly-clad middle-class financial workers. "To you publicans and tax-collectors, take no more than what you are assigned to take!" A group of Temple guards, along with some of Herod's soldiers and a few Romans as well - the latter of which were being eyed suspiciously by all but the Pharisees.

"To you soldiers, do not put men in fear of sudden death at your hands, do not falsely accuse others, and be content with your wages!"

"Who are you, Baptizer," the Pharisee who first spoke up asked. "that you tell us what we must do? Are you the Messiah?"

"No, I am not the Messiah." John humbly replied. "He is yet to come."

"The prophet Elijah has been promised to return." the same Pharisee stated. "Are you the fulfillment of that prophecy? Are you Elijah come to us again?"

"No, I am not Elijah." Though John was the fulfillment of said prophecy, he himself was not Elijah. This the Pharisee and his cohorts took to heart: they believed, as they taught the people to believe, that Elijah's return would be physical rather than spiritual.

"Then who are you, who has the authority to baptize? A prophet?"

"I am the voice of one crying in the wilderness. As for my authority, I baptize with water; but there is one coming after me. He is so much greater than I, that I am unworthy even to untie His sandals! He is the one who will baptize with the Holy Spirit and with fire! He has His broom in hand, with which He will purge his floor! The wheat He shall take into His storehouses, but the chaff He will burn with fire unquenchable!"

Upon hearing these words, many came to be baptized. Now in the autumn months, of which October is in Israel, the waters of the Jordan River were over-flowing its banks. Therefore John came and baptized them, dunking them completely in the water before taking them out thereof. As he was doing so, Joshua came forth.

"Greetings, John!" Joshua called out to him. Upon hearing this, John looked up and saw Him. Within the heart of this goodly prophet a great burning desire was risen, the likes of which he had only known as a distant memory, existing before his earliest memories.

_Surely_, he thought, _this is the one whose coming I have foretold, and was foretold by the prophets before me._

"Joshua, my cousin." John heartily welcomed. The two of them hugged each other warmly as old friends, there in the midst of the Jordan river. After a moment or two of happiness at their reunion, a solemn silence followed between them.

"Baptize me, John!" Joshua said.

"Why do You ask this of me?" John asked humbly. He knew that, even though he had spent his life in the wilderness, he was still a sinful man. "Shouldn't You be baptizing me? Why do You come to me for this?"

"Let it be so, John." Joshua replied. "We must fulfill all righteousness."

Therefore John consented. After a prayer to God for a blessing on this baptism, John dunked Joshua completely into the waters of the river. As soon as He had come up, light shone from Heaven. In the physical manifestation of a dove, the Holy Spirit came upon Joshua. From Heaven above came the voice of the Father, who spoke these words:

"**THIS IS MY BELOVED SON, IN WHOM I AM WELL PLEASED!**"

As soon as this was completed, Joshua bade His mortal cousin farewell and left into the wilderness. But even as Joshua was leaving, John called out to those gathered around in a loud and joyous voice:

"Behold the Lamb of God! It is He who will take away the sins of the world! He is the one whom I spoke of, who will come after me, and yet was before me. At first I knew it not, but He that commanded me to preach said that I would see the Spirit of God descend upon Him whom He had chosen! Therefore I now know that He is the Son of God!"

It would be the last time they would ever see each other on Earth.

* * *

><p>Now thirty-nine days after the Baptism, John sat on the side of the River with two of his followers: Andrew from the Galilean town of Capernaum, and John-bar-Zebedee, who was a fisherman in the Galilean Sea with his brother James and their friend Simeon-bar-Jonah. As they sat there, they talked of the events of the past few days. Ever on the Baptizer's lips were praises of that one Galilean he baptized. They were amazed to hear him speak of him such.<p>

But even as he spoke, the Galilean tetrarch Herod Antipas came forward, carried in a carriage born on the backs of servants. With him was a great column of courtiers and assistants. But there were more than even one greedy king needed.

That could only mean one thing.

There was someone else riding with him.

His wife and queen Herodias.

Or, more correctly, his brother Philip of Ituraea's wife.

"Adulterers!" John cried at them when he saw them come forward. "You dare call yourself King of the Jews when you fornicate with the wife of your brother! David the King did so in the days of old, and the **LORD** brought great trouble upon him for his wickedness! Repent, before your lust becomes your downfall!"

At this, Herodias took offense and ordered those who guarded their carriage to arrest John. As the soldiers marched down, young John and Andrew rose to defend their leader.

"No, you must not do this!" John said to his two faithful followers. "My task is done. I have heralded the Messiah, and He is even now here. You must now follow Him. He must increase, while I must decrease! This is my last word to you. Follow Joshua of Nazareth!"

The Baptizer was taken away, a smile on his face as he was chained to the horse of one of Herod's guards.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I refer to him as "Baptizer" rather than "Baptist." Sorry to any Baptists I may have offended with that. Believe me, this story was written for me while I grappled with my own reasons and beliefs, and they may offend. Once again, I apologize and hope that you enjoy it, at the very least, as a good story and, at the most, a goodly tale of the LORD)<strong>


	4. The Temptation

**(AN: Here's the next chapter, the big temptation scene. Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Temptation<strong>

After leaving the Jordan River, Joshua departed into the desert. This was to be the trying moment of His earthly mission. It would take a long time, and He would have to endure this whole wilderness by Himself, without food or water for forty days. This was to curb the fleshly desires that constantly attended Joshua. Even though He was the Son of God in human form, He still had to be assaulted by the corruptions brought on by the sinful world.

A week after the Jordan and the burning sun and hunger began to settle in. He knew that this would be part of this trying time, and therefore did His best to resist. However, the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak. After two weeks, He could only walk slowly for the fasting began to take affect on His human body. After three weeks, He began stumbling on rocks in His way. After four weeks, this fasting business became almost fatal. The mortal body could go not many days without water, and He had gone twenty-eight so far. On the fifth week, He could no longer walk and now crawled on His hands and knees. Five days later, He collapsed, unable to go on any further.

"Father," He cried out with parched lips and pained voice. "the time of My temptation is upon Me. Give Me the strength to endure without sin, and to glorify Your eternal name! I thank You that You have seen fit to answer My prayers according to Your perfect will! Amen."

Even as He finished His prayers, the Adversary appeared.

Satan. At one time it had been Lucifer, the Morning-Star, the greatest of the angelic host in Heaven. With Gabriel the Cherub, they covered the Ark in Heaven. Lucifer commanded one third of the Hosts of Heaven. It had been given beauty and power far surpassing that of man or angel; but, like all the other angels, it could not speak directly with the Father and received His will through Michael, the Archangel who was Joshua. Upon seeing its own beauty, Lucifer thought that it should be in Michael's place, and be second, if not first, only to the Father.

Since this was not in God's plans, Lucifer was told to keep its place. Though this reply was given in the most loving way, Lucifer took offense and commenced the Rebellion. Since its heart was corrupted by sin, it could not be allowed to defile Heaven. Along with the third part of Heaven's angels who were loyal to it, Lucifer was cast down from Heaven and took on the title Satan, the Adversary.

In the Garden of Eden, Satan began its deceptive work by presenting sin in a colorful and good covering to Eve. Being only a human, with no knowledge of Sin, Eve doubted the Word of God and accepted the sin given to her, and also gave it to Adam. From thence Sin scared the Earth and Satan wrested control of the Earth from God and claimed itself to be the ruler of the Earth. Over the years, Satan accused those good men of the Earth as it did to Job. Some fell to iniquity and doubt, while some, like Enoch and Elijah, remained faithful and were caught up from the Earth without seeing death.

Satan knew that Joshua's purpose was to save the mortals from sin and even give them the palaces in Heaven that it and the Third Part of the Host of Heaven had inhabited. It loathed Him for daring to do so. Even though Satan knew that it could not prevail against God, it knew that human flesh was weak to the influence of sin. If it could cause Joshua to sin, perhaps God would admit that no one could resist sin and it and the Third would be given their place in Heaven again.

A futile effort, but the Devil is a cunning one.

"Who are you talking to?" Lucifer rhetorically asked Joshua.

Looking up, Joshua saw the Adversary. It was clothed in robes of black, but its face was a brilliant feminine one that had every physical appearance of one of the angels. But Joshua knew that this was the form of Satan: though the Adversary had fallen from grace, it still kept its beautiful form so that it could deceive the whole world.

"My Father." Joshua replied. He had to show the watching universe that He had not forgotten Him.

"He does not seem to want to talk to You, Joshua." the Accuser of Man said to the Son of God. "Or perhaps He works in ways that even You cannot see."

"Who are you?" Joshua said feebly.

"I am here to set you free."

In an act of false sympathy, the Adversary knelt beside Joshua and even placed its arm around Him. With its other free hand, it took a small stone from the ground before them and placed it before His face.

"Show me that You are the Son of God, Joshua." the Adversary said. "If You truly are He, make this stone to become bread for You to eat."

Every feeling in His body told Joshua to do so, for His body was famished and could barely go on any more. But who would gain the glory in doing this great deed? Joshua, the Son of God, could do nothing that the Father would not do. It was not good to place fleshly desires before His true objective. He remembered what His servant Moses had said in the ages past, written in the Scriptures.

"It is written," Joshua said. "'Man shalt not live by bread alone, but by every word that proceedeth out of the mouth of God.'"

The Adversary tossed the stone aside, took Joshua by the shoulders, spread forth its twelve wings, and flew faster than the wind to the highest point on the Temple in Jerusalem. Below them was a long fall onto the stone pavement, and would kill anyone who dared jump from that point.

"Did not the man after Your own heart, David the King," the Accuser asked. "say, in accordance to Your words that 'He shall give His angels charge over You, to keep You in all Your ways. They shall bear You up in their hands, lest You should scrape Your foot against the stones?' If You are indeed the Son of God, throw Yourself down from here."

_Pride_, He thought. It had been the bane of greater men in all ages, He knew this all too well. Well, greater in the sense of mortal perceptions of greatness.

But even a root out of a dry ground, if armed with the Word of God, He knew, was stronger than the greatest army of man or angels.

"It is also written," Joshua replied. "'Thou shalt not tempt the **LORD** thy God."

Taking Him up again, Lucifer took wing to a high hill in the desert and used its wicked powers of deception to bring forth mirages (very real ones) of all the kingdoms of the world; past, present and to come. These the Adversary presented before Joshua like a merchant would show his wares to a customer.

"This planet is mine." the Enemy said. "In their ways of interpreting the truth, they have become my servants. But, I am a kind lord, Joshua. There is potential here, and power: power not to destroy, but to create. These men could be Your greatest servants and clearly understand Your words. But I come with a price. These kingdoms, which are mine, I will give over to You, without any conflict. I have only one condition: first You must bow down and kiss my feet in worship to me."

The veil of secrecy was torn away. Joshua could see plainly that this beautiful angel was none other than the Devil. The world was created by God, and only He could claim ownership of it. Satan had usurped that control when it gave man the choice to sin, which they accepted. It would be foolish to bow down before this deceiver since...

"Begone, Satan!" Joshua said, using all of the strength left in His mortal body. "It is written: 'Thou shalt worship the **LORD** thy God and Him only shalt thou serve!"

"Worry not, Son of God. I will never depart from You! Your mission is a fool's errand! They do not want salvation, and do not care for You or Your Father!"

"The **LORD** rebuke you!" Joshua cried out.

Against the Word of God, the Deceiver of Man could not stand. In shameful defeat, the Enemy gave Christ the back. It was a very painful test, and it wore out all of the mortal strength of Joshua's body and He fainted.

The blazing heat of the sun was suddenly shaded. Opening a blood-shot eye, Joshua saw white wings shading Him from the sun. He saw about Him Gabriel, Uriel, Abdiel and Sherael: the ministering angels sent to protect the mortal form of their Champion from harm until He had to be harmed. These angels gave Him food and water to drink, and shaded Him from the sun with their wings. When His mortal form had enough strength for the now, they became invisible once again, promising their **LORD** that they, and twelve legions of the Armies of Heaven, would always be just within earshot of His voice should He ever be in trouble.

His strength returning, he bade them farewell and then set his eyes on the people once again.

The time was ripe. There were too few of the faithful left in the world, but just enough. Sin had gone unchallenged long enough.

Like a warrior preparing for the final battle, Joshua girded his loins and began walking off from the precipice, his feet set towards the Jordan.

The battle for mankind's salvation had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>(I hope you enjoyed it so far. The real ministry now begins, which I've endeavored to make thoroughly enjoyable. You will not be disappointed, I assure you)<strong>


	5. A Wedding with the Sons of Thunder

**(At last, a review! Now that the ice has been broken, please! Review this album and tell me if you like it. As for the other person, I sincerely doubt that you are a Christian if you spout off such insignificant, vile filth. It is completely unrelated. I mean, I'm not going to complain if someone calls me a "Jesus Freak" for this story, but come on, that was a useless waste of effort!)**

**(Okay, enough ranting. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I realized that the Apostle James - the other James may be called Jacob to differentiate between the two - didn't have an official introduction into discipleship according to the Gospels. As such, I've given him his introduction. Hope you like it)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Wedding with the Sons of Thunder<strong>

Upon leaving the desert, Joshua walked down into the Jordan valley, where He was baptized. Breathing deeply in the fresh air of the river land, He was reminded of the Second Day of Creation, when He, the Father and the Holy Spirit formed the Earth out of nothing. The air was cleaner back then, and was not as impure as it was here and now. Still, it was much cleaner now, Joshua thought, than it would be two thousand years later. Looking down at the river, He remembered the words of His mortal cousin John bar-Zachariah:

"_Behold the Lamb of God!_"

This was the very place where that had occurred. It had been a little over a month, but the memory remained in His mind. At the river's edge, He saw two men sitting there as if they had nothing better to do.

"Greetings, men!" Joshua called out to them.

Andrew, upon hearing the melodious voice, rose from his place and walked slowly towards Joshua. After looking at Him a while, he inclined his head downward. He looked as though he were speaking to some great one. Joshua was now up near with them.

"Master," he said. "I was one of the followers of John the Baptizer. He's been imprisoned by Herod."

"Why?" Joshua asked.

"He spoke out against Herod's wife," the younger man, John, answered.

"Before he was imprisoned," Andrew added. "John told us that You were the One we must follow."

"Follow Me." Joshua declared.

"May I follow as well?" John queried. When Joshua heard the voice of this young man, He noticed something virtuous in him. In the mind of this young man was a great student, who was willing to listen and be instructed.

"Follow Me, John." He added.

"Master," Andrew asked. "Where do You live?"

"Come and see." Joshua replied.

Joshua turned northward and began walking, and Andrew and John followed Him.

* * *

><p>In about a week's time, Joshua and the first two disciples found their way into Nazareth. He went to a small house somewhere on the southern side of the town. At the door He knocked once: in answer Miriam opened the door and, upon seeing Joshua, embraced Him.<p>

"Oh, Joshua!" she exclaimed. "You have returned! Praised be the **LORD** God of Israel, who has brought You back to me, even for just a little time."

"Glad **AM I** to see you in health, woman." Joshua said to her.

"Who are these?" she asked Him.

"These are My friends; Andrew and John." Joshua replied. "We will be here for only a short while, and then we're going down to Judaea."

"My son," Miriam began. "My sister is to be married to Joseph's young friend Cleophas; the marriage is to be in Cana in a few day's time. If it pleases You, come and see me there before You leave for Judaea."

"I will be there." Joshua said. Though He was divine, He cared for everyone, even His earthly guardians. After giving her a second embrace, He bid her farewell and left with Andrew and John, on their way out of the town.

"So where are we off to next?" Andrew asked with great interest.

"**I AM** going into Galilee." He replied.

"My brother Simeon lives in Bethesda, a town near the Galilee." Andrew stated. "While we are there, might I present him to You?"

"You may do so." Joshua gave Andrew leave.

* * *

><p>It was about several hour's walk from Nazareth to Bethesda, the port-town on the Galilean Sea's northern shores. Once the town of Bethesda came into view, Andrew left toward the port to find Simeon. As Joshua and John walked the streets of Bethesda, He saw a man named Philip walking the streets. Joshua knew who Philip was and what he would do in the years that would follow.<p>

"Philip, follow me." Joshua commanded him.

At first, Philip did not know what to say. Something within him awoke, and he knew that this was someone of great importance, if not the Messiah Himself. Suddenly he remembered his friend Nathanael, also called Bartholomew. He was an honest man, but not as bright as some and therefore was more cautious than most. Philip and Nathanael waited for the coming of the Messiah, and Philip knew that Nathanael would love this news he had just received.

Philip found his friend Nathanael, also called Bartholomew, sitting under a fig tree outside the town of Bethesda. Nathanael was middle-aged, almost forty, and his hair and beard were streaked with gray. Philip ran to his friend's side and roused him from his sleep.

"Wh-what?" Nathanael said, somewhat startled. "What's the matter? Who are you? What's your business here?"

"Nathanael, it's me! It's Philip!" the younger shouted, for Nathanael was somewhat deafened due to his age.

"Oh?" Nathanael said, now seeing the young man with eyes that were awake. "Forgive me, lad. I feared you were that bastard Barabbah, who goes about murdering whomever he pleases, or perhaps that you were one of those two robbers that assault pilgrims on their way to the Passover in Jerusalem."

"I have wonderful news for your ears, my friend!" Philip said. "He is here!"

"Who is here? I see no one else but you."

"Not me, but He is here. The one Moses and the Prophets wrote about: Joshua of Nazareth, the Messiah!"

"What? Are you, like the Zealots, deceived, following after whomever claims to be good? Can any good thing come from that cesspit of a town called Nazareth?" Nathanael was a good man, but he was wary of deceit and did not trust anything new unless he received proof, both simple and large.

"I'll show you! Come and see!" Philip said, tugging on the sleeve of his friend's tunic.

Nathanael rose to his feet, girded his loins, took up his staff, and followed Philip back into the town.

By that time, Andrew had returned with his brother Simeon. Like Andrew, Simeon was a strong, middle-aged fisherman. However, Simeon had very little patience and therefore was not as amiable as Andrew, but both of them believed in the Messiah.

"This is He, brother!" Andrew said with glee. "This is the Messiah!"

"Indeed?" Simeon said, somewhat sarcastically. Turning to Joshua, his sarcasm died down when he looked into His eyes. "And what is your name?"

"Joshua." He replied. "And you, Simeon-bar-Jonah, shall be Keipha, a small stone." Thus was Simeon given the Greek name Peter, by which he is known. A few minutes after He had given Simeon his new name, He turned and saw Philip with his old companion.

"Master, this is my friend..." Philip, who was out of breath, began.

"Nathanael, a true son of Israel, in whom there is no guile." Joshua said proudly to the man.

"Huh?" the old man asked. "This is the first time I have seen You, Joshua. How then do You know my name?"

"Before Philip left to find you, as you sat beneath the fig tree, I knew you." Joshua said. Nathanael, thoroughly convinced, bowed at His feet, took His hand in his and said:

"Master, you are the Son of God, the Messiah, the true King of Israel!" Nathanael exclaimed, falling to his knees before Him.

At this, the others gasped almost out of shock, save for Joshua. It was one thing for Andrew and John to call Joshua the Messiah. The Messiah was none other than the Anointed of God, the one destined to be King of Israel.

But the Son of God?

That was heresy of the worst sort. All the prayers and songs and readings from the Torah told that there was only One God for all man. To even suggest that there could be something equal to God as a son is to his father, it violated the fundamental laws of Jewish tradition.

Andrew, John and Simeon Keipha gazed nervously around, hoping that nobody heard Nathanael's bold statement. Philip looked in amaze at his old friend: this was so out of character. In all of their four hearts, they prayed that Joshua would rebuke Nathanael for that dangerous statement.

"Do you say this only because I said 'as you sat beneath the fig tree, I knew you?'" Joshua asked, with a note of curiosity in His voice. There was no rebuke, to their dismay. What was this Man thinking? Hopefully the priests didn't hear Him say those scandalous words.

"You shall see much greater things, Nathanael." Joshua added. "Hereafter you shall see the Heavens open, and angels of God ascending and descending upon the Son of Man, as your father Jacob saw in his time. Follow me."

Therefore the group of three became a group of five.

* * *

><p>Three days after Peter and Nathanael became Joshua's disciples, the days came for the wedding feast in Cana. As He had promised, Joshua went to Cana with His disciples. After a little while, a servant went to the man in charge of the feast and declared that the wine-cellars had been ill-stocked and they were now empty. Miriam overheard this and went to Joshua.<p>

"Son, the servants have run low on wine. Is there anything You can do for them?" she asked.

"What must I do with you, woman?" Joshua replied, somewhat fondly and with a smile. "My time is not yet come."

Not taking heed of this, she whispered some instructions to the one of the servants, who walked to where Joshua and His friend's were and said to Him:

"Your mother told us that we should do whatever You asked us to do." he said.

"Where is your wine-cellar?" Joshua asked. The servant then took Him down to the wine cellar and showed Him that the wine-skins were all empty. A few feet away were six large pots, which were used in the Jewish rules of the purification of drink.

"Fill these with water, and then give some to the overseer of the feast." Joshua replied.

Since they had to do this, they poured the water into the large pots. The first servant then took a cup, filled it with the water and ran back up with it to the overseer of the feast.

"What's this?" the overseer asked. "I thought you said we were out of wine."

"This is just water, but we were told that you should taste it." the servant replied.

Somewhat wary, the overseer took the cup and drank out of it. Suddenly his countenance changed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "This is the best wine I have ever tasted!" He then turned to the host assembled and rose his glass in toast.

"My friends, I would like to propose a toast to the illustrious bridge-groom." he began. A general approval arose from the guests. "It is the custom of most feasts to serve the choicest new wines first, and after the drink has worn off, to serve that which is not the best. But this good man, he has saved the best for last!"

The feast was the first of the miracles performed by Joshua, manifesting the glory of His Father. As the disciples saw this, they were convinced that He was more than mortal.

* * *

><p>As the feast came to a close, Joshua and His followers bid farewell and the blessing of God upon the wedding. But as they were leaving, a man a few years older than John walked boldly up from out of the crowd.<p>

"James?" John asked.

"Brother?" the man said. He pulled his younger brother into a warm embrace, the two of them laughing heartily.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Mother told me where I could find you," James began. "but you weren't at the Jordan. I asked some of the people there and they led me to Nazareth. Well, when I was there, a woman told me she saw you going to a wedding in Cana."

"We're staying for a few days in Capernaum, brother." John said. "Would you care to join us?"

"Still following after prophets, eh?" James asked. "I thought you would have gone home when Herod put the Baptizer in prison."

"He told us to wait for someone greater than he." John said.

"Is this the one?" James asked, indicating to Joshua.

Almost as soon as he looked at Him, he paused. There was something different about this prophet, he knew, than the others John had followed.

Joshua, on the other hand, was looking into the future. He knew that, for all of his boldness, James was a true, honest person who tolerated no hypocrisy and insisted that the Jewish people live up to the name of God's chosen people. Beneath his bold exterior lurked great faith, enough to keep him faithful to the **LORD** God of Israel.

Even unto death.

"Follow me, James." Joshua said, then He went off, with the other three on their way.

James, however, was stunned at what had happened. A thousand different thoughts were buzzing in his head, battling between decision and indecision. But slowly, something was dawning.

"Well?" John asked.

James made a thoughtful grimace, then nodded.

"I think I should follow Him."

His choice made, James and John, the Sons of Thunder, took the first steps on a new road of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>(I hope you enjoyed it. Keep checking here for more)<strong>


	6. The Exorcism of Miriam Magdalena

**(And here's another chapter. This one has another event that was not portrayed in the Bible, but was said to have happened. I arranged this so that the famous J 3:16 would have more meaning in comparison to this miracle.)**

**(Also, I should point out that Miriam is the Hebrew form of Mary. Furthermore, as Christ is called the Nazarene, Miriam is the Magdalene. lol. It is debated as to whether she was Miriam of Bethany, but for this fan-fic, they are one and the same. I refer to her as Miriam, or 'of Magdala', since the town was called Magdala _not_ Magdalene. Now enjoy)**

**(2.11.14 - well, it's been more than a year and I haven't done anything to repair this story, but now I've decided to go back and fix a few bugs here and there. Obviously now after almost two years [or maybe even three] of writing, my style has improved and textually, this looks atrocious. So I'm going back to shore up the weak points.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Exorcism of Miriam Magdalena<strong>

After spending a few days in Capernaum, Joshua and his followers made their way south to Jerusalem for the celebration of the Passover. It was nothing new for any of them. It was expected that, as early as twelve, before a lad's _bar-mitzphah_, he would go with his family to the Great Temple in Jerusalem for the Passover, the celebration of the salvation from Egyptian slavery in the days of Moses. Even the poor among them, old Nathanael, the fishermen Peter, James, John and Andrew, were able to make the trip to Jerusalem in their youth. Joshua Himself had done likewise, as had his brothers James, Joseph, Judah and Simeon bar-Joseph.

This would be different, though. This would be Joshua's formal introduction to the Elders of Jerusalem and the people of Israel. While almost nineteen years ago, He had wandered away from His mother and her husband Joseph to instruct the Elders of the Temple and the rabbis in the _Torah_, to do "the business of His Father in His house", but hadn't tried anything of the sort afterwards. Now He was of age, and the time long appointed by the prophet Malachi would come true: this would be His sudden coming into the Temple of Jerusalem.

While they had all of them made the long trek from Galilee to Judaea in their lifetimes, they also knew that it was not the same as Capernaum, Nazareth or even Magdala. There everyone knew everyone, either by name, face or trade, and civil disputes were heard and judged upon by the local rabbi of the synagogue. In Jerusalem, the Holy City, there were more people than they had ever seen in their small towns. Even now, with most of them between the ages of twenty and fifty, the sheer size of the city and all of its people was enrapturing to them. But not all of these many faces were friendly, nor was the Great City as safe as their home-towns. Thieves and bandits lurked both in the night and in the worse parts of the city during the day.

Some among them wondered about the future as they passed through the Shepherd's Gate into Jerusalem, considering what they themselves believed and what they had heard before, if this was the hour they had expected. The Messiah, the son of David, was destined to establish peace and bring the light and knowledge of the Almighty God, the God of _HaShem_, the Name they even feared to speak. Surely there was no time better for his arrival than now. Any moment now the streets of Jerusalem could burst into a bloody battle-field. Zealots, the people of Israel longing for freedom from the oppression of their Roman masters, might attack the guards, or the Romans might, in suspicion, make a sudden arrest. Fear clung to them as they passed by every building and house, even though they also were caught up in the festive air of the Passover. They looked to Joshua, wondering if He was indeed the Messiah and, having come into the Holy City, would suddenly make known His plan to drive out the Romans and bring the people of Israel back to Jerusalem in peace.

But Joshua walked on, seeming to pay no heed to the hurried masses of people going to and fro about them, about on their business or preparing for the Passover. Did He have no care for the plight of His people, they wondered: was there something more important to which He was leading them? He had promised that they would see greater signs and they had followed Him thus, hoping to see what it was that He would reveal to them.

The little group finally made their way to the Great Temple, the Temple built by Herod the Great, the King of Judaea. It was in a great ruckus, going from the court of the Gentiles and the court of the Women all the way to the very gates of the Temple. Here and there buyers of goods and sellers of goods peddled their wares while changers of money moved the ever-flowing golden stream of coins for the offerings. The city had become like a market-place, no different to those they had walked through on their way to the Temple itself. For a moment Joshua stood there, gazing upon the market before the Temple with sorrow unspeakable. Then His sorrow turned to anger, and it was the first time they had seen Him angry. He took a rope from one of the goat pens, holding them in His hand like a whip and went after the money changers and the sellers of goods, attacking them as though they were cattle.

"Out!" He cried. "Take your wares with you! How dare you turn My Father's house into a house of merchandise!" Chased out like a pack of wild dogs, the money changers and sellers of merchandise departed, fleeing as far as one could before the wrath of the One.

Once they were gone, those who had come to worship or offer sacrifices remained. To these Joshua said nothing, but threw down the whip among the ruins of the tables of merchandise. But as He stood there over the wreckage of retribution, the Sanhedrin, members of the Priesthood, alarmed by the noise, came forth to see what might be the matter. To their surprise, they saw a seemingly average Galilean standing amid the ruin, having driven out the money changers that had been here in the Temple grounds on their allowance - for a percentage of their profit.

"Galilean!" one of their number, an elderly priest named Annas, called to Him. "Who are You to upset the money changers? By what authority do You do this?"

He was not alone, for several other Sanhedrin joined him, murmuring in agreement to what he had said. But Joshua was not perturbed by the words of the Sanhedrin. He knew them for what they were, usurers and charlatans who used the sacred _Torah_, the Word of the Almighty, for their own wicked ends. They kept the rituals and customs and ordinances laid down by Moses, but only as an outward show of righteousness, an impossible yard-stick by which all the faithful were to be measured in their eyes. He turned to Annas, held those behind Him in His gaze, and then turned His eyes back at the ex-High Priest, pointing His hands at His own self and said:

"Destroy this Temple, and I shall restore it in three day's time."

"What madness are You talking about?" Annas asked. "It took many years to rebuild the Great Temple. How then do You say that You can rebuild this great temple in only three day's time?"

But it was a greater madness which He saw before Him. Those who had the _Torah_, who studied it diligently above all others in Israel - much to the vexation and flaying of the consciences of those beneath them - knew every prophecy concerning this day by heart. _They_ should have been ready to meet Him, to welcome Him, for it was He in whose Name the prophets, elders and sage of blessed memory (Peace be upon them) had prophesied and foretold. But they had turned their eyes, even as He had first known. With a look of disappointment in His eyes, He turned his back on the Sanhedrin and walked away.

As He left the Temple grounds, there were some among the Pharisees, the teachers, elders of the Sanhedrin, who watched after Him with intent. Annas, uncle of the High Priest, Caiphas, dismissed the vague Galilean rabbi as just another upstart and went back into the Temple. But there was one, Nicodemus, who looked after this young rabbi with wonder. Annas tended to be dogmatic and narrow-minded, as many among the Sanhedrin knew, and had passed that on to his nephew. Perhaps a more open-minded approach would serve in understanding the truth of this Man's intent, thought Nicodemus. Though from whence this thought came he knew not: was it a desire to know the truth of this Man's message or a desire to hear more of the same?

* * *

><p>During the Passover week, they remained in the vicinity of Jerusalem, making their abode in a small grove of trees outside the gates of Jerusalem called Gethsemane. Joshua sent the small band of disciples out among the people of Judah to baptize the people as John the Baptizer had done before. Many were baptized, and many yet went out in search of Him, wondering if the One in whose Name these men had baptized them had something good to impart to them. Those who came to Him left satisfied.<p>

It was towards the end of the Passover week, on _Yom Rishon_, which the Romans called the venerable day of the Sun. The disciples had been busy that day, baptizing those in the region. But today, after a long day of preaching and baptizing, they had gathered back to the grove of Gethsemane to rest. Evening was well on its way and soon the shadows would be around them. While they waited, two figured appeared through the olive trees, making their way towards where the small band sat. At once they appeared, the one, a tall, broad-shouldered man in fine clothes, bowed to them in respect. The other, a woman, held her eyes down in respect as well.

"Shalom," the man greeted, addressing the small party. "If I may ask, which one is your leader, Joshua of Nazareth?"

"**I AM** He." Joshua said, rising to His feet.

"Hail, rabbi." the man greeted. "I am Lazarus of Bethany. Your disciples baptized my sister Martha and I..." He indicated to the woman behind him, who nodded as Joshua greeted her with a smile. "...three days ago. When I heard that You and your disciples were spending the night out here..." He indicated to the garden. "I would like to ask you to come to my house for dinner. It's not very far, and Martha is the best cook in Judaea."

Martha blushed at this compliment. But it was true, they both knew. Her clothes were immaculate and her hands were calloused from much work.

"I would be honored to have dinner with you." Joshua said with a smile.

"Believe me, rabbi, the honor is mine." Lazarus said with a low nod, almost a bow.

It did not take them long to arrive in Bethany, where Lazarus and Martha lived. They entered the house and Lazarus immediately sent the servants to preparing water for his guests to wash their feet with while his sister Martha went into the kitchen to prepare them dinner. Once they had washed and the food was prepared. Lazarus asked Joshua to ask _HaShem_ for the blessing, which He did, using the sacred Adonai rather than 'the Name.' With this they ate and Lazarus questioned Joshua much concerning the _Torah_ and tradition. In return, He told Lazarus about the Kingdom of Heaven and what His disciples had done for the past seven days. All eyes turned to Him as He spoke, so great was the power of His words.

At last, He turned to Lazarus.

"Lazarus, where is your sister?" He asked.

"She's in the kitchen, cleaning up." Lazarus answered quickly. "I keep telling her the servants can do it themselves, but she insists that she be part of everything going on in the house."

"I did not ask concerning Martha," Joshua said calmly. "I ask again, where is your sister?"

Lazarus had little defense against this statement. He knew exactly what Joshua was talking about. He and Martha had another sister: Miriam. After she went to Jerusalem one Passover, she never returned. Both Lazarus and Martha found out, to their horror, that she had left them, taking up a life of sin and degradation. In her attempts to protect the dignity of her family, Miriam of Bethany made it known that she hailed instead from Magdala, the resort town in Galilee for Roman soldiers. Whilst there she indulged in a life of prostitution, and when her conscience began to sting her, she turned to witch-craft. When Lazarus and Martha discovered this, they tied her up in a cave in the mountains nearby their house.

Before Lazarus could say another word, a loud shriek came from without. The disciples looked frightened (Peter fingered a fish-gutter knife that hung loosely in his belt), and Martha and Lazarus became pale in their countenance. Joshua, however, did not flinch. He knew what it was: in her days of witch-craft, Miriam had allowed seven demons to possess her, and now they tortured her night and day. Suddenly the poor woman crawled into the house, clawing at her skin with blackened fingernails. She fought her way to Joshua's feet, and looked at Him with eyes completely blackened by the inhuman evil within her.

"Why do You torment us?" Mammon, one of the demons within her, cried out at Joshua. "It is not yet time for the destruction of the wicked! Why, then, do You come to torment us, Joshua of Nazareth, Son of the Holy One? Ha! We know what You are, O Worshipful and Immortal beyond all things!"

"Hold your peace!" Joshua said firmly. "Come out of her!"

There was no power within the unclean spirits that afflicted her to stand before the awesome might of the Word of He whose Name is **JEHOVAH**. There was one last cry and then the young woman fell to Joshua's feet, seemingly exhausted. All about them stood agape. Those of the disciples who had seen the incident at Cana knew that Joshua had some kind of power, but now they saw just how powerful He was. Lazarus and Martha were also agape, silent and shivering in terror at what had just happened. They had feared that another embarassing, if not violent, episode had the misfortune of happening in the presence of this good Man. Instead, something altogether unexpected had occurred.

Joshua lifted the young woman up off the floor and held her in His arms. If they had been shocked to hear the demons call Him the Son of the Holy One, the Son of God, they were just as surprised at how He seemed to have no regard to the customs of defilement and held a woman within His arms as a Father would His child.

"She is well," Joshua said to Martha and Lazarus. "Take her to her room, and tell no one of this."

Lazarus and Martha were dumb-struck at what they had seen. Fear or gratitude had taken hold of them as they saw this seemingly normal Galilean sever the bonds of affliction from their sister. Martha took her sister from Joshua's arms and led her to the guest room, where she slept the whole night through in peace. After this terrifying battle against the forces of darkness, Lazarus and Martha stayed up with Joshua and the disciples. They were amazed at what they had seen and wanted to see or hear more. He told them of the Kingdom of Heaven and listened to their problems and what they had to say about what was going on around Jerusalem and the areas around. Before they knew it, so engrossed they were in their conversation, night had at last fallen. Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Martha ran to the door and opened it up. Standing in the doorway was a wizened old Pharisee by the name of Nicodemus. He, unlike most others, kept the Law in all its true truth and waited for the coming of the Messiah.

"Master Nicodemus," Lazarus said to Nicodemus as the old man gave his shalom. "What brings you so far from Jerusalem, and at this hour of the night?"

"I wish to speak with the one named Joshua." Nicodemus replied. "I heard what He said a few days ago in the Temple and I want to learn more."

"Then come in, Nicodemus." Joshua said. The old man obeyed His voice and took a seat near Him. The disciples looked on in surprise: first they had seen Him rebuke both the Sanhedrin and the powers of the Enemy, now a highly-respected member of the elders of Jerusalem was sitting as a student at His feet.

"Rabbi," Nicodemus began. "I have heard what You preached in the Temple just a few day's ago. We, some of my brothers in the Temple, believe that what You say comes from _HaShem_, for what You do cannot come by the power of Man, but through the power of _HaShem_."

"I say to you," Joshua said. "Unless a man is born again, he cannot enter the Kingdom of God."

"You speak in riddles, Joshua." Nicodemus said with a chuckle and a dismissive wave of his hand. "I do not understand what You mean. How can a man, after he is advanced in years, be born a second time?"

"Again I say to you," Joshua repeated "Unless a man is born of water and the Spirit, he cannot enter the Kingdom of God. That which is born of the flesh is flesh, but that which is born of the Spirit is spirit."

A look of consternation passed over Nicodemus' face and his aged brow crinkled in thought.

"Do not be amazed at what I have said," Joshua said. "The wind blows wherever it wills, you hear it but you cannot see it, or tell where it goes or from where it comes. So is everyone that is born of the Spirit."

"What do these things mean?" Nicodemus asked. "How can they be?"

"You do not know, even though you are a teacher in Jerusalem?" Joshua asked. "We speak of what we know, and testify of what we have seen; even so, you do not receive our witness. If I tell you things of this earth and you do not believe, how then shall you believe, if I tell you about heavenly things? No man has ascended to Heaven, save for He that came down from Heaven, namely the Son of Man, who is in Heaven.

"When **JEHOVAH** sent a plague of serpents upon the Children of Israel in the wilderness, did He command that Moses erect a bronze serpent that all might look upon it and be saved?"

"Yes, so the _Torah_ tells us." Nicodemus replied. So engrossed was he by what he heard that it mattered not to him if Joshua used the right name of the Almighty One.

"As Moses lifted up the serpent in the wilderness," Joshua replied, looking pensively towards Jerusalem. "In like manner shall the Son of Man be lifted up; that all who believe in Him shall not perish, but have eternal life. _**For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life.**_ For God did not send His Son into the world to condemn the world, but that the world, through Him, might be saved. He that believes in Him is not condemned; but he that does not believe in Him is already condemned, for he did not believe in the name of the only begotten Son of God."

Once again, the room was silent. Martha was whispering something to Lazarus, who was trying hard to comprehend what had just been said. Joshua once again refereed to this "Son of God". This was madness. To speak of such blasphemy: but to say such words in the presence of a Pharisee was unthinkable!

But there was something that kept them all from crying "blasphemy" out loud. Those words that Joshua spoke:

'For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life'

These alone rang in their ears with more power than anything He had ever said. Just trying to imagine this made their heads spin. It dared to suggest that God loved the world, not just Israel. And that He had a Son, begotten only of Him and not by woman born - an impossible thing in and of itself - and that all one had to do was believe in Him and be given...everlasting life? Death was nothing new to any of them. They were not children, so they believed. They knew that death came to all, that is was unavoidable. And yet He spoke of a ridiculous notion: that it was possible to only believe that God had a Son given to the world He loved and receive everlasting life thereby.

But they saw what happened with Miriam, how those demons left her as though they were defeated foes before a conquering King. Surely His Word had power, for by His word alone Miriam was cured of her demons, and when He spoke, His words held such weight: it was as though His words held the same weight and power as the very words of the _Torah_ come to life, as though the Almighty One, whose name was **JEHOVAH**, was speaking them once again. Dare they believe Him? Would they dare believe in the Son of God, whom Nathanael said was this Joshua of Nazareth, and dare to believe that they would receive everlasting life because of it?

Joshua turned His eyes from Jerusalem and back to Nicodemus and His audience. "This is the condemnation of which I speak: light is come into the world, but the world loves the darkness rather than the light, for their works were evil. Everyone that does evil hates the light, and does not even dare to come near to the light, for in the light their wicked deeds are discovered. But he that does good works comes into the light, that his deeds might be manifested that they are done through God."

Nicodemus was astonished. He listened with wrapped attention. Upon leaving the house of Lazarus, he returned to his own house and became a believer in Joshua as what He said He was: the Son of the Living God. Yea, He might even be the very Messiah, the One prophesied to save Israel. He spoke with words of eloquence such as the prophets said the Messiah would, and made plain the _Torah_ as the prophets said the Messiah would. Could He indeed, the Son of the Living God, be the Messiah?

He wanted to know what the others would say to this and so Nicodemus dismissed himself and gave his blessing upon the house. He walked out into the darkness of night, while who remained were stunned as Joshua's Words echoed in their minds. It was all too much for some of them, just too good to be true. The power of the Pharisees seemed small and insignificant next to the power of Joshua, which they had just now witnessed in the exorcism of Miriam. Whatever they might do meant nothing to One who could cast out demons with His very voice. Some of them dared to believe that His Words were true.

They dared to believe that Joshua was right. The One True God loved all the world, and because of it, sent to the world His only begotten Son, and that, dare they hope, they would not die but have everlasting life. And, from what they had seen, and from what the disciples had heard from Nathanael's utterance, they dared even to believe what was even more dangerous and scandalous.

Joshua was the Son of God.

* * *

><p><strong>(Did you catch it? The reference to something that will be present later on in the story. I'll give you a hint, it's something a fisherman would probably have with them. I hope you enjoyed that little extra-biblical event. Now just wait, we've got more coming soon)<strong>


	7. Even in Samaria

**(I know I said I would only stick with Joshua, but this "cut-away" to John in prison is part of the reinvention/redemption of a familiar biblical character. Now enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Even in Samaria<strong>

In the dark dungeon in Galilee, John-bar-Zachariah sat in darkness. But he was not alone, for he had been alone in the desert and yet the Spirit of God was with him. During his time in the dungeon, he had heard about the things Joshua had been doing and was elated. However, some of his disciples still had some doubts. Among them was Lebbaeus Thaddeus, also called Judah or Jude, who was to be a follower of Christ in a little while's time. Since tetrarch Antipas was still fearful of John, he was not entirely cruel to him and allowed John's followers to visit him.

"John?" Jude said.

"My friend," he said, turning to his disciple. "How are things on the outside?"

"Hard, as always," Jude said. "We have received rumors that this man, Joshua, of whom you bore witness, is telling His disciples to baptize. Many more are coming to Him that came to you."

"Is that it?" John asked him. "Did you follow me for popularity's sake? A man cannot receive anything unless it is given to him from Heaven. Did I not say that I was not the Messiah, but that I am His messenger, sent before Him? I have no need for glory."

He walked off by himself, sitting down upon the sparse straw in his prison chamber, relishing the joy that he now felt.

"My only joy is that of the friend of the Bridegroom at a wedding who hears the voice of the Bridegroom, who has the bride with Him. As I said before, He must increase and I must decrease. He that is of Heaven is above all, but he that is of the earth is only earthly and only speaks of the earth. What he has seen and heard is what he testifies, though no man receives it. But he that receives His testimony is one that sets to his seal that God is true. He that God sends speaks the words of God, for God does not give the Spirit by measure unto Him. The Father loves the Son, and has given all things into His hand."

Jude was silent, for he knew the gravity of what John was saying. He knew that

"What do you mean, John?" Jude asked.

"I would have it that you follow him, Judah." John stated. "He is the Son of God, and he that believes on the Son has everlasting life, but he that does not cannot see life but abides in the wrath of God."

* * *

><p>A few days after Nicodemus spoke with Joshua, He and His disciples left Jerusalem. For news from Galilee about the baptism of Joshua's disciples began spreading even unto Jerusalem. John the Baptizer came in the name of God, and yet the Pharisees said he was possessed. They were like to do the same for Joshua and therefore hinder His mission. Besides, He knew that His mission was not to return to the Judaean area for some time. Therefore He and His followers struck northward for Galilee, where His ministry would flourish. At the border of Samaria, their little group stopped.<p>

In those days, Samaria was as bad as a leper colony or a clan of Gentiles. Since they did not worship in the Temple and that they took Gentile women for their wives, the Judaeans and the Galileans thought they were wicked and shunned them. But Joshua came to the world, not to condemn the sinners, but to seek and save the lost.

Therefore, instead of going around Samaria and through Peraea, Joshua led His disciples through Samaria. In all honesty, one patch of Samaritan ground looked no different than a patch of Judaean ground. A Samaritan looked no different than a Judaean, or even a Galilean. Here was a perfect example that God's people, Israel, had fallen from grace. They were prejudiced, forgetful of the heart of the Law, and shunned sinners instead of ministering to them.

They had become, rather than a light for all nations, a hedge built up to keep all nations from the Almighty.

The group of seven stopped at a simple, looking well. This was called Jacob's well, and this well was, in fact, dug by Jacob himself in his days of sojourning, that his large family and their flocks and herds might drink water and live. Here they stopped for a while.

"Master, we are weary." Nathanael said to Joshua. "Shall we not go into Sychar, for it is nearby, and buy food for ourselves?"

"You may do so." Joshua replied, as He sat Himself down with His back to the well.

One by one, all the disciples went with Nathanael into Sychar to buy food, for they were still wary of Samaritans. After they had gone, Joshua's mortal body began to want for water. As He sat and thirsted, a Samaritan woman with a clay jar came to the well to draw out water for herself.

"Woman, may I have some water?" He asked.

Hearing how this Man spoke, and how He looked, the woman assumed that He must be a Jew.

"How come it is that a Jew asks a Samaritan woman for a drink?" she asked Him.

"If you truly knew the gift of God, and who it is that speaks to you, you would have asked, and He would give you living water." Joshua stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked Him. "The well is deep, and You have no way to get water for yourself. How then can You have living water? Do You mean to say that You are greater than Jacob, who dug this well for us and for his livestock and family?"

"If you drank of this water," He replied, motioning towards the well. "You would still be thirsty afterward. But the water I give is such as can never make one thirsty again, but makes a well springing up into everlasting life."

Upon hearing these words, the woman placed her jar by the side of the well and sat down at His feet. Her attention was gotten, and nothing could separate it save satisfaction.

"Give me some of this water, for if I could have everlasting water, I would never need to come here again."

"Go into the city, and come back with your husband."

The woman turned her eyes away from Him and looked down at the ground. She stated: "I have no husband."

"So you say, for you have had five husbands and the one with whom you are with is not your first husband."

The woman's face went white. She was cut to the quick. His words were true, and her sin was laid plainly before her. However, she was not condemned by this man, and therefore she remained.

"You must be some prophet, a messenger of the **LORD**." she said. "Sir, tell me something, I pray you. Where should we worship? The Judaeans believe that man should worship in the Temple, but we in Samaria have worshiped God on that mountain." She pointed to a high mountain, Mount Gerizim, where those of ancient times sacrificed unto the **LORD**.

Joshua replied: "Believe Me when I say to you that the day is coming that man shall neither worship the Father in this mountain, nor in the Temple. What you worship in this mountain, you do not even know what you worship. We in Jerusalem know what we worship, for salvation is of the Jews. But I say again, the day is coming, it is even now, when the true worshipers of the Father shall worship Him in spirit and truth, for the Father loves such worship to Him. God is a spirit, and they that worship Him must worship Him in spirit and truth."

"What You speak of..." the woman said hesitantly. "The Messiah? The Gentiles call Him Christ. When He comes, He will reveal all things for us."

"The Messiah is He that speaks to you now." Joshua said. "**I AM** He."

As He spoke, the disciples came. But they heard the last few words that had been said and none of them even said anything in return. But as soon as the woman had heard what He said, she was filled with joy and ran back into Sychar and told everyone she met who He was and that He had come. Meanwhile, the disciples came and brought Him the food.

"Master, we have brought back the food. Would You care for some?" John asked.

"I have food of which you do not know." Joshua replied.

"Has someone already given You food?" James asked.

"My food is the Will of Him that sent Me, to do His work. Do you not say that there are four months until the harvest time? Look up, for the harvest is already to be gleaned." He pointed off towards the city, where He knew the woman was off spreading the news about Him.

"He that reaps thereof receives good wages, and gathers fruit unto eternal life, that both the sower and the reaper may rejoice together. Herein is the saying 'One man sows, but another reaps' true. I send you to reap of that which you did not sow; for other men worked, but you are entered into their labors."

As soon as He had finished speaking, the Samaritans of the town came and inquired of Him. Soon He began speaking with them, and they believed in Him. For two days He stayed in Samaria and many more, not by the woman's testimony but by their own, saw Him and believed. But the time would be that they would be off, and so they went on to Galilee, where Joshua healed the sick and His disciples baptized people.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry if it's a little filler-y, but sometimes you just gotta have filler chapters. It'll get better, I promise)<strong>


	8. Leaving the Holy City

**(This one does get a little filler-ish, but there will be plenty of good stuff later on. I hope you're just reading and not reviewing. :( it would be nice if I got a HELPFUL, RELEVANT review!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving the Holy City<strong>

After several days spent in Samaria, they headed north to the town of Cana in Galilee. They would not stay for very long, only long enough to baptize those who were willing. As they were leaving, a man named Thomas Didymus came and approached Him.

"Master," He began. "I was one of the people in the Temple during the Passover. I heard what You said then and followed You and Your disciples. I've listened to what You've said and I...I believe."

"What do you believe, Thomas?" Joshua asked.

"That You are the Messiah, the very Christ, who is come to save all men." Thomas said.

"Follow Me, Thomas." Joshua said.

With this new addition, the group was now eight. They continued on their way out, but a nobleman with his servants approached Him. Upon seeing where He was, he got off the seat on which he was carried and threw himself down at His feet.

"Master, may a humble man ask for a favor of You?" he asked.

"Oh, faithless generation." Joshua said with pity. "You will not believe unless you see signs and wonders. But you have asked, and I will not turn you aside. What is it that you desire?"

"My son, Master." the nobleman said, rising to his feet, but with eyes fixed on Joshua. "He is near death, he might even die. We in Cana heard about what You did, when You made the water turn into wine. I have faith enough that I believe You can restore my son to health."

"Than return home, for your son lives still." Joshua said.

The nobleman bowed once again at His feet, got back into his chair and returned to his mansion in Capernaum. Upon arriving there, a few hours later, he found that his son was well and completely healthy. The servants told him that it happened around midday, exactly as he had been talking with Joshua in Cana. Therefore he told his entire household what had happened, and they all believed in Him.

* * *

><p>In the following months, Joshua returned to Judaea, for His work there was not yet done. Exactly one year had passed since He first cleansed the Temple in Jerusalem. On the Sabbath Day, He found that it had not been re-inhabited by the merchants, and this made Him happy. But He turned away from the Temple and instead made for the Bethesda Pool.<p>

Now this pool was erected in David's day by the command of God, to show that man must choose whether to be saved or lost. Once every week, the healing angel Raphael would descend and stir up the waters of the pool. Whomever was afflicted with any kind of illness, whether it be a nosebleed or leprosy, had only to step into the water as it was stirred and they would be healed.

Today the pool was silent, and many sick and deformed people waited around at the water's edge for the pool to be stirred. All of them, Joshua saw, were able to come into the water when it was stirred except for one man: an old and poor man, lying on a rug a little away from the water's edge, who sat there day after day, paralyzed for thirty-eight years.

"Would you be made well?" Joshua asked him.

"I would, good sir," the invalid man said. "But I am invalid. I cannot pull myself into the water when it is stirred, and there is no one to help me go therein. Even as I try, I see others go before me, all able to do so."

Stirred with compassion, Joshua placed His hand on the old man's shoulder and said to him: "Take up your bed and walk."

At first the old man did not know what to think. Was this man for certain? But there was faith involved, and he had to believe that he could. With all his might, he concentrated, trying to make his feet move. And they moved! As if they had never been lame at all, they moved and stretched themselves out before him. With glee he lept to his feet, picked up his rug and left the pool.

After this miracle, Joshua returned to the Temple. There the disciples and He sat for some time as the people went about their business. But Joshua looked up, and saw some of the Pharisees speaking with the invalid man who could now walk. Knowing what was going on, Joshua stood up and walked over to the man.

"You are well." He said to Him. "Sin no more, for a worse malady may come upon you."

The man therefore did as he was commanded, and knew that this was Joshua, the one everyone had been talking about. As for the Pharisees about Him, they made suspicious looks at Him and spoke in hushed tones. He knew what they were plotting, whispering scandalous rumors about what He did.

"You, Galilean!" asked one of the Pharisees. "You do know that it is unlawful to do work on the Sabbath."

"My Father works hitherto, and I work as well." He said.

The whole group of Pharisees balked at what He said. Though it may not seem as much to us, who are limited by our language, to them, what Joshua said was what He had been saying in private all the time.

That He _was_ the Son of the Most High God.

The disciples cast nervous glances among themselves, wondering if they should make haste to save themselves from the wrath of the Pharisees.

But right now, the Pharisees were too stunned to be angry over-much.

"What?" a Pharisee said in shock.

"Do You know what You say?" another asked Him.

"You place Yourself on an equal footing with the Most High God, by saying that He is Your Father!" a third priest said.

"I tell you that the Son can do nothing of Himself, but does what He sees the Father do." Joshua replied. "What things the Father does, so does the Son. For the Father loves the Son, and shows Him all good things that He Himself does, and He will show Him even greater than these, so you might be amazed. Even as the Father raises up the dead and heals them, so also the Son heals whomever He wills. The Father does not judge man, but places the judgment in the Son's hand, that all men might honor the Son, even as they honor the Father. For He that dishonors the Son, dishonors the Father.

"I tell you that everyone who hears My Word, and believes on He that sent Me will have everlasting life and will not be condemned, but will pass from death unto life. For the day is coming when the dead shall hear the voice of the Son of God, and they shall live. As the Father has life in Himself, so has He given the Son life in Himself. The Father also has given Him power to judge all men, for He is the Son of man."

At this, He paused. For many were thinking about what He said. For the disciples, they knew that Joshua wasn't denying what He said before, with Nicodemus. He said 'everyone who hears My Word and believes on He that sent Me will have everlasting life...' Surely this was His confirmation that He was the Son of God.

"Do not marvel at these words. For the day is coming when all who are in the graves will hear His voice and shall come forth. Those that have done wickedly shall be resurrected unto damnation, but those who have done goodly shall be resurrected unto life. I Myself can do nothing of My own self. As I hear, so do I judge, and it is good, for I do not seek My own will, but the Will of the Father who sent Me. My witness cannot be true if it is only of Myself.

"There is one who bears witness of Me, and I know what he witnesses of Me, and it is true. You inquired of John the Baptizer, and he bore witness unto the truth. But I do not receive testimony from man, but I say these things that you might be saved. John was a burning and shining light, and, for a time, you were willing to rejoice in his light. But I have greater witness than that of John. The works of My Father which He has given Me to finish, these bear witness of Me that the Father has sent Me. Even the Father Himself bears witness of Me. But you have not seen His face, nor heard His voice at any time.

"You do not have His Word abiding in you, for you do not believe the One He sent. Search the Scriptures; in them you think you have eternal life, but these are they which testify of Me. But you will not come unto Me, that you might have eternal life. I do not receive honor from men, but I know that you do not have the love of God in you."

Surprised and shocked cries were coming from the Pharisees, others began making whispers to their fellows, passing secret orders to and from each other.

"I come in My Father's name," Joshua continued. "and you do not receive Me. If one was to come in his own name, you would no doubt receive him. How then can you believe, you who receive honor from each other, and do not seek the honor that comes only from God?

"Do not think that I, even though I have the power, will accuse you before My Father. There is already one who accuses you: Moses! He who received the Law from the Father, the man whom you trust, he is the one that accuses you! He witnessed of Me, and had you believed him, you would have believed Me. But since you do not believe his writings, how can you believe My words?"

A loud uproar came from the crowd. How dare this Man say that they did not believe in Moses! They told Him to leave the Temple and some were calling for the guards. But His time had not yet come. Therefore He gathered together His small group and left the Temple. Without incident or event, they came at last to the gates of the City. They were leaving Jerusalem.

As they were ascending one of the hills overlooking Jerusalem, Joshua stopped. Turning once more, He set His eyes to the City.

"O Jerusalem, Jerusalem!" He said, with sadness in His voice. "You who killed the prophets and persecuted God's messengers! How I have wanted to gather your children under My wings, as a hen gathers her chickens! How I long to have born you on eagles' wings to safety! But you would not have it."

He shook His head morosely and then set out northward again, with His seven disciples behind Him.

It would not be a year or more until He would look upon the Temple once again.

* * *

><p><strong>(I know that line is supposed to be from later on, when He scolds the Pharisees, but I thought it added more dramatic tension there, like in "Greatest Story Ever Told." Though I might have Him repeat it later)<strong>


	9. No Honor at Home

**(Action gets started here, though its incredibly short. Don't worry, the next chapter will be nice and long. lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>No Honor at Home<strong>

Several weeks since the ordeal in Jerusalem, Joshua continued onward to Galilee, to begin His mission. Though it had begun in small places here and there, the sheer size of what He was about to do now far surpassed what He had done before. It was the time for the work to begin.

Joshua led His disciples to the town of Nazareth, where He had grown up. His mother insisted that He stay at least until the Sabbath, and He agreed. Several days passed with no incident or commotion.

The Holy Sabbath dawned. One by one, the people congregated to the town synagogue. They gathered with the other men of the town as the rabbi began the service. A long prayer, dedicated to _Adonai_, the One True God, was spoken. Afterward, the rabbi looked for one to read the Scriptures. So far away from Jerusalem, where only the Priests were allowed to do so, it was custom in this small town for those men of age to read from the Torah.

The rabbi noticed Joshua. Everyone in Nazareth knew about Him, for He had grown up in their streets and made things of wood for them with His carpentry. He asked Joshua if He would read from the Torah.

He agreed and then came to the high place in the synagogue, where the rabbi stood and read from the Scriptures. The old rabbi brought out a copy of the Torah, as the Scriptures were called collectively, though the name referred only to the Books of Moses. They were opened, though the rabbi was careful to only touch the wooden stem of the scroll, rather than the actual parchment. Joshua smiled inside as He saw the familiar words on the page.

Familiar because He had read these before as a child. Familiar also because He knew the writer, the prophet Isaiah, personally. There was an honest and true man, a prophet both humble and faithful. He remembered the time He gave the prophet the inspiration for these very words. It seemed like yesterday.

Now it was time for His words, from the mouth of Isaiah, to be fulfilled.

"'The Spirit of the **LORD** God is upon Me; because the **LORD** hath anointed Me to preach good tidings unto the meek; He hath sent Me to bind up the brokenhearted, to proclaim liberty to the captives, and the opening of the prison to them that are bound.'"

"Amen." said the crowd about Him. With great care so as to not touch the parchment, the rabbi rolled up the scroll and returned it to its reliquary. But Joshua had His eyes turned to the poor, lost souls before Him. All eyes, even those of His disciples and those of His earthly family, were here. There were many others also who were ready.

It was time.

"This day, even in your ears, this Scripture is fulfilled." Joshua declared.

The synagogue was aroused with noise. People could barely understand what had been said to them. Some were astonished, speechless, while yet others were amazed, suspicious and even angered.

"Isn't this Joseph's son, whom we know?" one asked.

"You will, no doubt, tell Me to heal Myself," Joshua said over the crowd, and they listened. "You will also tempt Me to do those things which I did in Judaea. But I say unto you that no prophet is honored in His own country. In the days of Elijah when there was no rain for three and a half years, there were many widows in Israel. And yet he was sent to the widow of Zarephath, a city of Sidon. Also, in the days of Elishah the prophet, there were many lepers in Israel. And yet he was sent to Naaman the Syrian, not of the house of Israel!"

At this, many became furious. Some were outraged that He said that God favored the Gentiles instead of Israel alone, many were outraged that He dare call Himself a prophet, while some were whispering about His claims to being "the Son of God." Curses and threats were being shouted at Him, in a synagogue. Joshua could see, behind all the people, Satan working his plan against the Work of the LORD. The same deceiver that had been with Him in the desert was now in the synagogue, whispering into the ears of those assembled here:

"_Kill Him!_"

In the ears of the disciples, the congregation took up the cry of "Kill Him!" They began to gather around Him, and took Him out of the synagogue. In the fury of their rage, they carried Him to the side of a hill (for Nazareth was built on a hill) and prepared to throw Him over. But as they did, He, through His power, silently and unknown to them, came free and walked through the crowd and left Nazareth with His disciples.

"Indeed, I say," Joshua said to His disciples, who followed after Him as He walked out of the town. "that a prophet is not without honor, save in His own home."

"Where are we off to next?" Thomas asked, casting a fearful eye behind Him.

"You are homesick, Peter." Joshua said. The fisherman, whose hand had been on his fish-gutter through the hole ordeal, ready to fight off a mob, suddenly looked up at Joshua. "And Andrew as well. You've been away from Capernaum for too long. We shall go there."

The fisherman from Galilee kept his eyes to the ground, simply nodding in recognition of what Joshua said. Deep down inside, Simeon Peter was starting to feel very uneasy around Joshua. He had seen Him do wondrous things, things no man had ever done in Peter's lifetime.

At the moment, Peter felt like he believed that Joshua was not only the Messiah, but the Son of God as well.

He seemed worthless in his own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(A little short, but this is setting the scene for the next scene in Capernaum, the sermon by the lake and such. I want to do at least a little bit of character development on Peter, James and John.)<strong>


	10. A Fisher of Men

**A Fisher of Men**

"There it is," Andrew said, pointing to the town that sat invitingly in the distance. "Home sweet home."

It had been several days since they left Nazareth, and now the eight of them stood by the Lake of Galilee, near the town of Capernaum.

"You should stay at my mother's house," James said to Joshua. John gave him a look. "Well, _our_ mother's house: myself and John. She's the finest cook in all of Galilee."

"It would be good to stay some-place out of the wilderness." Philip said. He wasn't exactly accustom to living as the disciples did.

They continued on their way to the town. Just then, some people started calling out "There He is!" and "It's Joshua!" among other such cries. Soon the eight of them found themselves surrounded by people on all sides in close press. They could not move, or was there a high place for Him to speak to them from atop.

Slowly but surely, the huge crowd was drawing them closer to the town. Though it was hard to do any moving with so great a press about them, Joshua and the disciples found themselves by the docks, where fishing boats were moored. The smell of the sea was not unpleasant to Joshua, but something else brought a grimace to His otherwise pleasantly-smiling face.

It was not that the people were ready and open to hear what He had to say. Far from it: his concern was for one close at hand. Peter's faith was faltering and he thought himself as insignificant.

"I must preach." Joshua said to His disciples.

"Master," Peter stated. "Shall I prepare a boat that You may preach to those upon the shore undisturbed?"

"Thank you, Peter." Joshua answered.

The disciple, eager to please his **LORD**, walked over to a group of boats and started un-tethering the boat that belonged to him.

"Going out, are you Simeon?" one of his fellow fishermen, who was of the crowd, asked. He laughed. "God be with you, for the fish sure won't."

"He's right," another answered. "We've been out since nightfall yesterday and caught nothing."

Peter said something ugly back at them. He was short-tempered, that was plain to see. He finished un-tethering the boat and brought it up to the shore. After running it a little aground on the shoreline, Peter helped Joshua into the boat. He stood on the bow, which faced the people, and Peter and Andrew sat in the boat with Him. The other disciples sat around the boat and listened to what He had to say.

"Repent, for the Kingdom of Heaven is at hand!" Joshua said to the multitude.

"Master," one from among the crowd asked. "What is the Kingdom of Heaven like, that we might know it when it comes?"

"Once a man sowed seed." Joshua began in parable. "Some seeds fell upon the roadside, and were devoured easily by the birds. Others fell in rocky places, where they sprouted up fast, but withered because they had no grounding and could not live when the sun came to scorch them. Others yet fell among weeds and thorny plants. These, in their attempts to grow, choked the sun and virtue out of the plants and therefore the seed died. But some came upon good soil, and brought forth by the handfuls, yea, even more so: in thirties, sixties and even in hundreds! Whomever has ears that can hear, let him hear!"

"Master," Philip, who sat on the ground beside the boat, asked. "why do You speak to us in parables?"

"It is for you to understand the mysteries of the Kingdom of Heaven, but not for them." Joshua replied to Philip. "Whosoever has, it shall be given to him, and he shall increase. But he that has not, it shall be taken away from him. For this reason do I speak in parables: though they are not blind, they do not see. Though they are not deaf, they do not hear. And though they are not slow, they do not understand. For their hearts have hardened, their eyes have been shut and their ears have grown deaf. If not, then they would understand with their hearts, see with their eyes, hear with their ears, turn and I would heal them.

"But blessed are your eyes, for they see; and your ears, for they hear. I tell you that many patriarchs, prophets and kings desired to see, hear and understand that which you see, hear, and understand now, and yet they have not." He then turned back to the multitude.

"Also, the Kingdom of Heaven is like a man who planted good seed in his well-tiled field. But while he slept, his enemy came and sowed cockle and thistle in his fields. Upon awaking, the servants asked: 'Master, did we not sow good seed? From whence have these tares sprung up?' 'An enemy', the Master replied. 'has put them there.' 'Shall we not then pull out the tares from among the wheat?' his servants asked. 'Not so,' the Master commanded. 'in so doing, you might accidentally pull out good wheat. Here is what you shall do: let them grow together. At harvest-time, we shall know which ones are which. At that time, I will declare that the reapers gather the tares together and burn them away with fire, but that the wheat is gathered and stored in My granaries.'

"Also, the Kingdom of Heaven is like a grain of mustard seed. It is the smallest of all seeds, but once planted within one's garden, grows into a mighty tree, to be the shelter of all birds and animals. Again, the Kingdom of Heaven is like leaven, which a baker hid in three measures of wheat, until the whole was leavened. Also, it is like a treasure hid in a field. When one finds this treasure, he goes, sells all that he has, and purchases that field. Whomever has ears that can hear, let him hear!

"Again, the Kingdom of Heaven is like a precious pearl of great price. And if a merchant seeking goodly pearls should happen to find it, he goes and, after selling all that he has, buys that one pearl. Do you understand this?"

Words of affirmation came from the gathered crowd.

"Therefore every scribe who is instructed unto the Kingdom of Heaven is like a householder, who brings out of his house treasures both old and new. Now, I have one last parable for you all. Worry not, for I shall be with you in the synagogue on the Sabbath."

Since this was to be His last parable for the day, they listened eagerly.

"The Kingdom of Heaven is like a great net, thrown into the sea. It catches all kinds of fish, and it has to be drug to shore since it cannot be held in the boat. Afterward the fishers come and separate the good fish from the bad fish. The good fish they keep, but the bad fish they throw away." At this, Joshua became silent. The hushed voices of the crowd and the gentle laughing of the sea on the shore was all that could be heard. Then Joshua continued:

"So it shall be at the End of the World. The angels shall come forth, and those that are wicked shall be cast into a lake of fire, where there is wailing and gnashing of teeth, but only for a moment, and then they are burned out and utterly consumed and forgotten forever."

On this ominous tone, the sermon ended and the people went back to their daily lives.

"Speaking of nets," Joshua said to Peter. "Take this boat out and go fishing."

"But, Master," Peter said to Joshua. "I heard some of the fishermen say that the fishing this time of year is terrible. Not one of them has caught anything, and they have been up all night. But, since You have commanded it, I shall do so."

Andrew, Peter, Joshua and Philip got in one boat, while James, John, Nathanael and Thomas got in another boat. As they unfurled the sails and rowed out into the Sea, Philip asked Joshua something.

"Master," he said. "Tell me, what does the parable of the Seed Sown in various Soils represent?"

"Had you not asked," Joshua said to him. "I would have held My peace, but since you have asked, it shall be given you. The seed that fell on the roadside are they that receive the Word, but the Evil One tempts them, and there are convinced that the Word is wrong, and cast it away. The seed that fell on rocky soil are they that receive the Word and, with vigor and joy, rise to the occasion, but when trials and persecutions come upon them, they lose heart. The seed that fell among thorns are those who receive the Word, and even begin to grow, but the cares of this life take hold on their hearts and they reject the Word. Therefore the seed that fell in good soil are those that receive the Word, hears it, understands it, and brings forth fruit; by thirties, sixties, even hundreds."

"What about the parable of the Tares in the Field represent?" Andrew asked.

"The one who sowed good seed is the Son of Man," Joshua began. "The field is the world, the good seed are the children of the Kingdom, and the tares are the children of wickedness. He that sowed the tares is Satan, the Adversary. The harvest is the End of the World, and the reapers are God's angels. At the End of the World, the Angels shall take up the from the Kingdom those that are evil and, in fulfillment of the prophecy of Malachi, 'all the proud, yea, and all that do wickedly shall be stubble, and the day that cometh shall burn them up, that it shall leave them neither root nor branch. But unto you that fear my name shall the Sun of Righteousness arise with healing in His wings, and ye shall go forth, and grow up as calves of the stall.'"

By this time, they were some ways out. Taking their nets, the four Galilean fishermen tossed them out into the sea. There they waited for a while. Suddenly the net jerked. Then the boat teetered to one side. Andrew and Peter ran over and tried to pull up the net, but they could not. Philip added his weight, and they were barely able to see that the net was teeming with fish. It took all of their effort to keep both the nets from breaking, and their little boats from sinking. The other boat also began to sink, for it too was filled with much fish. Therefore they rowed back to shore, lest they sink in the midst of the ocean.

It took them many hours to count out the fish, and they lost count more than five times. Tired and weary, Peter looked up at Joshua. He knew that it was He that had caused this to occur.

"Leave me, O **LORD**." Peter said, with tears in his eyes. "I am unfit to be Your disciple, for I am a sinner."

Joshua then knelt beside Peter and embraced him as a friend.

"Fear not, for from now on I have made you a fisher of men." Joshua replied.

That day was Peter's faith reaffirmed, and they departed after the great incident of the day. Peter, however, was happier than the others. For now he felt honored in the sight of Joshua, and that meant the world to him.

* * *

><p><strong>(I hope you enjoyed this. I specifically changed references to Hell in order to neither confirm nor deny the existence of Hell. It's a rather personal thing. It is not my reason to depict Hell, just the story. Review with relevant information!)<strong>


	11. The Sabbath

**(After a ridiculously short chapter, and watching enough "Jesus of Nazareth" to say that it was starting to influence my story, I finished this new chapter. I may not update as much, because I will be on the road shortly. Initially, the events in this story happened over the course of two or three weeks, and Jude and James coming in last and Simon and Judas first. I compiled it together for clarity-sake and to not drag this chapter out. Also, I've added several of the miracles together in order to have the story run more smoothly and be more cohesive rather than just lumps of biblical quotations thrown in there. Hope you enjoy it)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sabbath<strong>

When the Sabbath had come, Joshua went to the synagogue as planned. Here He and His disciples listened to what was being said. After a little while, Joshua was allowed to speak, and He preached to them good things, the things of which He had preached beforehand beside the sea. But as He was preaching, a man entered into the synagogue. He was possessed, for his eyes were glazed over white, his flesh bore scars, and he writhed and twitched uncontrollably, screaming out at Joshua.

"Away!" Azazel roared at Joshua. "You are here to torment us, Joshua of Nazareth, Son of the Most High God! Leave us be, for we have done nothing to You!"

"Silence!" Joshua said to the demon. "Come out of him!"

Immediately Azazel left, like a beaten dog, and the poor man collapsed, free from his bondage. All were quiet in the room, for they dared not believe what had just happened. They saw Joshua do something that was totally unlawful.

He then walked over to a man who sat on the outer edge of the synagogue, with a deformed creature of a hand coming from his right arm. Joshua then looked at those all around him, especially those who asked themselves if He were true for doing things on the Sabbath.

"Is it lawful for one to do good or evil on the Sabbath? To save or destroy life? Who among you, should his sheep fall into a pit on the Sabbath, would not pick it up? How much better, then, is a man than a sheep? Or the possessed lad and a sheep?" All were silent at His Words. He then turned back to the man and said: "Reach out with your right hand." Immediately, his hand was healed and it was as new.

Some were still whispering among each other, but a large number were converging on Him with their sick and their injured, begging to be cured. Joshua and the disciples were soon crowded on all sides, with more and more people converging on the synagogue.

* * *

><p>"We cannot stay here." Joshua said.<p>

"Come to my house," Peter said. "My mother will be pleased to see You."

Joshua nodded and He and the disciples started attempting to leave the synagogue.

But this was much easier said than done. Crowds of people gathered about on all sides, screaming for Joshua to save them. The disciples formed a tight ring around Him, attempting to protect Him. But as they went, suddenly Peter veered off from the main road.

"Where are we going?" Joshua asked.

"Back to my place," Peter said, or shouted over the crowd. He was surprised that Joshua could speak over the crowd without raising His voice. "This is a shortcut. We'll break off the mobs."

But Joshua knew that this was not the only reason. Joshua took Peter by the hand and led him aside to a street corner, with the disciples, trying to keep the crowd back.

"Why do you avoid that road?" He asked.

"Because Levi Matthew has his tax collecting business there," Peter said. "They're traitors to our people, those tax collectors. They take our hard-earned money and give it to the Romans. And if that wasn't enough, he charges double and skims off enough to set himself up nicely. The bastard."

"I want to see Him." Joshua said.

Peter tried to protest, but he said nothing. It was no use arguing with Joshua. He simply nodded, not looking Joshua in the eye.

"Back the other way!" he shouted to the others. Though they were a little confused, they did as he suggested.

For all that Peter said about this being the long way, they were within sighting of Peter's house shortly. However, the tax-collector's booth sat between them and the house. Joshua stopped by the booth and saw the one Peter spoke of so harshly: Levi Matthew. While Peter saw a leech and a traitor to the Jewish people, Joshua saw a very intellectual man, who paid close attention to the Prophets. He would help lead the Chosen People to realize that, though He was radical and went against everything they believed about the **LORD** God, He was the fulfillment of every anticipation, every hope and every promise from the time of Abraham till now.

"What have you to say, sir?" Levi asked Him.

"Follow Me, Matthew!" Joshua said.

Something in His voice caught the attention of the tax-collector, and he left his station and followed after Him. Thus a group of nine went on to the house of Simeon-bar-Jonah.

But the crowd control didn't get better as the disciples entered the house. People were pouring into the doors and onto the roof, or pounding on the windows. James, John and Andrew took the door, while Philip, Matthew and Nathanael tried to hold the windows, while Thomas followed Joshua and Peter. As soon as they had entered the house and it began filling with people, Peter knew that there could be no privacy. He then took Joshua aside into a room under the roof of the house, indicated to Thomas to wait for them, and shut fast the door behind them.

"Master, I brought You here to ask for Your help." he said.

"What is it, Peter?" Joshua asked.

"My mother-in-law, who stays here at my house, is very sick with a fever. She is old and I fear she will not survive. Could You, please, heal her?"

Joshua agreed, and Peter took Him to his mother-in-law's bedside. Once there, Joshua spoke and she was healed. But they had no time for peace, for a loud hammering was suddenly heard. Peter and Joshua then left his mother-in-law and came into the main room of the house, to find that the roof had been cut open and a bed had been lowered down with a paralyzed man laying thereon. Peter was shouting at the top of his lungs, while the other disciples were gathering around Joshua, who knelt down to the paralyzed man.

"Your sins are forgiven you, son." Joshua said to the man.

Some who were assembled there were Pharisees from Jerusalem. They were exceedingly offended and shocked at Joshua's statement.

"Did you hear what He said?"

"How dare He!"

"He speaks blasphemies and the people do not even care!"

"Only God can forgive sins."

"Which is easier?" Joshua asked them, for He knew what they thought. But His eyes also passed by Peter, who turned away in shame. "To say 'Your sins are forgiven' or 'Stand up and walk'?" He then turned to the man with the palsy and said: "So that you may know that the Son of Man hath power on Earth to forgive sins, arise, take up your bed and walk."

Immediately the man did as he was commanded, for he was healed. He was shouting and weeping and singing for joy. Joshua then turned to the disciples.

"Let us leave." He said.

Without another word, they began attempting to leave the house. The disciples took up the "rear guard" while Joshua led the way. The crowds emptied the house and soon only three people were left. Simeon's mother, Peter and Matthew. In the ears of the fisherman still rung the words "Which is easier: to say 'your sins are forgiven' or 'stand up and walk'?"

"Levi?" he said, turning to Matthew. As usual, the tax-collecting publican kept his exterior presence ready for any insults this rude fisherman might throw at him.

"Please forgive me," he said. "I've wronged you, and I'm sorry."

"It is I who needs forgiveness, Simeon." Matthew answered. "I have made you an enemy to me."

The two embraced, the love of God having worked its way into their hearts.

"Come on!" Peter insisted, breaking out of the hug. "We've got to catch up to Him!"

* * *

><p>They found Joshua and the other disciples on their way out of Capernaum, trying to avoid the crowds as much as possible. They were now out of the city limits, but Peter and Matthew noticed that four men were also trying to catch up with them. Peter put his hands over his mouth and called out to Joshua.<p>

"Stay!" he said.

Joshua held out His hand and the others stopped. Peter was now up even with Joshua, and Matthew as well. Peter saw that Joshua was smiling again. He was proud of His servant.

"Wait, rabbi!" one of the four men from behind shouted up to them, seeing that the group had stopped. These now ran up to meet them, and they were all in a great panting sweat after the run.

"Hail, brethren." Joshua said to them.

"Hail, rabbi." the first of the men, a tall man with a very swarthy complexion, said. "We have heard about Your deeds, my brothers of the zealots. We all believe in You."

"What do you believe, Simeon?" Joshua said to the dark man. He was a little taken back by the fact that He knew his name though he hadn't said it.

"That only one sent from God could do the things You do," he said. "That You are the Messiah." There was something about the way that Joshua was looking at Simeon that made him a little on edge.

But Joshua was not looking at the man's skin, but at his heart. He knew that, like his brothers among the zealots, Simeon was a true man of Israel, but his heart and mind were bent towards the destruction of Roman rule. He knew of a surety that this man would soon give up his love of power and put his zeal towards the spreading of the truth.

"Follow Me, Simeon." Joshua said with a smile.

The man bowed to Joshua and then turned to the others. "Well, come on, Judah."

One of the other men stepped forward, not the one Simeon spoke to.

"Master," he said. "I am Thaddaeus Lebbaeus..." He turned to Simeon the Zealot. "But also called Judah, or Jude." He turned back to Joshua. "My friend James and I..." He pointed to the other man at his side. "Well, we were followers of John the Baptizer. He was imprisoned by Herod..."

"Yes, I know." Joshua said sadly.

"Well," Jude said. "He..." He looked about, making sure nobody else was watching them before stepping in closer to Joshua and whispering. "He said You were the Son of God." He backed up and spoke aloud again. "But are you the Messiah, the One promised to come, or are we to expect another?"

"Go and tell John the things you have heard; the blind receive their sight, the lame walk, lepers are cleansed, the deaf hear, the dead are raised up, and the poor have the Gospel preached to them, and blessed is he that shall not be offended by Me."

"I-I will!" Jude said. "And, when I return, if You will have me, I would like to be Your disciple."

"As would I!" the other James added. "I may be a publican, but I believe in what You have said. I'll give my money to the poor, and repay any who I have wronged."

Joshua smiled upon them. Then, He looked at them one by one. "Thaddaeus...James..." He placed a hand of friendship on their shoulders and said at last: "Follow Me."

They both nodded vigorously, but Thaddaeus bowed first. "Please, rabbi, let me visit John first and tell him what we have heard about You!"

"Go your way, and return. **I AM** always waiting for you." Joshua said lovingly.

Thaddaeus nodded, and then took off for the palace of Herod Antipas.

* * *

><p>They continued to walk, and the new-comers were introduced to the other disciples.<p>

"Now we've got two James'," Philip said. "Maybe we should call the new James something else."

"Like what?" asked 'the new' James.

"Don't use Bartholomew." Nathanael said. "That is one of my names."

"Who was your father?" James, John's brother, asked.

"Alphaeus." was the response.

"Zebedee," the other James replied. "John and I, we're the Sons of Zebedee. That puts us apart from you, eh?"

"I mean in fewer words!" Philip said merrily. "Hey, son of Alphaeus, are you the eldest of your brothers?"

"No, I'm the youngest." James said warily.

"Well, there we have it!" Philip all but shouted. "You shall be 'little' James!" This made James grimace, for he was not sure if he liked being called 'little.'

"Why can't son of Zebedee be little James?" he asked.

"Because John is the youngest, not I." John's brother replied.

After a little more banter and chit-chat, Thomas put a hand to his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Joshua asked him, without looking back.

"You can hear that?" Thomas asked.

"He speaks for us all," Simeon said. "We have not supped this evening."

"Can't we go some place to stay the night and have a bite to eat?" Thomas asked.

"Nazareth is closest." the newly christened 'little' James said.

"We can't go back there," John said. "They tried to kill Him."

"Besides," Andrew said. "I don't think we'll be going to any cities any time soon after that incident with the crowds."

"You are right," Joshua said. Tomorrow He would send them out and when they had preached the Word, they would come to the wilds to find Him. "We shall sleep in the wilderness this night."

"But what about food?" Thomas whined.

"Do not fear, Thomas," Joshua said. "You shall not starve."

They were now on the borders of a field of wheat. As per the custom of the time, some of the grain was left for the poor and travelers to gather. As travelers with no food or home, the disciples certainly counted as such. Joshua walked over to the field, pulled off some of the ears of wheat and gave them to Thomas and the others to eat.

"Wait!" a voice shouted. The fourth man who had followed them from Capernaum had been silent all this time, but now he was making his way toward the front of the group: towards Joshua.

"Is it lawful to pick grain on the Sabbath?" he asked. "After all, the sun is not yet spent. The _shofar_ has not rung for the close of the Sabbath. Why do You do this?"

"Didn't David take the show-bread from the tabernacle when he was hungry, even though it was unlawful for him to do so?" Joshua asked the treacherous foot-pad. "The Sabbath was made for man, not man for the Sabbath. Therefore the Son of Man is also the **LORD** of the Sabbath."

To this, the man had nothing to say, but tried in vain to keep his mouth from gaping open without response.

"Who are you, My son?" Joshua said to the man.

"I am Judah, but an Iscariot by birth." he introduced, sounding as pleasant as he could: in stark contrast to the loud rebuke he gave before. "I have heard about your work, and believe myself to be adequate as your follower. I am a man of substance and therefore I can be very helpful."

"A tree knows its fruit." Joshua said to the man.

"Please, rabbi, let me follow You."

"The foxes have their dens, and the birds their nests. But the Son of Man has no place to lay His head." Joshua said.

Judah followed on after them, having summarily invited himself into their group. Joshua looked back at the young man, and He knew exactly what kind of person he was. He was a charismatic man, described by one great author as being "by-ended". Indeed, Judah used any means to gain an advantage in wealth. He knew the art of getting money either by violence, deceit, flattery, lying, or by putting on a guise of religion. He knew this art so well that he could have started his own school thereof and teach men to be as foul knaves as he himself was. Like any other of his people, he had a great zeal for religion, which led him to the zealots.

In them he saw a possibility for gain. For, in his mind, if the zealots finally drove the Romans out of Israel, those who aided in the revolution would be rewarded handsomely, and therefore he helped them with his guile and charisma. He kept close relations with the members of the Sadducees, who had places of influence among the Pharisees, tetrarch Antipas, and even among Governor Pilate.

Not enough to be known publicly, but just the right people that he could count on their connections being of real importance and power.

Joshua was sad that Judah was not a good person, and that his love of money would be to his damnation. But even so, He did not reject him but hoped to persuade him for good, so that Judah would not be left in the dark.

They were now far away from Capernaum, as night was settling in. As they did, they found an old man, wearing the clothes of the Pharisees, walking alone. From the veil which he wore came muffled cries of "Unclean!", for this man was a leper.

In those days, leprosy was the worst of all diseases that afflicted man. In short, it was a skin disease that caused the skin to die from the skin and nerves downward, so that lepers received no pain if injured even unto death: living dead they became until their bodies died out completely. Since this disease was highly contagious, lepers were cast out from normal Jewish society and even the air they breathed was considered poisonous.

Simeon the Leper, once a Pharisee, knew about Joshua. When he saw Him coming, he felt to his knees, broke his toe off due to his disease, and begged mercy from Him.

"**LORD**, have mercy on me!" Simeon cried out. "If You would, I know You can make me clean!"

"I would." Joshua said, turning to the old Pharisee. "Be clean."

Immediately Simeon's broken and rotten limbs became whole and repaired, feeling arose across his body and the leprosy was gone. He could feel his toe back on his foot again.

"Do you know the Law regarding cleansing, Simeon?" Joshua asked him.

"Yes, Master!" said Simeon, now with a great smile of joy on his old face.

"Then present yourself to the priests, that you may be accepted once again among men." Joshua said to him. "But tell no one about this."

Simeon's joy far over-matched his obedience and soon all of Galilee and much of Judaea knew about the miracles that Joshua had performed.

But there were some who did not believe.

And some yet who were ready to believe already, but were waiting for the last blow that would shatter the world they knew and send them to the only one who could fill the void of their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hope you could stomach through my little bit of making Philip a humorous character. Oh, and that line Joshua says to Thaddaeus I made up. I thought it sounded in character, and therefore decided to put it in there for my story. Don't punish me for it! Also, with complements to Kevin Smith, I will not be including Rufus the Thirteenth Apostle in my story because I made Simon the Zealot [or Simeon the Zealot, according to my writing] black. They never said what color he was, and why can't he be? There were dark-skinned people of the Children of Israel, its entirely possible that one of them was dark-skinned. And, for whom it may concern, I was playing "Judas" by Gaga while re-editing Judah of Issachar's induction into the disciples. Yes, i call him "Judah of Issachar" rather than "Judas Iscariot." That is my definition of "Iscariot", as opposed to the popular belief. There will be a lot in my tales that go against popular belief, but nothing to deviating from the story. Please tell me what you think of the story so far)<strong>


	12. Salome

**(Here is a little side-story that deviates from the main event. There are two women named Salome in the Gospels - Herod's daughter and the follower of Christ who was at the tomb when He rose from the dead. I have decided to merge them into one Salome, since most other depictions of Salome the daughter of Herod are negative, I thought I would make her a victim of her mother's vendetta, and her conscience then drives her to Joshua's side - also, it works up better later on in the story. So here is the story of the heroic Salome, the follower of Christ, as told by me. Warning, there is language)**

* * *

><p><strong>Salome<strong>

That very night, the tetrarch had a great banquet celebrating his birthday. Many guests were assembled here, especially those of the Roman officials in this area (save for Pontus Pilate, for he and Antipas were at odds with each other). The tetrarch, though a fool, was nonetheless corrupt and quite wicked like his father. The woman who was his consort, Herodias, was the wife of his brother Philip the tetrarch of Ituraea. Even worse, he, Antipas, had an attraction to the young Salome, daughter of Herodias by Philip.

Concerning John-bar-Zachariah, Antipas would not kill him for he believed that John was a prophet. Herodias, as most women are when their feelings are hurt, was exceedingly hateful and wanted John dead at any cost. Salome, on the other hand, was not entirely on either side of the issue. She had heard some of what John said, and the Holy Spirit began to make her conscience work to show her sins to her.

As the festivities were going on above, Salome had gone down into the dungeon to visit John. As she came down, she saw Jude talking with John. After the follower told his old master what Joshua had said, the Baptizer collapsed to the floor of the dungeon and wept. Once Jude had returned to Joshua, Salome came to the door of John's cell.

"What's wrong, prophet?" she asked.

"What do you mean, princess?" John asked.

"Why do you weep? Is something wrong?"

"No, but something is right. He is finally come."

"Who? The Galilean prophet Joshua?"

"He is more than a prophet. He is the Lamb of God, who takes away the sin of the world."

"Why, then, do you weep?" she asked him again.

"My task was to prepare the way for Him, and it is done." John said. "I only wish I could have spent some time as His disciple, to walk even in the shadow of the one who will save the world from their sins." Salome clearly discerned a chuckle escape from John's lips.

"What makes you laugh?"

"I remember that my mother, while my parents still lived, told me that when her cousin Miriam, while she bore the child Joshua, visited her, that I lept for joy ere I was even born. Even now I am full of joy, for I know that He is the salvation of all, the one men have been looking for."

"Prophet," she said. "I've heard some of the rumors about this man, and I confess that I believe. He has done things that no man could do. Perhaps I could follow him for you?"

"You would be willing to give up all this glory to follow Him?"

"He preaches the truth, I would know the truth."

But before John could say anything, a servant appeared.

"Milady, the king asks for your presence."

* * *

><p>Salome came to the throne room and presented herself before her step-father. From his look, he was drunk with wine and half-delirious. But he was still awake enough to speak, and speak he did.<p>

"Salome, my beautiful little flower, dance for me!" he cried.

"Why, my lord?" she asked.

"To show my guests what a lovely woman I have for a daughter. I will even give you a gift if you do this for me."

"A gift?" she asked. There might be a way to have the Prophet released, she thought within herself. "What kind of gift?"

"Dance first, Salome!" the drunken tetrarch said. "Dance, and I promise I will give you anything, even if it its half my kingdom!"

Salome retired to her chambers, so that she could dress for the dance. Her attendants dressed her, and soon she was ready. But before she reemerged, Herodias approached her daughter with eyes piercing like a hawk.

"Daughter, I must speak with you." she said. "When your father the king presents you with your gift, ask for the head of that prophet."

"But, mother, why? He has done nothing wrong!"

"He has insulted my honor, you little b*tch! Now do so, or by all the gods, I swear I will have you killed!"

Salome was still a subject to her parents, and since her mother was the queen, she had to obey or else be killed.

As she entered the banquet hall, she felt that she would rather have gone naked before them all, so ashamed she was.

She had betrayed a good man.

The dance seemed like it went on forever. Though her heart raced with nervous anticipation, her moves were graceful and exact. But what seemed like forever soon ended before she wanted it to, and she found herself kneeling, panting and sweaty, at the tetrarch's feet.

"That all may see that I keep my promises," Herod first said to those gathered about, then he turned to Salome. "Ask, and I shall give you what you desire, even if it is half my kingdom!"

She could barely get the words out her mouth, but she didn't want to. But she was not allowed, for as she gasped for air, Herodias appeared.

"She is too worn out from her vigorous dance, my lord." the wicked queen said. "However, knowing that this would happen, she confided in me beforehand. She said that she wanted the head of that prophet delivered to her on a platter."

Herod looked pale and all laughter within him faded away. He knew what would happen if John was killed, but he had just "bitten off more than he could chew". He had already promised her anything and if he said no, it would be a draw-back on his honor. Therefore he had a scribe sign a death warrant, sealed it with his seal and sent a guard down to the dungeon to have John beheaded.

Herodias then took Salome's wrist in an iron grasp and took her down into the dungeon after her. She had suffered enough at the hand of this prophet, she thought to herself, and her little brat of a daughter would be there to witness this. They came to the edge of the bars and she forced Salome to look as the guard positioned his sword over the prophet's neck.

"I forgive you." John said.

* * *

><p>The sword went up and then down, and John's head fell to the dungeon floor, his body going limp as the life finally departed. Salome looked sick, but Herodias hissed with joy. After issuing a command, she brought the head to her daughter and forced the young woman to gaze on it. Salome could not look at the head any longer, and she felt that she had betrayed him. She ran away in tears to her room. She knew that her mother would come after her, but she no longer cared. Her conscience had convinced her that this was wrong, and she knew that only Joshua could forgive her sins.<p>

She ran to her room, sealing the door and locking it shut. In her frustration, she ran to the window and was ready to leap out of it to her death.

But a word she had said to John beforehand hung in her mind.

"Perhaps I could follow him for you?"

Dare she do this? Dare she fore-go the life of luxury and wealth that she had been so addicted to and become a simple follower of this Nazarene prophet?

She used the blankets of her bed and the hanging tapestries to create a make-shift rope, which she then lowered herself down out of the palace. She didn't care that she was not dressed properly: she would sell her jewels to buy more fitting clothes than those she now wore. She didn't care if they went looking for her: let them look. She would find Joshua first and ask for His forgiveness for betraying Joshua...

And, perhaps, ask to follow Him.

So one had died for his faith, but another would rise from his 'ashes' to follow in His footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. Another happy, hearty story of redemption. Don't worry, more Gospel-truth [lol] will be up in the next chapter)<strong>


	13. The Mission Begins

**(AN: Long time no update. Apparently the whole world shuts down on Memorial Day, so I couldn't upload anything at all, since all the places with internet were closed and I have none. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this little tid-bit. It is short, I know, but I thought it would be better to shorten this part than have just one big lump sum of Biblical quotations thrust into the story - hell knows that's bound to happen further down the line. Anywho, I hope you enjoy)**

**(To whom it may concern, I was listening to George Frideric Handel's _Messiah_ symphony, specifically the aria that has the quote from Isaiah 60:1 [sang by an alto, then the whole choir for the finale] as I wrote this. Yes, I like classical music as well as metal. :D )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mission Begins<strong>

The small group was camping out in a grove outside of Galilee. There they spent the night, for it was upon them even as they left the town. Now the morning was upon them and they were still lying about in the grove as the dawn rose above the hills behind them.

Joshua opened His eyes and saw Matthew looking out to the sun rising. His lips were moving, and Joshua smiled. He knew exactly what was going on: Matthew was starting to believe for himself.

"'Arise, shine,'" the former tax collector said. "'For thy Light is come, and the glory of the **LORD** is risen upon thee.'"

"Do you know the meaning of these words?" Joshua asked Matthew. He gasped, for he did not know that anyone had heard what he just said.

"That the Messiah, or some great prophet," Matthew responded. "has come to the people of Israel." He then turned to Joshua. "You, rabbi. Last night, I had a dream in which the whole of the Torah was laid out before me. I read there from and, behold, every word that I read seemed to have its fulfillment in everything You have done."

Joshua smiled, for He knew that Matthew would one day speak these words of Isaiah to all, to show the people that their Redeemer had indeed come unto them.

"Master! Brothers!" the voice of Thaddaeus called out from the other end of the grove.

"What news do you bring?" Joshua asked.

The disciple all but fell down at Joshua's feet in exhaustion. It had been a long trek through the night to Herod's palace, and he spent the better part of the night looking for where they had camped.

"Let not my **LORD** be angry with me," Thaddaeus said. "That I may ask this much of you first: before I went to John, I asked that, upon my return, I would like to follow You. Does this still stand or has my hope been in vain?"

Joshua smiled and put His hand on Thaddaeus' shoulder in a manner of friendship.

"Thaddaeus, who is also called Judah," He said. "Follow Me."

The disciple's face lit up as the words were spoken. He threw himself at the feet of Joshua and did not rise until Joshua brought him back to his feet.

"I must apologize, Master," Thaddaeus said. "But I bring ill news. John is still in prison. But he told me this much." Joshua put His hand on Thaddaeus' shoulder and led him aside, where the disciple shared the news with the Master.

Once all had been said, Joshua sat down upon the ground again. His face seemed a little worried.

"Master," John spoke first. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, John," the Master replied. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Peter asked.

"I must call roll," Joshua said. "Simeon Peter..."

"Yes, Master." the fisherman said, rising to his feet.

"Andrew-bar-Jonah..."

"I am here."

"James-bar-Zebedee..."

"Yes, Master." As if knowing that he would be called next, John stood as well.

"John-bar-Zebedee..."

"Here, sir." The disciple replied, beaming proudly.

"Philip..."

"Present!" The disciple rose.

"Nathanael..."

"I am here, Master." Philip helped his friend rise to his feet.

"Matthew..."

The ex-publican was busy with his thoughts on the Torah and Joshua, but His words roused him from his thought and he rose to his feet, trying to appear as ardent and alert as the others, who thought themselves above publicans.

"Here, Master!"

"Thomas..."

"You called, Master?"

"James-bar-Alphaeus..."

"Sir?"

"Simeon of the Zealots..."

"Ready, Master!" He rose up at attention like a soldier ready for battle.

"Thaddaeus..."

"At your service, Joshua!" He was nothing short of proud at being numbered among the disciples named before. He felt that he belonged, that his request had been answered.

"Judah of Issachar..."

At this, the man who had been following them ever since the previous evening, stood up sheepishly. He did not know that he had been accepted; after all, he just followed them himself. But this, surely, he felt, was the official word that he was one of them.

"My disciples," Joshua said, walking among them slowly. "It is time for My mission to begin. Already you have proved yourselves faithful servants by baptizing many in My Father's name. As a servant **I AM** come, so send I you. Go now to the lost sheep of the house of Israel, and tell them that the Kingdom of Heaven is at hand."

One by one, He stood before them and placed His hands upon their shoulders.

"I give you the power to heal the sick, cleanse lepers, raise the dead and cast out demons in My name. Freely you have received, freely give."

"What about provisions?" Judah of Issachar spoke up as Joshua stood before him.

"Take no money or provisions with you," Joshua answered. "The workman is worthy of his food. When you go to a town, find the worthiest man in the town and stay with him until your time is done there and bless his house in My name as you enter in the doors. If he is worthy, your peace will be on his house, but it shall leave if he is not. If any town should not receive or listen to your words, leave and shake the dust of that town off your sandals as you leave. I tell you that the wicked cities of Sodom and Gomorrah will fare better than that town on the Day of Judgment."

He was now finished blessing them, and looked out instead to the land before Him. He knew exactly how hard it would be, the task at hand. He would not let them walk blindly into hardships, nor would He let them be ignorant of the trials that would await them.

"I send you out as sheep among wolves, therefore be wise as serpents but harmless as doves. But beware of men, for they will deliver you to the councils and scourge you in their synagogues. You will be brought before kings and governors for My sake, as a testimony against them for the Gentiles. But do not be mindful for what you will say, it will be given you when you need it. For when you preach in My name, it is not you that speaks but the Spirit of your Father which is in Heaven.

"Know that you will not be popular in this work. Your brothers...your children...even your own fathers will betray you, even unto death. You will be hated by all men for My sake, but he that endures even unto death shall be saved. For he that will confess Me on Earth, I will confess him in Heaven before My Father: and he who will deny Me on Earth shall be denied before My Father in Heaven. When they persecute you in one city, flee and go into another. I say unto you that you shall not have gone over the cities of Israel until the Son of Man is come."

"What will become of us, then?" Thomas asked. "Are we to all die for this mission of Yours?"

"Do not fear them that can kill the body alone," Joshua said, crossing over to him and placing His hand on his shoulder. "but have no power to harm the soul. Rather fear them that can kill both the body and the soul in damnation and suffering."

"But, Master..." Thomas tried to object.

"Aren't two sparrows sold for a shekel?" He continued. "And yet not one of them can fall to the ground without it being seen by the Father." He turned to the rest. "Even the very hairs of your heads are numbered. Do not be afraid, therefore, for you are more important than the sparrows."

"But, Master," Peter said. "You heard what they've been whispering about You, the people and those who do not believe. Won't they do the same to us?"

"The disciple is not above his Master," Joshua said to Peter. "and the servant is not greater than his **LORD**. It is enough for the disciple that He is his master."

"But what about the people, Master?" Judah of Issachar asked. "Much of what You say has merit, but some of it might offend others. Shouldn't we, perhaps, not say all that we have to say until the right time?"

"No, Judah." Joshua replied simply.

"But it will start riots!" Judah exclaimed. "There will be division everywhere!"

"Do you think that **I AM** come to bring peace?" Joshua asked. "**I AM** not come to bring peace, but a sword." They gasped at this. Did this mean open war against the Romans? Were they going to see fulfilled what they had always dreamed of seeing: the downfall of their Roman oppressors and the establishment of the Kingdom of Heaven on earth?

"**I AM** come to turn the hearts of men," Joshua stated. "so that there is variance between a man and his father, a woman and her mother, a daughter-in-law and her mother-in-law." He turned to the disciples, some of whom were still wary of coming close to Matthew.

"And a man's enemies will become his closest friends, even members of his own household."

They were stunned into silence at his announcement. At length, Simeon spoke up.

"Why, Master? Why must this be?"

Joshua shook His head, for He knew exactly what Simeon spoke of, and he was wrong.

"He who loves father and mother, wife and children, more than Me is not worthy of the Kingdom of Heaven. I tell you all," He said, turning to them. "That whosoever would save his life shall lose it, and whosoever would lose his life for My sake...shall save it."

"Master," Philip stated. "Won't Your message lose its meaning coming from us?"

"Whoever receives you receives Me," Joshua answered. "And whoever receives Me, receives My Father who sent Me. If one receives a righteous man, or a prophet, in his name, is he not rewarded likewise? Whoever gives a drink, even of cold water, to one in your name, since you preach not in your own name but in Mine, I tell you, that man shall in no wise lose their reward."

This having been said, He saw that there were no more protests or questions from the disciples. All their questions had been answered, and any further waiting was not to be.

"Be on your way. Preach what you have heard in secret from the rooftops, there is nothing hidden than shall not be revealed. Have no fear, for the Father will be with you."

One by one they dispersed from the clearing, going on their way to do as they had been commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Horay for one of the most controversial passages of the NT! Don't worry, there will be much more later on in the story so don't waste your hate on this little passage. lol The Sermon on the Mount is up next, and some other things as well)<strong>


	14. A Mountain Sermon

**(AN: And here we are with another long chapter! I've combined the feeding of the 5,000 here as well, since it seems like the best place to do such. It would probably make sense for it to happen _before_ the sermon, but hey, I've got another chance to make this right with the feeding of the 4,000. A few things happen here which you might want to pay attention to, such as a certain character's introduction to Joshua.)**

**(In the rough draft, said introduction was almost based 100% on Rebecca St. James' "_Quiet you with My Love_". It was very touching, but I decided that it veered towards the cheesy and so I cut out the quotations from the song. Though I do suggest that, if you want, you can look up the song and play it at the specified part. It may be more powerful heard than spoken)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Mountain Sermon<strong>

Over the next several months, people from both Judaea and Israel heard all about this Joshua from Nazareth. He was practically the talk of all of Israel, and even many Gentiles among the Greeks and Romans knew of Joshua of Nazareth.

Some of the latter of which actually believed in His miraculous, healing powers more than the people of Israel.

One morning, just a few hours before mid-day, a young woman swathed in the robes of a commoner saw a large throng of people making their way out of the city. As she walked past them, a young man just a few years older than she almost knocked her down to the road. He helped her up and apologized.

"Forgive me," he said. "I must have been in a hurry."

"Sir," she said, as he made to leave. "Can you tell me what this means?"

The young man looked about, then turned into an alley-way, taking the young woman after him.

"It is not safe for a man and woman to be seen alone together," he stated, concerning his behavior. The customs of the day scarcely permitted women outside of the house, much less in the street, speaking on equal terms with a man.

"I am not a harlot," she answered. "Please, tell me where everyone is going."

"We're going into the wilderness." The young man replied.

"What? Wait a minute, why?"

"To see Him!" exclaimed the young man.

"Him? Who?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Preacher from Nazareth!" the young man exclaimed.

"Joshua? The One they call the Messiah?" The woman leaned against the building-side, a hand quickly reaching over her heart.

"Yes, the same." the man said. "If you'd like, you can come with us. We're going to see Him, maybe He will preach today."

"But what will they say?" she asked, indicating to the crowd.

"I'll tell them you're my sister. Now let's go!"

The young woman was a little flabbergasted that this stranger didn't even know her name and was already willing to lie for her just so they could both see this Man from Nazareth.

He was rather quick-footed, and she was not accustom to running, but she finally caught up with him.

"Sir," she called after him. "I don't even know your name."

"John Mark," he replied. "And yours?"

"Salome."

* * *

><p>Like a great sea of people, the crowds poured out of every city in Israel and Judaea, through the mountains and valleys of their rugged, beautiful country, in search of one Man. These and many more were those whom the Disciples had reached in their ministry for Joshua, and many more would there be in the days ahead.<p>

Some of the crowds were being led by the disciples, who were leading them to the place Joshua had instructed them. That day Peter saw the fulfillment, in part, of Joshua's promise that he would be a fisher of men. Even now he saw a great catch of good, honest people who believed in the Kingdom of Heaven.

In the middle of the desert they found Joshua. The crowds started to move towards Him _en masse_, but the disciples feared this already. Since the people needed no more guidance, they left the head of the host of people and ran to Joshua's side, using their staves to "protect" Him: as if He needed their protection, but He did not forbear them, as long as they did no harm to the people.

"Master!" James-bar-Zebedee called out over the crowd. "We should find a high place where You can speak to all the people."

"Up there." Joshua said, pointing to a rather high hill, that was actually the summit of a small mountain that overlooked the sea of Galilee.

"As You wish, Master." James said, then passed the word to the others.

The small group made their way slowly up the slope of the mountain. A gentle breeze cooled the heat of the sun from off their backs and faces as they made the ascent. At the top, Joshua came to rest and the disciples sat around him in a loose semi-circle. Beyond them the people sat or stood in small groups, waiting for a word that Joshua was about to speak.

At last, He rose His hands and they sat down.

A hush fell over the crowd, as they waited with bated breath to hear what He would say next.

* * *

><p>"Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the Kingdom of Heaven." He began. "Blessed are they that mourn, for they shall be comforted. Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the Earth. Blessed are they which do hunger and thirst after righteousness, for they shall be filled. Blessed are the merciful, for they shall inherit mercy. Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God. Blessed are the peace-makers, for they shall be called the 'Children of God'. Blessed are they which are persecuted for righteousness' sake, for theirs is the Kingdom of Heaven. Blessed, also, are you when men hate, persecute and speak great evils against you for My sake. Rejoice and be glad, for your reward in Heaven shall be great. Remember that they also persecuted the prophets before you.<p>

"You are the salt of the Earth. If the salt has lost its savor, wherewith will it be salted? It is therefore useless, save to be thrown down and trodden under the foot of men. You also are the light of the world. A city on a hill cannot be hidden. If one lights a candle, does one put it under a bush? No, but on a candlestick, where it can be seen by all in the house. In like manner, let your light so shine that men may see your good works and glorify your Father which is in Heaven. But make sure that your light is not of darkness; if the eye, which is the light of the body, is darkened, than the whole body is darkened. But if the eye is single, than the whole body is full of light, and no darkness is in it."

He looked out upon them, and read their hearts. Many were in doubt regarding His purpose, due to the rumors they had heard about His deeds done on the Sabbath. They feared that, perhaps, this Man would tell them to disregard the Law of Moses.

"Do not think that it is My mission to do away with the Torah or the Prophets. **I AM** not come to destroy the Torah, but to fulfill it. I say unto you that Heaven and Earth are more likely to pass away than for one _jod_ or _tittle_ of the Torah to be removed before all is fulfilled. Therefore whoever breaks even the least of the Commandments is guilty of breaking them all, and is least in the Kingdom of Heaven. Unless your righteousness is greater than that of the Pharisees, you cannot enter the Kingdom of Heaven.

"You have heard in the Torah 'Thou shalt not kill', and that whoever kills is in danger of judgment. But I say unto you that whoever is angry with his brother for no reason is in danger of judgment. More so, whoever hates his brother is in danger of punishment. Therefore, as you bring your gift to the altar, if you remember that your brother has aught against you, leave your offering before the altar and reconcile yourself with him and then offer your gift. Agree with your enemy quickly, or he might deliver you to the judge at any time and have you cast into prison. I tell you that you shall not come out from thence until you have paid the uttermost.

"You have heard in the Torah 'Thou shalt not commit adultery.' But I say unto you that whoever looks upon a woman lusting after her has already committed adultery in his heart. If your right eye or your right arm causes you to sin, cut it off and put it away from you: for it would be better for you to enter into the Kingdom with one arm or eye than to be whole and lost forever."

"Nazarene!" a Pharisee called out. "Moses said in the Torah that a man may write a bill of divorcement to put his wife away. Surely You, wise one, have something to say about this. Is it lawful for a man to put away his wife for whatever reason?"

"Didn't God make male and female on the sixth day of Creation?" Joshua returned. After all, He had been there, forming perfect beings fashioned after His own likeness. It was like talking to Job all over again, with these Pharisees.

Except they didn't have anywhere near the amount of humility of Job.

"Did not God also say: 'Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife; and they shall be one flesh.'? They are no longer two, but one: what God has joined together, let no man rent asunder. But you have said that Moses wrote in the Torah that a man could divorce his wife. This he did because of the stubbornness of your hearts, but this was not how it was meant to be. I tell you, whoever divorces his wife for any reason apart from adultery, he causes her and he who marries her to commit adultery."

"Is it not good, then, to marry?" another asked.

"Not every man can receive this saying," Joshua replied. "except those to whom the ability to reproduce is given. For there are some who cannot reproduce because they were born so, others who cannot because they have been castrated, and there are yet others who choose not to reproduce so their minds may be wholly on the Kingdom of Heaven. Whoever is able to reproduce, do not reject it.

"Again," He said, turning back to the people: those who, unlike the Pharisees, were willing to listen. "You have heard it said 'Thou shalt not swear of yourself, but by the **LORD**.' But I say unto you not to swear at all. You cannot swear by Heaven for it is the **LORD**'s throne, nor by the Earth for it is His footstool, nor by Jerusalem for it is the city of the Great King, nor by your head, for man cannot force one hair to become white or black at his will. Let your yes mean yes, and your no mean no: for anything more than that is evil.

"You have also heard it said: 'An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth'. But I say unto you not to resist evil, but should one slap your right cheek, bear the left cheek to him for to be slapped as well. If in losing a lawsuit you lose your coat, give him your cloak as well. If one asks you to go a mile, go one more. Give to him that asks of you, and do not turn away from him that would borrow from you.

"You have heard it said 'Love your friends and hate your enemies.' But I say unto you love your enemies, bless he that curses you, do good for those that hate you and pray for those that persecute you. For if you love only those that love you, what reward is there in that? Those who are corrupt and sinful do things like that. If you only greet those that greet you, what more do you do than others? Those who are greedy for gain do things like that. Therefore love your enemies, for in so doing you are the children of your Father in Heaven: for He makes the sun rise on the good and the wicked as well, and He brings rain on the good and wicked as well. Therefore be perfect as your Father in Heaven is perfect.

"Do not give your alms in public, to be seen; if you do so, you have no righteousness of your Father in Heaven. When you do your alms, do not let your right hand know what the left hand does. Do your alms in secret, that your Father, who sees secret things, will reward you openly."

* * *

><p>"Master!" another from the audience spoke up. "Teach us how to pray!"<p>

"When you pray," He began. "Do not stand up in the corners of the streets as hypocrites do; they have their reward on this Earth. Pray in secret, with the door shut, so that your Heavenly Father, who sees the secret things, will reward you openly. Also, do not chant in vain repetition as heathen priests do, for they believe that they will be heard for all their vain talk. Your Father in Heaven knows what you want before you even yourself know it. When you pray, pray in this manner..."

He knelt down with eyes lifted to Heaven. All those assembled did as He did.

"**_Our Father, which art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us, this day, our daily bread. Forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For Thine is the Kingdom, the Power and the Glory forever and ever. Amen._**"

After this prayer, He rose to His feet and continued preaching.

* * *

><p>"Be sure to forgive men of their sins, for if you do then your Father in Heaven will surely forgive you. But if you do not forgive men their sins, then your Father will not forgive your sins. Also, when you fast, do not put on a sad countenance as the heathen do by disfiguring their faces in their fast; they have their reward. When you fast, look like yourself and keep your fast in secret that your Father in Heaven, who sees the secret things, and will reward you openly.<p>

"Do not store up treasures on this Earth. Those are temporary, and can be corrupted by rust, eaten by moths, and stolen by thieves. Rather, lay up for yourselves treasure in Heaven. Where your treasure is, therein your heart is also.

"No one can serve two masters; God and money. One would receive favor and the other hate. Therefore, do not be anxious for yourself: regarding your food, drink or clothing. Is not life more than food, and the body more than clothing? Consider the birds of the air: your Heavenly Father feeds them, even though they do not sow, reap or gather their increase in granaries. Aren't you worth more than the birds? Which of you, through worry, can add an inch to his height? Why, therefore, do you worry about your clothing?

"Behold the lilies of the fields, and how they grow: they do not toil or spin, and yet King Solomon at the height of his glory was not so richly adorned as even one of these lilies. Therefore if God clothes the grass of the field so richly, which is here today and burned in the fire tomorrow, how much more would He clothe you? O ye of little faith! Therefore do not think of what you will eat, drink or wear. People who are vain and sinful do these things; but your Father knows what you need. Therefore seek first the Kingdom of God and His righteousness and all these things will be added unto you.

"And worry not for tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry over itself enough.

"Judge not and you shall not be judged. With the same rule that you judge so shall you be judged. Likewise, give and good measure shall be given unto you, pressed down, shaken together and running over. For with the same measurement with which you measure, so shall it be measured unto you. Why, therefore, do you give your attention to the speck of dust in your brother's eye, when a log is in your own eye? Hypocrite! Before you tell your brother how to remove the speck of dust, remove the log from your own eye and then will you be able to more clearly see the speck in your brother's eye.

"Do not give holy things to dogs, nor cast pearls before swine. If you do so, they will trample the good and even trample you. Ask and it shall be given you, seek and you shall find, knock and it shall be opened unto you. Everyone who asks receives, he who seeks finds, and he that knocks unto him it shall be opened. Who among you would give a stone to your son if he asks for bread? Or who among you would give a serpent to your daughter if she asks for a fish? If you, being evil, know how to give good things to your children, how much more than will your perfect Father in Heaven give good things to those that ask of Him? Therefore all things whatsoever you would have men do to you, do also unto them: this is the Torah and the Prophets."

* * *

><p>He paused, letting them gather what He was saying. They marveled, for He spoke like one with authority, though not like the Pharisees. Joshua, however, was still searching their hearts. Many believed, but many more would lose their way. He would not let them wander in darkness, nor would He let the presumptuous have reason for excuse.<p>

"Enter in at the straight gate: for wide is the gate and broad is the way that leads unto Destruction, and many there are that go in at this way. But straight is the gate and narrow is the way that leads unto Life, and few there are that find that way. Also beware of false prophets, who are ravening wolves coming before you in sheep's clothing. By their fruits you shall know them. Do grapes gather on a thorny branch or a thistle bush? Good trees bring forth good fruit, but wicked trees bring forth wicked fruits. Every tree that does not bring forth good fruit is cut down and cast into unquenchable fire. Therefore you shall know them by their fruits. But not everyone who cries "**LORD**!" shall enter into the Kingdom of Heaven. Those who will enter therein do the will of My Father who is in Heaven. For on Judgment Day, many shall say:

"'**LORD**, **LORD**! We have prophesied in Your name, we have done great things for You and have cast out demons in Your name!' But unto such as these I will say: 'Depart from Me, seed of Iniquity, I know you not!'

"But those who hear the Word and do it are like a wise man who builds his house upon a great Rock. For when the storms and floods rise against this house, since it is built upon the Rock, it shall stand and fall not. But those that hear the Word and do not do it are like a foolish man who builds his house on shifting sand. For when the storms and floods rise against this house, it will be thrown down and great and terrible shall this fall be."

* * *

><p>The people, meanwhile, were musing over His words. Several of the Pharisees in the crowd who remained were sneaking out now: those who did not leave while He was still speaking. While they stood about, a young man, with a young woman in the robes of a commoner following shyly behind him, approached.<p>

"Master!" the young man said. "M..." But suddenly, Joshua turned to look at him. John Mark found himself at a loss for words. "Uh, this woman said she wishes to speak with you." He then turned to the disciples. "If she may, that is."

"Come forward, daughter." He said.

The young woman made her way through the disciples and sat down at His feet.

"Master, I...I don't know where to begin." she said, stammering somewhat. She kept her eyes on the ground, feeling unworthy to even look at His feet, much less His eyes. "My father and mother have no love for Your Words, but I do and I have left them to follow You. But I feel that I am unworthy to even sit in Your presence because of my sin."

"Do not worry, Salome." Joshua said to her. "Your sins are forgiven you."

She was surprised at His answer. Both that He knew her name, and that, even though she didn't even tell Him what she had done, it didn't matter. It was gone just the same.

"She's a Gentile!" shouted a Pharisee from the crowd. "What kind of good man receives such filth?"

Salome turned her face in shame from Joshua, while a murmur rose up through the crowd. He then stood up and addressed the crowd.

"Which of you men," Joshua said. "Having a hundred sheep, if one is lost, would not leave the ninety-nine and go out into the wilderness to search for the lost sheep? And when it is found, he places it upon his shoulders and returns home rejoicing, saying 'Rejoice, for I have found my lost sheep!'

"And you women," There were a few more whispers among the crowd. This was totally out of the normal protocol. Though this was an outdoor setting, it was custom in those days, when listening to a sermon by a rabbi, to have the men sit by themselves and the women off by themselves. The women were instructed to keep silent until after they had come home, where they would ask their husbands, or the patriarch of the family, the meaning of what had been taught.

But this, the preacher speaking directly to the women of the crowd...it was unheard of!

"Which of you, if you had ten pieces of silver, and lost one, would not light a candle and sweep the house, seeking it diligently until you found it? And when it is found, you call your friends and neighbors together and say 'Rejoice, for I have found my lost coin!'"

Joshua looked down at Salome, whose face was turned from him. He knelt down and lifted her up to her feet at His side.

"I tell you all," He said to the crowd. "There is joy in Heaven, in the presence of Almighty God and His angels, over one sinner who repents, more than ninety-nine who need no repentance."

Salome smiled, then wiped away a large tear that was welling up just beneath her eye. Before them, the people continued muttering among themselves.

"Rabbi," she said, sadness still in her voice. "I have something to tell you..."

He could tell that what she had to say was not good, so He bade her to sit down and then sat down likewise next to her.

"I heard that You were close to the prophet John."

"Yes." He said.

"You should know, then," she said slowly, with some anxiety in her voice. Messengers of ill news were not well-received. "Well...he is dead, Rabbi. King Herod had him beheaded some time ago."

A wave of sadness fell upon Joshua's face at this revelation, and He held His hand over His face for a while. Once again, Salome turned aside. The memory of John's death and her part in it's occurrence still hung fresh in her mind.

Joshua then rose to speak with the host before Him.

"Regarding John," He began. "I have this to ask of you: for what did you go out into the wilderness to see? A reed shaken in the wind? Or a man clothed in fine habits? No, for such as that are found in the palaces of kings. Or did you go into the wilderness for to see a prophet? Yes, and I tell you that he was more than a prophet. I tell you that of those born of women, no one is greater than John-bar-Zachariah! Yet even so in the Kingdom of Heaven, where all men and women are equal, even the least here is greater than he.

"From the days of John-bar-Zachariah even until now, the Kingdom of Heaven suffers violence and the violent take it by force. For all the prophets and the Torah prophesied until John; and, if you will receive it, this is Elijah, who was to return unto you. He that has hears that can hear, let him hear.

"What shall I liken this generation unto? You are like children who sit in the marketplace, saying to your fellows: 'We have sang and you didn't dance, or we have mourned and you didn't mourn with us.' John came neither eating nor drinking, and you said he was possessed by the Devil. The Son of Man comes eating and drinking freely with you, no doubt you will say that He is a glutton, drunk and friend sinners and publicans. But wisdom is justified of her children."

Almost all of the Pharisees left in the crowd departed. The very thoughts against Him they had when they saw the girl walk up to Him were now being spoken aloud, and shame came to their hearts that the evil within was known before they had even spoken it.

Joshua, then, knelt down by Himself and prayed.

"I thank You, Father, **LORD** of Heaven and Earth, that You have deemed it wise to hide these things from the wise and prudent, and has revealed them to the simple and lowly."

His words sent whispers through the crowd. He was even now affirming what the rumors had spoken of Him.

He claimed to be the Son of God.

"All things," He said to them. "Are given to Me by the Father. No man can know the Son without knowing the Father: nor can any man know the Father except through the Son and he to whom the Son will reveal Him."

He smiled, remembering the words of Isaiah concerning Him. He could see just how far they had fallen, and He longed to give them hope of a brighter future, one free of sin where all the hurt and worry of the world melted away like the rain-clouds as the sun broke through them to bring light and warmth back to the world.

"Come unto Me, all ye that labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest. Take My yoke upon you, and learn of Me; for **I AM** meek, and lowly of heart: and ye shall find rest unto your souls. For My yoke is easy, and My burden is light."

Joshua sat down, having finished His sermon.

Almost as soon as He had sat down, Salome threw herself into His arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Forgive me, Rabbi." she sobbed into His shoulder. "I should have said something...I should have done something, he could have been spared. I-I..." She broke off into incoherence.

He placed His hand on her head.

"I forgive you, daughter." He whispered. Inside He smiled, for He knew that the halls of glory in Heaven rang with joy over the news that Salome had chosen Him over all the world.

She pulled herself out of His grasp and wiped her eyes dry. She then reached into her robe and pulled out a small bag.

"Take this, please." she said. "It's not much, I know. But You and Your disciples have more need for money than I do."

"Thank you." Joshua replied. He then took the bag and gave it to Peter.

"Uh," the disciple said uncertainly. He wasn't exactly good with money. He then turned to Matthew. "I think you should carry our money."

"No," Matthew said, pushing the bag back towards Peter. "I don't want that temptation again. You carry it."

"Well, you know me." Peter said. "I'm a fisherman, not a money-changer."

"Then," Judah of Issachar said, reaching over to take the bag from between them. "Let someone who knows how to handle money carry the bag." This met with approval from the others - Joshua was busy looking out at the people.

* * *

><p>He saw three men carrying a fourth between them through the crowd. From the cries that came from the people and the wordless babbling from the man, they could tell that he was possessed.<p>

Joshua rose to meet the men, while Judah pocketed two coins from the bag into his own pocket.

"Begone from him, Beelzebub!" Joshua commanded, His hand raised at the man.

Instantly, there was a loud cry and then the man fell as dead between his three friends. A few seconds later, he stirred and his friends were all but weeping at this marvelous miracle.

"It's a miracle!" one from the crowd shouted out.

"That's no miracle!" one of the last of the group of Pharisees who lingered on shouted back. "Only _HaShem_ can perform miracles. This blasphemer is a charlatan! A servant of darkness who casts out demons in the name of Beelzebub!"

"Why do you say this?" Joshua returned. "A kingdom warring against itself is brought down to desolation, and a house divided cannot stand. If Satan is therefore divided against himself, how can his kingdom stand? Why, then, do you say that I cast out demons through Beelzebub's power? If I serve him and cast out through his power, by whose power do your sons cast out demons? Behold, **they** are your judges!" He indicated to the disciples with His hand. Some of them were a little nervous at being put on the spot, but it was true. The past few weeks had proven that His words were true, that their own children - the disciples - cast out demons in the name of God.

"But if I," Joshua continued. "with the Finger of God, cast out devils, there can be no doubt that the Kingdom of God is come upon you. If a strong man arms himself, the goods of his palace are safe. But should a stronger than he comes, he shall take what is with him and divides the spoil among himself.

"Those who are not with Me are in opposition against Me."

This sent more whispers through the crowd.

"But You're in opposition to the Torah!" argued the Pharisee. "You tell people 'Your sins are forgiven you', when only God can forgive sins!"

"I tell you," Joshua said. "All manner of sin, and blasphemy, will be forgiven unto men. But blasphemy against the Holy Spirit shall never be forgiven. If one speaks against the Son of Man, it shall be forgiven him. But whoever speaks against the Holy Spirit, it shall not be forgiven them, whether in this world or in that which is to come.

"For when a man is cleansed from the demon within him, and walks in the deserts finds no rest, resolves then to return to his own house, but finds it cleaned, he takes on seven demons and his lot is seven times worse than before."

A bit of murmuring flowed through the crowd, and the Pharisees looked offended.

"Generation of vipers!" Joshua denounced, indicating to them with His hand. "How can you, being evil, speak of good things? For out of the abundance of the heart the mouth speaks. A good man from good treasure speaks good things, but an evil man from evil treasure evil things. I tell you that every idle word shall be taken into account in the Judgment Day, for by the words of the mouth you shall be condemned, and by the words of the mouth you shall also be justified. Therefore either make the tree good and his fruit good, or else make the tree corrupt and its fruit corrupt, for the tree is known by his fruit."

"Show us a sign that we should believe what You have to say." the same Pharisee spoke up.

"An evil generation looks after signs and wonders." He returned. "I tell you that there shall be no sign, save for that which was given of the prophet Jonah. As he was a sign to the people of Nineveh, so also the Son of Man is a sign to this generation. For they heeded the warning of Jonah, and yet One is here who is greater than Jonah and you seek after signs? So they shall rise up to condemn this idolatrous generation in the Judgment.

"The Queen of Egypt also, will rise up to condemn the men of this generation in the Judgment. She came from the far-reaches of the Earth to hear the wisdom of Solomon, and here is one even greater than Solomon."

Once again, the tongues of the people were let loose and many things were spoken in their rumors.

"Blessed is the womb that bore You!" a woman's voice cried out from among the crowd. "And blessed also be the breasts on which You were nursed."

"Rather blessed are those who hear the Word of God and keep it." He replied. As the people continued talking, He turned and saw that the disciples were in discussion.

* * *

><p>"What is it that you are discussing?" He asked them.<p>

"It is almost evening and the people haven't eaten anything." Simeon the Zealot said. "We were discussing how best to send them back into the villages."

"Why?"

"So they can buy food for themselves." Peter answered.

"How much do you think it would pay for them to buy food?" He asked Philip.

"About two hundred shekels, maybe more or less. But that is only enough for every one person to have just a little." Philip replied.

"Why don't you give them something to eat?" He suggested.

"But there are thousands, Master." Thomas doubtfully replied.

"And we have no food?" He asked.

"Well," Andrew said hesitantly. "There is a lad here." He pointed towards John Mark, the lad who had brought Salome up from the crowd. He was seated just at the edge of the disciples. Upon seeing Andrew's hand turn to him, he ran over and handed him the small bag that he carried with him. Andrew took one look into it and his countenance fell.

"What troubles you?" Joshua asked.

"All he has are five loaves of barley and two fish." Andrew replied.

"That is enough," Joshua said with a smile. "Tell the people to sit down in groups of fifties and hundreds. Then give the loaves and the fish to Me."

There was a moment of silence as the disciples looked at Joshua as if they had been told to climb to the moon. When they saw that He was serious, Peter suddenly turned back to the crowd.

"Make a circle!" he shouted to a group at the right of the summit, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Fifty people, right here!"

"You hundred over here!" James the brother of John shouted to a group on the left. "Sit together!"

"Everyone have a seat according to how we group you off!" Simeon said as he joined the fray. "We are going to eat."

One by one the disciples walked off to carry out their Master's wishes. Judah lingered behind, but Joshua simply shook His head at him. Judah then walked over to the groups and made sure they were numbered according to Joshua's specifications. There was a little confusion, but after this, the people became more malleable to the orders and all were soon seated.

Once all was in readiness, Andrew handed the sack of food to Joshua. He then rose to pray.

"Blessed art thou, O **LORD**, our God," Joshua prayed. "Who bringeth to us bread from the earth."

This done, he handed the sack to Andrew. A surprised look came over the disciple's face. Wanting to know what this meant, Simeon ran over to look into the bag. He also had a look of shock on his own face upon looking therein.

"How much food did you say we had?" he asked Andrew warily.

"Five loaves and two fish." Andrew answered, with a vacant tone of voice.

James, the son of Alphaeus, reached into the bag and pulled out three fish in one hand. Andrew reached in and seized a loaf of bread in one hand and Simeon pulled out another.

"There's no end to the food!" cried Andrew, a smile cracking across his face.

"Please, Andrew." Joshua said, pointing to the multitudes. "The people are hungry."

The disciples then got together and after their initial shock over finding that there never seemed to be any less than five loaves and two fish coming from out of the sack, they began to distribute the food among the people. At first there was some murmuring through the crowds concerning if they had enough food.

Once the disciples passed them by and gave them the food, there was no question with any of them.

They had just witnessed a miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>(Horay for more controversial passages, <em>and<em> the feeding of the 5,000! More epic stuff to come in the next chapter, so stay tuned for more. lol For those who may ask, a "_jod_", or _jot_ as you may be more familiar with, is the smallest letter in the Hebrew alphabet, and a "_tittle_" is a small point, like the one on a lower-case "_i_". The affect being that the Law is in no wise removed. :D )**


	15. Storms, Demons and the Hungry Family

**(AN: Thanks to almostinsane for reviewing my story. Let me point out, though, that in the Hebrew, the name Michael means "he who is like El" [El being God], or "the likeness of El". Therefore I thought it a fitting name for the Son of God before He was incarnate as Joshua [or Jesus, if you prefer]. I'm not saying it is _de fide_ to say that Michael the Arch-Angel and the Son of God are one and the same, nor am I saying that you are wrong for believing otherwise.)**

**(Now on for the chapter of epic miracles. Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Storms, Demons and the Hungry Family<strong>

A few minutes had passed since five barley loaves and two fish became enough food for over five thousand people. During the meal, Joshua walked among the people and spoke with them, healing their sick and listening to their problems.

But at last, the eating had come to an end.

"John," Joshua said to the youngest of the disciples. "Call the others to Me."

"Yes, Master." John replied, then ran off down the hill, eager to please the Master. Less than ten minutes later, all twelve were once again assembled around Joshua.

"Has everyone eaten?" Joshua inquired.

"Yes, Master." Philip replied.

"Yes, Master." added Nathanael.

A "Yes, Master." came from a winded Thomas, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Gather up the remnants of food," He instructed. "There must not be anything wasted."

These three then passed the orders down to the rest, who went among the people and picked up the remnants of food in their hands. But it was soon discovered that even this was not enough to carry it all. Looking rather flustered, John's brother James walked back to Joshua, holding his hand over the bosom of his robe, where several pieces of bread were buried.

"There's too much, Master." James said. "We can't carry it all by ourselves."

Joshua nodded in recognition.

"Judah," He called out, turning to where he was at. The twelfth disciple was counting the money in the bag that was theirs from Salome's gift. At Joshua's call, he returned the money to the bag and walked over to the Master's side, hoping that he might receive some important instructions.

"Take Simeon and Matthew," Joshua said. "And go into the nearest town. Buy twelve baskets and bring them back here." He looked into the crowd and saw Peter and Andrew struggling with the over-flow of leftovers. He then turned back to Judah.

"Make haste."

Judah nodded quickly and ran off down the hill, looking for Simeon and Matthew. Now that they were down three, Joshua walked among the others and told them to wait until the others returned, since it was apparent that there were too many leftovers just for them to carry in their arms.

An hour later, Judah, Simeon and Matthew returned, two baskets in each hand. They ran to Joshua's feet and placed them at Joshua's feet, where He smiled.

"Now," He said. "The food may be gathered."

One by one, the disciples walked down and picked up a basket. Once again they ran down the hill, up and down the lines of the people, and picked up the remnants of the food from among the people and deposited them into the baskets. The disciples then made their way back to Joshua's feet, with twelve baskets full of food.

"This is good," Joshua said. "We will take these with us to Bethsaida."

"Wait," Peter said. "We're walking to Bethsaida?"

"Yes," Joshua returned. "We have business on the other-side of the sea of Galilee."

Peter nodded. After all, Bethsaida was a port-town, so it made sense.

They made ready to leave, gathering up their things first. The disciples then picked up a basket each and slung it over their shoulders.

All but Judah, that is.

"I'm not doing this," he grumbled to Alphaeus. "I am an educated man! I am above such manual labor."

Without saying another word, Joshua walked over to where Judah stood, shook His head and picked up his basket. A twinge of guilt crept through Judah's spine, but he shook it off.

"Master," Thaddaeus said. "Someone's coming."

Joshua halted and turned around. A familiar face was leading a small group of people toward them.

"Joshua!" a man's voice called out from the crowd.

"James!" Joshua greeted, throwing His arms around His brother.

Well, step-brother that is. They both had the same mother, though James' father was Joseph-bar-Jacob of the house of David.

"It has been too long, big brother." James said.

"How is your mother?" He asked. "Is all well with her?"

"More than well, Joshua." one of His younger brothers, Joseph, said. "She's here." He pointed back to a late-middle-aged woman, with two of her sons at her side. "We're all here to see you."

"Joseph," Joshua said to the younger one. "James..." He said to the oldest but one. "Those who hear the Word of God and believe in it are my family."

"Is that how you treat us?" James asked. "We're your kin and you say these..." He pointed to the disciples. "...these vagabonds are more family to you than us?"

"James, that's enough." Miriam said from where she stood.

The rebuked brother hung his head and walked back.

"Brother," Joseph said. "It's been hard on him...on all of us. I mean, what do you expect? Having the Messiah as your brother. You wouldn't believe what's been going on in Nazareth since you stormed out of the synagogue."

"He didn't storm out, Joseph." Miriam corrected.

Joseph shook his head. "I mean, some people are saying that mother...no, I dare not say."

"They're saying that she's raised a loose-tongued man for a son," James said, walking over and pushing Joseph out of the way, standing before Joshua, casting a disdainful glare upon Him with his eyes.

"Are You really what You say you are?" he said. "Why not go to Judaea and show the people in the capital what You've done here in Galilee. The Feast of Tabernacles will be there shortly. You can come with us. No one who does good works does them in secret, but wants to be known publicly."

Joshua turned aside, but James placed two hands on his brother's shoulder and turned His face towards him.

"You do good things, brother," James said. "But it's time for the whole world to see them!"

"It is not yet My time," Joshua replied calmly. "But your time is with you always. The world cannot hate you; but it hates Me because what I testify of it shows that they work evil."

He walked over to the disciples, then turned back to His mortal guardians.

"Go on to Jerusalem," He said. "I shall stay, for My time is not yet come."

He knelt down, picked up the basket of food, rose and walked off, with the disciples in tow.

* * *

><p>As the sun was starting to go down behind Mount Carmel in the distant west, Joshua and the disciples came to the port-side town of Bethsaida. As they came to the town's entrance, Joshua stopped by an old beggar at the entrance of the town and gave him some of the bread from His bag.<p>

"God bless You, sir." the beggar said.

They continued on, giving of their leftover food to the poor. By the time they made it to the docks, they discovered that they still had some left over.

"What do we do with the rest?" John asked.

"We will give to the poor in Gadara." Joshua said.

They came to one of the boats and began loading their things into it.

"Do you think we can all fit into one boat?" Thomas asked sheepishly.

"Don't look so shocked," Peter said. "Have a little faith."

"In what?" Thomas asked.

"In us," Andrew said to Thomas. "We grew up on these shores, Peter and I."

"And John and myself too," James said. "The sea of Galilee was our playground."

"Just take the nets out of the boat." Peter said, stepping onto the boat and lifting one of the heavy nets out of the boat and onto the dock. Then he looked up to Joshua.

"Will we be back here?" he asked.

"Yes, Peter."

Peter nodded. This was good, for the nets might not keep if they were unattended. He walked back to the boat and seized another net in both hands and threw it over his back. Just then he saw a dark cloud forming just on the edge of the water, on the far eastern side of the sea. He placed the net back on the dock and then turned to look for Joshua.

He was at the stern, removing his cloak.

"Master," Peter then found himself coming to a halt.

"Yes, Peter?" Joshua asked.

Peter shook his head. It wasn't needful, he reasoned. He was a brave, tough fisherman, who had endured much worse than this. It wasn't worth appearing fearful and cowardly before Joshua in the face of a little black cloud.

He walked over to the others as they were making their way into the boat. Andrew, Philip, James and John took out oars just as Simeon and Judah climbed into the boat.

James put his oar down and untied the ship from the dock. Then, taking up his oar, he and the others pushed off from the shore and slowly, row by row, began making their way out into the sea.

The others, who were more or less ignorant to the ways of ships and such, tried to make themselves fall asleep, despite the rocking of the boat. Thomas was bent over the side, discharging the contents of his stomach into the ocean. A slight breeze of the wind sent Peter to the mast, where he let the sail loose. He then walked over to the bow and stared out at the black cloud on the horizon.

John walked over to Peter's side from where he and the others were stowing away the oars.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes." Peter said, his gaze still upon the dark cloud.

The sun was almost gone, and the last vestiges of light were fading from the world.

"But that means..."

"Yes, John." Peter said, as a flash of light came from the midst of the dark cloud.

"We're in for a hell of a night."

* * *

><p>The sky was dark, illuminated only by the flashes of spear-like lightning that cracked the sky without warning. The roar of the sea, of the wind upon the waves, of the rain beating down upon the surface of the water, and the boom of thunder as it followed the crack of the lightning, filled the air with the noise of chaos.<p>

In the midst of this storm floundered a small fishing boat.

Anyone would be foolish to look for fish in this storm.

But it was not the fishing of fish that drew this small boat into the storm.

It was pride.

Peter, son of Jonah, also known as Simeon, felt that his skills as a fisherman and a boats-man were enough that he could face any storm.

Now, as he clung to the rigging of this vessel for dear life, he felt like such a great fool.

Behind him, the other fishermen were instructing the seven other disciples who were not boats-men on what to do. Simeon, Thaddaeus, Matthew, Thomas, Alphaeus and Judah were using their empty baskets to bail water out of the boat. Even though Judah felt above such manual labor, the threat of the storm and the danger in which they were in was more than enough to make him helpful. Philip and Andrew, James and John were at the oars, and Nathanael was praying.

"Stop, please," Peter said, turning from the bow. He slipped on the wet planks of the ship as a wave struck the side, it was only by grabbing hold of the mast that he could keep from falling.

"Are you insane, Peter?" Andrew shouted. "We've got to do something...anything!"

"It's my fault we're out here," Peter said. "I thought we could take this storm on, like any other."

"Plenty of time for apologies later," Philip said. "Right now isn't the time!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Peter shouted. "Those wicker baskets are useless for bailing. We have no stars or moon to sail by..." A wave crashed upon them, drenching them all.

"We're just delaying the inevitable."

Peter's face fell in despair. There wasn't any hope for survival on this storm. They were all going to die because of his folly. If only he had spoken something to Joshua before they arrived here.

Joshua. Where was He? For some reason, their hurry to save the ship had driven any thought of Joshua completely out of their minds.

But where was He now?

Peter crawled on his hands and knees to the rear of the boat, gripping tightly to soaked wood as the waves crashed above his head. It was good, he thought, that Andrew and Philip had already tied everyone down.

In the stern he found Joshua, lying upon the hull of the boat, His head resting on His cloak, bundled up as a pillow.

He was sleeping.

"Master!" Peter shouted. But his voice was drowned out by the thunder and the roar of the waves. He gave Joshua a nudge on His shoulder.

"Wake up!"

Drowsily, Joshua stirred from His place and passed a hand over His eyes.

"We're sinking!" John shouted from where he was, his oar abandoned and a basket in his hand, vainly trying to bail water out of the boat.

Thomas threw himself back to where Joshua and Peter were, at the back of the boat.

"Don't you even care," Thomas shouted, trying hard to carry his voice over the roar of the storm. "That we're about to die out here?"

Joshua said nothing, but rose to His feet.

"Please, Master!" Peter shouted. "Get down, you'll be washed away!"

Through the rain and waves that beat down upon them, Peter thought he could see Joshua raise a single hand up to the dark sky.

"**PEACE! BE STILL!**"

His voice was soft, like a mother's lullaby, yet it carried over all the roar of the storm.

But once the words came out of His mouth, the rain stopped, the winds became soft and the waves died down, until they were in calm weather. The moon peered out from behind the steadily retreating clouds, shining light down upon the little boat.

Every one of the disciples looked in wonder about them, as their boat drifted calmly on the surface of the water.

He turned to them, and they all but balked in their shock.

"Where is your faith, My sons?" He asked them. "How is it that you have no faith?"

Peter was ashamed, for he knew that he should have had faith in Joshua, and not in himself. Without saying another word, he got to unfurling the sail. In this condition, they could make it to the other side by morning easily.

Joshua returned to His seat and the others were simply stunned in their amazement.

"What kind of man is this that even the winds and waves obey His words?" Judah asked.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun was peering out from behind the hills, the little fishing boat made landfall on the pebbly shore of the sea. Gadara was still a few miles south-east, and it would be close to mid-day by the time they entered the town.<p>

Seven of the disciples threw themselves out of the boat and onto the ground, kissing it as if they had been at sea for a hundred days. The fishermen, meanwhile, were getting the ship closer to land.

"We can't have it floating away on us when the tide comes in." Peter said to the others as he, Andrew, James, John and Philip dragged the ship onto the shore.

Joshua, meanwhile, was looking upon the several miles of desolate, rugged land between the shore and Gadara.

"We should be careful, Master." Nathanael said, walking up towards Joshua. "This land is haunted, they say."

A loud cry echoed from the mountains.

"Do you hear that?" Nathanael said fearfully. "The spirits of the dead cry out in anguish."

Joshua shook His head. He knew that this place was not haunted.

Not by dead spirits, exactly. They were still in their graves, awaiting the Day of Judgment.

"We're going straight that way." He pointed into the desert. Nathanael blanched, but said nothing.

What could you say, after all, to someone who had just the night before ordered the storm to be silent?

They walked on into the wilderness, all of the disciples looking very fearful with each step into the desert they took. Joshua, however, showed no fear in His eyes as He made His way straight through the desert.

Suddenly, there was a loud, demented cry heard from among the rocks.

A man, naked and covered in scars, with his hair and beard flowing wildly, ran down from the rocks on all fours. By the way he moved, the babbling, growling noises that were coming from his lips, the glazed-over look in his eyes and that he would sometimes bash rocks against his own head, the disciples retreated behind Joshua like children behind the skirts of their mother.

This man was possessed.

"**YOU!**" bellowed Legion from out of the throat of the man. "We know who You are, Joshua, Son of Almighty God, incarnate in His own image! Leave us alone! It brought this upon itself, it did!"

"What have you done to him?" Joshua asked.

"We grind its body with stones," the demon cackled. "We cut its body with knives, we burn its skin with fire, we quench its breath with water, yet we let it live! Ha! They say that Hell is eternal torment, if that is so, then we have given him Hell!"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Legion, for we are many!"

"Begone from him!"

"No!" Legion begged, the boldness of 3,000 demons turned to the cowardice of 3,000 whipped dogs. "Send us not into the void! There are two thousand swine pasturing in the hills above us." The demons cast the man upon the ground, making him grovel before Joshua like a dog.

"Please, O Powerful One! Please, Omnipotent One! If we must go, send us into the lowest, most unclean form of existence!"

"Then get out of him!" Joshua said, His voice rising in anger against the complaining, whining demons.

Legion, having no more power against the Word of God than any other demon, pulled all three thousand of itself out of the man. A moment later, a ruckus of ungodly, hellish snorts and grunts came as an army of swine came charging down the mountain-side. In their fiendish frenzy, they threw themselves into the sea.

Joshua then knelt down over the broken, bloodied form of the poor, possessed man. Taking off His cloak, He wrapped the man in it to cover the shame of his nakedness.

Just then, the swine-herders were coming down the mountain to see what had become of their flock. Once they saw the man who till recently was possessed, they became afraid and shouted insults at Joshua and His disciples, telling them to leave.

Joshua shook His head and then turned His back on them and made for the boat.

"B-b-b-but Master!" Thomas shouted, looking a bit pale. "Where are we going?"

"Capernaum." was all that Joshua said.

Thomas fainted, and Philip and Alphaeus lifted him between themselves and onto his feet.

"Rabbi!" a voice shouted. He who had been possessed threw himself at Joshua's feet, with much weeping for the joy of being saved. "Take me with You! I am forever grateful for what You have done for me! Let me serve You."

"No, My son." Joshua answered. "Go into the city, and tell your friends of the compassion which the **LORD** has shown unto you."

The man nodded and was about to leave when Joshua held out His hand. He turned and whispered something to Simeon, who ran back to the boat and brought back with him a basket. The bread inside was still somewhat moist, but had not been spoiled. Joshua took the basket and then gave it to the formerly possessed man.

"Thank You." the man said, reaching a hand into the basket and hungrily devouring one of the morsels of bread.

Joshua then led His disciples back to the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>(You like? If you thought that was good, just wait for the next chapter!)<strong>

**(In case you were wondering, _de fide_, is an old Catholic term regarding something that is considered indisputable, what we would call "gospel truth". Yeah, I know, how dare I regard them and all. But if I'm supposed to "love your enemies", well, then why not even them?)**


	16. Wake Up

**(AN: And here we are with the new chapter! I know I'm going out of order a little, but it will make sense later. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for all the [helpful] reviews)**

**(Furthermore, let me point out that even if _The Passion of the Christ _is an anti-Semitic torture/snuff-film, it got something right - the "speaking in tongues" miracle. Re-watch the scene where Pilate interviews/interrogates Joshua [Jesus], and if you pay attention, you'll see exactly what I mean. It's kind of difficult to translate that kind of miracle in a mono-linguistic story, where everything is written in English rather than the original languages, but I have done so here and later on towards the end of this story as well. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up<strong>

The journey across the sea of Galilee was much calmer than it had been the previous night. The fishermen, who knew how to handle boats, were keeping the ship on its course while the other disciples sat around silently or in groups among themselves. Joshua was at the stern, His hand sometimes running along the surface of the water's edge.

But He noticed Thaddaeus approach from the other side of the boat.

"Master," he began. "There's something that has been at my heart for a while."

"Please," Joshua said, His attention on His disciple. "Speak your mind."

"Well, you see," Thaddaeus began. "While we were with John, the Baptizer, we observed the feast days and fasted as the Pharisees do. Why do we not fast while we're with You?"

"Can the children of the bridegroom mourn as long as the bridegroom is with them?" Joshua returned. "One does not patch an old garment with new cloth, or else the new takes from the old and the mar is worse. Furthermore, one does not put new wine into old vessels, or else the vessels break and the wine is ruined. But they put new wine into new vessels, and it is preserved."

Thaddaeus nodded and returned to His thoughts.

"Be aware, though," Joshua said to them all, casting a sideways glance to the south. "There will be a time for the children to fast, when the bridegroom is taken from them."

They did not entirely understand what this meant and more or less brushed it off and continued as they were.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the city of Capernaum was just in sight on the shore as the sun was now coming to noon.<p>

"Home sweet home," James exclaimed.

"Master," Matthew said. "If I may ask of you, to, please, stay at my home and have dinner with me and some of my friends."

Joshua nodded.

"You would go into the house of a sinner?" Judah whispered.

"Have I not told you," Joshua said aloud to them all. "that the healthy have no need of a physician? **I AM** come to call, not the righteous, but sinners to repentance."

Judah shook his head at this and turned his eyes instead to the dock.

It had been too long since he stood on solid ground.

Peter and James secured the boat while the others made their way out and onto the docks. Andrew and Philip inspected the nets and brought them back, finding them in good repair. John, meanwhile, was on his way to Joshua's side.

Just then Simeon gasped in fear.

"Simeon, what's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"There are Romans," he said, pointing to one end of the street, where there was a captain in armor atop his horse.

"It's just one." Alphaeus said.

"Where there's one, there's more of them." Simeon added. "Pray to God they don't come this way. The blood-thirsty bastards! Nothing is beneath them."

"Love your enemies, Simeon." Joshua reminded him.

"But they're Romans!" Simeon returned. "They oppress and hinder us at every turn! They've taken our livelihood, our freedom, our very lives, everything from us, even this land of promise, given to our fathers and our fathers' fathers by the **LORD**! They worship a man, no less: their emperor Tiberius, and all their gods of stone and wood."

"They're coming this way!" Thomas whined.

True enough, the captain was riding up on his horse, and there were two guards at his flank. The disciples gathered together, looks of fear and hatred in their eyes.

"Which of you is Jesus of Nazareth?" the centurion asked in Greek.

"**I AM**." Joshua replied in Latin.

This took all by surprise, especially the centurion. He expected this Galilean to speak only His father tongue and Greek. Something else happened in the centurion's heart when he heard those words that were familiar to him, his own language. He felt more comfortable, it seemed, with this Nazarene, like he was speaking to a best friend rather than a peasant.

"What would you have of Me, Quintus?"

"Well, I...uh..." Quintus was shocked to know that He even knew his name. But he, being a soldier, remembered his mission, cleared his throat and replied to Joshua in Latin.

After all, if He wanted to speak to him in his native tongue, who was he to deny Him?

"I have a servant of my household, sick unto death." Quintus began. "He's a good man, more like a son than a servant, and I would rather not lose him. I've heard that You heal the sick."

"I will come and heal him." Joshua replied.

"No, Master." Quintus interrupted, stepping off his horse and coming eye-to-eye with Joshua. He could not keep his gaze, for already he felt as an ant before a great lion.

"I'm unworthy to have You come into my house. Just say that he will be healed and I believe that he will be healed."

"You would believe without seeing?" Joshua asked.

"I am a man of authority," Quintus replied. "I have command of a hundred men. If I say 'Go and do this', I know my men will do as ordered."

Joshua smiled.

"Because you have believed," He answered the centurion. "Your wish has been granted. Go, your servant is well."

The centurion nodded curtly then mounted his horse and gave a command in Latin to his soldiers, and they rode off back to his house to see the good news.

"I tell you," Joshua spoke to the disciples in Hebrew. "I have not seen such great faith: no, not even in Israel!"

"Master!" Simeon all but shouted. "We are God's chosen people, the sons of Abraham! How can You say that we have less faith than an uncircumcised, pagan Gentile...and a Roman at that?"

"Simeon," Joshua said, turning to the former zealot. "In the Last Day, many of the house of Israel shall be cast into outer darkness, while many more from the four corners of the earth will be saved for the Kingdom of Heaven and sit at the feet of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob."

Simeon had nothing to say to this. Joshua simply patted him on the shoulder and made His way, the disciples walking after Him.

"I mean," Simeon heard Thomas say from behind the group. "If He can calm the stormy sea, why can't He speak in whatever language He wants to?"

* * *

><p>As they made their way through the city, a blind man sitting by the side of the road heard someone say "Joshua is here!"<p>

"Joshua?" he asked, turning his sightless eyes towards the sound of feet coming his way. "Please, Son of David, have mercy on me!"

From out of the darkness came a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you believe that I can give you sight?" He asked him.

"Yes, only help my unbelief."

He could feel a hand pass over his eyes.

"Your faith has made you whole." the voice said.

The eyes closed tightly, as if in refusal to see what was there. The light was too bright.

Light? They blinked again, first showing a blur that slowly came into focus.

A man about the age of thirty, with long hair and a beard, appeared before the man's eyes.

The man gasped.

"I can see!" he gasped.

"Tell no one of this." Joshua said, turning and going His way with the disciples after him.

Unfortunately, the blind man was so joyous that he ignored that warning.

It was not long before, while walking through the town of Capernaum, Joshua and the disciples were soon surrounded by a few people calling out to them. A rich man on a donkey then rode up before them, and the rich man got off his ass and knelt before Joshua.

"Rabbi," he said. "My name is Jairus. I am a man of importance in town. My daughter is very sick, on the verge of death. I've heard the rumors about You and I believe You could save her."

"Take Me to your house." Joshua said.

Joshua waved the disciples to follow Him as He followed Jairus back to his house.

"Wait," Alphaeus spoke up. "I thought we were going to Levi's house for dinner."

"It's okay," Matthew said. "I'm not pressed for time."

But once they started moving, word that Joshua was back in Capernaum spread like wildfire. People were coming out of every house and hovel, hoping to catch some glimpse from Him. Soon the streets were flooded with people. Though the disciples made a circle around Joshua to keep the people back, the press was so strong that they found themselves pushed almost into Joshua's back. Feet were getting stepped upon, people were walking into each other, and it was all Peter and the disciples could do to keep the people back from running them down in their mad rush for Joshua.

Suddenly, Joshua stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Peter shouted to Joshua. Though He was right next to him, the noise of the crowd made shouting almost essential.

"Who touched Me?" Joshua asked, in His normal, un-raised voice. Somehow, it was enough to carry over the crowd.

"Master, be realistic!" Peter shouted back, a little annoyed. "We're in a crowd, there's hardly any room to breathe, how can you ask 'Who touched Me?'"

Joshua shook His head and turned around, and saw a woman sprawled out upon the ground behind Him. Here it was, He saw, the one who took a little of His God-given virtue when she touched Him. He brought her up to her feet.

"Have no fear, woman." He told her. "Your faith has made you well. Go in peace."

Peace was hardly what any could find, trying to leave the crowd. After they saw the woman, whose uncontrollable bleeding had ceased the moment she touched Joshua's robe, the crowd pressed even closer. The disciples did their best to keep them off.

At last they came to a large house, with a wall around it. At the door they came to a halt, for Jairus was lying upon the ground, throwing dust upon his shoulders. A servant, who had been standing before him, walked over to Joshua.

"Please, Rabbi," the servant said. "Pardon my master. His daughter has died. You can go Your way."

"She is not dead," Joshua said to the servant. "Only sleeping."

"That's nothing to joke about, Rabbi!" the servant all but shouted, tears coming to his eyes. "I was there at her side to the very end!"

But Joshua held up His hand and walked over to Jairus, lifting him up out of the dust.

"Do not fear," He told him. "Only believe, and she will be made whole."

She then turned to the servant.

"Take Me to her."

The servant nodded his head and walked toward the door of the house, but Joshua held up His hand.

"Peter, James, John," He called out. "Come with Me."

"And the rest of us?" Andrew asked.

"Stay here until I return."

The four of them followed the servant through the door and into the house. All about there was much mourning, and even those mourners, paid by the family to mourn for the dead, were about the house, filling it with their much noise.

Never had Peter seen such a sad sight.

He didn't know what would happen. He had seen Joshua cast out demons, heal the sick, cleanse lepers, even command the sea to be still. But all that happened was unto the living. Surely He had no power to call back the dead...

Did He?

They came at last to the room, which Joshua slowly opened. Lying upon her bed was the little girl, looking as peaceful as if she were sleeping. Joshua knelt down at her side and took her tiny hand in His.

"Wake up." He said. His voice was as soft as a whisper, but carried through the whole room.

All three of the disciples took a step back.

Peter rubbed his eyes, trying make certain that he was neither sleeping nor seeing a vision.

Joshua was now risen to His full height, the little girl in His arms. Her chest was rising, which meant that she was breathing.

But she couldn't be breathing, because she was dead.

No, Peter realized. She was not dead anymore.

Joshua indeed had the power to call back the dead.

As He walked among them, cradling the girl in His arms, the people in the house, one by one, silenced their mourning. They were now gasping in shock as they saw she who was once dead alive again.

Joshua stepped out of the house, and placed the little girl on her feet. She stumbled, for she was weary, but He held her hand and walked with her back to her father.

When Jairus saw his daughter alive again, he threw his arms around her, kissing her head and weeping for joy.

"She is hungry," Joshua said. "Give her something to eat." He then looked up at the disciples. The other nine were a little shocked at what they had seen, but He also saw that they themselves looked weary after their incident with the crowd.

"Please," Joshua said to Jarius. "Tell no one that this happened."

* * *

><p>That night, in the house of Levi Matthew, Joshua ate with his two disciples who had once been tax collectors. Judah, it seemed, was the only one who refused to go into the house with the Master. While the others were speaking, one of the publicans walked over to Peter and took him aside.<p>

"Your taxes are due," the man said.

"I know," Peter replied. "I know, I've been busy..."

"Following Him?" he pointed to Joshua. "That's no excuse. You really should pay up, Simeon. What would become of your mother if she discovered you weren't an honest son?"

"What have you done to her?" Peter asked, his anger rising.

"Nothing, and we won't..." the man said, holding his hands up apologetically. Then he let them down, an evil grin on his face. "Not yet, at least."

"If you..."

"If I what, huh?" the tax collector mocked, taking out a knife. "What will you do about it, big, bad fisherman?"

"Peter." a voice called from the other side of the room.

Turning, He saw Joshua had turned towards them. He held the publican in his gaze, but the tax collector couldn't stand looking at Him for long and turned aside, sliding his knife back into his robes.

"Pay your taxes." he said to Peter, giving him a shove and returning to the feast.

Peter sighed heavily and made his way to Joshua's side. Fortunately, He did not ask him about what happened. It was embarrassing enough that He was made fun of in front of everyone as it was.

"May I ask you something?" Joshua asked Peter after a while.

"Certainly." Peter replied, though he dared to hope that it was nothing about what happened earlier.

"What do you think, do the kings of the earth take tribute or tax from strangers or their own children?" Joshua asked.

"I suppose...from strangers?" Peter asked. Why was he being asked this, he wondered.

"Then the children are free." Joshua said. He then placed His hand on Peter's shoulder. "Go out to the lake tonight and cast in your nets. Open the mouth of the first fish you catch, and you will find a silver coin, enough for the both of us."

Peter's mouth hung open for a while after He spoke thus. Shaking himself a little, he decided that it would be the best alternative.

After all, if Joshua could raise the dead, couldn't He put a coin in the mouth of a fish?

* * *

><p><strong>(Did you like my little bit of humor with Jairus getting off his "ass"? lol, I know, how dare I: but if I can make humor in my story without being too profane or blasphemous, why not? I'm considering making a time-jump in my story, since the whole of Joshua's ministry took place in the span of three-and-a-half years [see Daniel 9:24-27. It's not about the Antichrist, but the <em><span>TRUE<span>_ Christ], and not all of the events are mentioned in the Bible. Don't worry, nothing will be cut out from the biblical account [a tall order in and of itself, to say the very least]. Like it so far? Any questions, thoughts, concerns, ideas? You know where to post them.)**

**(In case you were wondering, I sort of had "What Have the Romans" in mind when I wrote Simeon the Zealot's little rant ["And from our fathers' fathers' fathers! And from our fathers' fathers' fathers' fathers!" lol. Don't sue me, Eric Idle!]**


	17. Not Forgotten

**(AN: Yes, I finally did it! Being bugged so much by excluding this from the first draft, I looked it up and wrote it out. Yes, there are bits that I added - after all, I had to make like five or seven verses into a whole chapter. Enjoy the one who was not forgotten by Joshua!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Forgotten<strong>

It was only a few days after the event with the centurion and the daughter of Jairus. The band was now back among the wilds, enjoying a few days of respite. All of them were very amazed at the recent events - it seemed like the impossible had been done before their eyes.

Peter, however, was the most pleased that he had been saved from tax problems. God, by whatever name He was called - the Father by Joshua and '_godeshem_' by the Pharisees - alone knew that the publicans were vehement in their taxation of the people, and would not settle for anything short of satisfaction. It was still amazing that two ex-publicans were now part of their group. It was a little awkward at first, but as the days went by, Peter became more accepting of them...but not overly.

They were a few days out of Nazareth, after Joshua had once again been shoved out of the synagogue for saying things that the people did not agree with. This was still familiar territory for most of them, and so they enjoyed staying in the wilderness rather than in the city. The discomfort of a few rocks and sand getting everywhere was much less in comparison to being stoned to death.

Joshua, however, knew that they had been too long without relieving the suffering. Those who they found He healed, but it didn't seem to have the same affect on the disciples as the resurrection of the daughter of Jairus had done, not to mention the rest of Israel. They had almost forgotten all the things that had happened, especially in light of being rejected from Nazareth again.

* * *

><p>Today was another day. Joshua was the first one to rise, as always. Rising before the crack of dawn in Nazareth for thirty years had become habitual. The fishermen usually slept through the day, having usually fished throughout the night. Though they also would often be unable to sleep at night, they were starting to adapt to the new sleeping schedule. The others followed the best they could, but Joshua was always the first to rise.<p>

He walked over to Peter and roused him by gently nudging his shoulder with His hand.

"Wake up, Peter." He said. "We're moving on today."

Peter rose up, and Joshua walked among the others, waking them up as He went. One by one they rose up, rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

"Where are we going today, Master?" Alphaeus queried.

"South." was all that Joshua would say.

They got themselves ready to move slowly, since some were not early risers and took a little more than just a simple nudge on the shoulder to wake them up. Once everyone was together, Joshua led them on their way. The dry, rugged land outside of Nazareth was beautiful, and they enjoyed the cool of the morning, ere the sun rose too high to heat the desert. Once it did, however, even Joshua removed His hood for the excess of heat.

High noon was now upon the valleys. They had walked a good distance from where they were, and all were desirous of a rest. They now stood upon a rise, which offered them a superb view of the land about them. Afar off to the south a small town was nestled around the nearest source of water. All of the group who were Galileans knew this town almost like the back of their hand, some of them had even visited it before or gone through on their way south to Jerusalem.

"Behold, Master!" Philip stated, pointing to the town below them. "The town of Nain."

"When was the last time we were here, brother?" John asked James. "I've forgotten, it must have been a while."

"Not that long," James returned. "We went through here when we left the Temple. And I remember seeing it in the distance while the Master preached on the mountain-top."

"Master," Judah said, walking over to Joshua's side. "Can't we bypass Nain all-together? I mean, we can't have another fiasco like we had at Nazareth yesterday."

"We're exhausted, Judah!" Andrew said. "We can't march all day in the sun."

"Rather be alive in the heat than dead in the shade." Judah reasoned.

"He has a point." Thomas said.

"Oh, grow some already, Didymus!" Peter commented.

Joshua held up His hand.

"No," He said. "We'll rest in the town, then be on our way shortly."

He made His way down the hill, towards the town of Nain. Behind, the disciples followed suit.

"Stay together," Simeon said. "If my guess is correct, we'll attract a crowd the moment we're spotted."

"Simeon is right." Nathanael added. "We don't want to get lost in the crowds."

* * *

><p>True to Simeon's prediction, they had not set foot in the town proper when a few shepherds upon the hills noticed them. Whispers were passed between them and soon they sent one into the town with the news that Joshua was here. People were now pouring out of the town, gathering around them. It was Capernaum all over again. They now had their staves out, keeping the people from getting too disorderly.<p>

"So much for resting here, Master!" Matthew said.

Slowly, they made their way toward the town gate. True enough, there would be no resting here, no quiet respite from the madness at Nazareth or the mayhem at Capernaum. The morning, it seemed, would be the only peaceful moment of the day.

"Look!" Thaddaeus shouted.

"What is it?" Joshua queried.

"A procession is coming this way to meet us!" Thaddaeus stated.

Behind the crowd, they could just barely make out a group of people pushing their way through the crowds toward the exit of the city. The noise that was rising from their group was starting to drown out the crowds. Joshua sighed, when would they ever stop making so much fake noise?

No matter how much money they paid them, no matter how well they performed their act, all the mourners in the world could not, with their much noise, bring back the dead.

Only the power of the Father could do that.

The procession of mourners were now up even with the group of the disciples. Peter, Judah and Thaddaeus now moved to keep them from breaking through to Joshua while the other nine kept off the rest of the crowd.

"I've seen her before!" Peter said to Thaddaeus, pointing to the woman in black near the head of the procession. "Her husband died twenty years ago, leaving her with only one son, the **LORD** keep him."

"It seems He's taken that as well." Thaddaeus stated.

Certainly enough, Peter and Thaddaeus could make out the woman, but no sign of her son was there among those walking in the procession. It could only mean one thing: this funeral procession was for the poor woman's son.

"A sad fate," Peter commented. "Without her son, she'll be reduced to begging."

Just then, one of the woman's friends broke from the procession and clawed her way toward the disciples.

"Rabbi!" she cried out.

"We're busy here!" Judah shot back.

"No, Judah." Joshua returned, pausing from the walk. He then turned to the woman's friend. "Where is she?"

The woman made her way through the crowd while Peter, Judah and Thaddaeus followed Him over to the side of the procession. As sure as could be assumed, the poor widowed woman was broken down in heavy tears.

"This is the Man, Jael!" the friend said. "The One who healed Jairus' daughter."

The woman turned to the newcomer.

"If only You'd been here sooner." Her voice was empty, devoid of hope. It made Joshua sad to see His children so broken.

"Do not weep, woman." He returned. He walked over to the bearers, who had the young man on a sheet between two poles that they held.

"Wait!" He said to the bearers. Upon hearing the sound, they came to a halt. He lifted the sheet from off the young man's face, to the sorrow of the poor mother. He placed His hand upon the young man's face.

"Son," He spoke to the dead man. "I tell you...arise!"

He removed His hand.

As soon as it was gone, the young man rose up from his 'slumber.' In shock, the bearers let go of the bier and let him fall to the earth. Joshua took the young man and saved him from his fall.

"Thank You, sir." the young man said to Joshua. For all he knew, he had fallen asleep and suddenly found himself awake and falling, when this Man saved him from the fall.

Gasps and cries came from those gathered about.

"Behold!" one shouted. "The Eternal G-d has visited His people in this prophet!"

Joshua helped the young man up to his feet, then turned to the widowed woman, who was looking quite bewildered and amazed. Tears of joy were now streaming freely down her face.

"I think there's someone who wants to see you, son." Joshua said to the young man. He turned around immediately.

"Mother!" With a smile on his face, he ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"My boy!" The woman said into his chest.

"Don't weep, mother!" the young man said. "I'm not ill anymore."

"Oh, you dear boy!" Jael sobbed. "You've been dead for two days!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him, flatly refusing to let him go for anything. She then turned to the man standing behind her son, a smile upon His face. "Thank You, Rabbi! Thank You!"

Joshua nodded in recognition, then turned to the disciples, making their way into the town. The crowds had dispersed a little, now they were eying them from afar with a strange kind of fear. Not pure dread, but amazement, wonder and awe. So many people had seen this sudden occurrence, of a dead man risen from death before their very eyes.

"This'll be the talk of all Judaea before the year is out." Thaddaeus stated prophetically.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The name 'Jael' was the heroine who slew Sisera from the book of <em>Judges<em>. Needed a name for her, even if only used that once.)**

**(Hopefully this addition will be welcomed, unlike what George Lucas does to Star Wars. [lol, yes, a Star Wars reference in a story about Christ!]. Unless I find something really good that I forgot, or I decide to go back and fix all the previous references to 'law' to 'Torah', I don't foresee any other additions to this story. Enjoy the rest now!)**


	18. The Fundamental Alienation

**(AN: New chapter! Horay for more controversial material! But what would the Bible be without it? I wasn't originally going to do as much deviation from the main plot, being Joshua, but since I have broken that rule of mine already [and plan to do so again -wink wink, and virtual confectionery of your choice to the one who could guess where, when and how-], I thought, why not do so again?)**

**(Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fundamental Alienation<strong>

The doors of the council chamber were closed to outsiders.

When were they open to the public, after all?

Things had changed greatly since God established the Aaronic priesthood for the people of Israel. In the days of the Two Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Israel promoted priests after the fickle winds of politics. They saw worshiping the **LORD** God as a sign of dependence on the Kingdom of Judah, and therefore tried to stand on their own by forsaking the **LORD**, forsaking the Torah and forsaking justice all-together.

So it was that Elijah was called to bring Israel back to the worship of **YEHOVAH** and to remind Judah that they were not safe from falling. After his mission was complete, he took Elishah with him to the edge of the Jordan River, smote the waters and crossed and was carried into Heaven in a chariot of fire.

Centuries later, on the very bank of the River Jordan where Elijah departed to Heaven, John-bar-Zachariah baptized in the spirit and power of Elijah, signaling his return and the coming of the Great Day of the **LORD**.

There was little spiritual difference between the days of Elijah and the days of John the Baptizer.

The Roman authorities usurped the power of the priesthood, electing members according to their own schedule. But those whom they elected were even more corrupt than their masters, placing the loss of their seats of power as more important in their minds than strict adherence to the Torah.

Therefore the priesthood had allowed themselves to be corrupted: and, as Aaron led the Children of Israel in the building of the Golden Calf, so the priesthood led the people in violation of the heart of the Torah, celebrating rather the display of good works and outward show of righteousness more than sincerity of heart and mind. In their worship of the rituals and ceremony laid down in the Torah, they forsook the God who gave these to His people.

Even the Tabernacle, which Simeon, that self-same Simeon who had been that leper that Joshua healed, now hurried past on his way to the council, was a sign of the empty faith of the people. In ages past, the Ark sat in the Most Holy Place of the Tabernacle, signifying God's place in the lives of people. A thick veil, representing the sin and imperfections of man, was woven and hung between the Holy Place and the Most Holy Place. According to tradition, only the High Priest, who served as mediator between God and the people, could stand before the Ark in the Most Holy Place and live...and only if he were without sin.

Now the Tabernacle was empty. The conquering kingdom of Babylon had long ago besieged Jerusalem and took all the gold and precious stones from the Temple. The Ark was never found. When it was rebuilt by Herod the Great, unholy placebo-furniture was placed in this new monument of stone, but the veil was still held before a Most Holy Place that was empty.

As empty as the faith of Simeon, who was late for the meeting due to his dalliance with a whore.

* * *

><p>He pushed his way through the crowd that waited before the doors of the council chamber. The guards saw the robes of a high-ranking Pharisee and so let him through. After passing by the stone of the wall and giving his blessing upon the proceedings, Simeon all but ran past the guards and into the council chamber.<p>

"Rabbi Simeon," the Pharisee who had the floor spoke up. "You are late."

"My apologies," Simeon said. "I forgot to make the morning offering."

"The **LORD** smiles upon your remembrance to honor Him," the spokesman said.

"The **LORD** our God, the **LORD** is One!" interrupted the assembled Pharisees, chanting as they did when the name of the **LORD** was spoken. The spokesman nodded in recognition, then continued.

"Therefore we can forgive your tardiness. Please, take your seat."

Simeon bowed in thanks and took his seat with the other Pharisees.

"For the sake of our brother Simeon," the spokesman said. "Who, by the grace of the Eternal..."

"The **LORD** our God, the **LORD** is One!" The Pharisees took up the chant again.

"...returned to us twelve months ago, cleansed of his ailment, let me re-introduce our topic of discussion."

"I second the motion!" a Pharisee stated.

The other Pharisees nodded in agreement.

"I, Gamaliel-bar-Penuel," the spokesman rephrased. "Of the house of Reuben, by the grace of God..."

"The **LORD** our God, the **LORD** is One!" all assembled chanted again.

"...appointed to this place by our excellency, the High Priest Caiphas..." Gamaliel paused, his voice growing annoyed and his tone full of contempt. "...with permission by the Roman governor Pontus Pilate..."

All of the Pharisees assembled wiped each hand once upon their robes and spat upon the floor.

"...have been given the supreme honor," Gamaliel continued, his voice returning to its normalcy. "to serve as spokesman for this our first assembly of the new year." He walked over to a raised chair at the far end of the room, where sat Caiphas by himself. Gamaliel bowed before Caiphas, then held out his hand to receive a scroll from one of Caiphas' attendants.

Gamaliel then returned to the center of the room and read from the scroll.

"Brothers," he then said, looking up from the scroll. "We have been instructed by the High Priest to bring first and foremost to our discussion the matter of the Nazarene teacher..."

Tongues began to wag as the Pharisees spoke one to each other regarding this matter.

"Silence!" Gamaliel announced. "This assembly will have order!"

"I've heard many things about this Man!" one of the Pharisees said, rising to his feet.

"So have I, all of them bad!" another one returned.

"He is a mystery to me." old Nicodemus answered.

"He could be the Messiah." stated another who sat nearby Nicodemus.

"He's a prophet, sent from the Most High God!" Simeon stated.

"The **LORD** our God, the **LORD** is..."

"**STOP!**" a voice shouted. All eyes turned to the gray-haired, aged form of the former High Priest, the father of Caiphas: Rabbi Annas. With his hand upon a shepherd's crook, he walked slowly before the Pharisees, who bowed as he passed them by. He raised his hand towards Gamaliel's direction, and the younger Pharisee bowed and gave way to the elder, who took the floor.

"Are you all deceived?" he croaked at them. "Even here, in our sacred assemblage of brotherhood, that Man causes dissent. We know the Torah, and we will endeavor to see through this impostor, by the grace of the Most High _godeshem_!" An old, gnarled hand pointed toward the second Pharisee who spoke.

"Brother Alexander," he said. "Give us your testimony."

"I will swear before the **LORD** _godeshem_," Alexander said, his voice rising with indignation. "That this Joshua of Nazareth is a rabble-rouser, going about stirring up trouble. I have been to the meetings Him and His followers hold, in the middle of the wilderness: all He did was ridicule us...**us**, the teachers of the Torah! He said that men should not divorce their wives!"

"The impudence!" shouted a Pharisee. "To think of sharing the same bed with a woman, and we all know they are more likely to be adulterous many times over, for life!"

"Here here!" shouted Simeon in approval.

"But we cannot throw out the good of this Man's work among the people!" the first Pharisee who spoke up argued.

Annas raised a hand to silence him.

"And we will not." Annas returned. "The report of His miracles astounds many of the people. But..." He rose a finger. "...are these so-called miracles acts of God..."

"The **LORD** our God, the **LORD** is One!"

"...or a means of deception, of undermining the fundamental principles of our sacred tradition, passed down by our fathers and the sages of old..."

"Peace be upon them!" the Pharisees chanted, placing their elders on the same level of respect as they gave to the Almighty.

"...whereby the gullible and those ignorant of the Torah are drawn into godlessness, and so bring a curse down upon us all!"

At the word 'curse', everybody made strange gestures across themselves superstitiously in fear that a curse was being brought down upon them from some unknown source.

"I don't want to be cursed!" one Pharisee shouted.

"But what if this Nazarene is not a threat to us?" the old man sitting next to Nicodemus asked. "What if He really is the Messiah?"

An uproar came from those who disagreed. Gamaliel called for silence, but they did not hear his voice. Annas then raised his hands and all were silenced.

"Brothers," he said to them. "Let us hear the testimony of one of our eldest, and most honored, brother: Rabbi Joseph of Arimathea." Annas then walked towards where Joseph sat, his left hand raised to silence the old Pharisee.

"You say that this Joshua of Nazareth is the Messiah?"

"Well, it's a strong possi..." Annas waved Joseph's comment aside, not allowing Joseph to give his testimony as he had permitted Alexander.

"It is not possible," Annas said, turning back to the others. "Surely a wise man such as yourself, as learned in the Torah as myself, as my son Caiphas, a worthy man, knows that the Torah..." He raised his finger towards Joseph. "The sacred law, given to us from the One, True _godeshem_ to Moses and the sages of old..."

"Peace be upon them!" the assembled Pharisees chanted again.

"Surely, Brother Joseph," Annas continued. "You know that the Torah specifically states that the Messiah, the Anointed One of the **LORD** _godeshem_ of Israel, shall proceed from the seed of David the King, from the house of David." Annas then turned to the others. "Even a child, ignorant of the Torah, can tell us that David the King came from the house of Bethlehem, not Nazareth!"

The Pharisees murmured agreement among each other. Joseph said nothing, feeling publicly shamed for speaking out on Joshua's behalf.

"Surely He must be some kind of prophet!" Simeon spoke up. "He heals the sick!"

"I've heard rumors," one spoke up. Annas turned to the new-comer, one of the Pharisees of the crowd who had remained silent for a while. "This Joshua claims that He...He..."

"Speak up, brother." Annas said. "What does the Nazarene claim?"

"Pardon me, brothers, and pardon me, revered fathers." he said to Annas and Caiphas. "But I've heard that this man Joshua claims to be..." The Pharisee swallowed, fearing what would happen if he spoke fully.

"The Son of God."

The room erupted into chaos. Cries of 'blasphemy', angry shouts and consternation threatened to dissolve the order.

Suddenly, Caiphas rose from his seat, throwing his arms out. The whole room became silent at his rising.

"This is the most damning evidence I have heard!" he announced. "This Man, Joshua of Nazareth, threatens, by His blasphemous tongue, the very foundation of our faith, the fundamental doctrines..." He lifted his hands to the ceiling in a show of piety. "...of _godeshem_'s holy Torah. How can we permit this?"

"We cannot!" Annas affirmed, with more cries of affirmation from the others.

"Therefore," Caiphas continued. "We must make certain to keep a watchful ear and eye to this Joshua, to ascertain His teachings and catch Him with His words."

"With all due respect," Nicodemus said, rising from his seat. "You are asking us to treat dishonestly with this Man, as if He were a criminal! What wrong has He done? Surely the Torah does not condemn a man without a trial!"

Caiphas walked over to Nicodemus, a scathing look on his face.

"Brother Nicodemus," he said, pacing around him. "The greatest of our order. A true, worthy man, cut from the same holy cloth as Joseph of Arimathea; brothers in all save for name." He then paused, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Are you deceived as well?" he said, stepping back and passing his hand over his face. Taking composure, he turned to the crowd of Pharisees. "This Man, this Nazarene, cannot be the Messiah, Rabbi Annas, my esteemed father, has shown this to us. I humbly present his example as proof..." He turned a scathing glance towards Nicodemus.

"That no prophet has ever arisen from Nazareth!"

* * *

><p><strong>(And...horay for having a chapter of a fan-fiction about the Bible named after the title of a Dimmu Borgir song! lol The idea being that the Pharisees alienate themselves from the Savior by reason of their refusal to see beyond their fundamentals and dogma)<strong>

**(No, this story has nothing to do with politics at all! It is my belief that God is neither on the side of liberals or conservatives but stands with His hands open to all, asking the question Moses gave to the people of Israel at Mt. Sinai: "Who is on the LORD's side?" People of either side who use God and religion for their own political gains are, to quote John Bunyan, 'heathens, hypocrites, devils and witches'. Sorry, my two cents on the subject)  
><strong>

**(In case you were wondering, the "godeshem" the Pharisees use is an invention of my own. In reality, followers of the orthodox Jewish faith do not speak the name of the LORD, they say the nonsense word "adoshem" instead of "Adonai". In English, we would say "G-d", I came up with my own nonsense word [Monty Python's _Life of Brian_ actually knew what they were talking about in the scene where the guy is getting stoned for saying YEHOVAH])**

**(More from Joshua and Co. next chapter. stay tuned)**


	19. Separated

**(AN: Thanks once again to almostinsane for reviewing the story. For clarification, the "chant" that the Pharisees did is fictitious [to my knowledge]. I used it to emphasize the Pharisees' love of outward appearance of righteousness, as may be extrapolated upon later on in the tale.)**

**(Secondly, regarding Simeon the Pharisee [who is also Simeon the Leper, in my tale at least], in regards to my ff, he represents those who receive a second chance by the grace of God and turn their backs on it. You'll see what I mean later on, specifically at the feast where [content deleted to prevent spoiler alerts. lol] Virtual cookies to whoever can guess where I'm going with Simeon's character)**

**(As promised, more from Joshua and Co. in this chapter. I also have the feeding of the four thousand as well, though not as in depth as with the five thousand, since it would strain on the repetitive. Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Separated<strong>

Tomorrow, Joshua and His disciples would be in Decapolis, where the formerly possessed man of Gadara had spread the word in preparation for His arrival.

Today, they sat on a hill overlooking the sea of Galilee, a large crowd gathered about to hear what He had to say.

At the top of the hill was a grove of trees that provided some rest from the heat of the day. Outside of their boughs, looking out upon the people, was Joshua. Within the shade of the trees were the disciples.

"Peter," James began. "Who do you think is the chief disciple?"

Peter scoffed at this. "Well, who else?" He pointed to himself. "Joshua _did_ say that I was to be a fisher of men."

"I was one of the first to follow Him, though, brother." Andrew stated.

"Your name may be first on the role, Andrew," James said. "But I'm as good as the rest of you and then some."

"Well, I am the eldest." Nathanael interjected. "Why shouldn't it be me?"

"I have just as much right to be chief as anyone else." Philip interjected.

"But He loves me!"

All eyes turned to John, who had spoken.

"I was one of the first He chose to follow Him," John added. "I've always obeyed what He told us to do right off without hesitation. If anyone is greatest, it is me."

At this, Judah scoffed.

"You have something to say, Iscariot?" Peter asked.

"If anyone deserves the title of chief disciple," he said a little proudly. "It should be me. I have the money bag, I'm the educated one, I have connections."

"What about me?" Matthew asked. "I'm educated."

"And me!" Alphaeus added.

"In counting numbers and cheating people out of their taxes," Judah replied, giving them scathing looks of ill-repute.

"I was a rich man's servant before I became a disciple." Thomas said. "I'm a hard worker and though I might not be a brash, loud-mouth like Peter..."

"Watch it, Didymus!" Peter said, flicking his fish-gutter out of his belt.

"Or as educated as Judah..."

Judah nodded, taking his statement as a compliment.

"I feel my hard work and dedicated makes me fit for the title of chief disciple." he concluded.

Thaddaeus let out a hacking cough in mockery of Thomas' statement.

"Dedication! You've been afraid every time something bad happens. You're always doubting, fearing some calamity lurks around every corner!"

"Well don't they?" Thomas cried. "They still haven't captured the Bastard and his thieving renegade-accomplices yet, and you know how dangerous they are!"

"You're paranoid!" Thaddaeus returned.

"And you?" Thomas shot back. "You think you can be a better chief disciple than I?"

"With no toil!" Thaddaeus boasted. "I followed the Baptizer before Joshua, he told me to follow Him! I'm merely fulfilling my duty to a good prophet who heralded the Messiah! I therefore outrank you all and shall be first among you in truth!"

Simeon shook his head at all of this.

"You're fools, the lot of you!" he barked at them. "When the Romans are driven out of our country, it will be by the hand of the zealots. We will cut our way through the hordes of uncircumcised filth and take our father-land back, and who else will the Messiah reward as His chief servant if not the one who helped Him return to His rightful throne?"

At this, they noticed that Joshua was standing on the edge of the grove, listening to their discussion.

"Follow." He said.

The disciples didn't know what He was getting at, but they got up and followed Him out of the shade of the trees. He walked down among the people, and took a seat next to three families who had traveled together.

"Please, Rabbi!" one of the mothers begged. "Bless my children."

"And mine as well." another mother asked.

"Not right now," Judah said, but Joshua held up His hand.

"Judah, suffer the little children to come unto Me, and do not forbid them. For the Kingdom of God is made of such as these."

"But they're children!"

"Do not despise them, Judah." Joshua calmly replied. "Their guardian angels are always before My Father in Heaven. If anyone causes them to transgress, that person would be better off if he was thrown into the sea with a mill-stone tied to his neck."

Feeling a little ashamed, Judah apologized to both Joshua and the mothers and then stepped aside and allowed the children to come before Joshua. They saw that His face lit up as He was among the children and they as well enjoyed His company.

"I tell you," Joshua said to the disciples. "Unless you receive the Kingdom of Heaven as a little child, you shall not enter therein. _that_ is your answer: he who wants to be first must be last, and let he who is exalted be humbled."

The disciples were stunned into silence at His response, for they did not believe that He was listening to what they were saying.

At last, John spoke up.

"I remember, Master," he said. "Just a few days ago, I saw someone casting out demons in Your name, but he wasn't one of us. Should we tell him to cease?"

"No, John." Joshua replied fondly. "For as I have said before, whoever receives one of these little ones in My name receives Me: and whoever receives Me receives He who sent Me. No one who does a miracle in My name can say evil of me lightly. Therefore I tell you that whoever is not against us is one of us."

John nodded in comprehension of what He told him.

* * *

><p>As they were speaking, a Pharisee walked through the crowd and knelt down before Joshua.<p>

"Rabbi," he said. "I am Joseph of Arimathea, a friend of Nicodemus, whom You met three years ago. I have an earnest question to ask of You." Joshua nodded, at which Joseph knelt down among the children.

"What must I do to have everlasting life?"

"You know the Torah," Joshua said. "Tell Me, which is the greatest commandment?"

"The first four, I believe." Joseph said. "'Thou shalt worship no gods before Me', 'Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image', 'Thou shalt not take the name of the **LORD** in vain' and 'Remember the Sabbath'. In short, 'Thou shalt love the Eternal with all your heart, all your strength, all your mind and all your soul.'"

"This is the greatest commandment?" Joshua asked.

"Of course," Joseph replied, but with none of the haughtiness of his fellow Pharisees. His face seemed to light up with the realization of this new truth. "There is but One G-d and none other, and to love Him with all your heart, strength, mind and soul is greater than all the burnt offerings one could ever make."

Joshua smiled. He had never heard words like this from a man of learning. Here, in one so advanced in ages, was the same kind of learning spirit that was manifest in John.

"Well done," He said. "You are not far from the Kingdom of God. But there is another commandment, no less important than the first: the latter six, which say 'Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself.'"

"Who is my neighbor, though?" Joseph asked.

Joshua pondered how He might answer, then His face lit up.

"Sit down, Joseph." He then turned to the children. "All of you, have a seat. I should like to tell you all a story."

The children clamored in approval for a story, and Joseph took His seat among them, feeling all at once very out of place among these little ones by reason of his age...

And yet, strangely, as one with them.

"Once a man went from Jerusalem to Jericho." He began. "On the road two robbers took what money he had and assaulted him, leaving him for dead. Now a priest came upon the body, but kept to his own way. Likewise a Levite saw the body, but passed on his own way. But a Samaritan saw the body, had compassion on him, and took him to the nearest inn. There he wrapped the man's wounds up and administered what healing he could. He then paid for the man's room and board and left, with the promise to return and pay for whatever was overspent."

The children, Joseph, the disciples and even the parents gathered around listened intently to what was being spoken.

"Now tell Me," Joshua said to them all. "Who was neighbor to the man who was assaulted by the thieves?"

"The Samaritan!" the children called out, in various levels of loudness, as per the ways of children.

Joshua smiled at their response, but there was one soul yet who did not answer.

"Joseph?" He asked.

"The children have it right." Joseph said.

"Truly, they are correct. Now go and do as he did." Joshua returned. Joseph bowed and then went on His way. Joshua then called the children together and they sat down around Him.

"Blessed are your eyes which see these things," He said to them. "And your ears, which hear these things. For the prophets and kings of old waited and hoped, yet never saw the things that you see now!"

Having thus blessed them, Joshua sent them back to their parents, with a sigh in His heart as He looked out among the people. For, though they saw and heard the great things, many of them did not understand.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Master?" John asked, walking over to Joshua's side.<p>

"The people have come a long way," Joshua said. It was true, for He knew the emptiness of their stomachs as well as that of their hearts. "They are hungry."

"Should we send them home?" Philip asked.

"No, Philip." Joshua replied. "They are likely to faint before they reach their houses, for some have come a great distance."

"How many are there again?" Thomas asked.

"I counted four thousand men," Simeon stated. "Double or greater that number including the women and children."

"Do we have any food?" Joshua asked.

Thaddaeus walked back to their grove and brought back one of the baskets.

"Seven loaves of bread." he responded.

"And a few fish." Andrew said, indicating to the bag slung over his shoulders.

"It is enough," Joshua said. "Have the people sit on the ground around us, then bring the food to Me."

By this time, they knew better than to argue or hesitate when it came to Joshua's orders. After all, the memory of the events of the past several months - five thousand being fed from five loaves and two fish, a stormy sea being made calm, demons driven from out of people merely by Joshua's command - was still fresh in their minds, and they were confident that He would do so again as He had done before.

Sure enough, after the blessing of the food, a cry of shock came from Thomas as he saw that the seven loaves of bread did not cease, nor did the few fish go out.

As Simeon was giving out food to the people, he saw Judah was trying to exact payment from the people for the food.

"Don't listen to him!" Simeon told the people Judah was trying to con, walking over to them. "Last time the Master fed the crowds, the food was given freely. It holds true today." He turned to Judah, giving him a look that meant business. The Iscariot saw a knife in the zealot's belt, and therefore smiled to the people and gave them the food freely.

"Have you no shame?" Simeon asked Judah, while they were walking among the people, handing out bread and fish.

"What?" Judah responded.

"Making people pay for this food," he said. "Some of these people are even poorer than we are. Where is your sense of compassion?"

"If the Master is going to be giving food away to crowds as large as this or bigger on a monthly basis," Judah replied. "Might as well make something off it."

"You sound like a tax-collector!" Simeon rebuked.

"Oh, please." Judah said, trying to justify himself. "You of all people shouldn't be so naive regarding means and costs."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing is free, Simeon. You zealots can't buy our freedom from the Romans without blood-shed, and these people shouldn't have bread and meat without payment."

"This is a miracle, Judah!" Simeon insisted, sounding incredulous at Judah's reasoning. "Elijah didn't make the widow of Zarephath pay for the flour and oil that never faded from her store, or after God raised her son from the dead! Miracles are gifts from God, given freely to His people."

Judah said nothing more, insistent on his stand-point.

* * *

><p>At the top of the hill, while the people were eating, three Pharisees, intent on their mission to trap Joshua in His words, approached the hill. They bowed before Him in a show of respect, with the food His disciples had given them still in their mouths.<p>

"Rabbi," Alexander, the leader of the trio said. "We hear tell that You proclaim the coming of the Kingdom of God. If this is true, it should be expected by all the people! We have come from Jerusalem to ask You for some kind of sign...to show us when these things will be."

Joshua looked up at them, for He was sitting down.

"There will be no sign for this generation." He replied.

"Why not?" one of the Pharisees asked. "Can You not show us a sign?"

"Why do you seek for a sign?" Joshua asked, rising to His feet.

"It only seems fair to know when the Kingdom will come." the third responded with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hypocrites, the lot of you!" Joshua rebuked. They stepped back, for they were not accustomed to being rebuked to their faces. But they would soon learn that He would be doing this more often.

"As the sun goes down at eventide," Joshua said to them, pointing towards the sun. "you say that the morning's weather will be favorable because the sky is red, you are right. Also, at dawn, you say that the day's weather will be bad for the sky is red and the clouds are lowering, and so it is.

"How is it that you know the signs of the sky but not the signs of the times? Only a wicked and adulterous generation goes looking for signs and wonders. As I told you before, no sign shall be given, save the sign of the prophet Jonah."

Upset and offended by His response, the Pharisees picked up their robes and walked back down the hill. Hot on their heals came the disciples, with the report that all were fed.

"Now gather up the remains in our baskets." Joshua ordered.

John ran to the top of the hill, picked up a basket and ran back down, eager to please Joshua. The others followed suit, and a total of seven baskets were brought back to the top of the hill.

"Master, what shall we do with the food?" Alphaeus asked.

But his voice was being drowned out, for the people were starting to gather close to Joshua in great press, as they had done in Capernaum. It was so great that Joshua was quickly being separated from the disciples.

"Master, come back!" shouted Peter.

"Go on to Decapolis without Me!" Joshua said, His voice carrying over the crowd.

"But what about You, Master?" John asked, his hands cupped over his mouth.

"I will lead the crowds away." He said.

The noise of the crowds began to die down as Joshua walked down the hill alone, the people walking after Him. On the top of the hill, twelve men stood with dumb-founded expressions on their faces, watching as Joshua became another dot in the midst of a crowd that was receding down the hill into the distance.

"So, what do we do now?" Thomas asked.

Peter sighed, then turned to the east.

"We go to Capernaum." He cleared his throat and then started walking.

"On foot?" Thomas and Judah asked almost simultaneously.

"How else?" Peter responded.

"Well, when we get to Capernaum, what then?" Alphaeus asked, running to keep up with Peter.

"We set sail for Decapolis and meet the Master there as planned."

One by one, they agreed to this and made after Peter, taking their things with them.

The seven baskets of food, however, were not there. They must have been taken by the crowds.

* * *

><p>The evening was already fallen upon Capernaum when the disciples got their boat together and set sail into the lake of Galilee. As usual, the fishermen were about the ship, keeping it together as it floated upon the waters, and those who were not so kept to themselves.<p>

Peter, once again, was at the bow of the ship.

"Brother," Andrew, walking over to the front of the ship, said. "What troubles you?" He looked ahead and saw the dark clouds forming on the edge of the lake, just at the horizon, before them.

"We should pull the boat ashore," Andrew said, urgency in his voice.

Peter said nothing.

"Please, brother! Don't let your pride be the death of us all!"

"Pride?" Peter returned, anger in his eyes. "Do you think this is about pride, brother! Don't you think I know that I almost cost us our lives the last time we were out here because of my foolish pride?"

All eyes were now turned toward the two arguing brothers.

"This is just like last time." Judah said, after a space of silence. "Only this time, the Master is not here to save us."

"We're all going to die!" whined Thomas.

"No, we're not going to die!" Peter assured them.

"My brother, please!" Andrew insisted. "There's a storm on the horizon and we're going straight towards it. This is not the time to be choking on pride!"

But Peter did not answer, his eyes turned towards the sea and the coming storm.

"I know you think you're invincible out on the lake, brother." Andrew pleaded. "But be realistic! We can't survive another storm without the Master!"

"He told us to go through with the plan, Andrew." Peter said, turning to his brother. "The plan was to sail to Decapolis, and we're going through with the plan...only He's not with us."

"Exactly! So use your head, Simeon Peter! Don't send us off to our deaths!"

"Have a little faith, brother!" Peter returned. "The Master has saved us from storms before, He will do so again."

Andrew wished he had the amount of faith that his brother possessed.

* * *

><p>Nightfall...<p>

The storm broke upon the sea with three times the strength of the previous one. Rain pelted the sea and the winds sent huge waves crashing about them and onto them, filling their boat with water. All hands were trying to bail out the water as much as they could, and eleven men were all afraid for their lives.

Joshua was not there to save them this time.

How were they to survive this storm without Him, no one quite knew how.

Peter alone remained resolute, confident that his act of faith, choosing to follow through with Joshua's last orders, would not be in vain. Behind him the troubled cries of his brothers, friends and fellow disciples filled his heart with doubt. Before and on all sides the storm broke down upon their little boat, adding physical evidence to his doubt.

The cries of despair deepened among the others, turning almost into wails of terror.

"**Peter!**" cried John, securing the life-lines to the mast. "**Off the starboard side! LOOK!**"

Turning as instructed, Peter saw, obscured by the wind and rain, a white shape that seemed to dance just along the water's edge. Joshua was nowhere to be found, and now the very spirits He had given them power to cast out seemed to be rising up out of the sea to bring them doom.

Fear fell upon the heart of Simeon-bar-Jonah, alias Peter, and he despaired of life.

* * *

><p><strong>(Epic cliff-hanger! What has become of the boat on the sea? Will they survive? And just what is that shape upon the edge of the water?)<strong>


	20. Won't You Leave Also?

**(Where we last left off...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Won't You Leave Also?<strong>

The white shape floated closer towards the boat, illuminated by the bolts of lightning that split the sky.

"_Look!_" Thaddaeus shouted.

"It's a ghost!" Philip cried out.

"It's an omen of doom!" shouted Simeon.

"**WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!**" Thomas whined for the seventh time.

"'Yea, though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death,'" Nathanael quoted from the Psalms, his eyes shut against the terror upon the waves.

"It's coming closer!" James shouted.

"**_God save us all!_**" Matthew cried.

"Save your prayers, publican!" Judah shouted. "They do no good against this spirit!"

"We're doomed!" Alphaeus said.

"If only the Master were here!" John despaired.

"Peace be with you!" a voice said.

Peter's ears caught wind of this voice, one not from the other disciples. Turning aside to gaze across the starboard bow, he almost fell back into the sea.

There was Joshua, walking upon the surface of the water as a man walks upon the ground.

At the sound of the Master, John fainted and needed have Andrew keep him from falling out of the boat.

"Master?" Peter cried out to the shimmering shape upon the waters. The rain made it hard to see and the wind tried its best to keep his eyes from staying open. He could barely see anything.

"Is that You?"

"Do not be afraid. **I AM** here." the voice said.

A flash of lightning shined the white image upon the water's edge, but the pouring rain continued to obscure Peter's vision.

"If it is You," Peter suddenly asked. "Tell me...tell me to walk out to You."

"Come, Peter."

Peter opened his eyes and saw the white figure, so obscured by the wind and the rain that it seemed to dance upon the edge of the water. Perhaps it was some spirit...No! Peter had kept faith when Joshua had left them to send the crowds away, and even now that faith was building up within him again to remind him of Joshua's great power...

And His greater love.

"_Aren't two sparrows sold for a shekel? And yet not one of them can fall to the ground without it being seen by the Father. Even the very hairs of your heads are numbered. Do not be afraid, therefore, for you are more important than the sparrows._"

Taking hold of the hand of faith, and keeping his eyes upon that dancing, shimmering figure, Peter walked over to the edge of the boat and stepped out onto the water.

His foot did not sink.

Another foot came out, now Peter was totally out of the boat and standing upon the surface of the water. As if walking was something entirely new to him, he began slowly walking forward, one foot in front of the other, always keeping his eye fixed on the shimmering white figure in the distance.

He was now close enough that He could see it in what dim light there was, or in the flash of the lightning.

The wind picked up suddenly, the splashing waves soaked his sandals, and Peter realized that he was far away from the boat, far away from land...standing on water in the middle of the deep, Galilee lake. The cries of his brothers, friends and fellow disciples from the far away boat rang in his ears, making his heart tremble with fear.

But he could still see the white figure before him.

Or could he? His eyes, turned down, saw the terrifying, gaping maw of the depths of the sea beneath him. The winds blew strongly against his face, and the rain beat down upon his eyes and his body, drenching his clothes.

His heart sank, and as it did, so did he. He felt the icy cold of the sea claiming him from his toes upward, dragging him down into the depths. Try as he might to stay afloat, he could do nothing but waste his energy trying to keep his head above water.

"**SAVE ME, LORD!**" he shouted, his mouth filling with water. "**I'M DROWNING!**"

A strong hand came from the shimmering white figure, grabbing the outstretched hand of Peter in His. The hand lifted Peter out of the sea and into His arms, where He walked the rest of the way back to the boat, cradling Peter in His arms like a little, lost, frightened lamb.

He stepped into the boat, and lay Peter, coughing and sputtering water out of his mouth, onto the boat, sitting next to Peter. Andrew, who saw his brother go under, crawled over to his side.

"Am I dead?" Peter asked hoarsely.

"No." Andrew said, a tear welling up in his eye. "You're alive, brother."

"Ye of little faith," Joshua said to His disciple, almost as a mother would say to her son. "Why did you doubt?"

Peter had no answer for Joshua, for already he felt small and weak, with no rebuttal to the words of the Master.

"Look!" Matthew suddenly said.

All around them, the clouds were breaking, the rain was slowing down, the seas were smoothing out, and the moon began to shine upon the glistening crest of the waves.

"The Pharisees may stone me for blasphemy for saying it," Judah said, aloud though to himself. "But I'll be damned...He's the Son of God."

"That's about the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you say, Judah." Simeon said to his old friend.

* * *

><p>The morning shone upon the shore of Galilee as the small boat came to rest at the desolate land northwest of Gadara, once inhabited by the man possessed of Legion. Now only silent graves remained to greet Joshua and His disciples.<p>

"Wake up, John!" James said, pushing his brother awake.

John, who had slept through the whole ordeal, woke up to find himself upon land. Though the others had seen the miracle that he did not, it was nothing less of miraculous for John to have seen Joshua out upon the lake, walking upon the water, and then wake up a few moments later, on land with Joshua walking out of the boat.

For those who sleep have no concept of time.

"We're still going to Decapolis, Master?" John asked, running up to meet with Joshua at the head of the column.

"Yes, John." He said, setting the pace at a warm, long stride.

Towards the rear, Thomas still looked fearfully at every rock and dying tree, fearful of some attack.

"Have no fear, Thomas!" Nathanael exclaimed. "Don't you remember? There are no demons here, Joshua cast them out."

Thomas put on his boldest face.

"I knew that." he lied. Nathanael waved him off and then continued on his way. Thomas exclaimed to the tombs what he had said before, chuckling a little to himself and feeling a little confident in himself.

A distant cry sent him running after the group.

"Master," Judah, who was now walking at Joshua's right-hand side, the side usually occupied by either John or Peter, said to Joshua. "I'm glad that You've spoken amicably with Rabbi Joseph of Arimathea. He's a good man, loyal to the Torah. Is it true You've spoken with Rabbi Nicodemus?"

"Yes, weren't you there?" Andrew asked from behind.

"He didn't join until after that happened." Philip stated. Andrew nodded in remembrance.

"This is definitely an improvement, Master." Judah continued rambling. "After all, the Pharisees are the priests, given to govern us from as far back as Aaron and the sages of blessed memory...peace be upon them."

The others mumbled in response the same benediction.

"I mean," He cast a wary glance over to Simeon. "What is it if they are appointed by the Romans, huh? They teach the One True God, they keep the Torah and the Feast days and they instruct us to do the same. They are our brethren, our fathers: we should view the Pharisees as potential allies, not a threat to Your ministry."

"Be wary of the leaven of the Pharisees, Judah." Joshua said.

"That was my fault, Master." Alphaeus said, running up to the head of the column.

"What was, James?"

"The bread," Alphaeus continued. "Well, the crowds descended so quickly, we didn't have time to collect the baskets. I'm afraid its still back on the other side of the lake."

"Ye of little faith," Joshua repeated, using the same affectionate tone as he had done with Peter. "Why do you concern yourself with the bread left behind?" He now stopped and was turned around to face the disciples.

"Do you not yet know?" He asked, disappointment in His voice. "Are your hearts hardened so soon? Don't you remember? Did you not hear, though you have ears? Did you not see, though you have eyes?"

"Master, what do you mean?" John asked.

"Tell Me, John." He said. "When we ate with the five thousand, how many baskets of left-overs did we gather?"

"Twelve, **LORD**."

"James," He turned to Alphaeus. "How many baskets did you and the others pick up after we ate with the four thousand?"

"Seven, **LORD**."

"How come you do not understand yet?" He turned to them all as He spoke thus. "I did not speak to you about bread, but about the leaven given to you by the Pharisees."

He turned and went on His way, with the disciples following on after Him.

"What do you think He meant by leaven?" Philip asked.

"Well," Matthew said. "Leaven is used to make the bread rise, and if we see the Pharisee as the baker, who adds the leaven to the dough, then I guess the leaven is their doctrine."

"But why would He warn us of the Pharisees?" Judah asked. "What's so offensive about their doctrines?"

* * *

><p>Just then, a voice, filled with agony and fear, cried out from among the hills.<p>

"**_Mercy!_**"

Thomas shrieked in fear, but Joshua continued walking on, as if oblivious to the call.

The sound of someone running became clear to their ears, and all eyes were now turning this way and that, looking for whoever was coming after them, crying for mercy.

All, that is, except Joshua.

"There's someone behind us!" Thaddaeus called from the rear guard.

"Who is it?" Peter asked, his hand ready at his fish-gutter. Simeon's hand also reached for his dagger.

The voice cried out once again for mercy.

"Sounds like a woman." Thaddaeus added.

They put up their daggers and walked on after Joshua, Peter giving Thomas a good shove.

"Buck up, Didymus. We're twelve against one, and a woman at that! It's not like we can't defend ourselves against a woman."

Thomas nodded and followed on after them.

A third time, the woman who trailed after them called out for mercy.

"Master," Peter said, his voice straining with annoyance. "We should send her away. We're almost to Gadara and she'll attract a crowd."

Joshua suddenly stopped. The woman did not stop running, not even when the group of disciples had stopped. She ran to Joshua's feet and threw herself before Him.

"She's a Canaanite-woman!" Judah exclaimed.

"Have mercy on my daughter, Son of David!" she cried to Joshua, her voice sore from shouting. "She is possessed with a demon. Please, **LORD**, have mercy on her!"

John thought he saw a wave of sadness pass over Joshua's face, but he had never really seen Him be sad before. When he looked again, the face was blank of any sign of emotion.

"**I AM** sent to the lost sheep of the House of Israel." He replied. "Is is good to give a child's food to the dogs?"

"No, **LORD**." she replied, burying her face in the dust before Him. "But even the dogs will eat what crumbs fall from the master's table."

Joshua then knelt down and lifted the poor woman out of the ground.

"You have great faith, woman." He said with a smile. "Your daughter is healed."

She bowed once again before Him and then, composing herself, returned her own way. Joshua then continued on His way, with the disciples following on after Him.

"I don't get it," Thomas said, calm returning to his person. "If Joshua was going to heal her daughter, why put her through that? I mean, not that I'm saying Canaanites aren't dogs," He quickly added, gaining an approving nod from Judah. "...but why call her one if He was going to heal her daughter anyway?"

"It's the damn centurion all over again." Simeon mumbled, walking past Thomas as he spoke. "He wanted to see her faith."

* * *

><p>The stay in Decapolis was short, for already there were people here who had been of the four thousand who ate bread with Him. There were several miracles done here, and once again Joshua and His disciples found themselves back on the road again.<p>

"Master, wait!" a voice called out from behind.

The party halted, and Thomas almost blanched at the sight, but a disapproving shake of the head from Nathanael snapped some backbone back into him.

He who had called out was the man who had formerly been possessed by Legion. With him was another man, who was being pointed to Joshua by the ex-demoniac.

"This is my friend," the freed man said. "He's a sorry sight, can't hear, can't even speak. I know You can heal him, Master. Would you do so, please?"

Joshua nodded, then turned to the man and waved him over with His hand to the side of a house. There were some exchanges of hand gestures, after which the deaf-mute nodded and opened his mouth. Joshua took two fingers, placed them in the deaf-mute's ears, spat on his tongue, and then said: "Open."

As He removed His fingers from the man's ears, a smile came upon the formerly deaf-mute's face, for he could hear clearly as if he had never been deaf before.

"I can hear!" he shouted. Suddenly, he threw his hands over his mouth in shock, then, with fear and trembling, removed them. "I can speak!"

"Please, My son," Joshua said to the formerly deaf-mute man. "Do not tell this to anyone."

The man nodded, though Joshua knew that it would soon be the talk of all Decapolis. After bidding farewell to the freed man and his hearing, speaking companion, they put the dust of Decapolis behind them and headed north.

The new plan would put them in Chorazin by the Sabbath.

* * *

><p>The synagogues in Chorazin were always packed on the Sabbath Day by the faithful.<p>

Today, however, they were packed for another reason.

Joshua was here.

Once the crowds got unruly and the preaching could not continue, the Pharisee in charge simply grumbled and stepped down, ready to put the Torah back in its reliquary and leave for the day. But he remembered what his duties were to the High Priest and he remained, standing on the outside to listen to what Joshua had to say.

Right now, there were a sea of people surrounding Joshua, eager to join Him as His disciples.

Or were they?

"Let me follow You, Rabbi! Wherever You lead, I will follow."

"The foxes have dens, and the birds their nests, but the Son of Man has nowhere to lay His head." Joshua replied. The man left, disappointed.

"Let me go first and bury my father, and when I return, I will follow You." a second said.

"Follow Me, and let the dead bury their dead." Joshua said. This 'prospect' left, looking a little offended. Thaddaeus, meanwhile, was thanking God that Joshua had let him go and give the news to John-bar-Zachariah and return to become a disciple.

"Please, Rabbi!" a third prospect said. "I must say good-bye to my family first!"

"Anyone who loves wife and family more than Me is unfit for the Kingdom of Heaven. For he who puts his hand to the plow and looks back is unfit for the Kingdom of God."

As the third prospect left, another man walked up to Joshua.

"Rabbi!" he said, his voice breathless in his frustration. "My brother is a dishonest man. Come to my house and convince him to give me my rightful inheritance."

"And who was it that made you a judge or ruler over the both of you?" Joshua returned. "Be ware of the sin of covetousness, for the goal of a man's life is not his possessions."

He held up His hands and turned to the crowd gathered in the synagogue. They quieted down, eager to hear what He had to say.

"A rich man," He began. "Once came home to a great harvest, which brought forth by the handfuls. But he had no room for it all, and so he tore down his granaries and built ones bigger and larger, and housed all his goods. But when he had done so, he said: 'I have enough for many years to come, I will now eat, drink, make merry and live at ease.' But God said to him: 'Fool! This night the goodness of your soul will be asked of you, and whose goods will those be, which you have gotten?' But he will be in want; in like manner it is with all those who store up riches for themselves, and not for God."

He then stood up and walked among them.

"Do you think that, because your Galilean brethren suffered under the governor and were slain, that they were evil?" He asked them. A collective gasp came up from the crowd.

"And what of those eighteen who died in the collapse of the Siloam tower? Do you think that they were sinners? No, but any who refuses to repent will suffer greater than these."

He continued walking among them, while not another word was spoken by the people, for they were very quiet regarding what He had revealed from their hearts.

"You have heard the Baptizer say 'Bring forth fruits worthy of repentance.'" Joshua said to them. "It is well, for grapes do not gather on a thorny bush. The fruit is what is looked for on the vine, therefore by the fruit you shall know them. Behold, a man planted a fig tree in his garden, and year after year, for three years, he came to it and found no fruit upon it. He then told the gardener that he should cut the tree down, for it did not give fruit for three years and did nothing but take up ground. But the gardener said: 'Give it one more year. During that time I will fertilize it and give it water. If after that time it has still not given fruit, I will cut it down myself.'"

He was now at the back of the synagogue, where the women and children gathered. At the corner of the back-end, there crouched a feeble woman, bent with a heavy paralysis. He knelt down next to her, placed His hand on her shoulder and said:

"You are freed from your sickness."

Immediately the woman stood upright, wholly healed from the disease. She wept for joy and danced about, happy that she could walk and move again.

"Blasphemy!" shouted the Pharisee, shouting from where he stood on the side of the synagogue. "Thus sayeth the Torah: 'Six days shalt thou labor and do all thy work, but the seventh day is the Sabbath of the **LORD** our G-d; in it, thou shalt not do **_any_** work!' This Man blasphemes the Sabbath by healing the sick!"

"Do you not also water your animals on the Sabbath, though it is work?" Joshua returned, His voice rising but His temper even. "Hypocrite! Shouldn't this poor woman, a daughter of Abraham since her birth, crippled by Satan for eighteen years, be healed on the Sabbath Day?"

"Leave!" shouted the Pharisee, with no evidence against Joshua's words and no means of rebutting them. "Begone from this synagogue, from this town! Herod will kill You for speaking against his executions!"

There was a moment, where Joshua stood as if silent. A whispering wind flowed out from the outside, and Joshua's countenance lowered.

"Go and tell the fox that I free the possessed and cure the sick today and tomorrow," Joshua returned. "But on the third day, I shall be perfected."

He then turned to the disciples and led them away.

"We're going already?" Nathanael asked.

"The Son of Man must walk today and tomorrow," Joshua returned. "It must not be that a prophet is killed outside the walls of Jerusalem."

This suddenly struck them all as odd. Were they in danger? Why was He talking about being killed?

For safety's sake, Peter and Simeon kept their knives loose in their belts.

* * *

><p>After the rejection in Chorazin, they walked across the northern banks of the sea of Galilee and came at last to Bethsaida on the other side. Here they spent the Sabbath once again in the synagogues. As with Chorazin, it was heavily packed.<p>

But here, there were more people from the feeding of the four thousand.

And they were here for one thing.

"It's been almost two weeks, Rabbi." one of the people asked. "When did You arrive?"

Joshua held up His hands to silence the crowd and then began.

"You do not follow Me because you have seen wonders, you follow Me because you ate the loaves and fishes and were filled. But do not work for the food that can perish, but work for that food that lasts on unto everlasting life, which the Son of Man will give unto you, for Him the Father has sealed."

"Tell us, then!" one of the people asked. "What should we do that we may know the works of God and do them?"

"The work of God is that you believe on Him whom He has sent to you!" was Joshua's reply.

"Our fathers ate manna in the desert; for the LORD gave them bread from Heaven to eat." the Pharisee replied. "Can you...give us some sort of sign?"

"Moses did not give your fathers the bread from Heaven," Joshua continued. "For that kind of bread is the kind that My Father gives you."

"Give us this bread!" the people clamored, gathering around Him.

"**I AM** the Bread of Life!" Joshua said, standing up and walking among the people, His arms stretched out. "Whoever comes to and believes in Me shall never hunger nor thirst. But I have told you that and though you see Me and hear Me, you do not believe. All that the Father gives Me will come to Me; and him that cometh to Me I will in no wise cast out. I came from Heaven to do the Father's will, and not My own, even the will of He that sent Me. It is the Father's will that nothing He has given Me should be lost, but that I should raise it up on the Last Day: and that everyone who sees the Son and believes on Him may have everlasting life."

As He spoke, the Pharisee passed orders to a scribe who was standing nearby, who wrote down what the older Pharisee was dictating in whispers.

These were masked easily by the many other whispers of the crowd.

"How can You say these things?" a Nazareth-man, who had known Him when He lived in Nazareth, asked after a rather long sermon. "You were never formally educated as a scribe, how come You know these things?"

"Do not murmur among yourselves." He answered. "No man can come to Me, except the Father, He who sent Me, draw him to Me. Those who are drawn to Me will have everlasting life, or be raised up at the Last Day should they die. It is written by the prophets: 'And they shall be all taught of God.' Everyone who has heard and learned of the Father comes to Me.

"Remember that no one has ever seen the Father, save He who is of God, only He has seen the Father. I tell you truly that He who believes in Me has everlasting life, for **I AM** the Bread of Life. Your fore-fathers ate manna, but they died. This bread coming down from Heaven is such that, should one eat of it, he shall never die. I AM the living bread that comes down from Heaven: if any man eat of this bread he will live forever..."

There was a pause, as the people gasped in shock at what He was saying. The Torah strictly forbade the eating of human flesh, and yet they, ignorant of what He was saying, believed that Joshua was telling them to do so.

"For the bread that I give is My body," He said. "Which I will give for the life of the world."

"How can You say this, that You'll give us Your flesh and we'll live forever by eating it?" one asked, sharing the voice of the multitude.

"I tell you that unless you eat of the flesh and drink of the blood of the Son of Man, you have no life in you. Whoever eats of My flesh and drinks of My blood is worthy of eternal life, and I will raise him up at the Last Day. For my body is food and my blood is drink indeed. He that eats of My flesh and drinks of My blood lives in Me, and I with Him. As the living Father has sent Me, and I live by the Father; therefore He that eats of Me will live by Me. This is the kind of bread which came down from Heaven; not the manna that your fore-fathers ate and died, but the kind that, should a man eat of it, leads to eternal life!"

One by one the people, perplexed at what Joshua was saying, left the synagogue in silence. Even the Pharisee had nothing further to say.

"Does what I say offend you?" Joshua asked. "What if you see the Son of Man ascend up to His home on high? It is the spirit that quickens, for the flesh is of no use. The words, those that I spoke to you, are of the Spirit, and of Life. But there are those who do not believe Me. Again I say to you that no one comes to Me, save those that My Father gives to Me."

The Pharisee spat at His feet, muttering something about blasphemy and walked off. Joshua then turned His eyes northward and left the synagogue. Furthermore, He left the city itself and sat Himself down upon the side of the road, took off His sandals and wiped the dust of Chorazin and Bethsaida from off His feet. Looking back, He sighed and thus spoke aloud.

"Woe unto Chorazin and Bethsaida!" He said, with sadness in His voice. "For if the works done in your towns were done in Tyre and Sidon, they would have repented long ere this, in great humility with sack-cloth and ashes. It shall be better off for Tyre and Sidon than for Chorazin and Bethsaida on Judgment Day."

He turned His eyes farther south, to a city from which many of His disciples hailed...whose minds and hearts were still shut out against Him and the Father.

"O Capernaum, who is exalted unto Heaven, you shall be brought down into the grave! If the works done in your town were done in Sodom, then that wicked city would have repented and it would still be here today. Therefore it will be better off for Sodom than for Capernaum on the Day of Judgment!"

Having placed His shoes back on, He stood upon His feet. Turning, He and saw twelve men standing behind Him.

The disciples.

"Has what I said offended you?" He repeated. "Won't you leave also?"

"Master," Peter said, throwing himself at Joshua's feet. "Where would we go?"

"My **LORD**, who would we follow, if not You?" Andrew said, doing as his brother did.

"You have the words of eternal life!" Nathanael said, following suit.

"You are our Messiah!" Simeon said with pride, adding himself to the others who knelt.

"The Son of the Living God!" added Judah.

At these words, Joshua smiled and looked at them all.

"I have chosen you well." He said with pride. "However, one of you is of the Devil."

A shock went throughout the Twelve. What did this mean? All of them began thinking, who was not of God and who was a devil among them? None of them dared call themselves such, for they all shared what the others had confessed regarding Joshua and His purpose and divinity. Who would dare follow Him and yet be a devil in disguise?

They would never find out until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>(And there we go! Yes, I noticed that I started making Judah more sympathetic. Believe me, it was not my intention. The whole part where he's trying to make the people pay for the food at the feeding of the four thousand is fictional, though accurate. The Bible does say that Judah the Iscariot carried their money and John Bunyan further added that he was 'religious for the bag, so that he could possess what was put within it' - in short, he took some of the disciples' money for himself.)<strong>

**(Were you surprised that John fainted when Joshua was walking on water? I was too, when I read in the Gospels and discovered that John's account of the walking on the water does not have Peter going out to Him, but says that once Joshua got in the boat, they suddenly made landfall. As Matthew's account _does_ have it, I decided to explain why John doesn't have Peter walk out in his gospel by having that he fainted when he saw Joshua upon the sea. lol, I know that's probably not truthful, but this is still fan-fiction. Hope you've enjoyed it so far)**


	21. The End Foreseen

**(AN: Here's a short, but very important chapter that marks a significant twist in the tone of the story: here it starts getting more serious and ominous-like...and with more that is likely to offend people! lol Honestly, though the Bible is [imb] 100% inspired, there is a little that gets lost in translation, as we see both here and later on in the story. It is not detrimental to the faith, though, for there is enough elsewhere in the Bible to show what is truth. In the original Greek [the language of the NT], the word _petra_ is used for the name Peter, which means 'a loose stone', or 'a small detachment.' But it is _petros_, rock, which is used with the "on this _petros_ I will build My church.")**

* * *

><p><strong>The End Foreseen<strong>

Arriving in cities publicly drew too many crowds, and so Joshua and His disciples now went in secret to the cities of Tyre and Sidon, and throughout Galilee. Ever on the tongues of the people were the same question:

"When will You come to Jerusalem to teach?"

But Joshua gave them no answer and continued preaching among Galilee, Decapolis, Perea and Samaria.

It was early one cold, Wednesday morning, where the disciples were called before Joshua. This was most odd, for they were often busy with ministering for Joshua that they seldom had any time to simply sit around and enjoy each others company.

Needless to say, they were asking why among themselves.

"Tell Me," Joshua said to them at length. "Who do men say that **I AM**?"

"Oh, Master," Andrew replied. "The rumors abound like fleas."

"I heard some say that You are John the Baptizer, returned from death." Alphaeus said.

"Many believe You are the Messiah." Simeon added.

"'Elijah has returned' is what I've heard." Philip stated.

"I heard it was Moses." James added.

Joshua held up His hand against the other statements.

"But who do you say that **I AM**?" He asked.

There was a long pause, in which the disciples exchanged nervous glances among each other.

"What?" Peter blurted out, rising to his feet abruptly. "You're content to whisper it among yourselves but you haven't the guts to say it?" He turned to Joshua.

"Who do you say that **I AM**, Simeon Peter?" Joshua asked.

"You are the Messiah," Peter said, just as abruptly. "The..." His face visibly showed the courage he tried to sally forth to speak the next words. "...the Son of the Living God!"

Judah felt uneasy at Peter's sudden announcement, and hoped that Joshua would rebuke Peter for his brash behavior.

But there was a smile on Joshua's face as He walked over to Peter.

"Blessed are you, Simeon-bar-Jonah," He said to him. "What you have said is true, but not by flesh was it revealed to you, but by My Father in Heaven."

Joshua knelt down and picked up a small stone and held it in the palm of His hand.

"Furthermore, I tell you that you are indeed Peter..." He knelt down again, and picked up a larger rock, which he held in His hand. "...and on this Rock I will build My church, against which the Gates of Hell shall not prevail." He placed the rocks down and placed both of His hands on Peter's shoulders.

"I give you the Keys of the Kingdom of Heaven," Joshua said. "Whatever you bind on Earth shall be bound in Heaven, and whatever you set free on Earth shall be set free in Heaven."

"But," Peter asked, a little bemused. "But who is this Rock?"

"**I AM**." Joshua replied. He then looked south and sighed.

"Peter," He said at last. "All of you...do not publish what you have heard here today. Tell no man what has happened this hour. For the time is not yet come, but it will be soon. The Son of Man must first go to Jerusalem."

The disciples rose at this, some of them with gladness, eagerness or fear in their faces.

"Yes, Master!" Simeon said. "It's time we preach the good news in our capital city and drive the Romans out by force!"

"The Pharisees need to know the merit of Your mission, Master!" Judah added.

"In Jerusalem," Joshua said, silencing them all. "The Son of Man will be betrayed by those closest to Him. He will be given over into ungodly hands, who will torture Him...and at last kill Him."

Cries of alarm came from the disciples. They had never heard Joshua speak of dying before: it seemed ridiculous to even entertain the thought of it! He was the Messiah, whose reign was supposed to be forever!

"But on the third day afterward," Joshua said at last, His face lifting into a smile. "He will rise again."

"We won't let them kill You!" Thomas shouted.

"It's not possible!" James said.

"Master," Peter said, seizing Joshua by His shoulders and turning His face directly towards his own. "Have pity on Yourself. Don't let this happen to You!"

Joshua did not move, but a low fire was kindling in His eyes, like that which burned when He spoke against the Pharisees.

"Get..." He said slowly. "thee...behind Me...**SATAN!**" Peter fell backwards onto the ground as if struck, a look of fear on his face. All the other disciples also looked afraid, for Joshua had just now rebuked His Rock which was to be the foundation of His church on earth.

But only Joshua could see the all-too familiar look of the Adversary, leaning on Peter's shoulder and whispering lies into his ears. It was Peter's fault that he listened to them, he had to be rebuked.

"Your words have offended Me!" He said to Peter. "Though you once spoke from the Holy Spirit, you now speak after the flesh!"

There was a moment of silence while Joshua prayed silently to the Father, and some of the disciples feared that Peter would be cast out for what he did. Instead, Joshua knelt down and picked him up and placed him on his feet.

"Do not fear," Joshua repeated. "All manner of sin and blasphemy will be forgiven unto men."

Then, afterward, He patted Peter on the shoulder and took His place at the top of the small rise. Peter followed after the disciples and sat down with them.

"Why did You rebuke Peter, Master?" John asked.

"If any man would follow Me," He began. "He must first deny himself, take up his cross, and then follow Me. Remember that I said that whoever would save his life shall lose it, and whoever loses his life for My sake shall save it. What good is it if you gain the whole world but lose your soul in the process? What would one give for his own soul?"

Joshua then turned His eyes to the east, then turned back to His disciples.

"One day," He said. "The Son of Man shall come down from Heaven in glory with His Father and the angels, and He shall judge all men according to their works."

"When will this day be, Master?" Philip asked.

"No man knows the day or hour when the Son of Man shall come," Joshua said. "Not even the angels in Heaven...only the Father knows."

He then looked across them long, with love in His eyes. But it was a different kind of love: one that was joyful that these were partial to knowledge that none others would receive, but also sorrowful of the trials that lay ahead.

"But I tell you," He said to them all at last. "There are some here who will not taste death until they have seen the Son of Man coming in His Kingdom."

* * *

><p><strong>(Yay for having a reference to the recent hysteria regarding the Rapture! Believe what you will about the End Times, but Christ says it plainly enough - mankind does not know <em>when<em> it will happen, just _what_ will happen when it _does_ happen. Virtual sweets will be passed out to whoever can correctly guess who Joshua was talking about with that last statement!)**

**(Yes, I don't believe in apostolic succession. So what?)**


	22. Hear Ye Him!

**(AN: Here we are with a new chapter! I would like to thank almostinsane for reviewing again [and hope everyone else is just reading but not choosing to review]. In answer to your question, I think that it probably was John, which would make him the author of the Book of Revelation as well, as there is a hint to this again in the Book of John towards the end.)**

**(But for now, let's enjoy this new chapter. The beginning part, "A Mother Remembers", is my own invention. It is also part of a sub-plot involving a certain character I wanted to explain how she got to following Joshua. Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hear Ye Him!<strong>

James, Judah, Simeon and young Joseph were busy about the house.

With their father long dead and their Brother not at home, they were the only men left in the house to run the carpentry business. It wasn't expected for their sisters to keep the business open, and they had to eat.

In the house, the women helped their mother with the domestic chores, such as cleaning and the preparation of the food.

There was always something to be done, even for the poor.

Miriam-bat-Joachim, widow of Joseph-bar-Jacob.

Cast out of her kitchen by her own daughters - they wanted to work by themselves and prove their "worthiness", for they were still unwed - Miriam walked outside and saw her sons in the workshop, making a table for one of their customers. It made her proud that she had such fine sons for her own, hard workers who brought honor to their father's name.

A twinge of guilt crept through her.

She knew that Joshua was bringing honor to His father's name as well. She knew better than to criticize Him.

Though all of Nazareth rejected Him twice and though His own brothers thought He snubbed their presence, she knew better.

She had been there from the very start.

She looked down upon a grove a few miles, where the angel Gabriel had first met her all those years ago. She was a young girl, not even seven years past her _bat-mitzphah_, already betrothed to marry a man she barely knew.

'_Highly favored?_' She was the daughter of a poor man, who was the son of a poor man himself. The angel, meanwhile, was fearful to behold: it wasn't every day one met an angel of the **LORD**.

But what he said!

She may have been young, but she knew how children were born. But the angel told her that she would bear Joshua by the power of the Holy Spirit...

The Son of God.

Even the thought of it made her head spin to this day. She was a good woman and a devout believer of the faith, and therefore was taught, as all children were taught, that the **LORD** God of Israel was One, that there was no other like Him.

Coming from anyone but an angel, it would have been called blasphemy.

To prove that his words were true, Gabriel told her that her cousin Elisabeth was with child, even though she was far too old. She went to see her, and saw that his words were more than truthful.

The next several months, Miriam recalled, were almost overwhelming. From neither her family nor Joseph believing that what she said was the truth to suddenly finding herself becoming very close to her betrothed, after he told her that an angel had visited him in a dream. And then the Emperor just had to choose then to tax the people, ordering them to return to their place of ancestral origin, and the journey that she and Joseph had to undertake...

Even to this day, she was amazed that she got through it all.

That first night in the stables of Bethlehem wasn't all that pleasant either. As if going through the pain of bearing a child wasn't enough, she and Joseph were later surrounded by shepherds, who were worshiping her newborn child.

Even the dedication ceremony a week later was still fraught with strange incidents. She and Joseph both thought that after they rented a house while they stayed here for the taxing, things would get back to normal.

Having kings bow down before a poor couple's child was hardly normal.

Yes, the first few months were like a whirlwind. From a long trek from Nazareth to Bethlehem, to a long trek from Bethlehem to Egypt, then the long trip back to Nazareth...

Back home, where they felt that things would finally be normal.

But she knew better than Joseph did that there would be no normal when it came to Joshua.

Rather, the normal that she and Joseph knew barely applied to Him.

Almost nineteen years had passed since that day in the Temple. In her heart and mind, where the secrets of the past thirty-something years remained secret, kept away from the minds of those who would not understand, began to resurface. The words of the Simeon the Elder, of Anna and of Gabriel remained in her mind.

But no, she shook her head, throwing the thought out of her head. How could Joshua ever come to harm? He was the Messiah, and Gabriel told her that He would reign over the house of Jacob forever...

'And, of His Kingdom, there shall be no end.'

"Mother," James' roused her from her thoughts.

"Yes, my son?" she asked.

"There's someone at the door," he answered. "A woman, I've never seen her before. She's asking if this is Joshua's house."

She could tell by the way James spoke that he was displeased that this visitor came to their house only because of Joshua.

"And you left her standing at the door, James?" she inquired. "Where are your manners, child?"

Miriam, however, did not ignore her duty to give hospitality to strangers. She walked back through the house and gestured for James to open the door.

Standing patiently at the other end was a girl, dressed in the clothes of a peasant.

Miriam saw that she was about as young as she had been when Gabriel visited her.

"Is this the house of Joshua?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but my Son is not here," Miriam answered.

"You are His mother?" the young girl asked. Miriam nodded. The young girl bowed before her. Miriam made a sound that sounded like half-way between a scoff and a laugh.

"Get up, you silly girl." she said, bringing her to her feet. "I'm not worthy of worship."

"I came here in search of Joshua," the young girl said. "But I see that He is not here."

"Word has it that He went north from Bethsaida a week ago," James said. "If you leave now, you might be able to..."

"James, that's enough!" Miriam hissed. "Please, girl, pardon my son. He means well, but it is not easy, being brother to one like Joshua." The girl nodded her head. "You look weary, please, come inside." She stepped aside, showing the young girl into her house.

Once inside, she called her daughters and told them to prepare food for their guest. While they were busy, she filled a wooden cup with water and gave it to the girl.

"What is your name, child?" she asked.

"Salome."

* * *

><p>The group of thirteen had now become only four.<p>

Early that morning, Joshua had sent the others into the nearby villages to minister and heal the people. Now Joshua walked alone with Peter, James and John at His side. The sun was already starting to go down and the shadows were growing longer.

"Master," Peter said. "Should we go looking for the others?"

"There is no need," Joshua answered. "They are back in Capernaum."

James sighed. "I would have liked to visit there again."

"But, Master," John spoke up. "It's almost night-time. Shouldn't we search for them and then find some place to spend the night?"

"We shall not sleep this night," Joshua said.

John sighed and Peter and James groaned. They had been walking through the desert all day, they were expecting a place to stay for the night.

It didn't have to be a warm place, or even one that was indoors. The year and a half they had spent as Joshua's disciples had hardened them, and sleeping out in the wilderness wasn't all that bad. Except for winter and when it rained, they were otherwise content with spending the night out of doors.

But to just avoid sleep all together, that was something none of them cherished doing.

"Well, then," Peter said. "What _will_ we be doing if not sleeping?"

Joshua pointed to a high hill a little to their left.

"Let us make for that hill." He said.

The others simply shrugged and did as He ordered.

The hill was actually a small mountain. They went from walking to crawling on their hands and knees. Needless to say, there were a few trips and stumbles here and there, but Joshua or one of the others were always at hand to help them up. The wind began to blow as they got closer to the top, and all four of them had their cloaks about themselves for the last leg of the climb.

Twilight had already fallen by the time they came near the summit of the mountain.

"Stay here," Joshua told them. "Do not look directly at Me when **I AM** come to the top of the mountain."

They nodded and remained as Joshua walked the rest of the way up by Himself.

At the top, He held out His hands apart, His face towards Heaven.

Peter, James and John threw themselves suddenly to the ground.

It was like a filthy, gray shroud had been thrown over the sun, and was only now being removed. From where the disciples huddled, their hands thrown over their faces, they could see the ground lit up, as if some great light were shining from the top of the mountain.

"My **LORD**!" a voice said suddenly.

"**YEHOVAH**!" another voice said slowly, as if speaking were almost impossible for him.

"My sons," A third voice said. It sounded like Joshua, and yet it was not the same as the voice of Joshua that the disciples were accustomed to hearing. Joshua spoke, but His voice sounded like many waters.

"My sons," He continued. "It is almost time. What you have hoped and waited for is about to come to pass."

"Are we indeed allowed to see this?" asked the first voice.

"Yes, Elijah." the mighty voice of Joshua replied. "For the fulfillment of all that the prophets have spoken of in days past shall be seen this day. For them all, you are a witness."

"My **LORD**, I am humbled by the honor You place upon me!" the first voice, Elijah said.

"I am unworthy t-to be here, my **LORD**." the second voice stammered.

"No, Moses." the mighty voice almost whispered. "I rebuked the Adversary that day on Nebo, and so purchased your soul from the grave. You must see the price for which your soul was bought. Furthermore, the very Law that you gave to the people shall be fulfilled."

"As You wish, my **LORD**." Moses said.

"You, my friends," Joshua said. "Are witnesses to this, the New Covenant. But you, Moses, are proof that those who die in Me and shall rise as conquerors. And you, Elijah, are proof that some shall not die but shall endure through trials and stand victorious."

"Only through Your power, King of the Universe!" the two voices said as one.

The euphoria began to fill inside Peter's throat, so much that he felt that he must speak or explode.

"Master!" he shouted. His voice sounded ridiculously small in comparison to the roar of the Son's true voice. He dared cast a glance up at the hill and threw his face back down almost immediately.

There were three people standing on the top of the mountain. To his left was a man clothed in the habits of a prophet, but he did not wear his cloak. This must have been Elijah, for Peter recalled, from his mother's knee, learning the story of Elijah, who was carried off to Heaven in a fiery chariot and left his cloak for his successor, Elishah.

To the right was a tall man with a Levite cloak, a long white beard and a face that glowed like the moon upon the water's surface. Surely this was Moses, for the Torah held that the Children of Israel could not see his face after he came down from Sinai.

In the middle, however, was a being so glorified that Peter could barely recognize Him as Joshua. Every part of Him was glowing white, brighter than the sun, and it was because of the glory of His shining that Peter could not look long upon the top of the mountain.

"Master," he shouted again. "It is good that You brought us here. Let us make three temples here on this spot! One for You, one for Moses and one for Elijah."

Suddenly a cloud descended from the sky and covered the top of the mountain. The three mortals could see nothing through the cloud, and if they could, they would have ceased to exist.

The Father Himself had come to Earth.

He hovered just about the top of the mountain, for as Sinai's blackened peak can testify, the very Earth cannot contain Him and His glory. The cloud was an act of mercy, for the mortal mind so is incapable of comprehending the Supreme Being that their brains would explode within their skulls. Even worse, the scar of Sin, on every mortal since the Exiles from Eden, cannot abide the presence of the Perfect Being and would have killed the three mortals if exposed to the Father.

There was a moment of deep rumbling, as if lightning shook within the cloud. Then a voice, roaring as the sound of many waters, boomed from within the cloud. It was a voice the likes of which James and John had only heard once in their entire lives.

That day on the side of the Jordan River, when the Baptizer baptized Joshua.

"**THIS IS MY BELOVED SON, IN WHOM I AM WELL PLEASED; HEAR YE HIM!**"

There was a rumbling of thunder and then there was no sound but the wind upon the mountain-top and trees blowing in the wind.

"Do not be afraid," the voice of Joshua spoke to them, as they had heard Him before the transfiguration. "Stand up."

One by one, they removed their hands from over their heads and looked up. His face did not shine like the sun, His clothes looked as they had before and He spoke as He had before. It was like the shroud had been thrown back over the sun.

They rose to their feet, a little shocked at what had just happened. One by one, Joshua embraced them as if they were His brothers. This they were wholly shocked to see, for they, seeming as dust of the Earth, did not expect that the Son of God would stoop down to make Himself equal with them.

"I must implore you, though," He said, removing James from His embrace. "Tell no one what has happened this night...not until the Son of Man has risen again."

They did not understand what this meant, but they were more fearful of the awful, amazing presence they had seen, than joyful, as those He had healed were often, and so they kept this to themselves.

"Blessed are your eyes which see these things," He said to them, as they made their way down the mountain. "And your ears, which hear these things. For the prophets and kings of old waited and hoped, yet never saw the things that you see now!"

"Master, I have something to ask," James queried. "The Torah says that Elijah must come first, to herald the day of the **LORD**. Well, how is that You are here but he is not?"

"Elijah _has_ already come," Joshua reminded James. "They did not know it, and so they treated him as they would any other man...according to the wickedness of their hearts." He looked south again, and then sighed.

"So shall they treat the Son of Man."

* * *

><p>They walked the rest of the night through the wilderness and at last came to Capernaum. Once they were within the town, they saw the flicker of a fire, and the crying of one possessed.<p>

"Rabbi!" a voice shouted out. An old man ran from the fire and threw himself at Joshua's feet. "Please, have mercy on my son! He's tormented by a demon that robs him of his speech.

"How long has He been this way?" Joshua asked.

"Since he was a small boy," the old man replied. Peter and John saw that there were dark circles under his eyes and his face was lined with drying tears.

"What's going on over there?" James asked, pointing towards the fire.

"He's throwing himself into the fire!" the man said, his voice breaking. "The demon keeps trying to destroy my son!" He then turned to Joshua. "Rabbi, Your disciples tried to save him, but they could do nothing. Please, have mercy!"

"If you can believe, the boy will be made well." Joshua said. "All things are possible to him that believes."

"Yes, Rabbi! I believe You can save him!" the old man cries. "Please, help my unbelief!"

Joshua nodded, and then walked over to the fire.

At the bonfire, Andrew, Simeon, Thaddaeus and Philip had the boy on a chain, trying in vain to keep him from the fire. Matthew and Alphaeus added their strength to the chain, but to no avail. Nathanael was being supported between Judah and Thomas, the latter of which looked almost ready to faint.

Joshua walked over to the boy and suddenly the demon realized the being of power. It could not speak, for it robbed the boy of his voice, but clawed at itself and tried to wrap the chain around the boy's neck.

"Begone from him!" Joshua shouted, raising His hand to the demon-possessed boy. "And never enter him again!"

A loud wail escaped from the lad's lips as the demon, powerless against the spoken Word of God, left the boy's body. But, being a naughty one, he tore one last time at the boy until he looked about dead, and then the demon left.

Joshua walked over and picked the boy up, removing the chain from off his neck: it was very weak already, from what the demon had done to it. He then returned to the old man and placed the son in his arms, who was already looking better. He then turned to the others. Matthew, Philip and Judah had scratch-marks on their faces and Thomas was saying something about how it had thrown a stone at Nathanael when he tried to cast it out.

"Faithless ones!" Joshua all but shouted at them. "How long must I be with you until you learn to have faith?"

"We _had_ faith," lied Judah. "Why couldn't we cast it out?"

"You did not believe, none of you did." Joshua said, looking at them all. One by one, they turned their faces in shame. He sighed, remembering to not let anger rule Him.

"I told you before," Joshua said. "If you had even a small amount of faith, as small as a mustard seed, you could tell Mount Tabor to be moved, and it would be carried into the depths of the sea. Nothing would be impossible if you only had a little bit of faith!"

They hung their heads.

"We are unworthy to be Your disciples, Master." Thomas said.

"Do not fear, Thomas." Joshua said. "Only believe." He then waved them towards Himself.

"These kinds," He said, referring to the demon. "Do not go out, except by fasting and much prayer."

They nodded in realization of what He had said.

With the possible exception of Joshua, all of them were about ready to faint from exhaustion.

It had been a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>(And here we are! The next chapter will soon be up)<strong>

**(In case you were wondering, I thought that a fire would be necessary for the disciples since they can't see in the dark and they've probably been outside all day, preaching to the people. I try to ground even the fantastic in a little bit of reality, because the disciples don't have night-vision. lol)  
><strong>


	23. Saved Again

**(AN: M'kay, here's the next chapter. This story is almost three-fourths done and it will soon surpass _The Great War of Oz_ in length! See what I mean in that I love epics? :D)**

**(Enjoy. Yes, I've jumped ahead towards the end of the third year of Joshua's ministry [30 AD]. Unfortunately, I think I missed the widow of Nain's son. :( I'm sorry. That's not exactly a _major_ event and I think a lot of people leave it out...but Joshua didn't leave her out. If I am so inclined, I shall rewrite and add it where it belongs. lol)**

**(What I did _not_ forget, however, was the fulfillment of another sub-plot that has been developing since the first several chapters. Hope you see it here)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saved Again<strong>

It was almost three years since the Baptizing of Joshua that began His ministry. The year's end was swiftly coming, the time for the fulfillment of certain things. For Joshua and the disciples, they were on the road again: this time, they made their way towards Jerusalem, the so-called Holy City. As was the wont of their Master, they would not traverse through Paraea, as others did. Instead, they made their course by the straightest path, through Samaria. As their purpose in reaching Jerusalem was important to Joshua, they decided to minister to the people of Samaria by sending two to spread the good news among the towns they passed. James and John volunteered and were sent to do this task: Judah was happy that he hadn't been chosen.

The others continued on their way, with Joshua at the front of the column, with a hood over His head. They were going to Jerusalem in secret, so that their arrival may not be marked. At the back of the group wandered Judah and Simeon the zealot, and they shared words to each other while they walked out of Joshua's sight, as they so believed themselves to be.

"I mean," Judah whispered, referring to Joshua. "He can't expect to be insulting the Pharisees at every turn and they just take it on the chin."

"Joshua says we _should_ just take it on the chin." Simeon replied.

"On the cheek, Simeon." Matthew, who was standing near at hand, corrected. "He said that we shouldn't resist evil. If we get slapped on the right cheek, we bear the left to be slapped as well."

"That's stupid," Judah said. "You end up with two slapped cheeks instead of just one."

"Besides," Alphaeus added. He was at Matthew's side, listening for any profitable conversation. "What Joshua says about them isn't evil. If it were, they would defend themselves."

"Still," Judah reasoned. "It's unwise to antagonize the Pharisees. Their support would be most beneficial for our ministry."

"Their _money_ would be most beneficial, don't you mean." Simeon discerned.

"And why not?" Judah replied. "Without money, what do you have?"

"Weren't you there the time He preached on the mountain?" Matthew asked, turning back. "Life is more than riches."

"Look who's talking," Judah mumbled.

Just then, they turned around and saw the two shapes they had been hoping to see since they parted with them earlier that morning.

"Halt!" Simeon called from the back. "James and John have returned!"

The group stopped, grateful enough for the rest but even more so for their friends to have returned. As the two men approached Joshua, the others noticed that, apart from exhaustion, the two looked positively livid and irate.

"Master," John began. "The people, they won't accept You."

"Once they heard You were going to the Feast of Tabernacles," James added. "They said they wanted nothing with a Judaean scum."

"The nerve of them!" John panted angrily.

"If it's Your will," James inquired eagerly. "Let us call down fire from Heaven upon those towns!"

"Like Elijah did against the soldiers of Ahaziah!" John added.

"You sons of thunder!" Joshua said to them both. "You have no idea of what kind of spirit you have! The Son of Man is not come to destroy lives, but to save them. Did I not tell you that if one of these towns will not have you, leave and shake the dust of that town off your feet?"

The two looked ashamed that they were honestly asking Joshua to destroy people. They hung their heads and said 'yes' to His question, one after the other. This done, Joshua then turned His face southward and continued walking on. One by one, the other disciples gathered around, expecting some kind of response in addition, as they had come to expect by now.

"Again I tell you all," He said at last. "It will fare better for Sodom and Gomorrah than that town on the Day of Judgment."

* * *

><p>In secret they arrived in Jerusalem, where the preparations for the Feast of the Tabernacle were underway. The disciples, knowing of the coming celebration, feared that the Temple would be filled with money-changers and there would be another incident, as there had been years before. Fortunately, the court-yard was empty and they entered in peace. Whether they had remembered what He had done to them or whether this was their off-day, none of them could rightly guess. But for the moment, all was seemingly at peace. Joshua led the others into the courtyard of the Temple and there He sat, with the disciples around Him, preaching to whoever wanted to listen.<p>

Of course, it wasn't long until someone heard that something was happening and told the Sanhedrin. Old Gamaliel was the one to take up the task of confronting Joshua this time, and pawed his way through the crowds until he could see Joshua, sitting in the midst of them.

"Nazarene!" he said to Joshua. He turned to the speaker. "My brothers in the Sanhedrin are curious as to where You learned such things. You're not a scribe, therefore it does not seem likely that You could know what You speak so eloquently about."

"My doctrine is not of Myself, but of He that sent Me." Joshua replied. "If anyone does His will, then He will know whether My doctrine is of God or Myself."

"We've heard it said that You are the Messiah," Gamaliel continued. "Everyone says that, even the Bastard says that."

"Whoever speaks of himself only looks for self-glorification." Joshua replied. "But whoever speaks of He that sent him, they seek the glory of He, and they are true and righteous. But you were given the Torah by Moses from God, and you do not keep it? Why do you seek to kill Me?"

There were gasps from the disciples and gasps from the crowd. Gamaliel looked surprised, but showed nothing either one way or another. Nevertheless, those words sent an imperceptible shiver through his body. He quickly composed himself, cleared his throat and addressed the question.

"You're mad!" he said. "Who here wants to kill You?"

"I have done one work, and you are amazed." Joshua replied, knowing the intent of his heart, and the hearts of those who sent him. "Moses ordained circumcision, even though it was upheld by those even as far back as Abraham. You do your circumcision on the Sabbath. I ask you this: if a man is circumcised on the Sabbath Day, in order to go by the Law of Moses, why are you angry at Me for healing people on the Sabbath? Therefore do not judge by appearances, but judge righteous judgment."

"He's the Messiah!" one of the people from the crowd shouted out.

"No!" Gamaliel shouted at that person. "He's from Nazareth, the Torah clearly states..."

"You say that You know Me and where **I AM** from. But **I AM** not of Myself, but of He that Sent Me, who is true and whom you do not know. But I know Him, for **I AM** from Him, and He sent Me. For a little while longer **I AM** with you. Afterward I will go to Him who sent Me. At that time you will look for Me, but not find Me; for you cannot go where I AM going."

Gamaliel walked away, a disturbed look in his eyes. The people, however, were muttering among themselves. They thought He would be giving the good news to the Greeks and Gentiles, and not just disappear.

"Let whoever is thirsty come to Me and drink," Joshua said, interrupting their thoughts. "He that believes on Me, as the Scriptures say, from his body springs of living water will flow out."

And so He continued, preaching among them and healing their sick. So great were His words that most of them quickly forgot what He said and flocked to Him in droves to be healed or to listen to His other words.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the noise of a mob arose throughout the Temple. A large group of people were coming this way, with four of the Temple guards standing at the front of the mob, followed by Annas, Simeon and Caiphas. Behind them were two other guards, and between them was a woman, struggling to keep her clothes from falling off. There were scratch-marks on her body and it looked as though the guards weren't being all too gentle with her. The mob halted, still crying out in their rage. The guards stopped and stood aside. The Pharisees then stepped back, allowing the last two guards to bring their captive forward. None of the Pharisees dared even look at her, and stepped back from her as if she were a leper. The guards then threw her none too gently onto the dirty floor of the Temple before Joshua and His disciples.<p>

"Rabbi," Simeon all but shouted towards Joshua.

"This woman," Annas said, pointing an accusing finger towards the woman. "was caught in the act of adultery!"

Joshua stood up and looked down at the woman before His feet. He then knelt down and began drawing in the dirt on the Temple floor: for you must know that the sandals and feet of those walking in and out of the Temple were very dirty.

"Uh," Simeon said, looking as though he had just been snubbed. "The Torah demands that she be stoned to death for her sin."

"But we want Your opinion, good teacher." Caiphas said, trying to conceal a smile on his face.

But Joshua was still writing in the sand. The word _ANNAS_ was written in the sand, and then Joshua began writing something beneath it, continuing as he had before.

"Didn't You hear what we just said?" Annas, who thought that He was ignoring them, asked.

Even the mob had grown silent, waiting for a response from Joshua. He was still drawing in the sand. The sobs of the victim were all that broke the silence, reminding the Pharisees of their task.

"Rabbi, what is Your answer?" Caiphas said.

Joshua looked up from His work, rose to His feet, and answered, a look of determination in His eyes:

"Let he that is without sin cast the first stone." He answered.

A gasp came from the woman, kneeling down and on her face in the dust, as she threw her hands over her head, awaiting a hail of stones from...somewhere...anywhere... There was an even longer pause, where the tension in the air seemed to grow to a palpable level. Finally one spoke

"Surely you jest, Rabbi," Annas said, almost laughing. "We are the Pharisees, the shepherds of the house of Israel, the chosen of _HaShem_! How can You ask us if we're without si..."

He stopped dead in mid-sentence, for Joshua had finished writing underneath the word _ANNAS_ another word: _SIMONY_. A fearful look came over the old man's face, a stone fell out of his robes and he picked up his robes and got as far away from the courtyard as he could get before anyone else recognized what had been written.

"Rabbi, what are you..." Caiphas asked.

But Joshua was writing his name in the sand of the Temple floor. Once He had finished writing _CAIPHAS_ into the sand, He paused. His hand seemed to shake, as if in great indignation, and a tiny bead of what looked like sweat dripped off His nose and fell into the sand. But it was not sweat. It was a tear. Two words He wrote beneath _CAIPHAS_, and He paused between each one, His face contorted between sadness and anger as He wrote two words: _SODOMY_...and _INCEST. _Caiphas blanched, his face turning white as a sheet. He almost gasped. He was the High Priest, how could anyone have told Him? Gathering up his robes, he ran out of the courtyard, hoping that no one ever found out what he had done. The only one left was Simeon, younger than Caiphas by one year. A look of sadness was on Joshua's face as He wrote. Though it had been three whole years since He cleansed him of his leprosy, to Joshua it was like yesterday. As was the time when he forced himself upon Miriam of Bethany, the woman who lay huddled in fear at His feet. To have one you love and respect so much violate you, it was enough to drive others to kill themselves. That one action had ruined her, so much that she had changed her name and became a whore, selling herself to Roman soldiers in the streets of Magdala. And at last into the hands of seven demons. His finger finished the stroke of the last letter and he stood up, showing the word to Simeon's eyes.

_RAPE_.

Simeon's face lowered in shame, and two stones fell out of his hands as he followed after his fellow Pharisees in leaving the Temple courtyard. With the rabble-rousers gone, the mob slowly cleared out, the guards going after the Pharisees. Quickly, with stones being dropped from impotent hands, the crowd disappeared. Aside from the disciples, no one else now inhabited the small space of land where Joshua and Miriam were. He turned to her, who was still crouching on the ground, expecting a hail of stones thrown her way.

"Where are your accusers?" He asked. "Does no one condemn you?"

She looked up from where she lay, her eyes puffy-red from weeping. She looked as one who did not expect forgiveness, only punishment.

"No...no one...**LORD**." she replied, breathlessly.

"Neither do I." Joshua said. The same right hand that helped Peter out of the sea now reached out to her. She took His hand and He pulled her up to her feet.

"Now go your way," He said. "And sin no more."

Miriam arose, salvaging what was left of her modesty, and left the Temple courtyard. As she walked away, the other disciples, who had been looking on in silence, began whispering among themselves about what they had witnessed and seen.

"I've seen that woman before," whispered Peter to John. "She's the one He saved from seven demons three years ago."

"Madness!" Judah whispered aloud. "What could possibly have possessed them to do such a thing?"

"What do you mean, Judah." Philip said.

"It was a trap," Judah said to them. He received blank stares. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you didn't realize it? A travesty from the very start."

"Explain yourself." Matthew inquired.

"You know the Romans don't let us carry out the death penalty without a signed permit from their procurator." Judah said.

"What makes you so certain they didn't have permission already?" Nathanael asked.

"It's too early," he responded. "Besides," He pointed to the Temple. "We're right next to the council chambers. Surely we would have seen them bring her before the governor before they came here."

"What are you saying?" Alphaeus asked.

"If Joshua would have said 'don't stone her' straight out," Judah said. "They could have charged Him with denying the Torah. If He said 'do stone her', then He'd be in the hands of the Romans. And where was the solicitor?"

"Maybe Joshua is right," Simeon said to them. "Maybe they **_do_** want to kill Him."

* * *

><p><strong>(Like it? Yes, there's a lot here that might seem a little "iffy" or "unfamiliar" to you all here. Don't worry, it's all cool)<strong>

**(For instance, it said that the people were convinced in their hearts when Joshua was writing in the sand. I took the liberty of showing _what_ He was writing in the sand. That bit was inspired in part by the scene from _Dogma_ where Bartleby is condemning the Mooby's executives for their sins [especially Caiphas' sin]. Don't sue me, Kevin Smith. I did it to further emphasize that the Pharisees were _not_without sin, not to infringe on your ideas. I was just "eviscerating them in fiction" [don't sue me, Chaucer!])**

**(Miriam of Magdala, in my story, is combined with Miriam of Bethany [the sister of Martha and Lazarus], and I have it that Simeon is responsible for her getting into a life of sin and whoredom. After all, an adultery charge required one other person [the solicitor], who, in the Gospels, was not named or mentioned. Therefore it is highly likely that it was one of the Pharisees who was with her. You'll see why I chose Simeon later on in the story)**

**(In case you were wondering, _simony_ is the practice of buying or selling ecclesiastical privileges - in Annas' case, using the Temple and his position as the High Priest to gain extreme material wealth, an evil deed. Just once again exemplifying that the Pharisees were not without sin) **


	24. Abraham and a Tent Maker's Son

**(AN: Hello again and thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far! I'm back with more from this story, and will definitely update some of my less frequented stories or even start a new one. Check them out in between chapters, if you so desire [okay, enough whoring my wares. lol])**

**(This chapter and a few coming up introduce several characters from the Acts of the Apostles. It is entirely likely that they were alive when Christ walked the earth, for it was only three-and-a-half years between the [spoiler alert] and the stoning of Stephen [according to Daniel 9], and they didn't just spring to man-hood in three-and-a-half years time [lol]. Here's a little presentation from one of peoples' favorite Pharisees, as well as a little something that explains a part of his second encounter with Joshua that doesn't really make sense to my mind. Another reason for including him in this little incident is that Joshua's statement about the disciples sitting at court with Him and judging the tribes of Israel cannot be wrong, though Judah is [spoilers deleted!], so I thought I'd add his [spoiler alert!] there and it makes Joshua's words true still. Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Abraham and a Tent-Maker's Son<strong>

Joshua led the disciples out of the city to continue their ministry elsewhere. As they were leaving, they stopped by the coffer of offering for the Temple treasury. Several Pharisees were standing in line. As they came to the box, they began emptying one...two...three...four...five...six or even seven bags full of money. Then after them an old widow came and deposited two small shekels into the box.

"Behold," Joshua said, pointing to the woman. "She has given more than all of these others."

"How do You figure?" Judah asked.

"They have given money," He answered. "out of the excess of their abundance. But she gave all that she had."

Judah sighed to himself. Once again he found his own love of money pressed against his service towards Joshua. Was there no middle ground? Could he not serve the Messiah **and** grow rich as well?

A wealthy young man approached them as they were leaving the offering box.

"Good Teacher," the rich young ruler began, addressing Joshua. "What must I do to have eternal life?"

"Why do you call Me 'good'?" Joshua returned. "No one is good, except God."

A few whispers were passed among those around them. Was Joshua daring to put Himself on an equal level with God in the middle of the Temple?

"Do you know the Torah?" Joshua asked him.

"'Honor thy father and mother,'" the young man quoted. "'Thou shalt not kill', 'Thou shalt not commit adultery', 'Thou shalt not steal', 'Thou shalt not bear false witness' and 'Thou shalt not covet...'. By heart, Rabbi! I've kept them all faithfully, from my childhood until now."

"Yet you are lacking one thing more." Joshua replied.

"What thing?"

"Go and sell all your possessions to the poor, in doing so you will store up treasure in Heaven." Joshua said. "And when you have done this, follow Me."

A look of sadness came over the young ruler's face and he departed.

"I tell you," Joshua said to the disciples. "It is a hard thing for a rich man to enter the Kingdom of Heaven: much easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle."

"Who can be saved, then?" Judah asked, almost sarcastic in his tone.

"What is impossible for men, is possible for God." Joshua replied.

"But we have left everything for You!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter," Joshua said warmly, placing a hand on the disciple's shoulder. "You who have followed Me, even all of you, will sit in court with the Son of Man when He sits on the Throne of glory, and judge with Him the twelve tribes of Israel. All who leave house, parents, brothers, wife, children or land for God's sake receive a great reward, in this world or the next. But the last will be first, and the first will be last."

A youth not even twenty years old, dressed in the robes of an apprentice scribe walked past their group. He soon found himself caught in a crowd that was starting to form around Joshua and His disciples.

"**I AM** the light of the world." He said to them. "Whoever follows Me will not walk in darkness, but will have the light of life."

"Liar!" the young man shouted.

"Go home, boy." Peter said.

"Boy?" the lad asked. "I am of age. My name is Saul of Tarsus, a scribe of the Sanhedrin." His chest swelled in pride as he spoke. He then pointed to Joshua. "Just a few minutes ago, He said that he who speaks of himself looks for self-glorification. Didn't you all hear that He called Himself the Light of the World?" He turned back to Joshua.

"All You've done is cause dissent! Your testimony is false, and Your own words condemn You as a seeker of self-glory!"

"Saul," Joshua said. "I do speak of Myself. But My testimony is true, for I know from whence I came and where **I AM** going. But you cannot do so. You judge according to the flesh, but I judge no one. But were I to judge, My judgment would be true, for **I AM** not alone, for the Father is always with Me.

"According to the Torah," Joshua said. "If two witnesses agree on a matter, it is true. Therefore I bear witness of Myself, and the Father bears witness of Me, that My words are true."

Saul took one glance into Joshua's eyes, and something seemed to stir in his heart. His heart ached to know the truth; rather it burned to know the truth. Everything that Joshua told Him, every answer he made to the accusations he brought against Him, not only made sense to his educated mind, but were also true to the Torah.

So why was he kicking against the pricks of his heart?

He shook his head and departed from the crowd.

"Show us the Father!" one of the people from the crowd shouted.

"You neither know Me, nor My Father." Joshua replied. "If you knew Me, then you would have known the Father as well. But as for Me, I go My way: you will look for Me, and you will die in your sins. For where I go you cannot come."

A gasp shook the crowd, and once again the tongues began to wag in murmur over what they thought He had just said. Could it possibly...

No, how could He even think of suicide?

"You are of this world beneath Heaven," Joshua replied. "but **I AM** from Heaven above. I told you that you would die in your sins because if you do not believe that **I AM** He, then you will die in your sins."

"Who are you?" another asked.

"**I AM** still the same thing that I told you from the beginning." Joshua answered. "I have many things to say of you: but He that sent Me is true and I tell the world those things which I have heard of Him.

"Behold, when you have lifted up the Son of Man, then you will know that **I AM** He, and that I do nothing of Myself, but of My Father in Heaven. Whatever He has taught Me, those things I speak. He that sent Me is with Me; **I AM** never alone, for I do always those things that please Him."

He paused, lifting up His hands to quiet the people as He continued to speak.

"If you continue in My word," Joshua said. "Then you are My disciples and you will know the truth, and the truth shall set you free."

"'Free?'" one of the people replied. "We are the sons of Abraham, slaves to no man!"

"Hear hear!" Simeon added his voice to the others. Then put his hand down when Joshua gave him a reprimanding look.

"I tell you that any who sins is in bondage to sin." Joshua replied. "The servant does not stay in the house forever, but the Son does. If the Son is the one who liberates, then you are free indeed. I know that you claim Abraham as your ancestor. But you want to kill Me, because My words have no place with you. I speak the words of My Father, and you speak the words of your father."

"How can you say we want to kill You?" one asked. "We are loyal, obedient followers of the Torah. Abraham **_is_** our father!"

"If you were indeed Abraham's children," Joshua replied. "Then you would act as Abraham would. But since you try to kill Me, One who speaks the truth heard directly from God, (which Abraham never did) you prove that you are sons of your father!"

"He's possessed!" one of the people cried out, running away from the crowd.

"We are _**not**_ bastards!" the other replied, getting angry. "We are of One Father, the Eternal G-d Himself!"

"If God was your Father, you would love Me." He said to them all. "I came from God, and not of Myself but from Him who sent Me. Why do you not understand My words? It is because you cannot hear My words, for you are of your father the Devil! Even his wicked lusts you will do! He was proud and murderous from the beginning and did not abide in the truth, because there was no truth in him. When he lies he speaks of himself, for he is a liar and the father of lies! I tell you the truth, but you do not believe Me. If **I AM** wrong, why do you not show Me my error? If I speak the truth, why do you not believe Me? Whoever is of God hears His words: because you do not hear them you are not of God!"

"He's mad!" another shouted.

"He's possessed!" a third said, running away.

"He's crazy!"

"I honor My Father," Joshua replied. "and you dishonor Me for it. I do not look for My own glory, for there is One that looks and judges. I tell you that if any man keep My words, he will never see death."

"You _**are**_ insane!" the angry one said. "Abraham and the prophets of blessed memory..."

"Peace be upon them!" replied the crowd, nodding in respect.

"They kept the words of G-d, and they're dead! Do You presume to make Yourself greater than Abraham and the prophets?"

"If I honor Myself, My honor is nothing!" Joshua said over them. After they simmered down, He continued. "My Father is the One who honors Me, He that you call your God. But even so you never knew Him. But I know Him; if I told you that I didn't know Him than I would be dishonest like you, but I know Him and keep His words. Abraham rejoiced and was glad when he say Me in My time!"

"What foolishness do You speak?" the angry person asked again. "How can You say that You have seen Abraham when You're not even fifty?"

"I tell you..." Joshua said to them all. "...Before Abraham was... **I AM**."

Gasps and angry cries came from all around. Cries of "He's possessed!" were now replaced by angry shouts of "Stone Him!" In their fury, roused by the wickedness of their father, they forgot the laws of their Roman rulers and were ready to take life without leave.

But Joshua could see the invisible wall of guardian angels standing just between Him and the people.

"Let us leave," Joshua said.

"Where will we go?" Peter asked.

"The Mount of Olives outside the city." Joshua replied.

"Master," Judah said. "Was it wise to antagonize the Pharisees?"

"Those plants not planted by My Father shall be uprooted." was His reply. "Let these Pharisees be, for they are blind who lead the blind astray! Such people will fall into the ditch!"

He then turned His eyes towards their new path.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:)<strong>


	25. The Blind Man and the Good Shepherd

**(AN: Here's a familiar story I chose not to forget. I really didn't like the treatment this story got in the film _Jesus of Nazareth_, it was like the disciples were assaulting the poor blind man. Just didn't go well with me, so I'm _not_ calling upon influence from that film for this scene. Enjoy my version, which includes another continuation of aforementioned sub-plot.)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Blind Man and the Good Shepherd<strong>

They were on their way out of the Temple, making for the street that would take them to the Mount of Olives. As they were passing the gate of the Temple, Joshua halted. A blind man sat by the side of the wall, begging for alms as usual, with his staff leaning against the side of the wall.

Joshua knelt down by the man's side and placed His hand on his shoulder.

"Be of good cheer, son." He said. "All is well."

"Master," Alphaeus said. "Whose sins made this man blind? What is his own or his parents' sins?"

"It was not his sins or his parents' sins," Joshua answered. "It was for the Glory of God, that His works should be shown in him."

"God let him be blind just to show His goodness?" Judah asked contemptuously.

"I must show forth His works while the day is still here," Joshua replied, ignoring Judah's snide statement. "For soon the night will come when no man can work. As long as **I AM** here, **I AM** the light of the world."

He then spat on the ground and picked up some of the mud made by His spit.

"Do not be afraid," Joshua said to the man. He then wiped the mud on the man's eyes. The man flinched at first, but there was something in Joshua's presence that calmed his fears. Once done, Joshua rose to His feet.

"Now take him to the Pool of Siloam," He said. "And have him wash his eyes in the water."

"Yes, Joshua." John said.

"Yes, Joshua." Matthew added.

The two helped the blind man up to his feet and, placing his arms around their shoulders, led him the rest of the way to said pool. Once they came within its walls, they stopped.

"Here is the pool," John said.

Matthew then brought the man close to the water's edge.

"Here," he said. "You're at the water's edge." He seized his hand and brought it into the water to show him that he was close.

The blind man felt around until he felt the cool of the water upon his fingers. Cupping his hand, he brought the water to his face and washed the mud off his eyes.

Slowly, the shimmering glow of the sun upon the water's edge appeared from out of the blackness of his darkened world.

He was caught somewhere between laughter and crying for joy as he looked at the world for the first time.

* * *

><p>"I can see!" he shouted.<p>

"Hey," one of the people at the pool asked, noticing the man. "Isn't he that blind beggar who's sat at the Temple entrance?"

"It looks like him," another answered. "But it can't be, he was born blind."

"I must have passed him a thousand times," a third answered. "That is definitely him!"

"Yes, it's me," the formerly blind man answered. "I was blind, but now...I can see! I can see!"

"Here here," the voice of one of the Pharisees said. It was Caiphas, with Annas and Nicodemus at his side. "What's all this hub-bub over?"

"'Ere! He says he can see!" one of the people said.

"How did this happen?" Annas asked.

"Someone put clay on my eyes," the formerly blind man said. "Then He told me to wash in the Pool, and I did...and I can see!"

"Obviously." Caiphas muttered.

"Who did you say did this to you?" Nicodemus asked.

"I think His name was Joshua." the blind man replied.

Annas and Caiphas exchanged looks of anger, and Nicodemus did his best to keep from making any recognition of the name.

"I can see!" the ex-blind man sang happily. "I can see! I can see!"

"Alright already!" Caiphas barked. "Of course you can see! Praise be to _godeshem_! He made you see, not this Joshua."

"Why not?" the formerly blind man asked.

"He's a sinner!" Annas shouted.

"He healed you on the Sabbath!" Caiphas added.

"Well," the formerly blind man said. "I'm not sure if that's a sin or not. But all I know is that I was born blind, but now I can see!"

Caiphas rolled his eyes.

"How did He make you see?" Annas asked.

"I told you before," the ex-blind man said, his mirth fading a little. "Why didn't you listen? Do you want to hear it again, so that you may be His disciples?"

The two Pharisees looked stunned by his answer. Nicodemus did his best to appear surprised as well, but was only spared from their piercing glances by Caiphas' grand temper.

"We are the disciples of Moses!" he shouted at the man. "You're one of His followers! We know that the Eternal _godeshem_ spoke to Moses, but we don't know about this Man!"

"You don't know where He's from?" the man asked, almost laughing. "I'm a poor, ignorant man, and even I know that no sinner could perform miracles, only those who hear the word of G-d. If He's not of G-d, how can I see again?"

Caiphas exploded in his rage.

"How _**dare**_ you presume to teach **US**!" he roared. "Guards!" Two guards approached, ready at the High Priest's call. "Take this son of Belial and throw out of the holy Temple! He's excommunicated, never to be allowed back onto this holy ground on pain of death!"

The guards carried out the orders of High Priest and threw the formerly blind man out of Temple.

As the formerly blind man rose to his feet, one thought filled his mind.

I must find Joshua.

He didn't notice that someone bumped into him.

"Excuse me." he said.

"My apologies," the young man replied.

"Sorry if I'm in your way," the formerly blind man said. "I was blind, but now I can see! I must find Joshua!"

"Well, we're going to find Him too," the young woman who was at the young man's side added.

"Come with us." the young man said.

The ex-blind man nodded and kept up with them, marveling at all the little things he could now enjoy because he could see.

"My name is John Mark." the young man replied.

"Lemuel," the ex-blind man said. "Son of Shaphat."

"Salome," the young girl added. She then looked back.

"What is it, Salome?" John Mark asked.

"Did we lose them?" she asked, looking for someone.

"Come," John Mark said. "They have their business to attend to, and we have ours."

He was speaking of the woman Miriam, with whom he had found Salome just a few hours ago. They had come to Jerusalem for the Feast of Tabernacles and Salome tagged along, hoping that they might run into Joshua. While there, they ran into John Mark, and the two of them reconnected and tried together to meet Joshua.

When word spread that He was going towards the Mount of Olives, Salome parted ways with Miriam and her sons and took John Mark with her to go find Joshua.

* * *

><p>At the hill of the Mount of Olives, the disciples were having their meal, while the people waited for a word from Him. Among the crowd was a Pharisee, one instructed to seek for some way in which to bring Joshua in for some infraction or another.<p>

"Your disciples should wash their hands," he said. "It is against the Torah to eat without washing the hands first."

"Is it not also against the Torah," Joshua returned. "To dishonor your father and mother? The **LORD** God commanded you saying: 'Honor thy father and thy mother.' and 'He that curseth father or mother shall die.' But you say 'Whoever says to his father or mother it is a gift by whatever you might be profited by me and do not honor his father or mother is free.' By your actions and tradition, you make the Torah of no effect.

"Truly Isaiah spoke in truth when he said; 'This people draweth nigh unto Me with their mouth, and honoreth Me with their lips, but their hearts are far from Me. But in vain do they worship Me, teaching for doctrines the commandments of men.' Now hear this and understand: not whatever goes into the mouth defiles a man, but whatever comes out of the mouth defiles a man."

John Mark, Salome and their new friend were climbing up the hill. Suddenly, the raised voice of Joshua began scolding His own disciples.

"Do you also have no understanding?" Joshua asked, His voice carrying down the hill. "Don't you know that whatever enters into the mouth goes into the body and is cast out in the draught? But those things that come from the mouth are of the heart, and those things defile a man. Out of the heart comes for wicked thoughts, thoughts of murder, adultery, thievery, fornication, lying and blasphemy! These things defile a man, not eating with unwashed hands!"

"Master," Salome said, once they reached the top of the hill. She bowed her head and then presented Lemuel to Him.

"Do you believe in the Son of God?" Joshua asked.

Shocked gasps came from the people. Once again, in their hearing, this Man was using the expletive, blasphemous, sacrilegious phrase 'Son of God.' There were cries of 'blasphemy' echoing from the crowd below, as well as some of the Pharisees.

"Who is the Son of God, that I may believe in Him?" was Lemuel's humble reply.

"**I AM** He." Joshua said. "The One whom you have seen and who is now speaking to you, even **I, AM** He."

"**LORD**!" Lemuel cried out, throwing himself at Joshua's feet. "I believe!"

"Blasphemy!" shouted the Pharisee who charged the disciples with breaking the Torah.

"**I AM** come for judgment in this world;" Joshua replied. "To make the blind seeing, and the seeing blind."

"Ha!" mocked the Pharisee. "The blasphemer now says that the seeing are blind!"

"If you were indeed blind," Joshua answered. "Then you would be sinless. But since you say that you see, your sin remains."

The Pharisee walked off in an angry huff. Joshua, meanwhile, looked off south, towards Bethlehem. The place where He had become incarnate in human form almost thirty-three years ago.

Where His beloved kept sheep for his father Jesse.

"I tell you," Joshua began. "Whoever does not enter in through the door but climbs in some other way, he is a thief and a robber. But He who comes in through the door is the Shepherd of the sheep. The porter will open the door for Him; His sheep hear His voice for He calls them by name and He leads them. They will follow Him, for they know His voice and goes before them: they will not follow a stranger, because they do not know a stranger's voice."

From the looks of those gathered around Him, as well as the whispers, Joshua knew that the meaning of His words had flown right over their heads. Therefore He spoke again for their clarification.

"**I AM** the door of the sheep. Those who came before Me but were not of Me were thieves and robbers, and the sheep did not hear them. **I AM** the door; if any man, by Me, enter into the fold, he will be saved and will find green pastures. The theif's only goal is to steal, kill and destroy. I came that they might have life, and that more abundantly.

"Behold, the hired man is but a hireling. If a wolf attacks the fold, he will leave the flock to be scattered, since he is just a hired servant and cares not for the sheep.

"**I AM** the Good Shepherd, and I know My sheep, even those who are not of this fold, and they know Me. These I must bring in, that there may be one fold with one Shepherd. Even as My Father knows Me and loves Me, and I Him, so do I lay down My life for My sheep. No one can take My life from Me, but I give it up of Myself, that I may take it up again. I have the power to give it up, and to take it up again. This commandment I have received from My Father."

Some of the people began to leave, but a great number there were of people, seventy strong, who sat in a loose circle around the disciples.

"Truly," He said to them. "The harvest is bountiful, but there are few workers. Pray that the **LORD** of the harvest will send workers for His harvest. Therefore I will send you out as My laborers. Go forth in two's. For did not King Solomon say that 'Two men are better than one.'? Therefore go out two by two: take no money, extra clothing, no writing, and salute none on your way. I send you out also as sheep among wolves. When you come to a house, salute it saying 'Peace be unto this house'. If they will receive you, then peace will dwell with that house, but if not, then it will go with you. In the house wherein you will stay eat and drink what they give you, for the worker is worthy of his food.

"Whatever city receives you, eat what they give you, heal the sick, and proclaim that the Kingdom of Heaven is at hand. But to those cities that will not receive you, leave the city and say: 'We wipe the dust of your streets off our feet, but nevertheless the Kingdom of Heaven is at hand!' I tell you what I told the Twelve that Sodom and Gomorrah on the Judgment Day will fare better than whatever city does not receive you. For whoever hears you hears Me, and whoever rejects you rejects Me, and he that rejects Me rejects the Father who sent Me."

Slowly they began pairing off and departing as instructed.

"Excuse me," a young lad, close to John Mark's age, asked of him. "May I go with you?"

"Of course!" John Mark said, a smile coming across his face. It had been some time since he had another man his own age for a friend.

"My name is John Mark," he said. "What is your name?"

"Stephen." the young lad replied.

Salome, meanwhile, was suddenly by herself. The man Lemuel found one named Joseph Barsabas and joined off with him. Behind her, a Cleopah, who said he was married to the sister of Joshua's mother, introduced himself to a man named Matthias. A woman named Miriam Susanna, who claimed to be the mother of James and John, introduced herself to Cleopah's wife Miriam Joanna.

"Here!" a woman called out to Salome. She turned her head and saw a woman walking towards her. "Do you have someone to go with you?"

"No, my lady." Salome answered.

The woman shook her head. "My brother may be rich, but I am no lady."

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

The woman paused.

"You would go with me?" she asked, her voice breaking a little.

"Why not?" she asked. The woman threw a blessing up to God and then made her way down the hill, with Salome bouncing after her.

"What is your name, child?" the woman asked.

"Salome," she replied. "And yours?"

"Miriam." was the answer.

"There seem to be a lot of women named Miriam around here." Salome stated, as Miriam Susanna and Miriam Joanna ran past them on their way down the mountain-side.

"Call me Magdalene, everyone else does." was the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And...what did you think of it?)<strong>

**(In the Gospels, there are MANY women called Miriam [Joshua's mother, Miriam of Bethany, Miriam of Magdala, Miriam the mother of James and Joseph, Miriam the wife of Cleopah and "the other Miriam", just to name a few]. For clarity's sake, I've combined some of the Miriam-women together. Miriam Joanna [Mary Jo in English] is the one married to Cleopah, who walked to Emmaus. Miriam Susanna is the mother of James and John [yes, my story has a Mary Sue. lol]. Since we've already established that two of Joshua's brothers are James and Joseph, 'Miriam the mother of James and Joseph' is combined with Joshua's mother. And you know of my treatment of Miriam of Magdala [or Magdalene.])**

**(Read the author's note from last chapter about characters from Acts who appear herein)**


	26. Lazarus

**(AN: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! You've guessed, you've wondered, you've seen _Jesus of Nazareth_ and _The Greatest Story Ever Told_, but how will WMV1990 treat one of the greatest miracles of Joshua's story? Enjoy!)**

**(Yes, it does snow in Judaea. And my Mary Sue gets denied! [lol])  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lazarus<strong>

It was a few days after the Seventy were sent out.

Evening was upon the Mount of Olives as the group returned. Amazed tongues were already loosened regarding what had occurred in the past few days.

"I can't believe it!" Matthias said. "I touched him and he could see again!"

"I never thought leprosy could be cured," Stephen told John Mark. "Just by calling upon the name of the **LORD**!"

Two people, however, ran toward the front of the group. Miriam, the Magdalene, and her friend Salome knelt before Joshua. Well, Salome knelt and Miriam threw herself at His feet.

"Rabbi," she said to Joshua. "I can't thank You enough." She looked up at His face, the very one that had saved her three years ago. "I know how terrible it is to be possessed, but when You gave us power, I..." She sobbed. "I cast out demons in the name of the **LORD**! Thank You, Joshua and praise be to God!"

Joshua smiled, then looked up into the sky.

"I saw Satan falling as lightning from Heaven." He said. Turning to the Seventy before Him, He stood up and raised His hands.

"I now give you power to step on scorpions and serpents," He told them. "and against any of the Forces of Darkness: nothing will by any means harm you. Even so, do not be glad that the spirits obey your words, but be glad that, in doing the Will of the Father, your names are written down in Heaven.

"Be ready for the coming of the Kingdom of Heaven." He told them. "Be like men who are ready for the bridegroom when He comes. Blessed are those who have their loins girded and are on their watch. For when their **LORD** comes to them, He will reward them greatly. And also, should He come at the fourth watch, or even the first watch and finds men ready for Him, they will be rewarded and blessed. Know this, if the owner of the house knew at what time the thief would come, he would not have been taken by surprise. Therefore be ye also ready, for in such an hour as ye think not, the Son of Man cometh."

"Master," Nathanael asked. "Do you speak this parable just to us or to them as well?"

"Whoever is the faithful and wise steward who will receive a reward from His LORD?" Joshua asked. "I tell you that that servant is blessed. But if a servant thinks in himself that the **LORD** delays His coming and begins to behave himself wickedly, then the **LORD** will come to him when he does not look for him and cut him off and give his inheritance to the unbelievers. The servant, also, who knew the **LORD**'s bidding and did not do it will be punished severely, but the servant who did not know, but did wicked things, he will be punished but lightly. To whoever much is given, much will be expected of him. And to whoever little is given, little will be expected of him.

"**I AM** come to send fire on the earth; and what is it if it is already kindled?"

* * *

><p>A few months later saw the Feast of Dedication upon the Temple. A light snow had fallen upon the land, and Joshua and His disciples sat in the Temple, near the warmth of a small brazier. As they sat there, warming themselves, the Pharisee known as Alexander and several of his cohorts approached them.<p>

"Nazarene!" Alexander said. "People have said many great things about You. They say You are the Messiah, and we would like to believe. But why do You not tell us right out?"

"I told you and you still did not believe Me." Joshua replied, rising from where He stood and turning to face them. "The works I do in My Father's name are My witnesses. But you do not believe Me because you are not of My sheep, who hear My voice and know Me as I know them. My Father, who gave them to Me, is greater than everything. Nothing can pull My sheep out of His grasp, for I and My Father are one and the same!"

Just then, He saw one of the Pharisees stoop down and feel through the snow.

"I have done many great works among you," Joshua said again. "So why do you try to kill Me?"

"Great works?" Alexander scoffed. "Ha! Great blasphemy is more like. You **_dare_** call Yourself the Son of the Eternal _godeshem_!" He spat at Joshua's feet.

"Is not the Torah beyond fault, since it was given to us by God?" Joshua asked.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"And yet it is written therein, 'I said: Ye are gods', is it not?" He asked. Slowly, they nodded in agreement, though they were realizing that they could not be trapping Him as easily as they thought. "If He called them gods, to whom the Word of God came, why then do you call He that the Father blessed and sent into the world a blasphemer, only because I said I was the Son of God? If I do not do His works, you may not believe Me. But if I do, even if you do not believe Me, believe in the works; in doing so you will know and believe that the Father is in Me, and **I AM** in Him."

The Pharisees were stunned silent at first.

Then exploded in hellish rage.

"Blasphemy!" Alexander shouted. "He's confessed to His own blasphemy! Stone Him!"

Joshua had nothing more to say, and so gathered up the disciples and left the Temple.

Not a single stone was thrown their way as they left the Temple, nor even while they walked the streets of Jerusalem.

* * *

><p>One winter's morning, the disciples and Joshua were afforded a little bit of peace as they walked among the fields and mountains and gardens outside the walls of the City of Jerusalem.<p>

In the small garden of Gethsemane, outside the walls of the City, the trees kept some of the snow and cold wind from reaching the disciples as they rested here, huddled together for warmth. Almost predictably, John found his way close to Joshua, where he rested close to Him.

Some of the Seventy were here already, though Miriam of Magdala had been called away on a family emergency a few days later. No one had seen or heard of her since, not even Salome. She, however, was still with the Seventy, resting among the trees away from the cold.

"Simeon!" Matthias called out.

The zealot rose from where he lay, wrapped his cloak about him and walked to where Matthias was keeping watch. He was closest to Matthias and therefore the one he called out for.

"What is it?" the dark-skinned zealot asked.

"Somebody's coming," Matthias answered, pointing through the trees to where a single figure was seen.

"Is it one of the Temple guards?" Simeon asked, his hand reaching for his dagger.

"I can't tell yet," Matthias replied.

"I'll wake the Master." Simeon said. "You get the others up."

Simeon and Matthias then departed, the one to wake Joshua and the other to wake the people.

If it was an assassin, they thought it would be better if there were a crowd rather than just thirteen people hiding Him. The disciples were now awake, and the Seventy were up and about, looking around their camp for the new-comer.

"It's a messenger!" one of the Seventy suddenly shouted out.

"Bring him forward!" Peter ordered.

A youth walked towards the group of thirteen.

"I have a message for Joshua." the lad said.

"**I AM** Joshua." answered the Master, standing forward.

"Rabbi," the young man said. "I am sent from Bethany, at the request of Martha. My mistress' brother, your friend, Lazarus, is very sick."

"Return to Martha with this message," Joshua said. "This sickness is not unto death, but for the glory of God. If you will believe, you shall see the Son of God glorified."

The young man bowed and left, a new message to deliver. Once he was gone, Joshua called the Seventy together for a parable. As he was about to begin, Miriam Susanna walked forward.

"Rabbi," she said, bowing before Him. "I am Susanna, wife of Zebedee and mother of Your James and John." She waved her hand and the two stood at her side.

"We've been meaning to ask You, Master," James said. "But we didn't really know how to ask."

"But our mother said that You would not mind." John added.

"I've heard what James and John say about You," Susanna continued. "That You are the Messiah. Please, I beg You, let my sons sit at Your right and left-hand when You sit at Your kingdom."

"Woman," Joshua said. "You have no idea what you ask of Me." He then turned to James and John. "Are you truly able to drink the cup that I must drink? Are you willing to be baptized as I must be?"

"Yes, Master." They replied, a little too quickly, it seemed.

"And so you shall." Joshua said. "But as for My right and left hand, that is reserved for who My Father has chosen." He then dismissed their mother and turned to the other ten.

"So much for us all being equal," Judah said.

"Whoever would be first among you," Joshua retorted. "Let him be last. The kings of the Gentiles give such favors and hold dominion over men. But the Son of Man did not come to be serve, but to serve..." He then looked away from the garden, towards Jerusalem.

"...as a ransom for all." He then shook His head and turned to the Seventy, and began with His parable.

"I have said before," He said. "To seek for yourselves treasure in Heaven. There once was a nobleman who went on a journey to receive his inheritance. He called for his three, most-trusted servants. He then divided thirty shekels between them, giving ten shekels to each, and instructed them to keep his estate until he returned. But those other servants were angry at this and refused to have the master over them. Now when the master returned, he called his servants together and inquired of the three about what he had entrusted them.

"The first had put his shekels into the bank and had gained usury, bringing back twenty. The nobleman said, 'Well done, good and faithful servant. You were faithful in little, I give you command of ten cities.' The second servant had bought land and so used his shekels to gain more wealth, and brought back fifteen. The nobleman said, 'Well done, good and faithful servant. You were faithful in little, I give you command of five cities.'

"The third servant, however, was angry at his lord, saying that he took what was not his and that his servants hated him for it. The ten shekels he had buried in the earth. The nobleman was angry at the foolish servant's behavior. He had the rebellious servants killed, and the ten shekels taken from the foolish servant and given to the one with fifteen. For whoever has treasure in Heaven, to him reward will be given. But to those who have not, from them reward will be taken."

* * *

><p>Now two days had passed and most of the Seventy had gone home. The disciples and Joshua were now at Gethsemane, rising from their slumber as the morning dawned gray and dim through the clouds of winter.<p>

"So," Peter asked, rising up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What's the agenda for today?"

"We will not stay in Gethsemane today," Joshua said. "We are going south to Bethany."

"Isn't that a few miles away from Jerusalem?" Thaddaeus asked.

Joshua nodded.

"But the people of Jerusalem tried to stone You the last time You were there!" Nathanael said.

"There are twelve hours in the day," Joshua answered. "And if anyone does not stumble, he has the Light of the World in Him. But he that stumbles does not have the light in him for he is in the dark."

"If I may, Master," John asked. "Why are we going to Bethany?"

"Our friend Lazarus is sick." Joshua answered. "But **I AM** going to wake him up."

"But wouldn't rest do him some good?" Matthew asked.

"No, for Lazarus is dead." Joshua answered. A morbid air of solemnity fell upon the group.

"Lazarus is dead," Joshua continued. "And for your sakes, **I AM** glad that I was not there, that you may believe." He then rose to His feet and began walking southward. Turning, He waved the disciples after Him and said:

"Come."

One by one, they walked after Joshua, sighing or shivering with the cold. A few words of complaint were uttered beneath their breath, but nothing was said aloud as they left the grove in Gethsemane until another pessimistic griping was heard coming from the most likely source.

"Let's all go to Bethany and die with Lazarus." Thomas said.

* * *

><p>It took the rest of the morning for the little group to cross the mountains and valleys around Jerusalem and make their way at last to Bethany. The snow was starting to melt, but there was still a little here and there among the rocks and sand in their path. The frosty afternoon air echoed with the sounds of the mourners, people paid to wail for the dead.<p>

As they approached the outskirts of the town, they saw a woman dressed in black running up to meet them. At first they thought it was Miriam, for they all recalled how she had so often thrown herself at Joshua's feet after being saved that day in the Temple during the Feast of Tabernacles. However, as she ran closer to them, they saw that it was not so. In fact, only a few of the earliest disciples even recognized this woman.

It was Miriam's sister.

"**LORD**," she cried, kneeling in the snow before His feet. Martha choked back her tears, trying to remain composed and together even in sadness.

"**LORD**, if only You had been here." she said at last. "Lazarus would not have died."

The disciples were amazed to see that Joshua was actually appearing hesitant, as if He could not speak at first.

"Your brother will rise again." He said at last.

"Yes," Martha answered. "He will rise again, on the Resurrection at the Last Day!" She sobbed quietly, as more tears flowed down her face.

Joshua could not stand to see those He cared about in sorrow. He placed a hand on her shoulder knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"**I AM** the Resurrection and the Life." He said. "He that believes in Me, though he should die, yet will he live. Also, he that, while living, believes in Me, will never die." He reached out and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Do you believe in Me?" He asked afterward.

"Yes, Joshua." she said. "I believe that You are the Messiah. The..." She almost choked, trying to make sure that she was not heard by those Pharisees among the mourners.

"The Son of the Living God," she whispered at last. "And whatever You ask of Your Father, I believe He will give it to You."

She then departed back down the hill towards the town. Joshua sighed and then walked on after her, with the disciples following in tow.

As they came at last to the town, they could see the house of Lazarus filled with mourners and their cries drowned out all other noise in the town. Another woman, also dressed in black, broke away from the house, ran across the snow in her bare feet and threw herself unceremoniously at Joshua's feet.

Only one person would have such little care for herself when it came to worshiping Joshua.

"**LORD!**" Miriam wailed. The disciples stood back, for they had not heard her cry out such since she had been possessed three years ago. But it was not so: her eyes were not glazed over, only blood-shot and puffy. Her cheeks were not filthy or scratched up, as they had been when she was possessed or accused of adultery, only stained with tears.

Fortunately, however, she was clothed and modest, if only in her clothing.

"**LORD!**" she cried, weeping loudly and without discretion. "**If only You would have been here, my brother would not have died!**"

People were starting to turn their heads at her cries. They now noticed that Joshua was here.

And so did the Pharisees among them.

"Hmm," Simeon whispered to his fellows. "That rabble-rouser is here. The rumors say He saved people from death. It seems He's not afraid to sacrifice those He professes to love."

Outside, Joshua lifted Miriam out of the sand and wiped the tears off her face.

"Where is your brother buried?" He asked.

"Come with me and see." she said.

She ran back into the house and returned with Martha. They then led Joshua and the disciples away from the town. The mourners and those who had known Lazarus, friends and such, were following on after them.

They walked out of the town-limits of Bethany and walked up a small path that ran up the side of a mountain. At the top of the path there was a shelf large enough for the whole company to stand easily.

A sepulcher had been carved into the side of the mountain. A large circular stone sealed the entrance of the tomb.

All at once, Joshua knelt down before the tomb, put His hand before His eyes and wept.

"Surely the Master loved Lazarus." Philip whispered to Nathanael.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the quiet sobbing coming from Joshua.

Then...

"Roll away the stone." Joshua said.

"Rabbi, think of the people!" Martha said. "He's been dead for four days, he's already rotting!"

"Didn't I say that if you believed, you would see the Glory of God?" Joshua asked, His eyes still with tears in them. "Roll away the stone!"

Another moment of pregnant silence followed, in which no one dared move.

Simeon slowly stepped forward, towards the entrance of the tomb, his cloak wrapped around his face. He leaned against one side of the stone and began to push.

Peter walked up next, adding his fisherman's strength to Simeon's strong arms in pushing on the stone.

Andrew joined his brother next.

"We need rope!" James called out.

John pointed to a spool of rope that had been left to hang on a branch of one of the trees next to the tomb. The two brothers uncoiled the rope and lashed it around the side of the stone that Peter, Andrew and Simeon were pushing. With James on one end and John on the other, they began to pull.

The stone groaned as it nudged just a little bit under their combined strength.

Matthew and Alphaeus joined James on his side of the rope and Philip and Nathanael joined John on his side, and together they began to push. Thaddaeus then joined Peter, Simeon and Andrew on their end, pushing the heavy rope against the pull of the others. Thomas, meanwhile, finished wrapping his cloak over his face and then joined John, Philip and Nathanael as they pulled on the rope that was around the stone.

But there were too many pulling on one side.

"Judah," James called out. "Get over here and help."

The twelfth disciple cast a reluctant glance, first at the disciples and then at Joshua. After all, He was a learned man and manual labor was for a servant.

But Joshua shook His head. That was enough.

Judah ran over to James, Matthew and Alphaeus and seized the rope, adding his strength to theirs.

Against all twelve strong men, the stone began move away. But it went damnable hard and groaned as it was pushed against the dust and rock.

A gap appeared large enough for a man to walk out of the tomb.

Peter, Andrew, Simeon and Thaddaeus all but stumbled back from the mouth of the tomb. The others on the ropes fell down, retching and coughing against the stench of death that now flowed freely from out of the open tomb. The crowd covered their faces as if a host of lepers and lept out of the mouth of the tomb.

Only one did not flinch against this hideous assault.

Only one remained still, kneeling before the mouth of the tomb.

"Father," Joshua prayed. "I thank You that You have heard My prayer. I know that You always hear Me, but I said it just now so that those around Me may know that You have sent Me."

Slowly He rose to His full height, hands raised out before the open mouth of the tomb.

"_**LAZARUS!**_" He cried out, in that same voice wherewhich He calmed the stormy sea almost two years ago. "**_COME FORTH!_**"

An eerie silence hung in the air for a few moments.

Jairus' daughter...

That boy in Nain...

To the disciples, now huddling behind Joshua, those events seemed like a lifetime ago. They had almost entirely forgotten them.

A cry came from one among the crowd.

Soft shuffling then came from the mouth of the tomb.

A figure, covered in white burial robes, came shuffling out of the mouth of the tomb.

Tears of joy flowed down the cheeks of both Miriam and Martha.

Lazarus was alive again.

But he could not see, for the shroud was still covering his face. Nor could he walk straight, for the bandages of the burial were wrapped so tightly around his arms, legs and face - courtesy of his sister Martha - that he could barely move. He stumbled and fell into Joshua's open arms.

"Release him!" He cried out, holding His dear friend in His arms. He was now weeping openly for joy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Well, what do you think? I thought it was good)<strong>

**(I decided to dichotomize Miriam and Martha a little for humors' sake. Martha is the neat freak [a la Monica from _Friends_], emotionally stable [she even tries to weep civilly] and the house-keeper, whereas Miriam is a broken woman [having led a horrifying life] and is constantly awed by Joshua's forgiveness. Just a little bit about them)**

**(Did you catch my shout-out to the widow's son from Nain? Well, while healing her son, they brought a dead boy on a stretcher and Joshua healed him. There's my shout-out to the miracle[s] I left out. Am still debating whether I should go back and write them in.)**

**(And my Mary Sue made an outrageous demand of Joshua and was..._DENIED!_** Hope you like my little humor-bit involving her. lol)****


	27. The Blind, The Short and the Unclean

**(AN: Probably not the most politically correct title, but I was going for a cliche, rip-off of a Clint Eastwood movie, rather than political correctness. lol Hope you enjoy this venture into Jericho)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Blind, the Short and the Unclean<strong>

"Brothers!" Gamaliel shouted for the hundredth time, it seemed. "We must have order!"

The council of the Sanhedrin was anything but orderly. They were shouting, berating and sometimes even cursing each other. So great was their consternation and vehemence against Joshua that they did not even care to use reverence in the Temple.

"Order?" Alexander called out, rising to his feet in anger. "How can we have order with that rabble-rouser still about?"

"He stirs up the people," another cried out. "From here to Galilee. We must put an end to this!"

"Did He really raise Lazarus from the dead?" Saul the Scribe asked.

"Yes, Saul." Simeon responded over the ruckus. "I was there."

"He is close to Lazarus, is He not?" Annas said. "It was probably a trick, a false miracle to gather more support to His heretical cause! Lazarus was never dead to begin with!"

"I have spoken with Him," Joseph of Arimathaea spoke up. "There is no guile in Him. I cannot believe He would do such a low thing."

"Yet He insults us every day!" Alexander pointed out.

"Behold!" Annas shouted, throwing up his hands. "How He breeds chaos, even here, among our sacred brotherhood!"

"He's a blasphemer!" another shouted out.

"No, He's the Messiah!" Nicodemus retorted.

"**SILENCE!**" the voice of the High Priest rang out.

All other voices were silent.

"This whole, honored assembly," he said to them, kindly at first. "Knows nothing at all!" His words were sharp and fierce, catching the attention of all.

"The heart of this matter," Caiphas continued. "Is not about _godeshem_, it is about us, the people. This madman deceives the people with His lies, His magic tricks and His blasphemy. But to what end? Chaos!" The room started to buzz again with argument, but Caiphas held his arms up.

"Behold, our sacred brotherhood is divided because of Him!" he said, pointing to the others. "And if we, learned priests and scribes of the Law, are divided because of this trickster, imagine what is going on out there!" He pointed with his staff towards the door.

"If we do not restore order, the Romans will." He said, walking to and fro before the seated Pharisees. "But once they have, who will they blame for not keeping the peace? And whose rightful power will they rob if nothing is done? OURS, brothers!"

Murmurs of fear were whispered among them, and Caiphas silenced the crowd before they got out of hand again.

"Is it not better, my brothers," he said. "For one Man, just one, to die, rather than for our whole nation to be slaughtered when the Romans judge US for His crimes?"

There were nods of approval and murmurs of agreement among the Pharisees.

But one stood up.

"Are you saying we kill Him?" Nicodemus asked incredulously.

"If that's what it takes to silence Him and restore order..." Caiphas said nonchalantly.

"But He hasn't been convicted of any crime yet!" Joseph of Arimathaea protested.

"No one will believe us after word spreads how He raised Lazarus from the dead." Simeon added.

"They will only believe Him," Annas said. "As long as Lazarus remains alive."

"But he's innocent!" Simeon protested.

"'Innocent?'" Annas queried. "He allowed himself to be used for this ploy to garner attention to this sacrilegious blasphemer! By that alone, he's guilty. We should remove him quietly, so our hand is not known in this matter. And when the people see that he is dead, they will think no more of His alleged power."

"Brothers, please!" Nicodemus spoke up. "Listen to yourselves! Conspiring to kill Joshua, planning to kill Lazarus! Is it not enough that all your attempts to trap Him in His words have failed? Surely _godeshem_ is with Him!"

Caiphas raised a threatening finger in Nicodemus' direction.

"You may be one of the eldest and most respected of our order, Rabbi Nicodemus," he said through clenched teeth. "But if you associate with this blasphemer, don't count yourself safe from the consequences."

Nicodemus returned to his seat, while a soft chatter was flowing through the council chamber.

"We shall try again," Caiphas announced to all. "The Passover will soon be upon us. Less than a week, I'd say! He'll be among us again for the Passover, and then we move!"

* * *

><p>Winter was slowly on its way out and spring was coming again to the land of Judaea. The group of thirteen were on their way southward from Jerusalem to another city of fame of the olden days.<p>

Jericho.

"Is it true what I heard about Jericho?" Judah asked Matthew. "That Joshua-bar-Nun cursed the very foundation of the city after he destroyed it?"

"No, no," Nathanael added. "The **LORD** God destroyed it, Joshua was merely an instrument."

"But he did curse the city, in a manner," Matthew said. "'He who raises up the foundation shall lose his firstborn son, and he who sets up the gates shall lose his youngest son.'"

"And did it ever come to pass?" Judah inquired.

"It was in the reign of King Ahab of Israel," Simeon said. "The King of Judah sent Hiel of Bethel to rebuild the city as a fortress for Judah."

"And?"

"And his sons Abiram and Segub died thereby." Nathanael responded.

Judah nodded, and then ran over to the front of the column.

"Master," John said. "How will the Kingdom of Heaven come?"

"The Kingdom of Heaven does not come with outward display, with many looking for it." Joshua replied. "People will not say; 'Look here!' or 'Over there!'. The Kingdom of God is within you."

"Rabbi!" a voice called out from far behind.

"Save us!" another called out.

"Have mercy, Son of David!"

Suddenly...

"Unclean!" Simeon shouted to those up front, with the others from the rear running behind Joshua's back. One by one, all of the disciples buried their faces in their cloaks.

Ten rotten-looking lepers, whitened and looking like the living dead, hobbled towards them.

Joshua walked before them and raised His hands above them all.

"Go, My sons," He said. "And show yourselves to the priests."

Slowly, they began to leave, one by one. Some were wondering if this was just a dismissal, or if they were supposed to do as He told them. Once they were gone, Joshua beckoned the disciples to follow Him.

They were not gone but a few paces from where they met them when...

"Rabbi, wait up!"

They turned, but Simeon did not call out, nor did any of the others.

One of the lepers walked towards them, but his flesh was healed and new. The disciples were still a little shocked at seeing this. The ex-leper, however, threw himself at Joshua's feet.

"Thank You, Rabbi!" He said. "The **LORD** bless You!"

"Weren't there ten of you?" Joshua asked. "The other nine, where are they?"

"They must be off to show themselves to the priests, as You commanded." the man replied.

"None but a Samaritan would come back to give glory to God." Joshua said to the disciples. He then knelt down, lifted the man to his feet and said to him: "Go on your way, your faith has made you well."

Nodding and thanking Him once again, the Samaritan ex-leper went on His way.

"When the Son of Man comes, will He find faith on the Earth?" Joshua asked them, turning again southward and continuing to walk on. They walked after Him, eager to know what He was saying to them.

"Master," Simeon said. "We have faith in You, _**and**_ in the Eternal God! But why does He do nothing against the oppression of Rome?"

"There once was a judge of a city who did not fear God or man." He said, as the disciples gathered around Him to listen while they walked. "Now a widow came to him and pleaded that he would avenge her. But he did not listen, and because he didn't, she came again and again with the same plea. And after he became weary of her pleas and did as she had asked him."

"What does that mean, Master?" Simeon asked.

"Behold the example of the unjust judge," Joshua said to him, and them all. "If he would do so little after the widow cried out to him day and night, how much more would God, the righteous and just judge, avenge His own, though they cry out to Him day and night, and to their eyes it seems as though He does nothing? Verily, He shall avenge them quickly."

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of the city of Jericho sat Bartimaeus-bar-Timaeus, one who had been born blind. As such, his hearing was sharper than those who always had their eyes. As such, he could hear the cries of a crowd shouting for someone approaching and many feet running past where he sat.<p>

"Excuse me," he called out to one who ran past him. "Who is that I hear coming?"

"It's the preacher from Nazareth." replied the stranger.

"Oh! He...He heals people!" Bartimaeus shouted. Throwing off his blanket, he clumsily rose to his feet, found his staff, and started following the crowd, hoping that he was not thrown down and kicked to the side by accident.

It was Galilee all over again.

The disciples gathered around Joshua, ringing Him in on all sides. Beyond them were the people, in so great a press that few could see Joshua unless they sat upon the shoulders of another.

Suddenly, Joshua stopped.

From just over the crowd, He heard something.

Turning, He walked through the crowd to the blind man who was being jostled by the crowd.

"Let him come forward," Joshua said.

His voice carried over the cries of the crowd and they let Bartimaeus pass through them. Joshua nodded to Peter and he and the disciples stood back to allow the blind man to kneel before Joshua.

"Please, **LORD**, have mercy on a poor blind man!" begged Bartimaeus.

"What would you have of Me?" Joshua asked.

"Let me have my sight."

"Then go your way," Joshua said. "Your faith has healed you."

Immediately, Bartimaeus could see!

"Praise be to God!" he cried out. Suddenly, he saw where Joshua was going and joined the crowd that followed after Him.

"Heal me!" another called out.

"Save me, Rabbi!"

The press was starting to get unruly, as before.

They came to a narrow lane overhung by tall trees. Suddenly, Joshua stopped again, just beneath the branch of one of the great sycamore trees. In said branch was a very short man in the garments of a rich man, trying to keep himself from falling out of the tree.

"Come down, Zacchaeus!" Joshua called to him. "I would like to stay with you at your house today."

As soon as Zacchaeus heard this, he let go of the branch and fell (a long way) to the road. Taking Joshua's hand in his, he showed Him the way to his house. The crowds dissipated more or less, some of them unhappy that Joshua was going into the house of a publican. Others sat at the entrance of his house, waiting for Joshua to leave.

Upon entering, Zacchaeus called for his servants and had them prepare food. After the food had been prepared, Zacchaeus, his family, Joshua and the disciples were seated.

"If I may," Joshua said to Zacchaeus. "I would like to tell you a story."

"Please, Rabbi," the short man returned. "Proceed."

Joshua looked at the disciples one by one first, and then began.

"The Kingdom of Heaven is like a land-owner who went into the town to hire servants to till his vineyards." He began. "He went out before the day broke and hired servants, and said that he would pay them a shekel for twelve hours of work. After they went to the field, he came out at the third hour after dawn and hired more servants, for exactly a shekel for nine hours of work. This he did on the sixth and ninth hours after dawn. But just as the eleventh hour came, he saw some workers idling. He asked them why they were idling, and they said because they hadn't been hired. Therefore he hired them, and said he would pay them a shekel for an hour's work. Now when the twelfth hour came, the land-owner called his servants around him and gave them exactly one shekel.

"But those who were hired before day's break were angry because he payed them the same as those who worked for less time. But he answered: 'Where have I wronged you? Our agreement was for a shekel for your works. Go your way and take your reward; I will give to those who worked less time the same as for you. Isn't it lawful for a master to do what he wills to his servants? Are you angry because I am fair?' I say again that the first will be last, and the last will be first; many are called, but few are chosen."

"It is good," Zacchaeus said. Though he enjoyed the story, the others were a little ashamed. They felt as though they, for being with Joshua the longest, were more deserving than these late-comers like the youth from the Seventy...

Or even this publican.

"Another, Rabbi, please." Zacchaeus insisted, a smile upon his face.

"Two men went to pray at the Temple," Joshua began. "One was a Pharisee, and the other a publican."

There was a tense air about the house, and Matthew and Alphaeus hung their heads. Zacchaeus' smile also faded.

"The Pharisee found the highest place at the Temple, stood with his hands open, praised God over and over and at last began: 'Blessed art thou, O **LORD** our God, who has given us the Torah, so that I may be better than sinners, the unjust, extortioners, blasphemers and adulterers. Blessed art thou, O **LORD** our God, who has sanctified and ordained Your feast days, so that I may be holier than yonder publican!'

"But the publican did not even come close to the stairs of the Temple. Instead, he stood at the door, fell on the ground with his face to the floor, beating his chest and cried: '**LORD**, have mercy on a poor sinner like me!'"

He turned to Zacchaeus and placed His hand on his shoulder.

"I tell you that the publican went home that day, forgiven in the sight of God."

A tear welled up in Zacchaeus' eye.

"Forgive me, Rabbi." he said. He then rose from his seat. "From this day onward, I shall be a tax-collector no more! I-I will half of my goods to the poor, and repay any whom I have cheated twice...no, _**four**_ times the initial amount!"

Joshua rose and embraced Zacchaeus.

"This day," He said. "Salvation has come to your house."

* * *

><p><strong>(A little shorter than my previous chapters, but it was good in my eyes.<strong>

**(I sort of had Omid Djalili in mind as a basis for what Zacchaeus would look like. [In case you don't know, he was the prison warden from _The Mummy_ who was eaten by scarabs and Jude Law's friend Kaji in _Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow_.])**

**(I hope I haven't offended any short people. That was not my intent!)**


	28. A Feast With Simeon and Lazarus

**(AN: A few more jumps ahead and now its Sunday of Passover week! Oooh, we're _so_ close to the end of this story! But there are still a few things left to be wrapped up in this long chapter. This one, for instance, I have saved up several parables together for this event to make it a bit longer. There's another sub-plot coming to an end and a surprise!)**

**(And Simeon's benediction is from Exodus [aka. the Torah]. This is still Passover, mind you. Don't sue me, Moses!)**

**(There's some language later on, nothing too iffy)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Feast with Simeon and Lazarus<strong>

The first day of the week. _Yom Rishon_, by the ancient calendar of the Hebrews and the day of the Sun by pagan calendars. This also was first day of the Passover feast, the most ancient and venerated of all the feast-days and holidays of the people of Israel. It was instituted since the time of Moses, commemorating the protection of God from the Angel of Death, and the deliverance from the bondage of Egypt.

In Jericho, Joshua and his band of followers had spent much time among those who had accepted them. After their time had passed and they were eager to be on their way, they hit the open road once again. But they had not gone very far when a messenger appeared from the south, from Bethany. The servant ran towards the crowd, pushed his way through and knelt before Joshua.

"Rabbi," he said. "I am a servant of Your friend, Lazarus of Bethany."

"Oh no," Thomas complained. "Don't tell me he's dying again."

"My master is well," the servant said to Joshua. "He asks that You visit him in Bethany, and abide with him this evening. He has prepared a feast for the first day of the Passover and would have You dine with him."

Joshua smiled.

"Take us there." He replied.

The servant bowed and then proceeded to make his way towards Bethany, with Joshua and the disciples in tow.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival in Bethany, they found the town filled with mirth rather than sorrow. The house of Lazarus was bustling with servants about, making preparations for the feast. The door of the house opened and out came Lazarus, alive and well, clad in his best clothes. He ran to Joshua and embraced Him, and then, as was the custom in this land, kissed Him twice upon the cheek.<p>

"_Shalom_, Rabbi." he said. "I must thank You once again for healing me like You did."

Joshua nodded. All that Lazarus knew was that he had been very ill, and must have fallen asleep when Joshua healed him. He could still barely believe the sobs and cries that Martha and Miriam gave him afterward when they told him that he had been dead for four days and Joshua had risen him from the dead. It was just too good to be true.

From behind him came Simeon the Pharisee, an old friend of Lazarus' family, out of the house. Upon seeing Joshua, he raised his hand and announced "Shalom, Rabbi."

Lazarus led Joshua and the disciples into his house. Martha came from the kitchen for a brief moment, bowed before Joshua, thanked Him for saving Lazarus, and gave a small bit of money in a bag to Him. This He gave to the disciples, who gave it to Judah, who carried the bag. Martha then returned to the kitchen and Lazarus began offering seats to his guests. The head of the table, reserved for the master of the house, he gave to Joshua and sat humbly at His right hand. John took the left-hand seat, with Peter after him, then Andrew, Judah and Simeon the Zealot, James, Philip, Nathanael, Matthew and James Bar-Alphaeus with Thomas and Thaddaeus at the farthest end. Simeon the Pharisee was seated at Lazarus' right hand, with his accomplice Gamaliel at his side and several other guests down the table.

"Now that everyone's seated," Lazarus said. "Let us begin our feast with the announcement. Rabbi Simeon, will you do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." the Pharisee said, bowing to Lazarus. Rising up, he held out his hands and spoke to all assembled.

"'And _HaShem_ spake unto Moses and Aaron in the land of Egypt, saying: 'This month shall be unto you the beginning of months: it shall be the first month of the year to you. Speak ye unto all the congregation of Israel, saying "In the tenth day of this month they shall take to them every man a lamb, according to the house of their fathers, one lamb for each house. Your lamb shall be without blemish, a male of the first year: ye shall take it out from the sheep or the goats.

"'"And ye shall keep it up until the fourteenth day of the same month: and the whole assembly of the congregation of Israel shall kill it in the evening, between the ninth and the eleventh hour. And they shall take of the blood, and strike it on the two side posts and on the upper door post of the houses, wherein they shall eat it. And they shall eat the flesh in that night, roast with fire, and unleavened bread; and with bitter herbs they shall eat it.

"'"Not raw, or sodden at all with water, but roast with fire; his head with his legs, and with the purtenance thereof. And ye shall let nothing of it remain until the morning; and that which remaineth of it until the morning ye shall burn with fire. And thus shall ye eat it; with your loins girded, your shoes on your feet, and your staff in your hand; and ye shall eat it in haste: thus is the Passover of _HaShem_."

"'And this day shall be unto you for a memorial; and ye shall keep it a feast to _HaShem_ throughout your generations; ye shall keep it a feast by an ordinance forever, both to thee and to thy sons.'"

John noticed that Joshua seemed to be looking not at Simeon but at His own hands, folded together in His lap. A look of sadness was upon His face.

"'And it shall come to pass,'" Simeon finished. "'That when ye be come into the land which _HaShem_ will give you, according as He hath promised, that ye shall keep this service. And your children shall say unto you "What mean ye by this service?" That ye shall say, "It is the sacrifice of the Passover of _HaShem_, who passed over the houses of the Children of Israel in Egypt, when He smote the Egyptians and delivered our houses."'"

"Amen." all at the table replied, bowing their heads.

Lazarus then turned to Joshua.

"Rabbi," he said. "Since the food is not yet ready, would You like to say a few words as well?"

Joshua turned to Lazarus and nodded His head.

"When you are invited to a wedding," He said to them all. "Do not take the best seat of the house. For a greater one than you would come and shame you by having you move to the lowest room. But rather sit at the lowest seat, and should they ask you to come up, do so, for you will be honored by those there. For, as I have said before, whoever exalts himself shall be humbled, and whoever humbles himself shall be exalted.

"Furthermore," Joshua continued. "When you make supper, do not call your rich friends and neighbors, or else they will come and invite you to come to their feasts as well. Instead, call the poor, the lame, the blind. They cannot recompense you; but you will be blessed, for you will be recompensed at the First Resurrection, that which is for the just."

"Amen." Those at the table said.

"Blessed is he that will eat bread in the Kingdom of God." Lazarus added.

"Speaking of feasting," Joshua said. There was some scattered laughter, for they thought He spoke of the lack of food upon the table. "I have another story to tell you all while we await dinner."

"Go ahead, Rabbi." Lazarus said.

"Once a man made a great banquet and all was in readiness." Joshua began. "He then told his servants to call those he had invited to come. But those who were invited made excuses: 'I have to oversee the tiling of some newly acquired land,' 'I must break some newly acquired oxen,' or 'I must spend this night with my newly-wed wife.' When the the master of the house heard this, he became angry and sent his servants out and gathered all the poor and destitute and they were invited. But when this was done, there was still room left over. So the master of the house told his servants to bring whoever they encountered in the streets to the supper, but not those who were invited."

"Rabbi," Simeon said. "I've been following Your mission much since I was cleansed. And, though I agree with much of what You say, I must needs address the heinous way in which You observe the Sabbath. I mean, You go around, healing people, on the Day of Rest."

"Have you not listened, Simeon?" Joshua asked sadly. "If your donkey fell into a pit on the Sabbath Day, wouldn't you pull it out?"

"That's not the point, Joshua..."

"The Sabbath was made for man, Simeon," Joshua replied. "Not man for the Sabbath. As the **LORD** God lives, so God is **LORD** of the Sabbath as well."

Simeon was about to say something, but then shook it off.

"Rabbi," Lazarus said. "Let me follow You."

"Whoever is not willing to forsake his mother, father, wife, children, brothers, sisters or his own life and comes asking for discipleship of Me, he cannot be My disciple." Joshua replied. "Likewise, whoever doesn't bear his own cross and comes after Me, he cannot be My disciple."

Upon seeing Lazarus' downcast face, He put His hand on his shoulder and continued.

"If you wanted to build a tower," Joshua said. "Wouldn't you first see if you had enough to finish the project first? If not, you would be mocked because you were foolish. Or, what king wouldn't first hold a war-council to determine strategy in a battle of ten thousand against twenty thousand? Or else the other would send an emissary, desiring peace. In like manner, whoever comes to follow Me, unwilling to forsake of himself, he cannot be My disciple."

Lazarus shook his head, satisfied with Joshua's response. Just then, Martha walked out and stood between Lazarus and Joshua.

"Martha, is the food almost ready?" Lazarus asked.

"It would be finished sooner if Miriam got off her ass and helped me!" Martha hissed, pointing to the corner of the room. There, huddled in the corner as if hiding, was Miriam, something concealed within her robe.

"Rabbi," Martha said, turning to Joshua. "Tell my lazy sister to get in the kitchen and help me. She's just sitting over there, sulking, making **me** to all the work!"

"You are worried about many things, Martha." Joshua said, shaking His head and smiling. "But there is one thing that is needful: Miriam has chosen that part, and it will not be taken away from her."

Martha returned into the kitchen, and the others drank the wine that had been offered them while they waited for the food.

"Rabbi," Lazarus spoke up. "My servant found You and Your disciples on the road to Jerusalem. Now..." He cast an eye at the white-and-blue-robed Pharisees at the other side of his table, then spoke in a lowered tone of voice.

"Now we both know that there have been some...disagreements between You and the Pharisees. Why would You return there?"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well," Simeon the Pharisee stated. "You've caused us nothing but trouble. Are You going back to cause more trouble?"

"**I AM** going to Jerusalem," He said to them all. "For the Son of Man will be betrayed by those closest to Him, and condemned to death by the Pharisees. Afterwards He will be given to the Gentiles, to be mocked, whipped and crucified, and at last, die. But on the third day, He will rise again."

Awkward silence followed between them all, and one of the Pharisees grumbled something about Joshua being insane. Death was never a good topic of conversation. Seeking to save the mood of the feast, a hand rose up from Andrew.

"Master," he said. "How shall we go about rebuking people?"

"In Your name." added Thomas, with a gesture across the table towards Joshua.

"If a brother sins against you, tell him about his fault." Joshua answered. "If he repents, you have gained a brother. But if he does not, give your case to two others, that a case may be established. But if your brother will not listen, take your appeal to the church. But if he will not hear them, he may be counted as one who rejects repentance. I tell you that where two or more are gathered together in My name, **I AM** with them, and whatever they ask, if My Father wills, it will be done."

* * *

><p>Just then, the robed figure of Miriam walked out of the shadows slowly. From out of her robes she produced a bottle of ointment. When her eyes met His, she paused for a moment, fearing what He would say. When He simply sat there, she ran to His feet, fell down to her knees, removed Joshua's sandals, and began pouring the contents upon His feet. He did not even flinch, and a smile actually came on His face.<p>

Judah, who sat between Andrew and Simeon the Zealot, sniffed the air, catching wind of the ointment. He got up from his seat and snatched the bottle out of Miriam's hands.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her. She cast her face to the floor, fearful of rebuke. Judah then turned to Joshua.

"Master," he said. "This was a great waste! This ointment is extremely rare! It could have been sold for three hundred shekels!"

But Joshua was neither angry nor rebuking: neither at Miriam nor Judah.

"Leave her be, Judah." He calmly replied. "She has done this for My burial, and it is a good thing."

"But that money could have been given to the poor!" Judah insisted. He realized that he had just come out with his desire for money and had to save face as best he could.

"You will always have the poor with you." Joshua said, just as calmly as before. "But I will not always be with you. I tell you that wherever the Gospel is preached in the world, this will be told of Miriam as a memorial for her."

A cry came from Miriam, and she threw her face over Joshua's feet, sobbing quietly into His feet. Judah, ashamed and humbled by this, slowly sat himself down. But his eyes were ever at the door. Miriam's eyes, however, were filled with tears. It seemed that this was where she often found herself: at Joshua's feet, with no hope for herself. A demon-possessed woman, a whore of ill-repute. And here He was, the Son of God, pure and blameless. If anyone had more of a right to condemn her for her sins, it was He.

But He didn't.

Her tears fell down upon His feet. She removed her covering, unbound her hair, grabbed the long, beautiful, dark locks and wiped the tears off Joshua's feet with her own hair. Once a spot was clean, she planted a small kiss on His feet.

Simeon, at Lazarus' right, shifted uneasily away from the head of the table and towards Gamaliel.

"What is it?" the younger Pharisee asked.

"Look at this," Simeon whispered with contempt, pointing at Miriam. "This shows that He has no regard for the _Torah_. No prophet would let a sinful wench like her come close to Him, much less do what she's doing."

"Rabbi," Joshua said to Simeon. "May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Joshua." the old Pharisee responded, shifting back to his seat.

"A certain man had two servants." Joshua said, as Miriam continued with His feet. "One owed him one hundred shekels, the other five. When the man learned that his servants could not pay him back, he flat-out forgave them both."

"Uh, is there a question in there?" Simeon asked.

"The question is this," Joshua continued. "Of the two servants, which one loved his master more?"

"The one who owed more money, I guess." Simeon replied with a shrug.

"Rightly judged." Joshua answered. He then looked down at Miriam and then again at Simeon.

"When I came into this house," He began. "You did not wash My feet in honor, but she has done so with the tears of repentance, and dried them with her hair. You did not salute Me with a kiss, but she has not stopped kissing My feet. Neither did you anoint My head with oil, but she has anointed My feet with sweet ointment. Though Miriam's sins be many, since she loved much, they are all forgiven her. But to those who love little, little will be forgiven them."

Simeon shifted uncomfortably away from Joshua's direction. The other Pharisees whispered hideous things about Him, the disciples looked in shock at this expression, and the other guests were more than aghast. This was highly improper.

Lazarus cleared his throat. "Do you have another parable to tell us, Rabbi?"

Joshua nodded His head. "Once there were two sons of a very rich man." He began. "The youngest son said to his father: 'Give me my inheritance now.' So the father divided all his lands and gave the inheritance to the youngest son. But the son went his way into a city and traded his inheritance for money, which he spent on riotous living. But ere long, all the money was gone and he was reduced to rags. Now at that same time, a famine tore the land apart and the boy was hungry. He could not buy food for himself, and eventually had to work for a pig-farmer. Now as he fed the pigs from day to day, he was so hungry that he was ready to eat the filthy slop he was feeding to the pigs, and still nobody would give him any food.

"Now after this had gone on for some time, he thought to himself: 'I am here starving to death, but even my father's servants eat better than this.' So he decided to go home and become a hired servant. Now he was still some ways off, when his father saw him. And when he did, he ran to him and embraced his dirty, ragged, prodigal son. But the son, in all humility said: 'Father, I have sinned against Heaven and you. Make me your servant, for I am unworthy to be called your son.' But the father would have none of it. 'My son who was dead is alive again!' he cried out in joy. 'Bring new clothes, give him shoes on his feet and rings on his fingers! Kill the fatted calf, for we shall have a feast tonight!'

"But the eldest son, who had been working in the field heard about this and became angry. When his father came out and asked him why he did not join them, the eldest son said: 'I have worked diligently for you for so many years, and I never broke any of your rules and you never even gave me a lamb to have a meal with my friends! But after slothfully and wrongly wasting your money, my younger brother returns and you throw a lavish festival for him!' 'Understand, my son,' the father said. 'You are always with me, and all that I have is yours. But it is good that we celebrate the return of your brother. He was dead but is alive, he was lost but is found.'"

Stirred by this story and by the knowledge that she had once been such a prodigal daughter, Miriam wept again, and wiped the tears off Joshua's feet with her hair. The hands of Matthew and Alphaeus also went up to their eyes, for they also felt the same way.

Simeon sighed, though with a little bit of anger in his voice. He knew that he had been the eldest son. He then turned away, muttering "Only _HaS__hem_ can forgive sins!" and walked out the door. Judah looked after him and then followed on after through the door, throwing the ointment aside and shattering the bottle.

New tears came to Miriam's eyes. It had taken her all of the money she had to procure that, which was meant for Joshua's feet, and only a little was ever poured thereupon.

But Joshua lifted Miriam until she was at His eye level.

"Your sins are forgiven," Joshua said to her. "Your faith has saved you. Go in peace."

But Miriam would not go. Within her something was lit: a hunger and thirst for righteousness. This appetite, therefore, could not be fulfilled unless she heard more. So she knelt at Joshua's side, just as every one of the other disciples had once done before their Master. Joshua, however, would not have her sit on the floor as a servant. He then turned to her and then looked at an empty seat, which had once belonged to Judah: He gestured with His hand that she should sit therein. Taking the hint, Miriam bowed again and sat down between Andrew and Simeon the Zealot.

* * *

><p>Just then, Martha and the servants arrived from the kitchen with the food: the bitter herbs, the unleavened bread, the <em>charoset<em> and the roasted lamb. This was placed on the table and all the men were at last ready to eat. Lastly, Martha took her seat to eat with the other servants of the house. Miriam looked to her sister, then her brother. Joshua did not forbid her to leave, and so she prepared to eat, for the first time, at a table of men. Lazarus then looked over to Joshua.

"Would You care to bless the food?" he asked.

Joshua nodded and then prayed.

"Blessed art thou, O **LORD** our God, King of the Universe, who brings to us bread from the earth."

"Amen." came from those gathered about.

After this was done, they partook of the food and began eating. While they were eating, Joshua turned to Lazarus.

"I have another story to tell." He said.

Lazarus nodded, his mouth full of food.

"There once was a rich man who had a dishonest steward, accused of wasting the master's goods." Joshua began. "So the master called him to his presence and said: 'What is this that you have done? Show your account of your stewardship, for you are no longer steward.' But the dishonest steward thought to himself: 'What will I do? My master has taken my stewardship; I cannot beg without being shamed. I will, after being put out, be received again.' So the steward called those who were in the master's debt. Some had a debt of one hundred jars of oil, but he made it only fifty. Another had a debt of one hundred bags of wheat, but he made it only eighty. Now the master received him back to him again, for the unjust steward had done wisely. In this manner the children of this earth are wiser in their own eyes than the children of the Kingdom of Heaven.

"To show that you have fruits, make friends who do earthly business. When you fail, they will receive you into everlasting habitations. Whoever is faithful in little is faithful in large, and whoever is unjust in little is unjust in large. If you cannot be faithful in earthly business, how then can you be trusted with Heavenly business? If you are not faithful in keeping what is not yours, how can you be faithful in keeping what is your own?"

Gamaliel kept his place, for something kept him from leaving with Simeon.

"You who make yourselves just in the sight of men;" Joshua said, looking at him. "Know that your hearts are known by God. What is over-looked by men, God counts as great. And what is counted great by men, God counts as abomination.

"There was once a rich man," He began anew. "Who always went in bright clothing and had a perfect life. But his neighbor was a poor man named Lazarus, who was poor and begged at the gate of the rich man's palace. He was worse than Job, for he had no friends and his flesh was covered in sores and he could barely feed himself off the crumbs that fell from the table of the rich man, and his sores were constantly irritated by the tongues of the rich man's dogs.

"Now after a while they both died. The rich man was buried in a lavish sepulcher, but the poor man was tossed into a pit. Now when the Son of Man came forth, the two were resurrected. But it was seen in the sight of He that Lazarus was a true son of Abraham and so he was brought to Heaven, where he received rest in the arms of his father Abraham. As for the rich man, the Son of Man saw that he was wicked and cast him into Gehenna. Now the rich man's life had been long and full of evil, so he was not instantly consumed by the fire. But, fearing death, the rich man called out that Lazarus could give him a drop of cold water on his tongue.

"But Abraham said to the rich man: 'In your lifetime, you had good things and Lazarus had bad things. But now he must be comforted while you are tormented. But look, you have made a great gulf between you and myself and you cannot gain eternal life.' But the rich man asked something else of Abraham: 'In my life, I had five brothers. They would have listened to your words, why didn't you send Lazarus back from the dead then to minister to them? For I see that they also suffer with me!' But Abraham replied: 'They heard Moses and the prophets but didn't listen. Because they did not listen, not even one returned from the dead would have convinced them.'"

Gamaliel hung his head in shame, and then left as his master had done. Joshua shook His head.

"I tell you all," He said. "It is impossible that sin will not come, but woe to whoever causes sin!"

He then turned to Andrew.

"Be wary of this," Joshua said. "If your brother sins against you, rebuke him. But if he repents, forgive him. Even if he commits the same sin seven times against you and asks for forgiveness from you seven times, you should still forgive him every single time."

"Then we should only forgive each other seven times?" Peter asked.

"No, but seventy times seven." Joshua responded.

Matthew and Alphaeus began trying to make the calculations on their hands, but they both shook their heads in frustration.

"That's too many to count!" Alphaeus said.

Joshua smiled, seeing that they got the point.

"**LORD**," Thomas spoke up. "Increase our faith."

"If you have faith the size of a mustard seed, you could move mountains." Joshua replied. "Which one of you, having a servant working, tells him to go and eat when he is done? You rather say to prepare himself to serve yourself, and then he may eat. Does he thank the servant for what he did? No. Therefore, when you have done so much good, say 'We are unprofitable servants, for we have done what we had to do.'"

"Master," Simeon said. "Should we truly forgive everyone as much as You say we should?"

"Verily, Simeon." Joshua replied.

"Surely not the Romans!" Simeon almost shouted.

Joshua held up His hand and turned to Lazarus.

"I have one last parable to tell tonight." He said.

"Say on, Rabbi." Lazarus returned.

Joshua then turned to Simeon.

"The Kingdom of Heaven is like a king," He began. "Who, while taking account of His servants, found that one owed Him ten thousand talents. When the servant was brought forward and explained that he could not repay, the King commanded that his wife, children and goods be sold to repay the debt. But the servant begged the **LORD** to have patience with him. Moved with pity, the King completely erased the servant's debt.

"But the servant went and found one of his underlings, who owed him five shekels. But when the underling couldn't pay, the servant took him by the neck and threatened him. The underling asked the servant to have patience with him, but the servant had the underling thrown into debtor's prison. Now when the King heard this, He was angry and had the underling freed and called for the servant. 'You asked Me to forgive your debt, and I did. You should have shown the same kind of mercy to your underling. How dare you do so wickedly!' The King then had the servant thrown into debtor's prison. In this way it is with My Father; if you forgive men their sins in your hearts, He will forgive you. But if you do not forgive men their sins in your hearts, He will not forgive you."

Simeon nodded his head in realization, but said nothing else.

They continued eating their meal.

* * *

><p>Outside, the night was already growing dark.<p>

Simeon was far away, already on his way back to Jerusalem.

"Father, wait!" a voice called back.

The old man halted, and turned to see the young Judah walking after him.

"Ah, my son." he said. "Have you had enough of that Man's foolishness already?" He turned and continued on his way.

"I want an audience with the High Priest." Judah said.

"Oh?" Simeon asked. "What for, if I may inquire?"

"They want Joshua, right?" Judah asked. "I can give him to you."

Simeon halted, and slowly turned around.

"Why would you do that to Him?" he asked.

"I'm sick of His teachings on poverty," Judah said. "For three years I've been as poor as a damn shepherd. I miss having money in my hands. Even what little I can scrounge from their money-bag isn't enough. I don't care if it's impossible to go to His Kingdom of Heaven and be rich, you and the High Priest say He's a blasphemer. Well, if it means no more of His teachings on being content with poverty, I'm willing to help you."

Simeon walked a little closer.

"Give me the money, and I'll give you Joshua." Judah said. There was no quivering or fear in his voice.

Simeon approached his son and embraced him.

"You'll be a hero among our people, Judah." he said. He then removed him from his embrace and looked him in the eyes. "You're a man after my own heart, my son. I'm very proud of you."

Judah nodded in thanks. Simeon then turned aside and continued towards Jerusalem, but Judah hesitated.

"Judah, are you coming?" Simeon called out from before.

"Yes, father." Judah said, then followed after him.

_After all_, he thought, _if He is the Messiah, God will save Him_.

_No He isn't_, another thought reasoned. _The Torah says the Messiah will rule forever, but Joshua has been saying He will die. He's an imposter, and you're doing a great service to your people._

"Yes," Judah said aloud to the night. "Money is the least they could do to thank me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Surprise surprise! Judah is the son of Simeon! After all, the Gospel of John said that Judah was the son of Simeon, but I decided to make his father be Simeon the Pharisee. Like my little twist?)<strong>

**(For some reason, Gaga's lyrics from "Judas" came to mind while writing about Miriam of Magdala [anyone else think Judah from her video looks a little like Boromir from the _Lord of the Rings_ movie?]. lol!)**

**(Once again I have refrained from explicit references to hell. You'll see why later)  
><strong>


	29. The Triumphant Entry

**(AN: We come to it at last...the story is coming to a close! By now, this story will have surpassed _The Great War of Oz_ as my longest FF to date. Enjoy!)**

**(The names of the days of the week are according to the Anglo-Saxon pagan calendar, not the Roman pagan calendar. The days are named for the planets and for the gods: _Martes_ is Spanish for _Tuesday_ [Spanish is a Latin-based language, and Mars is the Roman god of war, as Tyr is the Nordic/Germanic god of war], _Miercoles_ is Spanish for _Wednesday_ [same rule applies, though it is Mercury as the Roman god of death, to the Nordic/Germanic Odin - or Wodinaz as he is also called], etc. See? It helps to know the legends of the past!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday: The Triumphant Entry<strong>

Joshua and the fishermen were up before the rising of the sun. One by one, the others rose with them. A knock came to the door, and Martha opened it up to reveal Judah. He said nothing, but joined the disciples as if nothing happened.

"Where were you last night?" hissed Thaddaeus.

"Saying farewell to my father." he added. "Remember what Joshua said? Whoever cannot forsake their family isn't worthy of Me?"

Thaddaeus nodded. Joshua, however, said nothing.

A few minutes later, He bid farewell to Lazarus, Miriam and Martha and then took the disciples and made their way out of Bethany, with Jerusalem in sight.

Now the morning sun was high in the sky, and the cold of winter was far forgotten. Already they were getting hungry. As they were walking, Joshua stopped. There was a fig tree standing there that should be giving off its fruit, and yet was not.

"Let there be no more figs on you again." Joshua said to the tree, and immediately the tree withered away.

The disciples gasped at this, for it seemed as though He had just done something out of whim for no apparent reason.

"I tell you that if you had faith and no doubt," He said to them. "Not only could you do this to a fig tree, but command a mountain to be removed and it would be thrown into the sea. Any and all things that you ask of Me in prayer with faith, you will receive it."

He then turned His eyes back to Jerusalem. It had been three and a half years since He began His mission, and still the city rejected Him like a leper.

"If you had only known those things that tend to your peace done in the day of your youth!" He said, a tear welling up in His eye. "But now those things are hidden from you. The day is coming when your enemies will encircle the city with armies and lay waste the city and its people, so that there will not remain one stone on another that will not be thrown down because you did not know the time of your visitation."

He then turned to the others.

"We are near Bethpage, are we not?" He asked.

"Yes, Joshua." Judah, trying to make up for last night's behavior, responded.

"Go into the town," He said to them all. "There you will find a donkey colt tied up. Bring it here, please. If anyone stops you, tell them the Master has need of it."

Matthew and John set out, but Simeon and Judah followed after them. They made haste down the hill they were on and arrived in the small town. It was a rest-stop for pilgrims on their way to the City of David for the Passover.

"There it is!" John said, pointing to the donkey tied up beside a well.

"I'll find the owner!" Judah said, looking around the well for one who might seem to be the one who owned said donkey colt. Upon seeing him, he ran down and gave the message.

"This is it, Simeon." Matthew said.

"This is what?" the Zealot asked.

"Joshua is going to Jerusalem," Matthew said.

"So?"

"'So?'" Matthew almost asked incredulously. "He's going to proclaim to all of Jerusalem that He is the Messiah!"

"How do you know?" Simeon asked.

"All the signs are right!" he returned. "What better time for the **LORD** to send the Messiah than on the Passover, when He freed our ancestors from the bondage of Egypt? I tell you, Simeon, He's going to proclaim the end of Roman occupation and His place as our King!"

"Are you sure?" Simeon asked.

"Even the prophets agree with me!" Matthew added. "Zachariah said 'Rejoice greatly, O daughter of Zion, shout O daughter of Jerusalem; behold thy King cometh unto thee...riding upon an ass, and upon a colt the foal of an ass.' That prophecy will be fulfilled this very day, Simeon!"

Matthew then turned to Judah and John as they returned with the donkey.

"Rejoice, brothers!" he cried out. "The Messiah has come to Jerusalem!"

He spent a few seconds explaining himself to them, and they made off into the mountains with smiles on their faces and songs upon their lips.

Simeon, however, looked a little perplexed.

"Wouldn't a King," he mused. "Ready to conquer the city from the Romans, ride into Jerusalem on a horse?"

* * *

><p>At the top of the hill, the four joyous disciples arrived with the donkey. Peter and John removed their cloaks and laid them upon the beast's back and Joshua mounted up. Peter took the reins with one hand and Judah took with the other, and together they led Joshua on the final leg of their walk.<p>

Into Jerusalem.

When Syria broke the idolatrous kingdom of Israel, the people were scattered abroad. When Babylon captured Judah, the people were once again scattered abroad. Though many returned with Ezra and Nehemiah to rebuild the city and the Temple thereof, some, such as Mordecai and his niece Hadassah and many others, remained in the pagan cities of their captors.

As such, the people of Israel and Judah were scattered across the many nations of the world. Four hundred and eighty-eight years later, their children and their childrens' children married into the many peoples of the world, and so they were further dispersed, continuing the promise to Abraham that his children would be like the stars of the Heavens.

In the heart of those who were spread out was a keeping of the truths they had forgotten, such as the Torah and the tales of the patriarchs and the prophets. These they passed down to their children and so forth.

So it was that many people from all corners of the world knew the truth, and made their way to Jerusalem for the Passover.

* * *

><p>A small band of thirteen people were on their way into the City.<p>

"Rejoice, people of Jerusalem!" shouted Peter from where he led the donkey.

"'Lift up your heads, O ye gates!'" quoted Nathanael. "'The King of Glory has come unto you!'"

"The Messiah has come!" shouted Simeon.

"'Rejoice, O daughters of Zion!'" added Matthew. "'Behold, thy King cometh unto thee!'"

"Make way for the Messiah!" shouted Judah.

"Behold He Who Comes in the Name of the LORD!" shouted James.

People heard this and began congregating around the group. Cheers and cries of "Hosanna!" rang from the lips of those who could not sing, while those who could sing belted psalms of praise from their lips.

By the time they had reached the Eastern Gate, almost all of Jerusalem had heard about the coming of the Messiah and were all waiting for Him. People looked down from the top of the walls, throwing down flowers upon the disciples. Some of the people cut down palm branches, placing them on the ground in the path of the donkey, while others threw down their coats instead.

The streets were crowded with people praising Him and some offering their sick to Him to be healed. There was much noise throughout, so much that the patrol of Temple guards began to get suspicious and even some of the Romans were eying this new-comer with mistrust.

"Stop!" cried the Pharisee Alexander, who placed himself and his guards in the path of the donkey.

"Stand aside!" Peter said authoritatively. "You cannot stop the Messiah!"

"Blessed is He who comes in the Name of the **LORD**!" cried out Judah.

"Hosanna to the Son of David!" one of the women from the crowd returned.

"Rabbi!" Alexander said to Joshua, pointing an accusatory finger His way. "Tell Your disciples to cease! They're stirring up the people!"

"Have you not read in the Torah," Joshua said to him. "'Out of the mouths of babes...hast Thou ordained strength'?"

"Then tell the people to be quiet!" Alexander replied. "Do You want to bring the Romans down upon us?"

"If I told them to cease," Joshua replied, His voice carrying over the crowd. "The very stones of this city would cry out in their stead."

Joshua then got off the donkey and instructed the disciples to send it back to its owner. Judah went off to do as He instructed Him, and Joshua and the others made their way toward the Temple, with a very angry-looking Alexander following after them.

But Joshua stopped once they reached the entrance of the Temple.

Almost three and a half years ago to the day, He had sent the money-changers out of the Temple with a whip, telling them never to defile the Father's house again. Everywhere the money changers were at it again, making their lucre, animals were being sold and the house of the **LORD** had become a marketplace once again. For a moment He buried His hands in His face, but when He removed His hands, His face was set in anger.

"Leave!" He shouted out. Walking over to a table with money upon it, He placed His hand upon the bottom and turned it over, upsetting the money-changers from their duty. "Take your wares and be gone! You have defiled this place for too long! It is written: 'My house shall be called a house of prayer for all nations', not a den of thieves as _**you**_ have done!"

Though He was unarmed, His own strength, though restraining from using His true, almighty strength, was enough to send the crowds of greedy money-changers scrambling as if for their lives.

"Madness!" shouted Alexander, as the money-changers were leaving the Temple courtyard. "By whose authority do You chase out these honest men, disrupting our Temple commerce, proclaiming Yourself the Messiah and all other sorts of blasphemous nonsense?"

Joshua was standing alone, His eyes closed, breathing off the anger that had once filled Him. He sighed and then turned to Alexander.

"Answer Me this first," He said. "Regarding John the Baptizer. Where did his authority come, from God or from man?"

The Pharisee was stunned. He knew that the people believed in John, though the Pharisees did not. If he were to say that John was indeed come from the **LORD**, He feared that Joshua would see through His lie. In contrast, he knew that the Pharisees would lose the support of the people if He said that John was not from God.

"What kind of question is that?" he replied. "No one in the Sanhedrin knows where John got his authority, he never told us." It was a lie, but rather save face than be publicly humiliated.

"You cannot answer this simple question," Joshua said. "Therefore I will not answer your question. But I have another one for you."

Alexander sighed, but he did not pass up the opportunity to find some way to trap Him in His words.

"Yes, go ahead." he answered.

"A man had two sons," Joshua began. "He told the youngest son to go out and work in the fields. The son said no, but afterward confessed and worked anyway. The man then told the eldest son to go out and work; the eldest son said yes, but did not work at all. Tell Me, who did the work of his father?"

"That's easy," Alexander scoffed, almost insulted at being asked so easy a question. "The youngest son."

"You judged wisely," Joshua replied. "And I tell you that many publicans and whores will go into the Kingdom of God before you. John came to all in the name of righteousness, but you did not believe him. But the publicans and harlots believed him and even when you saw they believed it, you did not repent."

"Are you quite finished?" Alexander shot back.

"No, but I have this more to ask of you." Joshua returned.

"Yes, yes, and be quick about it." Alexander was starting to get annoyed. He was beginning to feel that he was being taken somewhere that he didn't like, but the mere chance of catching Joshua in His words was enough to keep him there.

"A land-owner had a hedged vineyard with a wine-press built in it. Now the land-owner went on a long journey and left his servants in charge of it. Now when the time of the harvest came, the land-owner sent one of his messengers to ask for the fruit; but the servants beat him severely and sent him back in rags. Seeing this, the land-owner sent a second servant, but he came back bloodied and told about how he had been stoned almost to death. Hearing this, the land-owner sent a third servant, but he never came back because the servants killed him. So the land-owner decided that the servants would respect his son, so he sent his only son to them. But the servants saw the son and said: 'If we kill him, we will get the land-owner's inheritance!' So they beat him, and after taking him out of the vineyard, they killed him as well."

Joshua could see by the shocked look on Alexander's face that He had struck a chord. It was just like David after he slept with Bathsheba and then killed Uriah to cover up his sin. Nathan was so open, He recalled. He performed admirably when he presented the story to the king.

But now the tables were turned, and the King spoke the parable against the spiritual leaders.

"Tell Me, Alexander." Joshua said to him. "When the land-owner returns, what should He do to the servants?"

"They deserve to die!" Alexander said, raising his fist in his fury. "They killed his messengers, _**and**_ his own son! They should be killed, all of them, without mercy! Then the lord should give the land to honest servants who will give him the increase of his vineyard!"

Joshua nodded His head.

"It is the doing of the **LORD**, and it is good in your eyes." Joshua replied. "I tell you that because you have done this, the Kingdom of God will be taken from you and given to a nation who will bring forth good fruits. For there are some who will fall on the Rock and be broken, but there are many who will have the Rock fall on them and they will be crushed!"

Alexander balked at this open warning and fled, gathering up his robe and running back to the Council Chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>(Thought I would remind our listeners that the Judaeans were scattered abroad and therefore people from many countries were in Jerusalem for the Passover. You will see why this is significant later on in the story)<strong>


	30. The Sins of the Pharisees

**(AN: I've been ripping on the movie _Jesus of Nazareth_ a lot, because Miriam never ages [she looks as old as she was when Gabriel met her at the end of the movie, even younger-looking that Miriam of Magdala, though she is obviously older!], Joshua seems so aloof, just random people in the crowd shout out with the same voice and are focused on, the Bastard is heroic [for "Bar-Abbah" means "son of father". Which, in a patriarchal society where people are known as 'ben-father' or 'bar-father', would be an insult of illegitimacy if the father's name is not known], the Pharisees hate Joshua because of His dogma, not because they are corrupt, and a host-load of other things I thought just made the story weaker. However, this scene definitely took inspiration from that movie, for I like how they treated His 'ripping' on the Pharisees.)**

**(This is still mostly original, though influenced by such. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday: the Sins of the Pharisees<strong>

That night, the group stayed in the garden of Gethsemane.

In the morning, they came once again into the courtyard of the Temple. They were there for a while, and many of the people gathered about to listen to what Joshua had to say. While He was there, a large group of the Pharisees approached where the crowd sat.

He was beginning a parable.

"The Kingdom of Heaven," Joshua began. "is like a great king who arranged the marriage of his son the prince. He then sent his servants out to invite those he had called. But these did not listen. But he sent more messengers, saying that all was in readiness and they only waited for the guests to arrive. But the invited ones put the wedding feast to little esteem, and some of them killed the messengers. When the king heard this, he sent his armies in and they killed the people and burned both them and their towns to ashes. When this was done, the king told his servants to bring in as many as they could, whether honest or criminal, rich or poor.

"So the wedding hall was filled. Even the poor people who were invited dressed their best. But there was one man who did not have a wedding garment. When asked, he said he never got one, but the servants said that they were all given time to prepare and he should have been ready, but the man said nothing. So the servants bound the man and cast him into outer darkness: for many are called, but few are chosen."

"Rabbi," Gamaliel said, speaking first of the Pharisees. "We have heard much from You regarding the Kingdom of Heaven. According to the Torah, if a man should die, his brother may marry his widow. Now supposing there were seven brothers, and one married a woman and died before he could produce an heir, then each of his brothers marry her in turn and die child-less, and after which she dies the last. In the Resurrection, whose wife would she be?"

"You are in error," Joshua replied. "For you reject the Torah itself and blind yourselves to the Power of God. In the Resurrection all are like the angels, who neither marry nor are given in marriage. But did not God say '**I AM** the God of your fathers' when He spoke to Abraham? Therefore God is not the **LORD** of the dead, but of the living."

Gamaliel had nothing to say, and prepared to join the other Pharisees.

"Wait," Joshua said. "I have this yet to ask of you."

"Oh?" Gamaliel replied, a little surprised. "Go ahead, then."

"Whose son is the Messiah?" Joshua asked.

"The Son of David." Gamaliel repeated, memorized from his days of schooling.

"And yet David called Him '**LORD**'," Joshua answered. "'The **LORD** said unto my Lord, 'Sit thou on My right hand, till I make thine enemies thy footstool.' How then can David call the Messiah the **LORD**, if He is his Son?"

Gamaliel said nothing, but returned to the other Pharisees. One of them called over a eunuch in service to Herod Antipas, who was visiting for the Passover. After a little talk, the one who called him over, Annas, approached Joshua.

"Rabbi!" he hailed. "We know that You are true and that You speak the Words of God. That You have no regard for the laws of man, and are not a respecter of persons. But do answer me this: should we not pay tribute to Caesar?"

"Why do you seek to entrap Me?" Joshua returned. Annas balked as if struck. He then held out His hand.

"Judah, the bag."

Judah handed the money-bag to Joshua, who pulled out a silver denarii. He handed the bag back to Judah and then walked over to the eunuch, the coin held in His open palm.

"Whose image is this?" He asked. "What name is written on this coin?"

"It is the image and name of Tiberias Caesar!" the eunuch replied.

"Give to Caesar what is his, and to God what is His!" Joshua answered, giving the coin to the tributary. He then walked back to the center of the disciples, holding His hands out for those around to pay heed.

"Behold the scribes, the lawyers and the Pharisees, who sit in the place of Moses!" He said, pointing to the crowd of Pharisees. "Do what they tell you to do, but do not take their own lives as examples, for they say and do not. They tie hard burdens on the backs of believers, but will not move them themselves. They do their works to be seen in public: they make the prayer-bands of their heads large with many words, and make colorful bordering to their habits.

"They love to be seated in the best room of the house at feasts, or in the synagogue. They love to be greeted as 'Rabbi' when you meet them in the market-places. But do not let any of you call himself 'Rabbi', for only the Anointed One is your Master, and all you are brothers and sister in He. Neither let any of you call himself 'Father', for there is only one Father, He who is in Heaven. Whoever is greatest among you should be your servant, and he who exalts himself will be humbled, and he who humbles himself will be exalted."

Joshua was sighing, His chest heaving in pent-up anger. They had rejected the Hand of Mercy and, through their wicked thoughts and much more wicked deeds, soon to be made manifest in time, now begged for the Hand of Mercy to become the Finger of Accusation.

The time was ripe. The example had to be made.

"But **WOE** to you scribes and Pharisees, **HYPOCRITES!**" He shouted, pointing towards the crowd of the Pharisees. Those gathered were not expecting this loud rebuke, and lept back as if struck.

"You close the Kingdom of Heaven against men; you yourselves do not go in, and neither do you let others in! You make long prayers your pretense, but have your goal to get widow's houses; therefore you will receive greater damnation from God! You cross desert and sea to find a new acolyte for your orders, and when he is one of you, he is twice the son of Satan than yourselves! You say that it is nothing to swear by the Temple but a crime to swear by the gold of the Temple! **BLIND FOOLS!** What is greater, the gift or the altar that makes the gift acceptable? Whoever swears by the Altar swears by everything on it, and whoever swears by the Temple swears by everyone in it, and whoever swears by Heaven swears by the Throne of God!

"You hypocrites pay fresh herbs in your tithes, but forget the heart of the Law; judgment, mercy and faith! These should be done, and not forgotten! You are all blind men guiding the blind to their utter ruin! You strain for a gnat but swallow a camel! You are pretty on the outside but, like white-washed sepulchers, are full inwardly of dead men's bones and filthiness! You take great pains to clean the outside of the cup, but the inside is still full of rottenness and filth!

"Blind Pharisees! Clean out the inside and you can better clean the outside! In like manner you are to the watching world: pretty on the outside but full of sin and hypocrisy inwardly! You build the graves of the Prophets and say later that had you been in the days of the Prophets, you would not have taken part in their persecution! But you yourselves give witness against yourselves that you do the deeds of your fathers, who killed the prophets!"

Joshua was now turned towards the rest of the people.

"**SERPENTS! BROOD OF VIPERS!** How can any of you hope to escape the damnation of sin? I sent you the prophets, but you killed them, crucified them, and persecuted them wherever they went! In doing so you take upon yourselves the blood of all the Earth: from righteous Abel who was slain by his wicked brother, to Zechariah-bar-Barachiah, whom you killed between the altar and the Temple! I say that all things will happen to **THIS** generation!

"**BEHOLD...YOUR HOUSE IS LEFT DESOLATE!** **I tell you all that you will see Me no more, _not_ until you have learned to say: 'Blessed is He that comes in the name of the** **LORD!**'"

He almost ran out of the courtyard of the Temple, the disciples running after Him. Either the Pharisees were too confounded by His words to make a move, or perhaps the guardian angels were keeping their anger at bay, they did not follow Him.

Yet...

* * *

><p>"Master!" John said, running up to Joshua's side. He skid to a halt at His side.<p>

"Master, there is a group of Gentiles waiting outside the Temple grounds." he said. "Uh, Greeks, it looks like. They said they wanted to hear You speak!"

Joshua, still breathing heavy from His harsh rebuking of the Pharisee, walked into an alley and pressed His head against the side of the building.

"Father," He breathed. "My soul is troubled. What will I say? If it is possible, keep this hour from Me."

John was amazed, for he never saw Joshua seem afraid or at a loss for words.

"Yes, Father." He said, sobbingly. "It was for this reason that I came to the world."

He walked back into the streets, wiping His eyes down and appearing fully composed. He stood between the disciples and the crowd and looked up to Heaven.

"Father," He said aloud. "Let Your Name be glorified!"

There was a rush of wind, and a familiar voice, the sound of many waters, which only James, John and Peter could freshly recall.

"**I HAVE GLORIFIED IT AND I WILL DO SO AGAIN!**"

There was a hush upon the crowd as they heard the Voice speak.

"An angel has spoken!" one of them shouted.

"This voice did not come because of Me," Joshua answered. "but for your sakes. Now is the time when the Son of Man should be glorified. The Judgment of the World is come, and the Prince of Darkness will be cast out! I tell you that if a grain of wheat falls to the ground it is useless. But if it dies, it will bring much fruit. Also, the stone that is thrown away by the builders becomes the foundation-rock. If **I AM** lifted up from the Earth, I will draw all men to Me."

"But the Messiah will live forever!" a Judaean shouted. "How can You say the Son of Man will be lifted up? Who is the Son of Man?"

"For a little while longer is the Light with you." was the answer. "Walk in the Light while you have it; for the darkness is coming and whoever walks in darkness does not know where he is going. While you still have the Light, believe in It, that you may be the Children of the Light! He that loves his life will lose it, and he that hates his life in this world shall have eternal life. If any man serves Me, let him follow Me. Where **I AM**, My servant is with Me also. Those who serve Me, My Father will honor."

"For I tell you all again, whoever believes in Me, does not just believe in Me but on He that sent Me, as he who sees Me sees He who sent Me. **I AM** come as a Light for the world, that the world may have light and not live in darkness. Whoever hears My words and does not believe, I cannot be his judge; for I did not come to judge but to save the world. But whoever rejects and does not believe My words, his own works will judge him in the Last Day. I have not spoken of Myself, but of My Father who sent Me. He gave Me a commandment to speak to you all. I know that this commandment is everlasting life: I speak whatsoever My Father has said to Me."

Few believed what Joshua said, and many more were walking away, off to some less important event occurring in the city. Joshua, meanwhile, led the disciples out of the city.

It would be the last time He gave the Pharisees a chance to repent.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I hope you enjoyed it, and were as shocked as I was that Joshua could raise His voice like that!)<strong>

**(Okay, before we continue, let me clarify something here. In my tales that often have to do with spiritual things [such as _The Death's Head_ and this story], Satan is often depicted with feminine features. However, this is only because the author [me] is a male, and to this author, women are the most beautiful of creatures on Earth...so it made sense to make the most beautiful angel as such. No, I'm not a misogynist [if anything, I support reasonable and practical feminism]. I even have an OC character, a good angel named Sherael, who takes on the guise of a woman when she enters the mortal world. This is just artistic liberties on my part, since we've just clarified here that, like Kevin Smith so adequately put it in Dogma "Angels are ill-equipped." ["I'm as anatomically impaired as a Ken-doll." lol])**

**(Just a little Biblical humor, please don't censor me. These next chapters are already dark enough as it is)**


	31. The End of Time

**(AN: When I originally wrote this story, I dreaded writing this. I already have my own hang-ups about focusing solely on the End of the World and the Signs of the Times, but those are just personal demons that must be faced. I've tried to be ambiguous when it comes to either proving or disproving such things in my tale as "The Rapture", "A Conscious State of the Dead" and "Eternal Hellfire". I don't hold with those things, but I know a lot of people do, so I try to remain ambiguous and let you choose what to believe on your own)**

**(The point of "The Rich Man and Lazarus" was about the hard-heartedness and disobedience of the Pharisees, such that not even one raised from the dead would make them see the error of their ways [as you shall see proven later on in the story])  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday: The End of Time<strong>

On Wednesday morning, Joshua and the Disciples, including those goodly women who followed Him, were gathered in the small groves on the Mount of Olives. A cool air blew the trees about, and Joshua was seated at the top of the hill, with the disciples in a ring about Him.

"Master," Peter said. "You have spoken much in these last three years of the Kingdom of Heaven. When will these things be? What sign will bring forth the coming of the Son of Man?"

"Make sure that no one deceives you." Joshua began, speaking to them all at once. "Many will rise up in My name saying: 'I am the Messiah'; and they will deceive many. You will hear wars and rumors of wars also; do not be afraid, for the end has not come, and these things must happen first.

"For nation will rise against nation, and kingdom against kingdom: and there will be famines, plagues and earthquakes in different places: here is the beginning of sorrows. Then they will give you up to be persecuted, and you will be hated and killed for My sake. Many will leave the fold and be offended. Betrayal will be everywhere and everyone will hate everyone. False prophets will rise up like frogs among you to deceive you. And because there will be so much sin, the love of many will grow cold. But those who endure until the end, they will be saved.

"And this Gospel of the Kingdom will be preached unto all the world for a witness unto all nations: and then the end will come. When you see the abomination of desolation that the Prophet Daniel spoke of standing in My holy place - whoever reads, let him understand - then those in Judaea must flee to the mountains.

"Whoever is on the top of the house must stay put, and take nothing from his house. Let no man who is in the field go back for extra clothing. And woe to those who are bearing or nursing children in those days! But pray that your exodus does not take place on the Sabbath, or on a winter. For in those times will come great tribulation: such as was never seen, has never been seen, or never again will be seen. Unless, for the sake of the saved, those days are shortened, nothing will survive. In those days, if a man says 'The Messiah is here' or 'He is there', do not believe them!

"False Messiahs and false prophets will arise in those days. These will show great signs and wonders, and make, if it was possible, the very elect to be lost. Also, if they say that the Messiah is in the desert or in the secret places, do not go there! The coming of the Son of Man will be like lightning flashing from the East to the West: as a thief in the night! Eagles will gather wherever the bodies of the dead lie. And after the tribulation of those days, the sun will be blackened, the moon will cease, the stars will fall from Heaven, and the powers of Heaven will be shaken.

"At this time will the sign of the Son of Man appear in Heaven. All the tribes of the Earth will be sad, for they will see the Son of Man coming in the clouds of Heaven with power and glory. And He will send His angels out, who will gather the elect from the far reaches of the Earth. But take this parable into mind: when a fig tree's branches are tender and it grows leaves, the summer is at hand. So when you see these things, know that He is close at hand. I tell you that this generation will not pass away until all things are fulfilled. Heaven and Earth would sooner pass away before My words pass away.

"But as for the time when this will occur? No one knows that, not even the angels of God. Only My Father knows."

"And You?" John asked.

"Know this, My sons," Joshua said to them all. "As it was in the days of Noah, so it will be at the time of the end. In Noah's days they ate, drank, married and were given in marriage, until the day that Noah went into the Ark. And they did not know until the flood came and they were all destroyed; so it will be in the days of the Son of Man.

"It shall also be as in the days of Lot, the cousin of Abraham. In those days, the people of Sodom and Gomorrah ate, drank, married and were given in marriage, until the day that Lot was carried out of Sodom. And they did not know until the fire and brimstone came down out of Heaven and consumed them all; so it will also be in the days of the Son of Man. It will be that two men are in a field or two women are at a well: one is destroyed but another is kept safe. Therefore watch and be you also ready: for in such an hour as you do not think, the Son of Man will come. For had the owner of the house known that the thief would come and take his belongings, he would have been watching and would not allow his house to be robbed."

"Say more, Master." Matthew asked.

"Who is then a faithful and wise servant, who the **LORD** has made ruler over His house, and will bless him with food in due season? That servant will be blessed, when the **LORD** comes and finds him doing the same good work. I tell you that He will make him a ruler over His goods. But what if the evil servant says to himself: 'My **LORD** delays His coming' and beats the servants, doing his own will? When the LORD finds him, he will take his inheritance away and give it to the good servant in an unexpected time and cut off the evil servant and put him into Gehenna."

Joshua then looked upon the women.

"Then the Kingdom of Heaven will be like ten virgins who took lamps and went out to meet the Bridegroom. Five of them were wise, but five were foolish. The wise ones took extra oil in case they ran low, but the foolish ones did not. And while the Bridegroom taried, they fell asleep. But at midnight, when they did not expect it, the Midnight Cry went out: 'Behold the Bridegroom cometh; go ye out to meet Him!' But the virgins still had to find the Bridegroom, so the wise ones got up and lit their candles and went on their way. But the foolish virgins called out to them: 'Give us some oil, for we are short!' 'We don't have enough for you and us!' the wise virgins replied. 'But go to the market and buy for yourselves.' So the Bridegroom came and the five wise virgins found Him and went with Him to the marriage, and the door was shut behind them. But when the foolish virgins found this, they called for Him to open for them, but He said: 'I never knew you.'

"Therefore," He concluded. "Watch and be ready, for you know neither the day nor the hour when the Son of Man will come."

"But, Master," Alphaeus asked. "If no one can know when the Son of Man will come, why are You telling us all this now?"

"So that when it happens," Joshua answered. "You shall believe."

"What else is the Kingdom of Heaven like?" Philip asked.

"The Kingdom of Heaven is like a man traveling to a distant country. Before he did, he called his three most-trusted servants to him. And he gave five talents to one, two to another, and one to the last and left with a promise to return. Now when he returned, he found that the first one had ten talents, and the lord praised him and gave him good things. As for the second one, his two talents became four, and the lord lauded his wisdom also and bestowed good things on him. But the third one derided his lord, saying that because he knew the lord was cruel and exacting that he buried his talent in the Earth. The lord was angry at this, and he took the talent from him and gave it to the first servant, and then threw the foolish servant into Gehenna."

"What else will happen, Master," Nathanael asked. "When the Kingdom comes?"

Joshua closed His eyes, staring into the future. When He opened, He found Himself back among the others.

"Had you not asked," He told Nathanael. "I would have kept silence. But since you have asked, it will be given you."

"Please, say on." insisted Andrew.

"When the Son of Man comes in His glory and the angels with Him, He will sit on His throne, and all the nations of the Earth will be gathered before Him. On His right are His sheep and on His left are the goats. To His left He says: 'Depart from Me, seed of iniquity! Fall into the abyss of fire prepared for Satan and his angels! I was hungry and you gave me nothing, I was thirsty and you gave me nothing. I was a stranger, and you turned me away, naked and you did not clothe me, sick and you left me alone, a prisoner and you did not visit me.' And these will ask when they ever saw Him. And the King will say: 'Inasmuch as you have not done unto the least of these my brothers, you have not done unto Me.' And He will cast them into Gehenna.

"But to the sheep, He will say: 'Come, blessed of My Father! Inherit the Kingdom prepared for you from the foundation of the world! I was hungry and you gave me food, I was thirsty and you gave me drink. I was a stranger and you to me in, I was naked and you clothed me, I was sick and you visited me, a prisoner and you came unto me.' These will ask when they ever saw Him. And the King will say: 'Inasmuch as you have done unto the least of these my brothers, you have done unto Me.' And He will give them eternal life."

Joshua wished that the time was now, that His beloved ones could be spared from the evil and suffering of this cold, dark world. But He knew better, for the bitter must come before the sweet. And the more bitterness endured, the sweeter the rewards.

* * *

><p><strong>(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and can make up your own minds about what to believe based on reading in the Gospels. [I certainly have, to a degree]. Let me point out, in reference to what happened last month, with the preacher who predicted the Rapture and the end of the world, that said pastor <em>NEEDS<em> to re-re-re-re-_re_-read this part of the Gospel of Matthew, and remember that you are not bigger than God and you cannot prove Him wrong. What you have done is _great_ folly, for you dared to say that the Gospel of Christ [according to Matthew] was wrong and that you, a mere man, were right.)**

**(My two cents on that subject. Believe in the Rapture if you so desire, but also believe what Christ said, that only God the Father knows when the Time of the End shall be)**


	32. The Last Supper

**(AN: _It is time to renew this Covenant!_ Actually, the lyrics from HB's song _It is Time_ are not far from being spot on with this chapter. I was listening to it and watching a scene from _The Passion of the Christ_ while re-editing this story [When Joshua defends Miriam from the Pharisees]. It is indeed time, and I hope you're ready to enjoy this!)**

**(Yes, HB is an awesome band and I hope they don't sue me for quoting their lyrics. They belong to them, and are epic.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Supper<strong>

They stayed on the Mount of Olives the rest of Wednesday and all through the night. Upon the morrow, Joshua and the disciples made their way for the city of Jerusalem. The time had now come.

"We will celebrate the Passover tonight," Joshua said. "And retire to Gethsemane to pray."

"Where will we eat, Master?" Alphaeus asked.

The women had left their company. All had returned to their own houses, save for Salome and Miriam of Magdala, who went in search of Joshua's mother, who was also in the city for the Passover. Having found her, they decided to stay with her for the duration. So all they needed was a room for thirteen.

"Go into Jerusalem," Joshua said. "You will find a man there. Tell him that the Master's time has come and that He would like to have Passover at the upper room of his house."

"Yes, Master." Judah said.

"Yes, Master." James added.

The two went into the city in search of the one in question. After a little while, the two ran back and delivered the news that they had found a place for the night. The thirteen made their way into the city and to the building in question a few hours before evening. Once they were all together at the house, they all walked up the stairs into the upper room.

* * *

><p>While the disciples were seating themselves down, Joshua ducked out of sight. A few moments of questions among each other followed, mostly concerning why Joshua had suddenly disappeared and where He was going. Then Joshua reappeared, dressed in a simple towel of wool and with a cloth in His hand and a basin of water in His other.<p>

"What is this for, Master?" Thaddaeus asked.

"I must wash your feet." Joshua said, very matter-of-factly. He knelt down, removed the filthy, dirty sandal from off Thaddaeus' feet, placed His hand into the basin and washed the dust off his feet. Once done, He took the cloth and washed his feet. Next came Judah, who would not look Joshua in the eyes as He proceeded to wash his feet.

"Careful, Judah." Thaddaeus whispered. "Someone might think you're guilty."

"Of what?" Judah whispered back. "This is servant's work, it's not befitting for the Master!"

"Do you know what I do?" Joshua asked aloud.

They shook their heads.

"For the past three and a half years," He said, as He dried Judah's feet. "You have called Me 'Master' and '**LORD**', and so you should." He walked over to Simeon, and began washing his feet.

"Have I not also said, over and over, that the servant is not greater than his **LORD**?" Joshua asked again.

"Yes, Master." they all answered Him.

"Therefore," He said, as He dried Simeon's feet off. "If I, the **LORD** and Master, wash your feet, you should wash each other's feet."

He then came to James-bar-Alphaeus and Matthew, and washed their feet. Next was Thomas, whose feet were the most filthy and stank by reason of his perspiration, for those who doubt and worry much are often afflicted with much perspiration. But Joshua washed his feet just the same.

"I doubt the Anointed King would do this." Thomas whispered.

"Happy is he who knows these things and does them." Joshua said. "Remember that I have said that whoever receives you receives Me, and whoever receives Me receives the Father who sent Me."

After drying off Thomas' feet, He knelt before Nathanael and washed His feet. He then appeared before Philip.

"I know whom I have chosen," Joshua said as He began washing Philip's feet. "But the _Torah_ says 'He that eateth bread with Me hath lifted up his heel against Me.' This must be fulfilled. Therefore what I say is not for all of you."

"M-Master," James said. "Why are You telling this to us now?"

"Do you recall what I said regarding the Last Day?" Joshua said as He removed James' sandal. Almost as bad as Thomas' feet, the feet of the Galilean fisherman rank of fish and sea water. And there were still three more smelly fisherman whose feet were to be washed!

"Vaguely, Master." he replied.

"I have told you all what shall come to pass, now before it happens," He said, as He placed the water upon James' feet. "So that when it does happen, you shall believe that what I have said is true and that **I AM** who I have said **I AM**."

John's feet were washed next, and he was the least resistant. Andrew said nothing, but allowed Joshua to do as He had done to the others. But Peter suddenly stood up when Joshua came before him.

"Must You _really_ wash my feet, Master?" he asked.

"You don't understand now," Joshua said, taking off his right sandal. "But you will understand later."

"B-"But...You are great, and I am weak!" Peter confessed. "How can I let You wash my feet? Never!" He reached out and grabbed the left sandal that Joshua had just removed.

"You must let Me wash your feet, or else you have no part of Me." Joshua insisted.

"Then don't just wash my feet," Peter shouted, throwing himself to his knees before Joshua. "Wash my head, my hands, my whole body! Make me clean all over!"

Joshua was hard-pressed to stifle a chuckle at Peter's boldness.

"If someone is completely washed," He said at last. "He has no need to wash his feet since he is completely clean. But I wash you that you are clean...but only those who accept it."

Peter rose back to his seat and presented his feet to be washed. Once all had washed their feet, Joshua returned to the servant's closet, placed the towel and the basin back, gird His loins with His own clothes and returned among them, sitting down between John and Peter.

* * *

><p>"Do we have the food?" Thomas asked, fearful that they might have forgotten it.<p>

James produced a warm cloth, into which were stacked the unleavened bread. A clay jar was next, which he placed on the table with the bread. Two more bowls, covered in cloth, were them presented on the table with the rest of their _seder _to-be. James then pushed the cloth aside and presented the bread to Joshua. Once they were in His hands, He raised them up to Heaven.

"Blessed art thou, O **LORD** our God, King of the World," He prayed. "Who brings to us bread from the earth."

"Amen." the disciples said.

"Eat this," He said, breaking a piece off and handing it to John. Another and then to Peter. "This is My body." One by one they passed down the pieces of bread, until all had some. Joshua then turned to Peter, who brought out a wooden cup. Into the cup he poured the contents of the jar: new wine, un-fermented and undefiled. This cup he then gave to Joshua, who, in like manner with the bread, raised it to Heaven.

"Blessed art thou, O **LORD** our God, King of the Universe," He prayed. "Who brings forth the fruit of the vine."

"Amen." the disciples repeated.

There was a moment of pause, as Joshua held the cup in His hand.

"Drink this," He said at last, handing the cup first to John. "This is My blood of the New Testament, which is poured out for the remission of sins. Drink all of it, for I will never again drink of the fruit of the vine, until I drink it new with you in the Kingdom of Heaven."

One by one the cup was passed down and at last all had drank therefrom.

"I have greatly desired to have **_this_** Passover with you, before I suffer." He said, in almost a whisper. "I tell you that I will never eat of the Passover again until it is fulfilled in the Kingdom of God. Do this in remembrance of Me."

A few hours had passed, during which they sang psalms and told stories, according to the tradition of the Passover. At last, however, the night was settling in. Some of the disciples were finishing up the Lamb, so that none of it would remain until the morning. Peter and Simeon ate the roasted flesh from off their knives, and Thomas gave a disgusted whimper when Peter told him it was his fish-gutting knife. Philip and Nathanael were seeing to the candles, making sure they had enough light to last through the whole feast. John had grown tired and was resting against Joshua's shoulder.

"I tell you all," Joshua said at last. "One of you is about to betray Me."

It was as if someone had spoken the name of **JEHOVAH** in the midst of the Council of the Sanhedrin.

"Who would ever!" Thaddaeus shouted.

"I can't believe You think one of us could _ever_ betray You, **LORD**!" Nathanael said, somewhat offended. "After all You've done, after all we've heard, after all we've _seen_!"

"He's right!" Alphaeus added.

"I doubt that I am the one to do it, Master." said Thomas.

"Why are You saying this?" Matthew asked.

"Verily, I say," Joshua said. "The hand of the betrayer is at this very table."

Twenty-two hands left the table in shock and awe. More murmurs of the same kind came from the others, with many more speaking in hushed or offended tones.

"Is it me?" Philip asked, fearfully.

"Never!" Andrew consoled. "And it's not me, is it?"

"Not I, **LORD**!" Peter exclaimed, shaking his fish-gutter in the air and flicking a piece of lamb onto John's face.

"Who is it, **LORD**?" Simeon asked.

"Am I the one?" James inquired.

John moaned as he rose from his sleep, brushing a piece of lamb out of his face.

"What's going on?" he mumbled sleepily.

"The Master has just said," Matthew hissed. "Someone here is going to betray Him!"

The word 'betray' seemed to shake all weariness out of John.

"Who is it?" he asked. A hand from Joshua fell on his shoulder and he turned to the Master.

"I will dip a piece of bread into the bowl," Joshua said. "And I will give it to the betrayer." His hand then went for the unleavened bread. He broke off a piece, and moved it towards the bowl. All eyes watched as He swirled it around the dip until a good morsel was on it. With bated breath they waited as His hand moved to the one sitting just across from John...

Judah.

He had not been listening to the proceedings, and so took the piece nonchalantly.

"Thank You, Master." He said, before putting it into his mouth.

"The Son of Man goes to do what was written of Him." Joshua said to all around. "But woe to the man who betrays the Son of Man! It would be better for him if he had never been born."

Just then, the others began to whisper as if they were the Pharisees and Joshua had spoken among them. Judah, catching wind of their whispers, swallowed the bitter-bland mixture in his mouth and walked over close to Joshua.

"Is it me, Master?" he whispered into His ear.

"You have said it." Joshua said to him. "Now do what you must, with all haste."

Judah picked up the money bag from where he sat, put his sandals back on and walked back down the stairs.

"Was Judah the one?" Alphaeus asked.

"No, couldn't be." Simeon responded, sticking up for his old friend, though experience spoke volumes differently. "Probably going to pay for our room."

* * *

><p>"Now the Son of Man is glorified, and God is glorified in Him." Joshua said at last. "If God is glorified, He will glorify the Son of Man. My little ones, for a little while <strong>I AM<strong> with you. You will look for Me earnestly. But you cannot go where **I AM** going. So I give you a new commandment: love each other, as I have loved you, so love one another. This will show men that you are My disciples, if you love one another.

"But I tell you that all of you will be offended with Me this night."

It was the same deal all over again. Tongues wagged, faces blanched with terror, and the eleven disciples began to proclaim boldly of their fealty to Joshua.

"No, Master!" Thaddaeus almost shouted.

"There's no reason to doubt You," Thomas said.

"Why should we be offended at what You may say or do?" Nathanael asked.

"The time for being offended has come and gone." Alphaeus stated, referring to that one time when they left Bethsaida.

"It is written," Joshua continued. "'I shall smite the shepherd, and the sheep of the flock shall be scattered abroad.' But after **I AM** risen, I will go before you into Galilee."

"How is that offensive?" John asked.

"Who will smite You, **LORD**?" James asked. "Shall we call down fire upon them and save You from it?"

"You assume too much, **LORD**!" Simeon said.

"Never will we be offended at anything you say or do!" Andrew added his voice to the others.

"Exactly!" Matthew added.

"We believe in You!" Philip added.

"**LORD**," Peter said, trying to make Joshua look him in the eyes. "Master, even if everyone else here is offended, even if the whole _world_ is offended, because of You, I will _**never**_ be offended!"

Joshua shook His head. "Peter," He said, turning to His disciple. "Truly, Satan has wanted to sift you like wheat." He cast His gaze down. "But I pray that you do not lose faith. And when you have returned to Me, strengthen your brothers."

"Return?" Peter asked incredulously. "I am _here_, with you! Wherever You lead, I will follow! Whether to prison or..." He gasped, wondering where he could be saying these things. "...or to death."

"Will you really give up your life for Me?" Joshua asked, turning to Peter. "Of a surety, ere the rooster crows twice this morning, you will deny Me three times."

Peter's face became sad, but inwardly he was angry. He had just professed his uttermost fidelity to Him, and He said that it was nothing.

* * *

><p>Joshua turned to the others, and saw the fear in their eyes at His portentous words.<p>

"Do not be troubled." He said to them all.

"'Do not be troubled', He says." Thomas voiced the opinion of the others. "You've just said that we're all going to forsake You, and You want us to not be troubled?"

"You believe in God, believe in Me." Joshua replied. "In My Father's house, there are many mansions!"

"How do we know, Master?" John asked.

"If it were not so, I would have said so." Joshua replied. Then, turning to the others and addressing them all, He continued. "**I AM** going to prepare places for each of you. And if I go and do so, I will return and take you with Me; so that you may be where **I AM**. But where **I AM** going, and the way there, you already know."

"No, we don't, Master!" Andrew said. "We do not know where You are going, and how can we know the way?"

"**_I AM_ the Way, the Truth, and the Life.**" Joshua said. "No one comes to the Father except through Me. If you had known Me, you would have known the Father as well. But you do know Him, and you have seen Him."

"But You said no one comes to the Father." said Philip. "Show us the Father, and that is enough for us."

Joshua sighed. It was like they had been around this proverbial burning mulberry bush already for the past three and a half years.

"Have I been with you this long and you still do not know Me, Philip?" He answered with a question. "How can you ask for Me to show the Father? Whoever has seen Me has seen the Father. Do you now believe that **I AM** in the Father and the Father is in Me? I speak the words, not of Myself, but of He that lives in Me; He is the One who does the works. Believe Me that **I AM** in the Father, and He is in Me. If not, believe in the works. I tell you that whoever believes in Me, will do those works that I have done and many more (for **I AM** going to My Father). Whatever you ask in My name, I will do; so the Father is glorified. Again, if you ask anything in My name, I will give it. If you love Me, keep My commandments."

There was silence, after which Joshua then spoke again.

"And I will pray to the Father, and He will send the Comforter, who will be with you always. This is the Spirit of Truth: the world does not know Him, or see Him and they cannot receive Him. But you know Him, for He lives in you, and will be in you. I will not leave you like orphans, but I will be with you. In a little while, the world will no longer see Me, but you will. Because I live, you will see Me. That day you will know that **I AM** in the Father, and you are in Me, and **I AM** in you. He who has My commandments and keeps them, he loves Me. He who loves Me will be loved by the Father, and I will love Him and show Myself to Him."

"But, Master," Thaddaeus asked. "How is it that You will show Yourself to us, but not to the world?"

"If a man loves Me," Joshua replied. "He will keep My words; the Father will also love him, and He and I will live with Him. He who doesn't love Me does not keep My words. The words that you hear are not Mine, but of the Father who sent Me. I have told you these things as **I AM** with you. But the Comforter, the Holy Spirit, who the Father will send in My name, He will teach you all things, and bring all the things I have said back into your minds."

Silence once again broke upon the disciples as they tried to comprehend what had just been told them.

"Peace I leave with you." Joshua said at last. "My peace I give to you, not the kind that the world gives. Do not be troubled, nor be afraid. You know that I have said to you: 'I will go and come again.' If you really loved Me, you would be happy because **I AM** going to My Father, who is greater than **I AM**. I have told you now, before it happens, so that when it does happen, you will believe. After today I will not talk with you much. The prince of this world is coming, and he has nothing in Me. But that the world may know that I love the Father, who gave this commandment, I gave you this commandment."

* * *

><p>Once again, there was nothing in the upper room but silence. Hours passed. The disciples were nodding off, for the night was growing old outside the house. Joshua then roused them gently from their sleep.<p>

"Wake up," He said to them. "We must go to Gethsemane."

One by one, they got back to their feet and got their things together. When, at last, all were awake and ready to depart, Joshua spoke to them.

"Answer Me this," He said. "When I sent you out, as sheep among the wolves, with no money and no possessions, did you ever lack anything?"

"No, Master." Philip said.

"Now I tell you," Joshua told them all. "Let he that has money take it with him, and likewise he that has his possessions. Also, if you have no weapon, sell your cloak and purchase one. For what Isaiah said concerning Me, that He shall divide the spoil among the strong...because that He was numbered with the transgressors, must come to pass. For those things that concern Me have an end."

"Here is a sword," said Peter, presenting Joshua his fish-gutter.

"I have another!" Simeon added, drawing out his dagger.

"That is enough." Joshua said, waving His hand at them.

After this, He got them all up and they left the upper room, ready as they were for what was out there. As they were going, they sang a psalm all the way out of the city, through the empty, darkened streets, and out into moonlit Gethsemane.

* * *

><p><strong>("New wine" is recently made, and therefore un-fermented and not intoxicating. It is not exactly <em>de fide<em> whether or not Joshua and the disciples drank new wine or fermented wine. That was just a bit of artistic liberty I took with their beverage. lol. If it was real wine, they weren't getting smashed, it was in moderation. [lol].)**

**(Did you like my little combination of nursery rhymes and the Bible ['going around the burning mulberry bush']. idk what kind of bush the Burning Bush was, that was just my feeble attempt at comedy. There won't be much more in the following chapters, though...)**


	33. Gethsemane

**(AN: And now, perhaps the darkest chapter I have written in this FF. There's a little bit more dialogue at the beginning, and the prayer from the Gospel of John is moved into the garden, just to make it longer and more dramatic. Was listening to Heaven and Hell's _Breaking into Heaven_ while editing this chapter. It really set up the dark, gloomy mood of what is going on and the seriousness of the encounter.)**

**(Enjoy. And there is some language. You have been warned**

* * *

><p><strong>Gethsemane<strong>

As they passed through the gate of the city, they came out into the clean, fresh air of the night. A vine they saw growing upon the wall, where Joshua stopped, turning to the others.

"Do you see that vine?" He said, pointing towards it.

They nodded in agreement.

"**I AM** the true vine, My Father is the worker of the vine. Whoever is in Me and does not give fruit, the Father will take them away. But those that do give fruit, He will purge them so that they will give more fruit. Now you are clean through the word which I spoke to you. Live in Me, as I do in you. The branch cannot bear fruit of itself, unless it is living in the vine. I AM the vine and you are the branches. Whoever lives in Me, I live in him and he will bring forth much fruit. But if you are severed from Me, you can do nothing of yourselves.

"If a man doesn't live in Me, he is thrown away like a dead branch, to be burned away. But if you live in Me, and My words are in you, you will ask of Me whatever, and I will give it to you. In bearing true fruits, My Father is glorified. Therefore be My disciples. As My Father loves Me, so do I love you: continue in this love. If you keep My commandments, you will live in My love; even as I keep the Father's commandments and live in His love. I have told you these things, not that you become afraid, but that your joy lingers with you, and that it is full. This is My commandment to you: love one another as I have loved you.

"There is no greater love than this: that a man gives up his life for his friends."

The disciples ceased their idle chatter and turned towards Joshua, His face illuminated by the moonlight.

"Yes, you are My friends." Joshua said. "You are My friends if you do whatever I command you to do. Before I called you My servants, but now you are My friends. The servant does not know what His lord does, but I call you friends because I have shown you all things the Father has shown Me. You did not choose Me, but I chose you, and made it so that you should go forth and bear fruits, that will remain; that whatever you ask in My name, it will be given you. But all I ask of you is this: love one another."

Silence filled the air, broken by the chirping of insects far away in the grass.

"Know this," He said. "That if the world hates you, know that it hated Me first. If you were worldly, then the world would love you as its own. But the world hates you because I have chosen you out from among the world. I told you that the servant is not greater than His **LORD**. Therefore, know that if they persecute Me, they will do so to you as well. But they will do this because they do not know Him who sent Me. If I hadn't come and spoken to them, they would not be guilty; but they have no excuse for their sin. As it is that he who sees Me sees the Father, so he who hates Me hates the Father. If I hadn't done the things I did, which no one else did, they would not be guilty of sin; but it is because they have seen that they hate Me and My Father. But this is so that the words may be fulfilled: 'They hated Me without a cause.'

"But when the Holy Spirit has come, the Comforter whom I will send to you from the Father, He will testify of Me. And you also will bear testimony, because you have been with Me since the beginning. I have told you these things that you will not be offended. They will excommunicate you, and will kill you thinking that they do the will of God. They do these things because they do not know the Father or Me. But, as I have said before, I tell you these things now, so that when they happen, you will remember. But I didn't say these things at the beginning, because I was with you. But I will soon go My way to Him who sent Me; and yet none of you ask Me where I AM going."

Though the light was dim, Joshua could see that all eleven of them were sad at what He said.

"Your hearts are sad because I said these things," He said to them. "But I tell you the truth: it is good for you that I go away. The Holy Spirit cannot come to you if I stay, but if I go, the Holy Spirit will come. When He comes, He will convince the world of sin, righteousness and judgment.

"First, He will convince the world of its sin because they do not believe in Me. Second, He will convince the world of true righteousness because I AM going to My Father, and you will not see Me anymore. And lastly, the Holy Spirit will convince the world of the coming Judgment because the prince of this world is judged."

He turned His way and continued walking, with the other disciples walking after Him.

"I have much more to say, but you cannot bear it all now. But when the Holy Spirit is come, He will guide you in all truth. But He will not speak of Himself, but of what He hears from the Father, those things He will give to you. He will show you future things, and glorify Me, for He will receive of Mine and show it to you. All the things the Father has said are My things. This is why I said He will receive of Mine and show it to you. In a little while you will not see Me. But a little while later, you will see Me because **I AM** going to the Father."

"Did you hear what He said?" whispered John to James.

"What does He mean?" replied the brother.

"Why do you ask about My words?" Joshua said, coming to a halt again and turning around to face them. "I tell you that when you are sad, the world will be happy. You will be sorrowful, but your sorrow will be turned to joy. You now have sorrow, but I will see you again, and your hearts will be glad. And no one will ever take your joy from you. But you will be so full of joy, you will not ask of Me anything. I tell you again, whatever you ask of the Father in My name, He will give it. So far you have asked nothing in My name. _**Ask! Let your joy be full!**_

"I have spoken to you, so far, in parable. But the day is coming when I will speak plainly to you of the Father, and no longer in parable. In those days you will ask of Me and I will pray to the Father for you. For the Father loves you, because you loved Me and believed that **I AM** come from Him. I came from the Father, and came to the world: **I AM** going to leave the world and return to the Father."

"You speak plainly to us, now." Simeon said. "You speak no more in parable. We know now that You know all things, and that no man need ask anything of You. We now believe you came from God."

"Really?" Joshua asked. "Soon the hour will come when you will all return to your own homes, and leave Me alone. But **I AM** never alone, for the Father is always with Me."

He then walked over to them, and placed His arms around the two nearest Him. They walked closer to Him, congregating about Him as He spoke once more to them all.

"I have told you these things that, through Me, you may have peace." He said at last. "In this world you will have trials: but be cheerful, for I have overcome the world."

* * *

><p>Turning around, He saw the darkened gates of Gethsemane before Him. He turned to walk inside, but suddenly came to a stop. He did not move or utter a single sound.<p>

"Master?" Thomas asked.

"Stay here," He said. "All of you, except Peter, James and John. I want you three to come with Me."

"What are you going to do, Master?" Matthew asked.

"Pray." was Joshua's answer.

The three disciples walked out of the group and came to Joshua's side. Slowly they walked on, though they marveled at the lethargy that seemed to have fallen upon Joshua.

It was the same Gethsemane they had spent many nights in during their stay in Judaea. Nothing had changed, only the time of day. To them, it was just a dark forest close to midnight.

But to Joshua, it was much, much more than just that.

Much worse, in fact.

In that darkness, He saw the weight of the sin of the whole world that He was about to bear. It filled Him with dread, for in that blackness there hung the worst enemy He had yet faced, the chief servant of Satan himself.

_Fear_

The burden of sin was so great, it already felt likely to crush out His life. He was already starting to feel the depth of sin, and He knew just how much the Father could not tolerate sin, for already He was feeling the sins of the world upon Himself.

Joshua stumbled and fell.

"I've got You, Master!" Peter said, sending a hand down to pull Joshua to His feet. James and John propped His arms around His shoulders.

"**I...I AM** mortally sad!" Joshua gasped.

"We're here, Master." John consoled.

"We won't leave You." James said, as he eyed the shadows suspiciously.

"What would You have us do?" Peter asked.

"Stay with Me!" He pleaded.

"We will." they said, one after the other.

They walked on, slowly, because of the invisible weight that bore down upon Joshua, until they came to a tall sycamore tree.

"Wait...here..." He gasped. "I must go...and pray by Myself. Watch...until I return."

"Will You be alright?" John asked.

Joshua said nothing, but continued to walk off into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

><p>He came at last to a secluded clearing. Every step He made caused Him pain, and He felt utterly lost. The close communion with the Father He once shared seemed all but gone, obscured by the weight of the sin which He bore. In His sadness He collapsed to the ground again, and caught Himself on a large stone.<p>

"Father," He whispered, looking up to the sky. "The time has come. Glorify the Son, so that the Son may glorify You. You have given Me power over all flesh, to give everlasting life to as many as You have chosen. That they may know You and Me, whom You sent. I have glorified You on the earth. I have finished the work You gave Me to do. Now Father, glorify Me with Yourself, with the same glory that I had with You before the world was made."

He gasped again, feeling ground against the stone by the weight on His shoulders.

I have shown Your name," He continued. "To those men You gave Me of the world: they are Yours, and You gave them to Me and they kept Your Word. They know everything You gave Me is of You. I gave them the Words You gave Me, and they received them. They know that I came from You, and they believe that You sent Me. I pray for them; not the world, but for these You have given Me; they are Yours. All who are Mine are Yours, as Yours are Mine, and **I AM** glorified in them. **I AM** no more in the world, but these are, and I come to You. Holy Father, keep these You have given Me through Your Holy Name, that they may be one as We are. While I was with them in the world, I kept them in Your name: I have kept them all, and lost none, save for the son of sin, so Your Words may be fulfilled.

"Now I come to You: I tell these things to the world that they would have joy fulfilled in themselves. I gave the world the Word, but they hated them, because they, like I, are not of the world. Do not take them out of the world, but keep them from evil. They are not of the world, even as **I AM** not of the world. Sanctify them through Your truth, for Your Word is Truth. I have sent them into the world just as You sent Me into the world. For their sakes I sanctify Myself, that they may be sanctified through the Truth. But I do not pray for these only, but for all who believe on Me through their word, that they may be one, as We are one: I do wish this that the world may see and believe that You have sent Me. The glory which You gave Me I gave them, that they may be one as We are One.

"**I AM** in them, and You are in Me, that they may be perfect in one. This I did so that the world may know that You sent Me, and that You love them, and that You love Me. Father, I will that these You have given Me be with Me where **I AM**, so that they may behold My glory, which You gave Me. You loved Me before the foundations of the world.

"Oh, Righteous Father! The world has not known You, but I have known You, and these You gave Me know You. I have told them Your name, and I will tell it: in doing so, the love that You have for Me will be in them, and I will be with them. Amen."

Having finished praying, Joshua rose to His feet. It was chilly tonight, and yet He was covered in sweat. He reached up with His hand and wiped the sweat off His brow.

On His hands there was the dark stain of something that was not sweat.

_Blood_

* * *

><p>Already, the burden was crushing Him so hard that blood was pouring out of His own pores.<p>

Where was the Father?

As He strove here in the garden, He felt need of some comfort from the three most trusted. Carefully getting to His feet, He walked back to them.

The sight He found was miserable. These He had just admired before as being true believers. But now, when He needed them the most, they were asleep. The fleshly lusts had taken place of their better reasons because they chose to leave off watching and prayer. A tear trickled down His eye.

"Peter." He said in a whisper. "Why are you asleep?"

"I'm not!" the slumbering disciple lied, pulling his fish gutter out as if to hit something that would attack him.

"You couldn't watch with Me for one hour?" Joshua asked sadly.

The disciples rose in shame before Him. They confessed of their sinful sleep, and to these He forgave them.

"Watch and pray, or else you will enter into temptation." Joshua said. "The spirit is indeed willing, but the flesh is weak."

They agreed that they would watch, and He left them, hoping that He would find them awake again. He then returned to the rock and knelt down beside it. Already He began to feel the despair of lost men. Was it possible? Could even He, the Son of God, finish the task and still remain holy?

"Father," He whispered hoarsely. "If it is at all possible, let this cup pass from Me! But...Your will be done, not Mine!"

Before, if He had ever needed anything of the Father, He had only to ask and He would speak. But now the Heavens were silent. It seemed to Him that He was talking to the stars, clouds and the moon, which, He knew, had no power of themselves to answer Him. The cup from which He balked in fear was the cup of God's indignation against sin. He feared to take it, for it felt that He would be permanently separate from the Father. But He knew that, if the mission were to succeed and mankind to be saved, He had to take it. In the end, it was His choice to take it. But He prayed for help from the Father...

But no help came.

Already His power to see into the future was being obscured by the pain of the present. Where before He could accurately see as far as eternity on the other side, now all He saw was the blackness of night all around Him. Was that all there was left for Him, just the darkness of Gehenna, of nonexistence, eternal separation from the Father? Was there no bright end to this crucible? Could He really be victorious over sin?

He realized that He was not alone.

* * *

><p>"Do You hear the silence?" an all-too familiar voice asked. Standing to His right side was none other than Satan.<p>

Here was the climax of the Conflict of the Ages, and the Prince of Darkness would be here to the final moment. Here hung the hopes of every living being in Heaven and the salvation of all on Earth.

Should the Son come through triumphant, not even the greatest strength and all the legions of demons that Satan could muster could do anything to prevent his loss.

But if Joshua failed, Oh, if He failed, then Satan would claim that God was wrong, that man cannot live without sin and declare that the Law of God was unfair and unjust.

And if God were wrong, then all of existence in all its splendor, would cease to exist.

Satan knew this, and knew that he had just played his whole hand into this one moment. But there he stood, clothed in blackness with a wicked grin upon the face of the most beautiful angels.

Not an ounce of fear shall be shown, the Adversary thought. Not one glimmer of hope to the Son of God.

"Surely You can hear the silence." Satan repeated. "That's just the beginning of woe. That's what sin is like, Joshua. To be separate from the Father...forever!"

"Don't listen to him, **LORD**!" a voice cried.

To His right there stood another angel, glowing in white. This was Sherael, one of His guardians.

"You're not separated from the Father, Joshua." she said, kneeling at His side. "He's so very proud of You."

"'Proud'?" mocked Satan. "Proud of this? You're taking upon Your shoulders every evil thing the mind of man can **_ever_** imagine! Murder, lies, selfishness, lust, perversion, theft, bigotry, rape, sodomy, betrayal...its all on Your shoulders! You're becoming the scapegoat, just like me!" The Enemy leaned down close to Joshua's face.

"How does it feel?" he asked. "Huh? To know that You can never go back to the side of Your precious Father! That's what I felt when You cast me out! All I wanted was to be privy to the plans of You and the Father, and You cast me out!"

"Get over yourself, Lucifer." Sherael returned. "Your place was not in the uttermost Council of the Almighty God."

"Shut your impish mouth, you b*tch!" the arch demon growled at the angel, more loyal than he had been. "If I wanted to speak to an ass-kissing little toady, I would have spoken to you first!" Satan then turned his attention back to Joshua.

"Surely You see my point, Michael." Satan said, referring to the Son's name before He was Joshua. "If I was cast out for so little, You would get nothing less than my share for taking on all the sins of the world! 'God hates sin', doesn't He? You said it, not I. There's no way the Father could **_ever_** love You after this, the burden of sin is too great for Him to ever accept You again."

"The Father's love is unconditional, **LORD**." Sherael said, unperturbed by Satan's mockery. "He will not leave You. He is with You right now."

"I don't see Him," Satan mocked. "Believe me, I would know if He was here."

Joshua's head was suddenly yanked up from the stone, the blood drop-lets on His face glistening in the light of the moon.

"Do You really expect God to love You after all this?" he asked. "Why the hell do You still love these wretched insects? These..._humans_...made in Your image, they pervert Your image!"

Joshua was too exhausted to speak, and Satan threw His head back into the face of the rock.

"You corrupted obedience through your rebellion," Sherael retorted. "You brought sin into being."

"And became a god to them!" Satan said smugly. "It is true. Their so-called wise men, their scholars and philosophers, have blinded themselves to You! They'd rather worship **ME**, the bringer of light, than be Your sheep!"

"Rather a sheep in the fold of the Almighty God," Sherael returned. "Than a sheep in your flock."

"They love it!" Satan returned. "Have You even heard what these bastards think on a day-to-day basis? They'd rather be free and happy under my rule than slaves to Your Law! They don't want Salvation! They love themselves, well, me, that is, and would rather follow their own 'good works', works of vanity more like, than suck up to the Almighty God!"

"Father!" Joshua cried out in prayer. "I know that You can do all things! If it is possible...let this cup...pass from Me! But Your will be done...not Mine!"

He collapsed, His face falling back upon the stone again.

"Your Father does not love You, Joshua." Satan said, rising up so that he was above the fallen form of Joshua. "He will not defend You. How can He? You've taken this burden of sin upon Yourself, and cast Yourself out of His graces by Your own choice."

"But that is why He loves You." Sherael said. "You're ready to give up Paradise for the least worthy of Your children."

"No, He cannot love You!" Satan said. "Saving them will cost You Your fellowship with the Father...forever!"

"No! Your Father loves to forgive sins, and nothing is beyond His power!"

"No, **THIS** is beyond His mercy and power!" Satan returned. He threw himself to his knees, next to Sherael, before Joshua.

"Do You want to know the truth? I cannot bear to watch this, it is a disgrace to Yourself, to bear the weight of Sin."

"Since when have you cared about anyone but yourself?" Sherael retorted, seeing through his disguise.

"I cared for those in my charge, but He cast us out without mercy." Satan then rose up once more to his full height. "You took away from me everything I held dear: my palace in Heaven, my title, my position as the Covering Cherub, and now You want to take away my very existence. But if that was not enough, You will give my glory to these undeserving bastards! **I hate You!**"

"They are made in His image!"

"And He was the fool to give them free choice! They are my servants now, Joshua! I will not let them go without a fight, and Your mortal form will die. And then..." Satan laughed, that laugh between a deep, throaty mocking guffaw and the teasing titter of a harlot. "Then its the grave for You, and it will be too late to see that the Father has forsaken You! But there is still a chance. Give this mission up! It's not worth it, it is futile!"

"They are worth it! There are some who will listen!"

"Listen, yes." Satan returned. "As long as it befits their fickle tastes. Then they'll copulate your truth with my lies, and they'll believe everything I tell them more than my own legions! And after they're free of their own wickedness, they will turn their faces against you. Those who call themselves your best servants will look upon your face with anger and hatred, believing that you delight in eternal suffering and torture!

"They will deny You even exist! They will spit on the love You waste on them!"

"It's not a waste!"

"They..." Satan laughed again. "They will spit on everything You stand for, they will do evil, not for any poor excuse, but because they **_LOVE_** it, as much as I love it! And once they're in my grasp and I sick the Inquisitors on them, they will blame _**YOU**_ for the predicament they called down upon themselves! Your own servants will tolerate my presence in their midst, thinking they do good by permitting evil! The loveless ones will pervert Your image and the gifts You gave them, and then curse You for damning their practices! It's not worth it! Give up, give up, _**GIVE UP NOW, WHILE THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!**_"

"**FATHER!**" Joshua cried out. "If...if this cup will not pass from Me...unless I drink it...Your will be done!"

Satan vanished from Joshua's eyes. The mortality of Joshua's form was working its way, He could not sense the Father's presence, and even Sherael had become invisible to His eyes, fettered and blinded by mortality. The burden of sin was great, and no message of help had come from Heaven.

* * *

><p>Joshua just rose to His feet and shuffled His way back to the sycamore tree.<p>

The three disciples were asleep again.

He broke down and wept, His tears mingling with the blood that had sweat out from His face.

"Take some rest while you can." Joshua whispered to them, wiping the tears and blood from off His face. "The time for the betrayal of the Son of Man has come."

As if in answer to His command, a group of torches appeared near the gate. The other disciples had surely ran off by now, and the four of them were left in the garden. He then came to each of them and roused them from sleep.

"Wake up, the betrayer has come." He said.

At this, the three awoke and looked around to see who this person was. But all they saw was Joshua, themselves...

And the mob.

* * *

><p>The Temple guards were there, but since they believed in Joshua, the Pharisees knew that it would be better if they had more than just the guards to back them up. Several people from the city whom they had successfully bribed to be witnesses against Him as well as accusers, were now standing around, with torches in their hands and looks of hatred on their faces.<p>

"Who are you looking for?" Joshua asked them.

"Joshua of Nazareth." one of the guards returned.

"**I AM** He." Joshua replied, revealing His glory for a brief moment.

The very announcement of the name of God and the brief moment of the revelation of His glory was enough to send the guards to their knees.

"Get up, fools!" a Pharisee shouted.

"We are here to capture Him, not worship Him!" another said.

"Who are you looking for?" Joshua asked them again.

"Joshua of Nazareth!" a Pharisee said frustratedly.

"I told you that **I AM** He." He said again. "If you are really looking for Me, let the others go their way."

"How can we be sure?" another Pharisee whispered.

"Do your duty!" the first said, throwing one from the mob forward.

"Why are you here, friend?" Joshua said to the newcomer.

"Hail, Rabbi!" said the newcomer.

In the dim light of the torches, the mob and the three disciples saw a man step forward from the mob and walk over to where Joshua stood.

The newcomer embraced Joshua and planted a kiss on His cheek.

* * *

><p>"Judah," Joshua said to him. "Do you betray the Son of Man with a kiss?"<p>

Any feeling of satisfaction that Judah had drained out of him as soon as Joshua spoke. Any pride he felt vanished the moment He saw the look on Joshua's face.

In its place was bitterness and regret.

"Seize Him!" one of the Pharisees shouted, pointing at Joshua.

"Defend the Master!" James shouted, as he turned to run.

"Don't let them take Him away!" John added, running the opposite direction. One of the mob reached at him and tore off his robe, but he kept on running, though he was almost naked.

On impulse, Peter attacked the mob. There were too many for him to defeat on his own, and had the guards taken out their swords it would have become a bloody brawl. But as they took out their swords, Peter drew out his fish-gutter and stood between them as if to defend Him. One of the guards was brave enough to attempt to bring Joshua back into their hands. Peter's fury was hot and he aimed a blow towards the guard's face, but it grazed the side of his head, slicing off the left ear.

The guard fell to the ground, throwing off his helmet and clutching the side of his head in his anguish.

The mob rushed at Peter, holding him down to keep him from attacking. In their tumult, Joshua walked over to the guard, knelt down on the ground and picked up the severed ear. He then placed it back on the empty hole in the side of the guard's head. Immediately the pain ceased and he could hear out of his ear as though it had never been hurt.

Only his hand, covered in blood, was any evidence that he had been hit.

"Put it away, Peter." Joshua turned to the disciple. "Those that live by the sword will die by the sword. May I not drink the cup that My Father has given Me to drink?"

"But I must help you!" Peter cried out.

"The prophecies must be fulfilled," Joshua returned. "If I needed help, I could call down twelve legions of angels from My Father in Heaven to rescue Me at this moment."

A light clink was heard as the fish-gutter fell to the ground.

Seeing that their enemy was unarmed, the mob attacked Joshua. They shoved Him about, and beat Him whenever possible, treating Him like a common criminal.

"Take Him away!" one of the Pharisees shouted.

"To Annas' house!" another added.

The mob continued to jostle Joshua about.

"Have you come out...against Me like a thief in the night?" Joshua asked them, between beatings. "I was with you...everyday in the Temple...why didn't you take Me then?"

Peter saw Joshua being taken off in chains towards Jerusalem.

What little faith he had left vanished and he fled.

* * *

><p><strong>(If you want to know how to accurately depict Satan, just take a look inside at the darkness of your own heart, and you'll be surprised [shocked and disgusted as well] at what you find. Horay for Geezer Butler's epic lyrics of doom to help bring the darkness out in this part. No lyrics were quoted, and therefore I won't say that I don't own Heaven and Hell [though I don't]. It was inspiration. If you have some kind of audio software, put the song "Breaking into Heaven" a semi-tone lower than it is, and it sounds even darker than before. [Yes, only in this fan fiction will you find positive references to metal]. There will be lol's, for its time to get serious)<strong>

**(I'm all caught up here and will have to re-edit more before I post the next chapters. Tell me what you think, what concerns you have, thoughts, whatever.)**


	34. Despised and Rejected

**(AN: You knew this was coming, and so here it is.)**

**(Be warned: Peter has a filthy mouth)**

* * *

><p><strong>Despised and Rejected<strong>

During the night of battle in Gethsemane, Thursday night had passed into Friday morning, yet the sun had not risen his head upon the land of Judaea.

The mob now dragged Joshua into the courtyard of the Temple, where they were met by Annas and several other of the Temple Guard.

"Didn't I give specific instructions that Joshua wasn't to be harmed before being brought hither?" Annas asked one of the guards.

"Yes, Rabbi." he replied. "One of His disciples attacked the mob, and in their fury, they attacked Him."

It was a lie, for the guards let the mob beat on Joshua whenever they felt like it. Several bruises were upon His face, but He still stood resolute.

Though He was shaking a little.

"Oh, well," Annas dismissed. "The mob cannot be blamed, considering all that this Man has put us through, I'm surprised they did so little to Him."

The guard laughed, and Annas then turned to Joshua.

"At last," Annas announced to the mob. "The Nazarene is brought before us." He then turned to Joshua. "Why won't You say something?" He placed his shepherd's crook around Joshua's neck and pulled Him closer to him.

"You have caused the Sanhedrin much grief," Annas said. "As did John before You." He removed His staff from Joshua's neck and struck Him upon the head with it.

"You have insulted the Aaronic priesthood for too long," he said. "We only wanted to know the nature of Your mission, yet you were content merely to ridicule and condemn _**us**_!"

He turned and walked back, speaking aloud to the crowd.

"After the outburst on the fourth day prior to this one," he said, referring to Tuesday, according to the Hebrew method of counting. "We could not afford the suspicion of the Romans." He then turned to Joshua.

"So we came in secret to ask You about Your new doctrine." He spoke kindly, though his previous deeds were anything but kind.

"I spoke openly for all the world to hear." Joshua replied. "I taught in the synagogues throughout our nation, and in the Temple in Jerusalem, where all gather. I have spoken nothing in secret. Why do you ask Me? Ask those who heard what I have said; they are My witnesses."

"Insolent dog!" shouted the guard, who cuffed Joshua a back-handed blow across His face. Joshua, as He had taught, only turned the other cheek. Driven by hatred, the guard hit that cheek as well.

"How dare You address the father of the High Priest with such irreverence!" the guard returned.

Joshua arose back from the blow and turned to Annas.

"If I have spoken error, show Me what I have done." He said at length. "But if not, why do you hit Me?"

The mob erupted in shouts, hurling curses at Joshua and threats of death against Him.

"We will have order!" Annas called out, raising his hands before the crowd. "He will be taken to the basement of the Temple, to be held there until we have summoned the rest of the Council for a formal trial."

Angry cries came from the mob as the guards took Joshua to a side entrance of the Temple, which led down to the basement dungeons.

An addition of man, not part of the Art of the Temple as given to Aaron by God, or even of Solomon's Temple.

* * *

><p>In the city streets, Peter followed after Judah. His fish-gutter was in his hand, for he was ready to exact vengeance upon the betrayer. As for Judah, he made his way back to the Temple and was now speaking to the guards. Peter watched from a distance, and hid his knife deeper in his robes.<p>

No sense in getting arrested before he even got into the Temple courtyard.

But another, more hair-brained reason he went after Judah was that he hoped, against hope and against all reason, that he would single-handedly rescue Joshua from the keeping of the Pharisees.

The guards let Judah into the courtyard. Now was his chance.

"Let me through," Peter announced to the guards. "I'm here for the trial."

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" the guard asked. "Yes...you're one of Joshua's followers."

"No!" Peter almost shouted, jumping back from the guard. But that was suspicious enough, and he just chuckled.

"You must be mistaken." he added. "I never knew the Man."

The guard grunted then let Peter into the courtyard.

_He lied_, he told himself. _But it was so he could get in and save Joshua, and that made it all worth the while...didn't it?_

* * *

><p>Several hours after being captured, Joshua was now in the Council Chambers. The tradition of the Pharisees was broken, for the doors of the Council Chamber were open, and a great crowd, including many of the mob, crowded into the halls of the Pharisees. The Temple guards were called upon <em>en masse<em> to make sure the proceedings were not disrupted.

In the Council Chambers, Annas and Caiphas stood before Joshua, gazing upon Him contemptuously. At their left and right were Alexander and Gamaliel, as well as Simeon the elder. A look of sadness came upon Joshua's face as He saw the one who He had healed and given a second chance at life, now risen up against his benefactor to bite the Hand of Mercy that had healed him.

Around Him, the Pharisees and their servants and the scribes were among the people, passing out money to some and whispering instructions to others.

The trial had begun.

"Joshua of Nazareth," Caiphas said with contempt, as he approached Joshua. "Your very country shows that You are **NOT** the Messiah! The Torah said that the Messiah would be from David's lineage, and You, obviously, are not." A smug smile came upon the High Priest's face as he spoke with almost dead certainty.

"Are You a prophet?" Caiphas queried. "No, for You sit and eat with **SINNERS**!" His face came dangerously close to Joshua as he punctuated the expletive. "You take the power of Pardoner upon **YOURSELF**, which power **ONLY** belongs to the Supreme _godeshem_!"

"In truth, good people," he said, turning to the crowd. "What we have here is a false messiah, a scourge upon Israel, a false prophet who seeks to undermine the fundamental beliefs and the purest foundations of our faith, as given to us by Moses and the patriarchs and sages of blessed memory..."

"Peace be upon them!" the crowd chanted.

"...with this new, common, filthy, blasphemous doctrine straight from the heart of Belial!"

The crowd roared in approval, giving out cries of what they thought the penalty should be upon Joshua.

* * *

><p>In the courtyard, a small crowd had gathered around the Altar, whose flame had been lit to warm the crowd. Peter made his way to the edge of the crowd, but found that he could not get inside. There were too many people tightly packed in that they would not budge.<p>

"It's no use, Galilean." one who stood by the fire said to Peter. "There are too many people eager to see that Nazarene punished, you'll never get in."

"I have to get inside," Peter said, not even turning to see who addressed him.

"Might as well take a seat and wait by the fire," the man said.

Peter cursed, unable to find his way through the crowd, and then walked over to the man and sat down, allowing the heat from the Altar to warm his face.

"Haven't I seen you around here before?" the man asked, pointing to Peter.

"I'm not from around here," Peter corrected.

"I could tell as much," the man said, nodding his head. "You speak like a Galilean, your accent is like those from that region."

"So?" Peter quickly snapped.

"So," the man continued. "You must have heard of the Nazarene."

"Why?" Peter almost barked. "Because I'm from Galilee, I know everyone from there?"

"Well," the man replied defensively, with the ghost of a smile on his face. "Only someone living under a rock the past three-and-a-half years would know nothing about Joshua."

Peter laughed, then turned his attention back to the fire.

"You know," the man said to Peter again. "In this light, you kind of look like one of the ones I've seen with the Nazarene."

"I get that a lot." Peter replied.

The man pushed Peter's face around so he could look at him full on.

"You **_are_** one of His disciples, aren't you?" the man insisted.

"Quiet!" hissed Peter. "I'm not one of His!"

"Yes you are! Why did you lie to me?"

"Shut up!" Peter angrily hissed, pushing off the man's grasp. "I swear, I've never knew the Man Joshua in my life."

He turned his attention towards the crowd, hoping that the chaos that had just erupted would keep them from recognizing him again.

Would this night ever end?

* * *

><p>"Three days, He said!" shouted one of the bribed witnesses. "He said He would destroy the Temple and rebuild it in <em><strong>three<strong>_ days!"

"No," the other one said, raising his hand to cut off the second. "He said 'Destroy the Temple, and in three days I will rebuild it.'"

"He said that He Himself would be the one destroying the Temple." the first shouted back. "That shows a blatant disregard to tradition and our sacred Temple!"

"No, it was a prediction of some kind of destruction that is to befall the Temple, but He is giving a word of comfort that He will rebuilt it three days after it was destroyed."

"Yes, destroyed by His hand!"

"No one could rebuild the Temple in three days!" shouted one from the crowd.

"He wouldn't destroy the Temple!" the second witness shot back at the first.

"He Himself said that this house was left desolate, and that we had turned it into a den of thieves! Clearly that shows disregard to our great Temple."

"That was three years ago!" Alexander shouted at them. "You're getting hung up on details!"

"_**Silence!**_" cried the High Priest, raising his hands before the mob. All was suddenly silent.

"This lunatic is already disrupting our revered proceedings!" shouted Caiphas, once the crowd had settled down. "These contradicting witnesses are getting us nowhere! Need I remind you that the night is growing old? We have to convict Him of something!"

"I heard Him say that He was the Son of God!" a bystander shouted.

"I heard that as well!" a second added.

"Repeat not those blasphemous words!" Annas shouted to the crowd.

"'Hear, O Israel!'" chanted Caiphas, above the whole crowd, raising his hands to the roof. "'The **LORD** our _godeshem_, the **LORD** is One.'" His hands fell and his doctored reverence for the Torah was replaced with his vehement hatred for Joshua.

"These words are the very foundation of our great faith!" shouted Caiphas. "Have not the true prophets and the sages of blessed memory..."

"Peace be upon them!"

"Have they not explicitly told us that there is _**none**_ like the godeshem? This madman would have us believe that _**HE**_ is the Son of the Eternal godeshem. Do you know where that leaves us? It would mean that there is another like godeshem, and we are, therefore, no different than the Gentiles who worship their false gods of wood and stone, or the Samaritans and their sacrifices to Mount Tabor!

"The Eternal One, _godeshem_, chose the Children of Israel, _**US!**_" He beat his fists upon his chest in pride. "To be a people wholly separate from the heathen! This Man, by His utterance, defies _godeshem_ Himself!"

The crowd was stirred into anger similar to that of Caiphas, and shouts were rising from among the crowd to have Joshua killed on the spot. Caiphas held his hands up and then stood before Joshua.

"You have heard the charges made against You, now answer."

Dead silence filled the Council Chamber of the Sanhedrin, as even the mob waited with baited breath to hear how He would respond.

"What is Your answer? Do You mean that You have nothing to say against these grievous blasphemies? Speak, You Galilean dog! Speak!"

Once again, silence filled the hall.

Caiphas lifted his right hand upward.

"In the name of the Eternal God, **YEHOVAH!**" the High Priest swore, his voice shaking. "I order You, Joshua of Nazareth, to give Your testimony against the evidence brought before this court! Are You, Joshua of Nazareth, the Messiah and Son of the Living God?"

All tradition was thrown aside, and Caiphas dared break his own law and speak the name of God, so great was his vehemence against Joshua.

But the time for silence had come and gone.

To keep silent any longer would be to lie.

Joshua raised His face with love in His eye toward His accuser.

"**_I AM._**"

His words fell upon the crowd like a wave upon the sea. Murmurs and shouts arose as the people responded in their fury to what He had just said.

He was the Son of God.

"After today," Joshua continued. "you will see the Son of Man sitting at the right hand of power and coming in the clouds of glory!"

A look, almost akin to fear, came upon Caiphas' face.

But that fear soon turned to shock.

He placed his hands upon his priestly robes - the ones made by the tailors of Levi almost two thousands years ago under command of Moses and Aaron, which even Aaron, the first High Priest of Israel, was told never to mar or destroy them, even when his own sons were killed for their wickedness - and tore them down the middle.

"_BLASPHEMY!_" he cried out as he tore his robes.

Caiphas' love of outward show had cost him the title of High Priest.

The power had returned to God, from whence it came.

"He has admitted His own guilt!" Caiphas shouted. "What need do we have of witnesses?"

The room was full of chaos.

The mob attacked Joshua, beating on Him with their fists and spitting upon Him. Several of the bolder Temple guards took a white cloth, threw it over His face and shouted in foul blasphemy "Tell us who hit You!" as they each took turns beating Him.

* * *

><p>Outside, Peter heard the noise was trying to make his way into the Council Chamber.<p>

"Look, its one of His followers!" shouted one from the mob.

"No! No, I never knew Him!" Peter said, shaking his head. "Leave me alone!"

"I've seen you with Him!" a second shouted. "You're one of the Twelve!"

"It's not true, I tell you!" he shouted. "I don't know Him!"

"I've seen you before!" a maidservant of the High Priest said. "You _**are**_ one of His followers! Why do you deny Him? Your Master needs you!"

"Leave me alone, you b*tch!" Peter almost screamed. "What the hell do I have to say to get it through to you people? In the **LORD**'s name, I swear I never knew Joshua! He's nothing to me, dammit!"

In the distance, the dawn was greeted by the crowing of a rooster.

Once...

Twice...

Peter was frozen in shock even as the words came out of his mouth.

From out of the mob fell Joshua, looking beaten and bloodied, with spit upon His face.

In His eyes there was no hatred, no vindication, no bragging or "I told you so".

There was only love.

The same that He had when He told him that day on the lake that he would be a fisher of men.

The same look He gave him when He pulled him up out of the sea.

All of His words of kindness, of encouragement, gave to Peter no comfort. They ate at his heart like a knife.

Like the knife he had in his hand, that cut off the soldier's ear.

Joshua was right.

He threw himself out of the Temple courtyard and collapsed against the side of a building, weeping and wailing and gnashing his teeth.

"**LORD**," he wept. "Have mercy on me, a sinner!"

But it seemed as though he spoke only to the wall.

Death seemed better than life.

He had now become that which he swore never to become.

A traitor.

_What difference_, he thought,_ is there between me and Judah?_

* * *

><p>The second trial ended in an utter fiasco.<p>

The people, so riled up by Caiphas' speech and Joshua's confession, were ready to kill Him on the spot. Only the intervention of the Temple guards kept the people from having their wish. Joshua was returned to the dungeon while a third trial was arranged.

This was just a formality, for they had already decided on a verdict.

All they had to do now was get Joshua to confess again, for the record, and give out the death penalty.

"For the record," Gamaliel announced. On his throne was Caiphas, and between him and Gamaliel was Joshua, beaten as before, but still resolute. The other members of the Sanhedrin were gathered about, sitting down more or less.

"Do You," Gamaliel said, pointing to Joshua. "Joshua of Nazareth, claim to be the Messiah?"

"If I tell you," He said. "You will not believe Me. And if I ask you, you will not answer Me, nor let Me go."

"Enough stalling, wretch!" shouted Caiphas. "Are you the Son of _godeshem_?"

"You have said that **I AM**, and so it is." Joshua replied.

The scribe noted it down.

"It is an open and shut case," Caiphas said to the others assembled. "He has confessed to His blasphemy _**twice!**_ We must now give out the penalty: death."

"The punishment," Gamaliel stated. "for blasphemy is stoning."

"It will not do to simply stone him," Annas said. "The people will not turn against Him."

"What if we just killed Him outright?" Alexander asked.

"The Romans would take away our authority if we killed Him without a permit!" Caiphas reminded the others. "No, my brothers. We must destroy this vermin in name as well as in body."

"A tree."

All eyes and ears turned to Simeon the elder.

"The Torah says that whoever is killed on a tree shall be cursed." Simeon continued. "If we were to kill Him upon a tree, His name would die with Him."

"Crucifixion!" Caiphas announced, raising his hand up with almost sadistic glee in his face.

"That would take too long!" Gamaliel protested.

"It's perfect!" Annas added. "The Romans crucify criminals, and He means nothing to us."

"But the Romans won't just let us kill Him for mere blasphemy, the dogs." Caiphas growled. The whole assembly of Pharisees spat upon the ground. He slumped down into his seat slowly and maliciously. "They would kill a man for smashing the statues of their false gods and the Emperor, but not for blasphemy against _godeshem_. We must convince the governor that He is guilty of sedition against Rome."

Annas snapped his fingers.

"The Messiah!" he announced. "He claimed to be the Messiah! Surely that counts for usurping Rome's authority!"

"You're right, father!" Caiphas shouted, pointing a finger proudly at Annas' direction. "We shall charge Him with..."

"Release Him!" an ear-splitting shout cried out.

The haggard form of Judah ran boldly into the Council Chamber, stumbled onto his feet and took the bag of money from out of his robes.

"I have sinned!" Judah shouted, not even looking in Joshua's direction. "Betrayed innocent blood! Take your money!"

He threw it on the ground.

Caiphas turned to Simeon and nodded in Judah's direction.

"Father, please!" Judah begged, throwing himself before Simeon. "Forgive me!"

But Simeon stepped back, not even letting his own son soil his priestly garments.

"You are of age, Judah." he said to his son, upon the ground. "If you think you've betrayed innocent blood, that's not our affair. Deal with it yourself."

Disbelief was in Judah's eyes as he rose from the floor before his father.

His own blood had betrayed him.

The whole world had betrayed him...

Because He betrayed Joshua.

But he would not look in Joshua's eyes.

The same proud man that would not stoop to act as a servant would not humble himself before the One who foretold his part as the betrayer.

And his own damnation.

He ran out of Temple, out of the city of Jerusalem, to the edge of a cliff, afraid for his life.

Fear drove him from the truth.

But something else drove him as well.

Pride.

He knew that money meant more to him than anything else, and he was ashamed at how he acted before the Pharisees. He knew that, if given another chance, he would have done everything the exact same way.

But to crawl to Joshua's feet like a leper, begging for forgiveness, it was shameful.

Honor demanded that he do the honorable thing.

The cowardly thing.

The over-hanging branch of a red-bud tree looked strangely inviting.

* * *

><p><strong>(Well, when another name for the red-bud is "Judas' tree", what do you expect?)<strong>

**(The next chapter will be up soon)  
><strong>


	35. Judgment of the Pavement

**(AN: This is very dangerous territory, retelling the events of Passion week. In one's eagerness to show the evil of those who reject the Son, they come perilously close to that racial prejudice known as 'antisemitism.' Well, as I am part-Jewish myself, I see not how I am anti-Semitic. Furthermore, I will endeavor, especially in the next chapter but a little in this chapter, to point out that _all_ of mankind is to blame for Christ's death, not the Jews alone and not the Romans alone.)**

**(The original draft was too close to _The Passion of the Christ_, and so has received a fair amount of editing. And yes, Rome _did_ assimilate the people they conquered into their own society [how else do you think the Roman Empire fell?] Marcus' ethnicity is part of 'eviscerating in fiction' the evils of that race, such as Varg Vikernes, his neo-Nazi brethren, Nazism all-together and my own damn father)**

**(You will notice I interchange often between Latin and Greek in the dialogue [even though it is all in English]. As such, Joshua will be called the familiar Jesus and and 'Messiah' will be referred to as Christ.)**

**(In the rough draft, there was a descriptive torture scene, similar to the one used in _The Passion of the Christ_. But, as I did not want to be too deeply associated with either Hollywood versions of the Christ-tale, and since I'm already having doubts regarding myself and what happens later on in this story [as well as before], I cut it out. You don't need me to shove paragraphs of explicit torture in your face [that would so up the rating to M], you can use your imagination. I personally don't think the 'few stripes on His back' seem severe enough, especially for ones so blood-thirsty as the Romans)**

**(As much as it seems easy to make the Romans seem like the good-guys, I have endeavored to make them either neutral or just as blood-thirsty. The only "good" Romans in my story are Quintus [who you met several chapters back] and someone else who will make his cameo in the next chapter [virtual sweets to whoever can guess who it is])**

**(Court is called to order!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Judgment of the Pavement<strong>

Somewhere in the fortress of Antonia in Jerusalem, early Friday morning.

"My lord governor!" a servant said, pounding on the governor's door.

The door opened and the face of Pontus Pilate appeared. He was stern, a no-nonsense kind of man whose severe practicality meant that he even abandoned worship of his fathers' gods at times.

"What is so urgent that you disturb my rest, Severus?" the governor queried.

"Your pardon, my lord." the servant said. "The lady Claudia has just awoken from a dream. She says that it could be a sign of the gods."

"The gods," murmured Pontus. "Damn the gods! I've had enough of gods with these damn Jews day to day, what do I care of dreams and visions?"

The governor calmed down a bit, then turned to Severus.

"Take me to her."

Severus led the governor to the other end of the hall, where the lady Claudia's chamber was arranged. Severus knocked on the door.

"Go away." a woman's voice called from within.

"Lydia, the governor is here!"

The door opened up, and a young maid-servant appeared.

"I'm sorry, my lord." she said to Pilate. "My lady is distraught. She told me she will have no visitors."

"Damn if the governor of Judaea can't see his own wife!" Pilate replied.

"My lord governor!" another voice cried.

Pontus turned to the speaker. It was Marcus, an Aryan slave from Germania who had bought his freedom in the Gladiator ring and had at last risen to the position of Roman soldier, and posted in the garrison at Antonia.

It was not uncommon for non-Italians to be among the army of Rome. Rome was not in the habit of annihilating their enemies - only those dastardly enough to defy their rule, like Carthage of old. Those who survived the wars became servants, and were eventually incorporated into the citizenry of the Roman empire just like the Jews, and even given Roman names.

Or at least Greek names, for the language of the Empire was still Greek among the conquered and their conquerors.

"What is it, Marcus?" Pilate asked the guard.

"Captain Quintus is outside, sir." the soldier replied. "He wishes to speak with you."

"Tell him I'll be there shortly."

"Your pardon, governor. But the captain insisted he speak with your lordship at once."

Pilate nodded. He knew better than to argue with Quintus. He hadn't risen to the position of captain simply by sitting on his laurels.

Or by connections with senators.

Quintus was an honorable soldier and a good man. If anyone's word was to be trusted, it was the word of Quintus Terullian.

Pilate, accompanied by Severus and Marcus, walked to the door of his office, where Quintus waited for the governor's arrival.

"Your report, Quintus." the governor demanded. "You said you wanted to speak with me."

"I did, lord governor." Quintus replied, bowing crisply. "We were about to send that dog Barabbas out to be crucified, when I received this message from the Sanhedrin." He took out a scroll and handed it to Pilate.

"It says a trial took place this morning at their Temple." Quintus continued.

"I have no interest in Jewish Law, Quintus." the governor said frankly.

"But it's about Him, sir." Quintus replied, a little hesitantly. "The prophet from Nazareth: Jesus."

"Jesus?" queried Pilate. "Isn't He the One you said healed your servant almost two years ago?"

"Yes, governor, the same." answered the captain. "The report has their petition for a permit of execution."

"Can't this wait until later?" the governor asked.

"No, sir. The elders of Israel are outside, waiting for you."

Pilate sighed.

"This Jesus must be important," he mused aloud. "The Jews are usually preparing for their Sabbath today. If they've interrupted their precious traditions and ceremony just to see this Galilean prophet killed..."

"My lord!" the voice of the maid-servant Lydia called from the hall.

The lady Claudia arrived, accompanied by some of her maid-servants.

"I heard something about a Galilean." she said. Pilate pointed to Quintus. "What's this all about?"

"The Jewish elders have brought Jesus of Nazareth to be judged, my lady." Quintus answered.

The lady gasped, her face turning pale white. Her hand on Pilate's shoulder, she took him aside and spoke with him privately.

"Please, my husband." she said. "Don't go! Don't have anything to do with this Man! I have had a dream that has proven that this Man is not only innocent, but holy. For your own good, don't judge Him."

"What would become of me if I didn't?" Pilate asked. He waved her concerns aside with his hand and then turned back to the captain.

"I will be out there shortly."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the fortress was the Gabbatha Pavement, where the judgments were passed by the governor. Pilate took his seat atop the stairs before the Pavement.<p>

The Pavement was filled with people. An angry mob had gathered here, even the Temple guards who were present had lost all sense of order and some even joined the mob. Only the Roman soldiers kept it from getting too out of hand.

At the head of the mob were the leading members of the elders of Israel, and some of their personal guards. These were not part of the mob.

In chains, they had Joshua, looking very beaten and worn out, but still standing resolute.

"What charges do you bring to me against this Man?" Pilate asked the elders in Greek.

"Do you think we make judgments on a whim?" Caiphas asked facetiously. "If He wasn't a criminal, we wouldn't have brought Him before you."

"That's not what I asked." Pilate replied with contempt. "We do not treat you unfairly, and your Law still has some power. Judge Him according to your Law."

"We _**are**_ treated unfairly!" Caiphas said, gaining a general applaud from the crowd. "We would have no need to be so close to defilement this day had we Jews been a free nation! We have already judged Him, but we cannot give Him the death penalty without your approval."

"'Death?'" quoth the governor. "What has this Man done that is worthy of death?"

"He has violated our Laws!" Simeon shouted.

"That is your business." came the answer.

"He is a teacher of false doctrine!" Annas said.

"Once again, your business."

"And isn't the stability of this province **_your_** business?" stabbed Caiphas, punctuating his point with a thrust of his staff towards Pilate's raised platform.

"So?"

"So I would think you would care, then, if you were a worthy governor," Caiphas said, attacking Pilate's credibility. "that **_this_** Man..." He pointed at Joshua. "...proclaims to be the Christ, appointed to be King of the Jews! Is that not crime enough against Caesar, to claim to be King of the Jews?"

"So you say." Pilate returned. "But I have not even heard what the accused has to say for Himself." He turned to Joshua. "Are You the King of the Jews?"

"So you say." Joshua repeated.

"See?" Annas shouted, pointing to Joshua. "He admits His own guilt!"

"What do you say to that, governor?" Simeon challenged.

But Pilate was looking at Joshua.

There was something different about Him. A strange kind of desire to find out the truth behind this matter filled the desire of the governor.

"I will interrogate Him myself." the governor announced in answer. "Then I will judge whether or not He is worthy of death."

Pilate waved to two guards to attend him. They walked down the steps, and the Temple guards threw Joshua up the steps unceremoniously, making sure that they did not touch the Roman soldiers as they did so. Pilate then motioned for the guards to follow, and he led them back into the fortress into Pilate's office, which was now empty.

Once inside, Pilate ordered the guards to the door.

"Jesus of Nazareth," the governor said to Joshua in Greek. "You have been charged with calling Yourself the King of the Jews. Is this so?"

The prisoner turned His face towards the governor.

"Do you ask this of yourself?" He queried, speaking to Pontus Pilate in the language of his fathers, the language of Rome. "Or do you ask this because others have told you to ask it of Me?"

"Am I a Jew?" Pilate retorted, speaking likewise in his familiar Latin. "Your own people have handed You over to me. They want You dead: why? What have You done?"

There was silence between the two. The one wrestling with his thoughts, and the Other reaching out to this pagan, though enchained, eager for the truth.

"Are You a King?"

"My Kingdom is not of this world." replied Joshua. "If it was, My followers would have risen to keep Me from falling into the hands of the Pharisees. But because they have left Me, My Kingdom is not of this world."

"'Your Kingdom?'" Pilate repeated. "Therefore, You ARE a King?"

"That was My purpose in being born!" Joshua exclaimed. "My task was to bring testimony of the truth to the world." He then looked directly into Pilate's eyes with His own and said, hoping the Roman would accept: "All those who are of the truth, hear My voice."

"Truth?" Pilate asked, gazing into the piercing eyes of this Galilean prisoner. Not even Claudia could ever give him such a glance: it was as if Joshua was looking inside him.

"What is truth?"

The world's greatest philosopher...

Or the world's biggest coward.

* * *

><p>Outside, the mob was growing more unruly. It had been several minutes, and they were anxious to get to the killing of Joshua.<p>

Just then, the people gave a cry as they saw Pilate approach, with the Roman guards in tow, bearing Joshua behind them in chains.

"I have personally interrogated this Jesus of Nazareth," Pilate announced to the crowd, falling back into Greek. "and I find no fault in Him!"

"But you must kill Him!" Caiphas said. "He stirs up all the people, from Galilee to Judaea!"

"'Galilee?'" Pilate asked, having not received this information.

No, he had. He had simply forgotten.

Was there a possibility for a loophole?

"This man is Galilean?"

"Yes." came Annas' reply, for Caiphas was angry by reason of the wait.

"Herod Antipas is Galilee's reigning tetrarch?" Pilate asked again.

"Well, yes, governor. But..."

"Then this is Herod's problem, not mine." Pilate stated, feeling proud of his cowardice, self-styled as wisdom. "Your tetrarch is visiting Jerusalem in celebration of your Passover. Let Herod judge Him."

The Roman governor ignored the cries of the Pharisees that he judge them. The guards would make sure they did not try anything.

As if they would.

* * *

><p>Herod Antipas, the very one who had been tricked into killing John-bar-Zachariah three years ago, was a servant of sin. His own father, Herod the Great, had fulfilled Jeremiah's prophecy by killing the sons of Bethlehem thirty-three years ago, in an attempt to kill the Messiah. Only a few short days later, he was struck down with an illness. Herod's four sons, Antipas, Antipater, Archelaus and Philip, held him a grand funeral even though the people hated him. Over the course of thirty-three years, two of the four sons had died off, and now Antipas held much more rule than the last surviving son of their father.<p>

He had quickly forgotten about the disappearance of Herodias' daughter Salome, for though Antipas was a wine-loving, pleasure-seeking tyrant, there were plenty of other diversions at the palace to keep his mind off her. But the reports of Joshua and His fame in Galilee made Herod think. Perhaps the Messiah had not been killed thirty-three years ago. If He was still alive, perhaps, if he did enough homage to Him, He would give him His support, and even overthrow Pilate.

After all, what power did a puppet-king have against the full might of the Roman Empire, which was at Pilate's beck and call?

Upon hearing that Joshua had been brought before him, Antipas dressed himself in his finest robes, gathered all his courtiers together and came to the throne room to see the One he had been expecting.

"This is Joshua of Nazareth?" asked Antipas to Caiphas.

"Yes, this is the Man." answered the High Priest. "We have brought Him to you to be judged, your excellency."

"Judged? Of what?"

"He is a rabble-rouser and an inciter of rebellions!" Alexander condemned.

"He claimed to destroy your father's temple and rebuild it in three days!" added Annas.

"He is stirring up the people against you, whom He has called a fox!" Simeon voiced.

But Herod was barely listening. Instead, he came before Him and spoke with Him.

"Are You the Messiah?" Antipas asked.

Joshua did not answer.

"Do You really work miracles?" asked the pagan monarch. "Could You...do one for me?"

His lips did not even budge.

"Did You really say that You could destroy the Temple and rebuild it in three days?" he asked again. "Could You show this to me?"

But still, Joshua remained silent.

"Do You really stir up the people against me?" But this question got as much response as the last questions did.

"Are You the One my father tried to kill thirty-three years ago?" Herod asked, with an almost sort of fearful reverence, or mockery thereof, in his voice.

Once again, silence.

At first Antipas was disappointed, but his sadness then turned to mocking laughter.

"This Man is not guilty of any crime!" he stated. "He's just a fool!" He then turned to the captain of his guards. "Have your men beat Him well, perhaps that will take the fool out of Him!"

The captain obeyed his command and, with some of the other guards, took Him to the antechamber. Around Him the Pharisees gathered, for they would love to see the One who had offended them be put into so much pain.

The punishment He received at the hands of the pagan soldiers was many times worse than that received of the Temple Guards. First they took off His robes, and then they beat His back raw with sticks. But this was not the half of it. Others beat Him with their fists, or took out handfuls of His beard in their hands. Spit was flung at Him at all times, as well as many more beatings from the whip. But in all this torture, Joshua did not lash out against them, or even cry out in pain; no, not even once. After they were done humiliating Him, they brought Him back before Antipas.

"Give my warmest regards to Pilate, for he has given me a present I will always remember." Antipas said, for he had now forgotten the quarrel he had with the Roman. As a parting insult, Herod took a purple robe and gave it to the soldiers to drape over Joshua as some kind of mockery of a kingly honor, then he had them send Him back to Pilate.

* * *

><p>If Pilate thought he was rid of this problem so easily, he was wrong.<p>

Almost an hour after he sent Jesus away to Herod, the guards reported that the mob had returned, carrying their prisoner with them.

What the mob had done to Him seemed nothing to what Herod's soldiers had done.

Pilate sat once again on the seat before the Pavement, his soldiers holding Joshua in chains at his left. Before him was the mob, led by the Pharisees, looking even more frustrated that the tetrarch hadn't given the death sentence.

"I hear that not even Herod could find this Man guilty." Pilate said to the crowd, in the Greek. "My decision has not changed either."

The mob began to work itself up, and the Roman soldiers had to get violent to attempt to restore order. Pilate rose to his feet, held his hands out before the people and spoke.

"In honor of your Passover," he said. "I give you a choice. It is custom that I release a prisoner condemned of death back to you during Passover-time. We have here in our prisons a man convicted of murder, insurrection and robbery during the Passover week."

He turned to another pair of guards and gave them the order.

Ten minutes later they brought the Bastard out. The man, known only as Bar-Abbah, son of a nameless father, had been a petty murderer three years ago. When his murders brought about the death of a Roman official, he proclaimed himself the Messiah. He gained a large following, including the two robbers who usually lurked around the Wadi Kidron, looting pilgrims during Passover time. On Tuesday, Bar-Abbah and the two thieves had attacked the Roman fortress. Several of his followers were killed, and he and the two thieves had been captured.

Only a fool, Pilate thought, would choose this mongrel-cretin over an innocent Man.

"I give you the choice between these two men:" Pilate said, turning to the crowd. "Barabbas, the bastard: guilty of murder, insurrection and robbery. And Jesus of Nazareth, accused of being your Christ. Who would you have me release to you?"

"Give us the bastard!" Caiphas shouted.

"Yes, let the bastard free!" Annas agreed.

"The bastard is innocent, let him go!" Simeon added.

Those of the crowd who were bribed continued. Some others actually believed that this man was the Messiah, for he behaved himself after the manner in which they though the Messiah would come.

As an enemy of the Romans.

"I ask you again!" Pilate announced. "Who would you have me release to you?"

"Release the bastard!" Caiphas repeated.

A wolfish smile came across the Bastard's face as he received the adulation of the crowd with joy, his proud heart swelling with all the attention.

"If I release Barabbas to you," Pilate said to the High Priest. "What should I do with Jesus of Nazareth!"

"Have Him crucified!" Caiphas roared, pointing towards Joshua savagely.

"Why should I crucify Him?" Pilate asked. "I have found no fault in Him!"

"He's a blasphemer!" Annas announced, then turned to the crowd. The crowd shouted the Greek word for "Crucify!" over and over, taking up the chant from the depths of Gehenna.

"He's no Messiah!" cried Simeon, pointing at Joshua. "He's a heretic!"

The crowd was going back into chaos, taking up the chant "Crucify!"

Was there no getting out of this, Pilate wondered.

"No!" Pilate shouted. "As I said before, I find no fault in this Man. But, to satisfy your blood-lust, I will have Him chastised. And then He shall be returned to you."

Disapproving cries arose from the crowd, but Pilate had turned to Quintus.

"Get that bastard out of my sight." he said, indicating to Bar-Abbah. "Then have your men take Jesus to the barracks and have the Praetorian guards punish Him severely."

"Y-Yes, my lord governor." replied Quintus hesitantly.

* * *

><p>Pilate paced about the entrance to the Judgment Hall, waiting for the deed to be done. He saw that Joshua had already taken a beating from Herod's guards.<p>

_It was the only way_, he reasoned. _Let the Praetorians have fun with Him and then the people will be satisfied._

An hour later, the guards returned from the barracks.

A hideous sight they brought back with them.

Joshua's body was bloodied and torn almost beyond recognition. Gashes where the cat-o-nine-tails had torn into His skin looked the ugliest, but anything was better than looking at His head.

A crown of thorns had been pushed into His skull, and the blood was still trickling down His forehead and into His beard, where patches of reddish skin revealed more that the Praetorians had ripped out.

"What is this?" Pilate asked Quintus.

"I'm afraid the men got a little out of hand, my lord governor." Quintus apologized.

Pilate walked over to Joshua and sniffed.

"What is that smell?" he asked.

"Marcus pissed on Him," Quintus explained. "While they were making sport of Him after the beatings."

The captain could not look at what they had done to Joshua: what he had let them do to Him. Only his training kept him from breaking down in tears on the spot.

Pilate's face, however, remained emotionless.

"The men have not seen action since they were posted here," Pilate replied. "They are on edge, they need to vent their thirst for battle. This can be excused."

"Yes, my lord governor." Quintus said, bowing.

If ever he had doubted a decision by Pilate, it was now.

Pilate's hand reached to Joshua's shoulder, not caring that wherever he touched caused Him even greater pain, and brought Him out for the mob to see.

"_**Behold the Man**_!" Pilate announced.

"Crucify!" came from the crowd, some of them taking up the chanting that they had done before-hand.

"**_BEHOLD YOUR KING!_**" he added. He knew the Jews clamored for a king of their own, to be free from the rule of Rome.

"Take Him away, we'll have no more of this!" shouted an irritated Caiphas.

"But He **_IS_** your King!" Pilate stated. "Shall I crucify your King?"

He did not say 'He said He was your King', but 'He _IS_ your King.'

Pilate was amazed that he even said as much.

"Crucify Him already!" shouted a blood-faced Pilate. "This Man is not our king! We have no king but Caesar!"

Joshua hung His bruised head.

The circle had begun that day in Shiloh, when the people ordered Samuel the Prophet to give them a king they could see. He had been their King, but they wanted one they could see. He told Samuel to tell them that an earthly king would conscript their sons into the army, take their daughters as his maid-servants and tax them into poverty.

And they welcomed it gladly.

Anything if it meant they didn't have to worship an invisible King.

Now they had their wish. Almost a thousand years later, they had a king they could see, Emperor Tiberias, and what their fathers had rejected in their hearts, they now rejected with their mouths.

They would rather have Tiberias as their King than God.

It didn't matter that they did not believe in what Joshua said. They didn't even acknowledge God as their King, not even in the nonsense euphemism of '_godeshem_'.

They turned their backs on God.

"This Man deserves to die, governor!" shouted Simeon. "He claims to be the Son of G-d, He must die!"

"Simon is right!" Annas added, speaking to the governor in Greek.

Pilate was shocked. Nothing before had been said about Him being the Son of God. He almost felt shamed for having such wicked punishment given to Him.

He had to know the truth.

He walked over to where the guards had Joshua.

"Where **_are_** You from?" Pilate asked the prisoner.

But Joshua did not answer. At first, Pilate thought that it was the grievous wounds that kept His lips silent.

Why did he let the soldiers go for their brutal treatment of Him?

"Tell me, where are You from?"

But still the Prisoner did not say a word.

Not the silent treatment again, Pilate thought.

"I have the power to crucify You or have You set free." said the governor, unknowingly placing the responsibility on his own shoulders. "But I can do nothing as long as You remain silent!"

Joshua turned His bruised and wounded head, His eyes full of love.

"If...power had not been...given to you from above...then you would have...no power...over Me." He spoke in a hoarse whisper. "But...those who...gave Me...to you...have the greater sin."

Just as Pilate was shocked by these words, Caiphas' voice was heard from the mob.

"Governor!" came the cry. "Release this Man and you are no friend of Caesar! Anyone who sets himself up as king is an enemy of Caesar!"

The mob was getting unruly once again.

Pilate was being forced into a decision.

There seemed to be no other choice.

He turned to Quintus.

"Bring Severus, Gaius and Justus." he ordered. "Have them bring bring ink, a placard and a bowl of water." He then placed his hand on Quintus' shoulder.

"And bring a permit of execution from my office."

Quintus said nothing, but nodded sharply and went on his way.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the servants returned with what they had been instructed to do. Pilate first took the parchment from Quintus, upon which was the permit of execution, not valid until signed by the governor himself.<p>

A short scribble later and the deed was done.

Someone would die today.

Pilate then turned his attention to the placard. Dipping the tip of the writing feather in the ink, he inscribed the following onto the board.

_**"Jesus of Nazareth, King of the Jews"**_ in Greek...

_**"This is the King of the Jews"**_ in Latin...

And _**"Joshua, the King of Judaea"**_ in Hebrew.

"Give this to Caiphas." Pilate said to Severus, handing the parchment to his servant.

The servant took the scroll, bowed his head and then walked down the steps and held out the scroll towards the Pharisees. One of the guards grabbed it and presented it to the High Priest.

Caiphas' face lit up as he saw the signature upon it, and passed it down to his father, who then passed the scroll to Simeon, who announced to the mob:

"We've got permission! Joshua will die today!"

A cheer rose up from the crowd.

Pilate then gave the sign to Justus, and ordered him to take it down to the Pharisees. The same procedure of exchange happened, where the Temple guards took it first, careful not to defile themselves by touching Justus, and then passed it to the High Priest.

His face became contorted in rage. He passed the sign to his father.

"What is the meaning of this?" Annas asked, looking at the words.

"This epitaph is to be nailed above His head on the cross." Pilate answered.

"It's an insult!" shouted Caiphas.

"He's not our King!" Simeon stated. "Take this back and write that He **_claimed_** to be the King of the Jews!"

"This is blasphemy!" a furious Annas shouted. "This is madness!"

"This is what I have written!" an angry Pilate replied.

He was in no mood to be trifled with, especially after today.

What he had written, though, was irony in three languages. Antipas' father, Herod the Great, King of the Jews, had tried to kill Joshua after he was born. Now the very title that Herod had tried to defend was being rudely placed as Joshua's indictment of death.

Pilate next came to Gaius, who bore the bowl of water and a cloth upon his shoulder. Making sure that all could see, he dipped his hands in the water and washed them thoroughly.

"As I said before," Pilate announced, as publicly washed his hands. "I found no fault in this Man. Therefore I wash my hands of this incident. I am innocent of this Man's blood. Take Him and crucify Him yourselves, and may His blood be on your hands."

"Give it to us!" Caiphas shouted eagerly. "May we be guilty of this Man's blood forever! May our children, and our children's children, be guilty of His blood forever!"

Cheers arose from all in the mob.

As they condemned themselves and their children to a dark, gloomy future, full of sin, hatred and death.

The deed was done

* * *

><p><strong>(Take THAT, Friedrich Nietzsche! Your 'world's greatest philosopher' is a coward!)<strong>

**(Pilate refusing to reprimand the guards after their brutal treatment of Joshua was an addition of mine, showing that he isn't all that saintly either. And I thought it stood to mention that the people didn't just refuse Joshua, but God Himself when they said "We have no king but Caesar", and used the reference to Samuel to prove how it had all began, how it was nothing new or anything specific to Judaism, but the overall weakness of man to want a visible ruler.)**

**(To whom it may concern, I really wanted to cut out Herod's part, since it really didn't move the story along much. But, since I have cut very little out from the Gospel account [except for Nain, sorry], I would not shirk even from that)  
><strong>

**(The word 'piss' is used in the Bible, therefore I thought it was okay for this. Don't censor me, please!)**

**(I now declare this farcical court...adjourned!)  
><strong>


	36. Crucifixion

**(AN: Do you know how I _know_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that Christ wasn't just killed by the Jews, but by all men? When I hear these hateful neo-pagans [most of them atheist-posers] ignorantly and hatefully state 'Your God was nailed to a tree, my god has a hammer'. That is proof that 1] hate is a natural human thing, [some even dare say that hate was made by Christianity, though that very statement proves that atheists are not above plain old, cold-blooded, reason-less hate] and 2] even if Christ went to the white men rather than to His chosen people, the result would be the same: death. We're all guilty of killing Him with our sins, and therefore I strive once again to make that known in this story. It was _all_ man that killed Joshua, not just the Jews or the Romans.)**

**(Okay, enough ranting. I know I've been going mostly in English in this story, but I just _have_ to insert a bit of the original Hebrew into the mix, or else you won't get Simeon's response. Also, though it might push the boundaries of acceptability, I would imagine that Satan used every trick at his disposal against Christ that day on Golgotha, which would validate _The Last Temptation of Christ_, aside from all its other inaccuracies. I tried to capture some of Christ's mental anguish, but that's a little harder to do than just pages of torture. I hope you can get my point. And I do think that Satan would have tried weeping at Christ, begging Him to come down, if nothing else to make Him lash out in anger at those who cried for Him. Seriously, Satan was getting desperate here)**

**(The Latin name for the road to Golgotha just sounds so awe-inspiring, that I decided to keep it here. We also get to see the cameo of our second 'good' Roman. Now put on the Second Act of Handel's _Messiah_ and behold the Lamb of God as He goes to die!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Crucifixion<strong>

_Via Dolorosa_. The place of suffering.

The quickest road from Antonia to Golgotha.

The skull-shaped hill outside the limits of the city of Jerusalem.

Two captains of the centurions rode up outside the gates of the fortress on horse-back.

"Good day for an execution, Quintus?" the one asked.

"Not this day, Cornelius." replied the chief captain. "Not today."

"You seem grim, my friend." Cornelius noted. "Is something wrong?"

Quintus turned toward his old war-buddy, his friend as long as he had been in Judaea. He was like a brother, as dear to him as his servant whom Joshua had healed.

One who believed in Him as well.

"I've fought many battles, Cornelius," Quintus said. "I've slain many men, enemies of the Empire, men who killed my compatriates in arms. I've never doubted my orders before, but this..."

"What about this?" Cornelius asked. "I thought we were killing Barabbas."

"No," Quintus stated. "These insane people asked for him to be released."

"Then who are we taking to Golgotha?" Cornelius asked again.

"Jesus."

There was a silent pause, broken only by the cries of "I'm innocent!" coming from the Bastard's two cohorts as they were brought out of the prison.

"The one from Nazareth?" a somber Cornelius inquired.

"Yes."

There were no more questions from either of them, for they were both very sad at this news.

"Captain!" Cassius, one of the guards assigned to the detachment to Golgotha, approached Quintus' horse. "We're ready."

Quintus nodded his head, checked his horse and then turned to his friend.

"Come, Cornelius. We're off to crucify an innocent Man."

* * *

><p>The procession was long, with Quintus leading the company of soldiers at the head. Behind him came the Bastard's two accomplices, who were not given freedom from their master's punishment. Each of them had a large wooden cross, which they had to carry all the way to Golgotha.<p>

Towards the end marched the Pharisees, and in front of them the soldier Marcus with a whip.

In front of him walked Joshua, carrying His cross as He had told His disciples that they must do.

But for Him, the burden was a million times worse than it could have ever been for the two thieves. His shoulders and back had been torn to bloody shreds, and the heavy wooden cross pained them all the more. His head also was heavy, but, since a crown of thorns had been embedded into His head, He could not rest His head anywhere without causing great pain.

The city of Jerusalem was large, and the roads would be long. But they would not be empty, for everyone of the inhabitants of the city had come out to see Him crucified.

Soon the streets were getting congested.

Every step farther, the weight of the burden of the world's sins were multiplied, making the weight of the cross heavier.

Every step farther, the doleful cries of the women who sympathized with His pain rang in His ears.

And the laughter from behind of those who hated Him filled His ears.

The cries of "_Forward!_" from Cornelius, who took the vanguard at the rear punctured the roar of the crowd every few steps onward. The sting of Marcus' whip tore again at His back.

And everywhere, the whispering voice of Satan filled His ears, taking advantage of every last moment to make Joshua fall.

It would be a very, very long walk.

Joshua did not listen to the provoking cries of the crowd, or the mocking of Satan. He knew He had to continue, for this was the plan of Salvation and He had chosen it upon Himself out of love for those around Him. But the weight of the sin of the world was crushing down upon Him with even more strength than that of the cross He bore. It was no longer a physical weakness, but a mental weakness that sought to permanently sever His connection with the Father and to crush out His life.

Already, even as there was, to Joshua's eyes, no sign of hope at the end of this crucible...

It seemed that Golgotha might as well be on the other end of the world.

Unable to walk another step, Joshua stumbled and fell to the street, the cross crushing His body as it fell on top of Him. Not noticing that the prisoner was unable to continue, Marcus laid down upon him with whip and foot.

"Get up, you Jewish dog!" howled the Aryan, kicking Joshua in the stomach. "You're not done yet!" He laid in upon His already broken back with the whip.

"Leave him alone!" ordered Cornelius.

It was only the command of a superior officer that stayed Marcus' hateful hand.

"Are you blind?" Cornelius scolded. "He cannot carry His cross! Find someone to carry it for Him!"

Marcus scanned the crowd, looking for someone of strong build. Unfortunately for the race-proud Aryan, there were none of his own people in sight and he himself would not stoop to carrying this condemned man's cross.

He saw a broad-shouldered Cyrenian man gaze silently at Joshua.

"You, Cyrenian!" Marcus shouted, pointing at him with his whip. "Carry this weakling's cross!"

* * *

><p>The procession continued, with Simeon the Cyrenian carrying the cross for the wounded Man, while He clung onto the arms of the cross.<p>

It was burdensome, but Simeon knew that he could carry it. But what puzzled him was the fact that this Man could not. It was not THAT heavy. But there was something in this Man's eyes that made him feel that there was more to His suffering than met his eye.

They came at last to the Damascus Gate, and to the side of the skull-shaped hill. Here was a spot, on the side of the hill, that was easily spotted by travelers and those on the city-walls. On the hilltop were trees, and those in the roads down in the valley could not see it. Here was the chosen site.

Where the crucifixion was done.

* * *

><p>Simeon dropped the cross at the hill-side and was ordered to leave.<p>

The soldiers then stripped the prisoners and laid them out upon their crosses. At first they stretched their hands out to the nail-holes on the large wooden planks, then secured the hands with ropes about the wrists.

Quintus then gave Cassius a skin of the most foul-smelling, hideous tasting sedative, and ordered it to be given to the prisoners. The first two took it, but once a drop fell on Joshua's tongue, He spat it out and refused to drink it.

"Ha!" Marcus mocked. "You like pain, then?" He reached over and pulled a foot-long spike from the pile.

The spike was placed carefully over the palm of Joshua's hand.

The Romans had perfected the art of torture, and crucifixion was one such. They knew where to drive in the nails, so that the bone would not be broken, but the spike would rub against the bone, causing excruciating pain.

"Hey, Cassius!" Marcus called over to the other soldier.

"Yeah?" the Italian solider walked over to where the Aryan knelt over Joshua's cross.

"Didn't you hear what they said about this Man?" Marcus asked, indicating to Joshua.

"They said He's the King of the Jews." commented Cassius.

"I heard they said He's the Son of their God." Marcus laughed. "It's appropriate. The son of their God shall be nailed to a tree..." He rose the hammer in his right hand. "...by one whose fathers' god wields a hammer!"

The hammer went down upon the head of the spike.

The dull thud echoed in their ears.

The pain was unbearable, a shocking blow of pain screaming from Joshua's hand like lightning.

Over and over again it pounded, until the nail was securely in place.

"The weak man doesn't cry out!" Marcus laughed, stroking his straw-colored beard. "Soon enough, dead-god. Soon enough."

He walked over to the other side, picked up the second spike and placed it over the correct spot.

"So much for their king!" Marcus roared in mocking laughter to the other soldiers, before sending another hard hammer-blow down upon the head of the spike.

"Cry out, Joshua." a voice whispered at His ear.

It was Satan.

"You don't even have to condemn them," Satan said, with pity in his voice. "It's painful, I know it is. I wouldn't blame You for crying out just a little bit."

But He would not let the Enemy have that satisfaction.

Like a sheep to the slaughter, He opened not His mouth.

"In the name of my father's gods," Marcus commented. "This bastard won't cry out!" He kicked Joshua's crown of thorns deeper into His head. A loud, mocking guffaw came from Marcus' lips, then a wad of spit struck Joshua in the face.

"Father, forgive them!" Joshua cried out. It was not in self-pity, or condemnation.

Only in love.

"They...do not know...what they are...doing!"

"Oh we don't, do we?" mocked the Aryan. "But I do! I'm killing you, Jesus." He struck Joshua in the chest with his foot. "What's to forgive about that? I love it!"

"Marcus, that's enough!" Cornelius shouted. "Tend to the others."

A scowl came across the Aryan's twisted face as he threw his hammer away and walked off to see to the thieves. Cassius took the wooden foot-stool and propped Joshua's feet up, one on top of the other, until His knees were bent upward. A single, two-foot long spike was then pounded through both of His feet, securing them to the foot-stool.

Silently He continued praying for all of those gathered about, torturing Him to death.

Even to Marcus the Aryan.

For He loved him, and would not have this ignorant sin held to his charge when brought before the Father to answer for his crimes.

Even in death He showed the mercy and love of God to those who had not even accepted Him.

Who choose to revel in the filth and sewer of sin rather than accept Him.

After the feet were secured, Cassius took Pilate's epitaph from captain Quintus and nailed it into the wood above Joshua's head.

"This one's ready!" Cassius shouted.

Several able-bodied soldiers then took ropes and hoisted the cross upright, placing the base of the cross into the cross-hole that was dug into the mountain-side.

A loud 'thud' echoed on the mountain-side as the cross rested at its base.

* * *

><p>From every corner of the world, those who had heard the truth from the lips of the scattered children of Israel gathered in Jerusalem to keep the Passover. At least one from all the tribes of man now converged on Jerusalem, ready to take part in the sacred tradition of old.<p>

On their way to the holy city, they saw a crowd gathered at the side of a skull-shaped hill.

"Excuse me," one asked a passerby. "What's going on over there?"

"We're crucifying a traitor!" they would reply. "Come and see."

And so they came to the side of the hill, where the crowds were gathered. No one spoke for the two thieves torturing at Joshua's right and left. No one mourned for them, no one mocked them, no one even bothered to spit on them.

Their ire was turned towards Joshua.

"Look at Him!" shouted Gamaliel. "Cursed wretch!"

"Destroy the Temple and rebuild it in three days, will You?" one from the crowd mocked.

"Come down, if You are the Messiah!" an angry voice shouted, bearing his lip in Joshua's direction.

"He saved others, yet He cannot even come down from that cross!" a third said, shaking his head.

"Come down, that we might believe You!" Simeon shouted.

"He trusted in God that He would deliver Him," Caiphas shouted, pointing his staff at Joshua's uplifted form. "Let Him deliver Him, if He delight in Him!"

"Show us Your might, Son of God!" Annas mocked, thumping his chest like an animal.

Joshua knew that these words came from their own hearts.

They were now fully in Satan's power.

Who mocked Him with them.

"Look at Yourself, Joshua!" Satan roared, pointing at the cross. "You throw away Your life for these godless wretches! They aren't worthy of Your mercy! They **_hate_** You! Come down, and show them Your true might! Cast off Your bonds and show them just how wrong they are, they will worship You then!"

Even among those He was crucified with, there was no comfort.

Not even silent neglect.

"So, _**You're**_ Joshua of Nazareth?" asked the one on the left. "You don't look like much! How could You be the Messiah?"

But He said nothing.

"Bah! He's no Messiah!" cried the one on the right. "He's a stupid criminal, like us! Or are You? Huh? Prove me wrong, Joshua! Save Yourself and save us, if You are the Messiah!"

"Leave Him be!" shouted the first. "Are you defiant, even as you suffer punishment? We have done great wrong, and get what we deserve! But He...He has done nothing wrong!"

He turned His head to the one on the left.

He was sorry that he had rebuked Joshua before.

"They said..." he gasped. "that You forgive everyone...even the worst of sinners...Could You...forgive me?"

Joshua only nodded, for His lips could not move from silent pain.

"Then..." the thief asked, grasping hold on the hand of faith, weak though it may be. "to show that...I am forgiven...promise me...that You'll remember me...when You enter into...Your just reward...Your Father's Kingdom."

Joshua turned His head to the repentant thief. Though it pained Him greatly, He rested His head against His shoulder and looked lovingly at the poor man.

"This day I tell you;" Joshua promised hoarsely. "You...and I...will be...in paradise."

The thief broke down in tears, while the other only cursed Him greater.

But Joshua turned His face down to those gathered about Him.

He saw Salome, who had forsaken her mother and father and the riches of royalty to follow Him. Miriam of Magdala, whom He had saved time and time again, showing that not even those considered insignificant by the society of man were beyond salvation. He saw also Joanna and Susanna, and Martha of Bethany, and many other women as well.

They were in tears.

Deep, heart-wrenching, agonizing tears.

"Daughters of Jerusalem!" He groaned. "Do not...weep for Me! Weep for yourselves...and your children! The day is coming...when the barren...and the childless...are blessed! They will...ask for the rocks...to hide themselves! If...they do this...in a green plant...what will...they do...when...it is...dead?"

He looked down at those gathered about Him and saw the face of His mother, held by John.

Her heart was broken.

She now clearly understood what old Simeon meant by "_a sword shall pierce thy soul_", for she was now in bitter agony, beyond comprehension. She felt weaker than her years, and was near to fainting. As any mother would, she wished that she could take her Son's place if she could.

But even she did not know the full magnitude of what He now did.

Or the love He still bore for her...

Even now...

"Woman!" He whispered hoarsely. He then tore His head out of His shoulder and looked at John. "Behold your son!" He then looked at John, whom He had loved like a brother since He chose him as a disciple.

"John...behold...your mother!"

John nodded, but fear, or love, or some feeling, kept the two of them rooted where they stood.

Fear, perhaps, of the gathering darkness.

It was only the sixth hour after dawn, and the clear morning sun was becoming horribly blackened.

All was thrown into darkness.

"Behold this unnatural darkness!" Quintus said, looking about them.

"Even Apollo covers himself at this Man's death," Cornelius stated. His faith in the old gods seemed as distant to him as the sun was to this darkened hill-side.

But this Man...

"Surely He is a righteous Man!" Cornelius said.

For them, it was but an unnatural occurrence.

To Joshua, it felt like the end of the world.

Here He hung. His body still bore the hours-old lacerations, bruises and lashes from the numerous tortures He received. His forehead had huge thorns dug into His head on all sides. He could not move His hands for they were nailed and even the slightest movement of them caused Him great pain. His aching legs held up His entire body, and kept His shallow breathing from failing. His head was heavy, but He could not rest it against the cross or either of His shoulders without causing some kind of pain. And to make matters worse, the sun was gone and He became cold.

But His agony was worse than just this. He sees the soldiers about Him mocking Him alongside the Judaeans, those He had chosen to be His own special people. The rest were either preparing for the Sabbath back in the city, or remained.

The soldiers were busy dividing up His clothes.

But His own people, the ones He had chosen since before their great-grandfathers were born, were still throwing filth at Him. The very ones He loved more than His own body, and they hated Him for it.

But it was even worse than all this. By becoming the Lamb of God and being our offering, He took upon Himself the blame and punishment for our sins. He bore all the sin of the world, from Satan's first lies to the last sin committed before the end of probation.

All the sins of the world were now crushing out His life.

The darkness itself, He saw, as a sign that God had rejected Him. The sin He bore had scarred Him, and He was, to His understanding, cut off from the Father...

Forever...

"**_Elohi! Elohi!_**" He cried out, tears flowing from His eyes as He lifting His head up to Heaven, against the sound of distant thunder. "**_Lama Sabachtani?_**"

Literally...

'My God, My God, why have You forsaken Me?'

"Look at that!" Simeon shouted. "He's calling for Elijah!"

Joshua's head fell, and He let out a small gasp.

"I...thirst." His voice was hoarse and His breath shallow.

Cassius took up his spear, jabbed a sponge onto the tip, and dipped the sponge into the bitter mixture. He then rose the spear up, but Joshua did not drink of this.

"Wait!" Simeon said, waving the soldier aside. "Leave Him be! Let's see if Elijah will come to save Him!"

Though the soldier did not fully understand this, he tore sponge off the spear and went back with the others to continue their little game.

On the side of Golgotha, the Great Conflict of the Ages came down to its final moment. All the angels of Heaven looked on this scene with tears in their eyes, barely able to look at the cross. Their commander was nailed in suffering to it, and it tore them apart. On the other side, Satan was now pleading for Joshua to come down from the cross.

What had once been a haughty boast of how much they hated Him, was now reduced to the pitiful begging of a shamed prince, seeing his end just in sight.

"Do not do this!" the Adversary begged. "They don't deserve You! They...**_hate_** You! Don't...give Yourself...for these...**_BASTARDS!_**"

But Joshua's love for them was deeper than His hatred of sin, and He bore His suffering on in silence.

About three hours after the darkness ended, and light shone forth a little. But the thunder and lightning still struck against the cross, and He seemed alone. But He knew that, though He was about to die, He had saved them all. Not only by becoming their sacrifice had He ended the need of the Sacrificial Laws, but He commended His love for all in, while all were still sinners, dying for them.

And even more so, for every second He hung upon the cross, His torment was eked out to its farthest possible degree by Satan's temptations. He dove into every thought, every desire that man ever possessed. These he brought to Joshua's mind as temptations, showing Him all that He could have if He just gave up the fight, chose Himself instead of saving humanity.

But He gave Satan the same answer here that He gave three-and-a-half years ago, that morning in the desert.

"It...is...finished!" He said, barely able to keep Himself alive anymore.

He had done what, hitherto, no man living could ever possibly have done, and so opened the door for it to be done over and over again by those who believed.

He had come to the end of His life, without sinning even once.

He groaned loudly as the breath left Him.

He could feel the cold of death creeping first to His scarred feet and hands, and then up His arms. He had one last example for all men. Even as it seemed as though He was cut off forever from communion with the Father, He looked up, grasped what little faith remained within Him, and prayed hoarsely:

"**_FATHER...INTO...YOUR HANDS...I...COMMEND...MY...SPIRIT!_**"

The cold of death had sunk in. His limbs could feel no more. Then His entire body became cold, and then, all was peaceful.

His body stopped functioning.

His heart, which had poured out so much blood for everyone, stopped.

Bowing His bruised and pierced head, He sighed one last time.

Joshua of Nazareth was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>(A thousand songs, from George Handel to System of a Down, go through my head as I finish this chapter, and know that my own sins nail Him to the cross...)<strong>

**(I _sooo_ wanted to have Marcus win Joshua's robe, then start mocking Him with it [a la ICS Vortex from "The Sacrilegious Scorn"] and then his mocking turns to wailing as His robe burns his hands [like in _The Robe_]. However, as much as I want to silence the blasphemous, I was scared out of my wits when I first saw _The Robe_ and Burton's character starts crying out in pain because the robe is burning his hands. I thought that not only was that incongruous to Joshua's character, but that it would not be glorifying God to cause someone pain for no apparent reason [though if you ever saw the video for "The Sacrilegious Scorn", you'd want Vortex to get his hands burned for that].)**

**(Writing this part forced me to do battle with my darkest demons...and I hope you as well, readers, may confront your own darkness and cast it at the foot of the cross.)**


	37. The Aftermath

**(AN: Sorry it's been a while with updating this story. Had revisions to do, additions to other stories and the supreme and virulent lack of internet due to where I'm staying at as my oppositions. Oh well, I hope this makes up for it)**

**(There's a little something here that happens that might make your heads spin. Don't worry, it's a little bit of artistic licensing I have used. I saw that it benefited the story a little bit more, especially Joshua's place as the Lamb of God)**

**(A few lines here are original, some are adapted from CSDAC's SonRise program. As such, let me explain that I do not own...well, whatever script they have for this part of the story)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath<strong>

All hell broke loose the day that Joshua died.

A great earthquake tore the land to pieces. The rocks on the top of the hill above their heads fell down on the road on all sides around them, and broke in pieces. A crack appeared right to the left of the cross-hold, where Joshua had died. All the graves in Jerusalem and Israel were broken open and dead bodies were regurgitated out of them. All nature seemed to cry out in sorrow for their fallen friend and comrade.

Their fallen King.

Those gathered had long dispersed by now, even those who loved Him were off on some business. But most had returned to Jerusalem for the sacrifice that was being done at that moment in the Temple. But even as the act was in place, and the knife was about to slice the spot-less lamb's throat, a loud rumbling was felt and a terrible tear came from the Most Holy Place. In shock and awe those about looked and saw the empty Holy of Holies, with the veil torn down the center. In the confusion, the sacrificial lamb ran away.

The empty had become filled.

The gap had been breached, and no longer was there a need for a veil to separate God from man.

At Golgotha, the earthquake was still raging forth in fury. Seeing that, because of the fallen rocks, some of them might die, the Romans fell to taking down the prisoners.

"Marcus!" Cornelius shouted out, giving his orders. "Take that one on the right! Typhus, take the one on the left! Cassius, take down the center one!"

They scrambled to carry out their orders in the face of the falling rocks and the earthquake.

Marcus took a heavy mallet from the ground and swung it upon both of the prisoner's knees, shattering them. Typhus did likewise to the other.

But Cassius hesitated, the mallet falling out of his hands.

"Hurry!" Quintus shouted to the soldier.

There was something different here. The others flinched and tried to move their knees when the soldiers came with the mallets.

Joshua did not even move.

His chest did not even rise in breathing.

"He's dead!" Cassius shouted.

"Poke Him with your spear!" Typhus shouted. "Make sure He's not just passed out."

Cassius ran over to where he had sat before and picked up his spear. With one swift movement, he ran the spear-head through Joshua's side. As Cassius took the spear out, a strange mixture ran out of the hole: blood and water. It poured out of His wounded side, down the side of the cross and into the crack in the rock right at the left of the cross-hold.

And there, buried deep beneath the earth, in a cave known only to Jeremiah, the blood fell down through the crack in the rock and onto the golden Mercy Seat of the Ark of the Covenant.

Buried here centuries ago by Jeremiah, while the Babylonian armies were marching upon Jerusalem, the Ark of the Covenant remained perfectly preserved in the dry, arid desert. But here, hidden away from the eyes of those who loved to worship relics and artifacts, the Ark performed its God-given duty one last time.

For as on the Day of Atonement, when the lamb's blood was sprinkled on the Mercy Seat for the forgiveness of the sins of all in the camp, so the blood and water of the Lamb of God fell upon the Mercy Seat...

For the forgiveness of all mankind.

On the hillside, Cornelius and Quintus watched in awe at the spectacle. They had seen this Man heal Quintus' servant, and had believed in Him ever since. Even during the trial they believed in His innocence, and tried to do what they could in His suffering. When the darkness came, they saw that even the powers of nature bowed down to this Man.

"No, Cornelius," Quintus argued, regarding what his friend had said before.

Quintus had seen righteous men, good men, die many a time before. Nature did not weep for them.

But nature now seemed to weep for the dead Joshua.

That could only mean one thing.

"Surely this Man was the Son of God!"

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as he had spoken thus, a small group of people came running toward the side of Golgotha hill. Several of the women who were here before were here, as well as John, Joshua's mother, and two Pharisees.<p>

"Just what do you think you're doing here, Jews?" Marcus asked them contemptuously.

"We're taking the body down." replied Nicodemus, the oldest of the two Pharisees.

"Says who?"

"Your governor!" Joseph said, showing the unbelieving soldier a document allowing the body of Joshua to be taken down and buried with honors.

Marcus passed the document to Quintus.

"Go on," he said. "Take the body down." He then turned to Marcus. "Let them have one of the ladders."

The Roman soldier grumbled and presented John and Joseph of Arimathaea with a ladder. This they placed on the side of the cross. John, being lightest, went up first and was about to remove the nails.

"NO!" cried Miriam of Magdala.

Nicodemus bowed his head in sorrow and shame. He had believed in Joshua, but he kept his peace and allowed the other Pharisees to do their bloody business.

Already he felt rotten inside.

"Maybe," he told John softly. "You should remove the ropes first."

John nodded, and got to work at the knot.

"We're moving too slow!" Salome said, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"She's right," Nicodemus added. "The Sabbath will soon be upon us."

Joseph walked over to one of the soldiers and asked for another ladder. Typhus didn't care and carried it over to the side of the cross. Though he was not as thin or as young as John, Joseph picked up his robes with one hand and climbed up the ladder himself.

"Wait," he said, looking over at what John was doing. "We should cover Him up first, shouldn't we?"

John nodded in agreement. Salome passed up a large white cloth, which Joseph tied across Joshua's lower body.

"How are we getting Him down?" John asked. "If we take the nails out of His hands first, He'll..."

But John didn't have the heart to continue on what would happen if that happened.

"And if we remove the foot-nail first, He'll just..." His voice trailed off into silence.

Joseph nodded his head in recognition.

"Here," Nicodemus said, coming up with an idea. "Let me have another length of cloth."

Salome started unreeling the cloth roll she had.

"If we tie this around the cross," he suggested. "And then wrap it around His body, we can lower Him down once the arms are secure."

"And the feet?" Martha asked, her eyes red with many tears.

"We'll go slowly," Nicodemus said. "Once the foot-nail is out, we can lower Him into an open sheet you ladies will have ready here."

Miriam nodded and took the spool of white cloth from Salome and began laying out a sheet upon the ground.

"Here, Joseph." Nicodemus said, handing up the length of cloth he had in his hand up to his fellow believing Pharisee. "Tie this around His chest, secure it to the arms of the cross."

"Let me have the other end," John said. "I'll do the same over here."

Joseph and John got to work securing Joshua's body, while the women finished laying out the white sheet.

"Now," Joseph said, once the cloth was secure around Joshua's chest. "We can remove the ropes."

John nodded, and together they attacked the ropes, tearing the knots apart and uncurling the rope from around the cross.

"Now the nails, quickly!" Joseph said, as he gripped hard upon the crudely bent head of the nail.

Using both hands, John took hold of the nail on his end and pulled it free. He and Joseph then attended the cloth they tied around Joshua's body, keeping Him from falling down and tearing a hole in His feet with His dead weight.

"How can we help?" Susanna asked.

"Which one of you is tallest?" Nicodemus asked, grabbing one of the nails as Joseph passed it down to him.

"That would be me, Rabbi." Joanna said.

"Help me with His feet!" he said, as John passed down the last nail. Joanna and Nicodemus came to the foot of the cross, where both of Joshua's feet were nailed together into the foot-stool.

"This one is longer than the others," Nicodemus said, examining the nail. "I will attempt to pull the nail out. When it comes out, the foot-stool will come loose, and there will be nothing keeping Joshua's body from falling save for that cloth..." He turned to Joanna. "And your hands."

"Yes, Rabbi." she nodded, her voice breaking.

"We must be quick." Nicodemus reminded her. He gripped the head of the nail with both his hands and started to pull.

It was dug into the wood, and came out damnable hard. Joshua's mother hid her face in Susanna's shoulder, and even Miriam of Magdala threw herself into the arms of Salome, just so that she would not have to see the nails being torn out of His broken feet.

The nail started to budge, and with it, the foot-stool started to shake.

Nicodemus almost fell backward as he pulled out the long nail.

Joanna held Joshua's feet with both hands. To her side came Miriam of Magdala, who added her hands to Joanna's, to keep Joshua's body from falling.

"Okay, we can bring Him down." Nicodemus said.

John and Joseph began increasing the slack on the cloth that bound His chest, letting the dead weight slowly slide down into the sheet that Miriam, Salome and Nicodemus held out to catch His body. Once they lay Him in the sheet, Miriam placed a trembling hand upon His feet, while Joseph walked down the ladder and removed the ugly crown of thorns from off His head.

"As much as I grieve with the rest of you," Nicodemus said reverently. "The Sabbath draws ever nearer. We must hurry away."

"But we can't just leave Him here!" sobbed Miriam, raising her head from His blood-stained feet.

"And we won't," Joseph said. "I own a small garden just a short way down the hill. There's a tomb in it, they just finished it up a few days ago. It was going to be mine, when my time had come, but as I am alive and..." He lowered his head in respect. "...and Joshua is dead."

Salome broke into tears, as the reality of the whole situation began to sink back into her mind.

"Well, we can put Him in there." Joseph said. He then turned to John and Nicodemus. "Help me with His body."

They nodded and rose to help him. Nicodemus attended Joseph at carrying Joshua's head, while John carried the feet. Miriam herself came and helped John carry Joshua's feet as well.

Once again, she found herself at His feet.

* * *

><p>The sad little party made their way down to Joseph's garden and came to the tomb, which was still unopened.<p>

"I'm afraid we don't have time to prepare Him properly." Nicodemus apologized somberly. "But we'll do what we can."

They placed His body upon the ground before the tomb. Carefully, they pulled the sides of the sheet over His body. Then, taking some rope that was at hand, they bound the sheet to His body.

"**NO!**" cried Miriam the elder. "**DON'T TOUCH HIM!**"

She threw herself to the ground, cradling Her dead Son in her arms.

How many times she had done this over and over.

She remembered the very moment He came into the world. She held Him in her arms, cradling Him against the chilly wind of the autumn night. It was so mind-boggling, that very moment, that the Son of God needed to be held like a mere infant, that He needed her care.

Thirty-three years later, she held the same head of her Son that she had kissed many times over.

Only it wasn't the same.

The ugly wounds from the crown of thorns proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"My Son..." she said, her voice low with sadness. "What have they done to You?"

None of them dared speak.

It was just too horrible to watch, let alone interrupt.

"You were the Son of God!" she continued, tears flowing down her cheek and falling upon His cold face. "The Messiah. There was so much You still had to do for all of us..."

She gasped, as if for air.

"**GOD OF ABRAHAM!**" she wailed, lifting her head to the darkening sky. "**WHY? HE WAS YOUR SON! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE?**"

She broke down into open weeping: the most heart-wrenching kind of tears one has ever heard.

And still, the others stood about, all of them silent.

For none of them dared interfere with the sorrow of a mother.

Except for them...

A small contingent of Roman soldiers, led by a very smug-looking Simeon, entered the garden.

Joseph was the first to notice these intruders.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, turning to the soldiers as they came to a halt before the pitiful mourning party. "This is my tomb, and I have a signed edict from the governor himself saying that He could be buried here!"

"We know that." Simeon answered. Pride dripped from his voice that issued from the smile upon his face. "This is simply an honor guard to be posted around the entrance to your King's tomb!"

"How **_dare_** you!" Nicodemus shouted furiously. All save for the soldiers and Joshua's mother balked at this.

Nicodemus was usually so level-headed and slow to anger.

"Excuse me, Rabbi?" queried Simeon incredulously.

"You rejected Him while He was alive," Nicodemus roared, a vindictive fire in his eyes. "Do you actually expect us to believe you would worship Him now that He is dead?"

"Hardly," Simeon returned. "This honor guard is the Sanhedrin's final proof that your Joshua was nothing more than a charlatan: a fraud."

"Leave!" Miriam cried, running from Joshua's feet and throwing herself at Simeon. Only Joseph and John were capable of keeping her from attacking the Pharisee responsible for so much bad in her life.

And now, for so much more sorrow and grief.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Miriam shouted, flailing her arms angrily at Simeon.

"Dead?" Simeon laughed. "Rumors say that Joshua Himself said that He would rise again. Surely you, His followers, know if these are true."

There was no denying Simeon's haughtiness as he spoke.

"If that is true," Joseph said. "None of your guards can stop Him!"

So deep was he in the sadness of the moment that he did not pay much attention to what was being said.

Simeon shook his head.

"I think not," he replied, condescendingly. "You see, He who claimed to be the Son of God, could not even save Himself from death. So, after three days and Joshua does not rise from the dead, who will you believe, hm?"

Miriam spat in Simeon's direction.

Any other day and she would have been struck for it.

But Simeon was not hit by her un-lady-like gesture.

And neither Nicodemus nor Joseph blamed her for it.

Simeon, meanwhile, turned to look at where the mother knelt, her Son's head lying in her hands.

"Ah," he said. "I see you have not even buried Him yet. Well, I'd get busy if I were you. Wouldn't want to violate the Sabbath, now would we? Off with you!"

Joseph walked over to His mother's side. John let Miriam of Magdala go, and she knelt off by herself, quietly weeping.

"My lady, please." he said. He tried to place a comforting arm on her shoulder, but she brushed him off. "The Sabbath is nigh."

John walked over to Miriam's side.

"I'll take her home." he told Joseph.

John lifted Miriam to her feet and began walking away.

"No, no, please!" she begged. "Let me go!"

"We have to go, mother!" he reminded her, not looking back for a moment.

"That's my Son!" she cried, tears flowing without hindrance down her face.

Joseph summoned the women towards him. Martha took a piece of white cloth, no bigger than a napkin, and placed it over Joshua's face.

"Ladies, please." Joseph begged, turning to Salome, Joanna and Susanna.

The three of them joined Joseph and Martha as they lifted the heavy sheet that bore their Master within. They walked into the tomb and placed Him inside, slowly walking back out once the deed was done.

"That's better." Simeon said smugly. He then turned to the guards and gestured towards the tomb with his head. One by one, they walked over to the mouth of the tomb, laid down their weapons and pushed the heavy boulder into place.

Miriam of Magdala turned her face towards the tomb as the sound of stone grinding upon stone echoed in her ears.

There was a final, ominous thud and the stone fell into place.

"Now secure the tomb." the captain of the guards ordered.

The soldiers had brought several cubits of heavy iron chain, which they lashed about the stone while they rolled it into place. Once it was in place, they secured more cubits of chain to the door and tied them to the nearby trees.

There was no opening the tomb now.

Simeon produced a candle from his robe, which he then lit. Taking it over to the tomb-stone, he then produced a parchment.

The order Pilate had given for the tomb to be sealed off.

Simeon placed the parchment at the top of the stone and poured some of the wax onto the edge and corners. The wax solidified and the order was now part of the door.

"Why are you still here?" Simeon asked, turning to those who remained. "Do you have as little regard for the Sabbath as your false messiah did? Off with you!"

One by one they left...Joseph of Arimathaea...Nicodemus...Salome...Susanna...Joanna...Miriam of Magdala...

As they left, the hopelessness of the dark, grim future hung in the air, darker than the evening sky that settled upon the land of Judaea.

They knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.

And it was that knowledge that saddened their hearts...

Joshua was really dead.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes, Quintus is John "The Duke" Wayne! lol Inappropriate, I know, but I couldn't resist)<strong>

**(How does one accurately depict Miriam's sorrow over the death of her Son? I didn't like how Mel Gibson had it in _The Passion_, where she just wept all saintly and silently. As much as Maia Morgenstern is a good actress, imo, in portraying sadness without bawling, it didn't translate well onto paper. Nor did I want Miriam to be bawling and wailing like Olivia Hussey did in _Jesus of Nazareth_. That seemed just too put over-the-top. So I settled somewhere in between the two [I know, I shouldn't be analyzing portrayals of sorrow, but what would I be if I didn't analyze everything I saw?])**

**(Re-read Luke. Miriam was told _twice_ by Gabriel that Joshua would be called the Son of God. If anyone knew it, it was her.)**


	38. Miriam's Story

**(AN: In the first draft, I had another chapter that was supposed to go here, that included [spoiler alerts!]. Seeing as how it would destroy the tension and dramatic momentum if I showed that first, I decided to exorcise that chapter and re-write a whole new one to be put in its place. So here is the all-new chapter, focusing solely on Miriam of Magdala [with a little bit from our Salome].)**

**(Once again, the dialogue takes heavy influence from SonRise, and therefore I remind you that I do not own the script for SonRise. It is a good pageant, and I encourage those of you to take a trip down to Tennessee around Easter-time next year and find out about SonRise. It might just change your life)**

**(12.04.12 - I'm revising this story, and while I really should start at the beginning first, there's all sorts of little points, especially in this chapter which, apart from the grammatical errors, is really good, that I felt must be addressed. So be on the lookout for more updates to this story, specifically better wording.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miriam's Story<strong>

Miriam of Magdala and her sister Martha returned to Jerusalem. There was only one place safe for those who called themselves the followers of Joshua. That was the upper room. They were all there as the two sisters opened the door and walked inside. There was Andrew, James, Philip, Nathanael, Matthew, Alphaeus, Thomas, Thaddaeus and Simeon. Several of the women were here as well as some of the Seventy. Only a few were missing: John, who was taking Miriam back to her rented house in the city. Two more were unaccounted for: Peter and Judah.

As Martha pushed open the door, Andrew looked up from where he sat, his head hung low and his face filled with sadness.

"Miriam!" he greeted. "Where have you been? There's talk in the city that the Master has been taken to..."

"He's dead." she spoke quietly.

An eerie silence fell upon the group as the two words stung them all to the heart. There had been rumors in the city of Joshua's capture, so much that even those who had not attended Him in the garden feared the worst. But this...

"What?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

"He's** DEAD, **Thomas!" she shouted, throwing herself in sorrow upon Andrew.

"I thought they were only taking Him to the Sanhedrin!" Philip said, turning to James.

"The mob was made up of Pharisees and Temple guards," James returned. "They wouldn't have killed Him without permission from the governor."

"I saw it!" sobbed Miriam. "They killed Him!" She broke down in tears, so great was her sadness. Martha offered her sister her shoulder to cry on while she joined the other women.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"I've heard them talking about what happened," began young Miriam, the wife of Cleopah. "They were at the entrance of the garden when the soldiers came. They all ran away, and when they believed they were safe, they came back here. When word got out that the Master had been taken to the Sanhedrin, they...we _all_ feared that they would move against us. We've been watching the door, fearful of anyone who comes knocking."

Suddenly, all their hearts stopped as they heard a knock at the door below. Several of the men rose from their places, though they knew not for what reason. They had not the heart now to take a stand, even to defend themselves.

"Who's there?" Andrew shouted. Simeon took hold of his knife.

"It's John!" the youngest disciple returned. "I'm here with Peter and Joshua's mother."

They opened the door and they entered in: or, rather, John led Miriam in and Peter followed on behind. All three of them looked mortified beyond belief.

"Brother, you don't look so good" Andrew said, placing both of his hands on Peter's shoulder and turning him so that he could see him face-to-face. "What's happened? Miriam has told us that Joshua is dead."

"He is dead." Peter answered. "It's all over the streets."

Tears came from all their eyes, none of them ashamed. They were all crying, what right did they have to condemn each other for doing what they were all doing? They all knew that they loved the Master, and they all missed Him. Not one pair of eyes was dry in that whole assembly.

"Peter," Nathanael spoke up first. "Perhaps you should tell us how it happened."

"I wasn't on the hill!" he returned. "I've been in the streets all day."

"But when the Master left us at Gethsemane's gate," Nathanael continued. "What happened after He took you three into the garden?"

Peter detailed what happened when they entered the garden and all that had occurred, even the cutting off of the guard's ear. They listened intently, and when Peter finished, they were all stunned by what had happened. Once again, the words that Joshua had spoken came true, but in a way that left them all feeling horribly ashamed of themselves.

"We could have done something," Simeon said. "We _should _have done something!"

"What could we have done, Simeon?" Alphaeus returned. "When we saw the torches and heard the cries of the mob, we fled! Like dogs!"

"'I shall smite the shepherd,'" Matthew quoted quietly. "'and the sheep of the flock shall be scattered.'"

"Well, what about you three?" Thomas said, turning on James, John and Peter. "You sure didn't stay and help him."

"At least Peter tried." Andrew defended.

"Would you shut up!" Peter snapped. "I'm as guilty as Judah."

"Why?" Philip asked. "You weren't the one who kissed the Master."

"But I denied Him!" Peter shouted. He slowly, and sorrowfully, retold his tale of what happened in the early hours of the morning.

"I should have listened to Him," Peter said. "When will I ever learn? 'Pride goeth before destruction', as the Wise one said. Even Joshua knew that, but I didn't listen."

"We're all guilty," John said, lowering his head in shame.

"Where _is_ Judah?" asked Thaddaeus. "We haven't seen him since..."

"...He betrayed the Master, Thaddaeus." James said. "If I were him, I'd stay away from us. Joshua was right, better off for him if he hadn't been born."

A second knock came at the door. John ran to the door and called out that the one below announce themselves.

"It's Nicodemus!" the old Pharisee said. "I have Salome with me."

The door to the upper room was opened and Nicodemus entered, followed by Salome.

"I have some news," he said. "Judah is dead." He turned to Salome. "This young lady saw it happen."

"Tell us!" Thomas inquired.

The same was taken up by all eleven of the disciples.

"We were leaving the tomb," Salome began. "I have no home, so Nicodemus offered to let me stay with some of his family. We were climbing across a hill-side, outside of the city. As we came to the bend in the road..." She placed a hand over her mouth. "I saw him."

"Where was he?" Thomas asked.

"What happened to him?" inquired Simeon.

"There were three or four dogs eating something down in the valley." she continued. "Rabbi Nicodemus chased them off, that's when he recognized him by his clothes...what was left of them..."

She sobbed, the memory of the hideous sight still fresh in her mind.

"He was lying in the ditch," Nicodemus continued. "There was a rope around his neck, which was tied to a broken tree branch. My guess is that he was trying to hang himself, but the branch broke and he fell to his death. His bowels were..."

"Please!" Nathanael interjected. "There are women here."

Though they did not want to respect Judah, the traitor, the gloom of the day's news brought silence upon the group. For a while, they were completely silent. At length, however, the topic returned once more to how Joshua died.

"How did He die?" asked Nathanael.

"What does it matter?" John asked.

"And why should we bring it up again?" added Andrew. "It would only compound our grief."

"Joshua was a good man," Nicodemus stated. "Even His enemies in the Sanhedrin said as much. He led a good life."

"And died in dishonor," John lamented. At this, Miriam the elder burst into tears anew, at which John softly apologized and tried to comfort her, along with Miriam of Magdala.

"But what happened when He died?" Nicodemus queried.

"If He led a good life," Philip said. "Then would He not have met His death with just as much virtue?"

"What happened on the hill?" Peter mused aloud, then snorted. "That's anyone's guess."

"I was there," John said.

"So was I."

All eyes turned once again to Miriam of Magdala, the one who had spoken. There, at least, were two witnesses and they could hear and believe, by the Torah, what they said. So they all gave heed to what John and Miriam had to report.

"We caught up with them a little after the trial," John continued. "The procession headed towards the skull-shaped hill, just north of the city gates. That's where they crucified Him."

"Caiphas wanted to kill Joshua in name as well as in body." Nicodemus reasoned.

"He told us not to weep for Him," Miriam said. "But for ourselves. He said 'Blessed are the wombs that never bore children, and the breasts that never nursed children. For one day they shall cry for the rocks to fall upon themselves. If they have done this when the plant is green, what shall they do when it is dried up?'"

The disciples didn't understand what this meant, but Matthew was paying close attention to every detail.

"Th-Then what happened?" he asked.

"They took his clothes," John said. "They divided them up. But they gambled over his coat."

"'They part my garments among them,'" quoted Matthew. "'And cast lots upon my vesture.'"

"Excuse me?" asked Peter.

"It is one of the Psalms of King David," Matthew answered. "It's funny. I used to think it was just the King in the depth of his sadness. Though I wondered why there seemed to be no hope to it: the psalms usually end with hope, with the **LORD** coming to the rescue of King David." He looked up and saw that all eyes were looking at him. "But it's probably nothing. Please, continue."

"The Pharisees," John said. "They began to mock Him, calling for Him to come down from the cross. 'He trusted in God,' Caiphas said, 'that He would deliver Him. Let Him...'"

"'...deliver Him if He delight in Him.'" Matthew finished. "Incredible!"

"Please, Matthew!" Simeon rebuked. He then turned back to John and Miriam. "Continue."

"We came to the foot of the cross," John said. "Miriam, His mother, and I. He..." John gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. "He told her that I was to be her son, and that she was to be my mother."

"He shows compassion on His own mother," Philip said. "Even in His final hours."

"The sky grew dark," Miriam said.

"In the middle of the day?" asked Thomas doubtfully.

"Don't you remember?" Alphaeus shot back.

A sad look came over Thomas' face, for he knew exactly what they meant.

"Just when it was darkest," she said. "Joshua said 'My God, My God, why have You forsaken Me?'"

"Incredible!"

"_Matthew!_"

"No, hear me out!" Matthew said, rising to his defense with both hands raised. "It can't be coincidence. How they divided His clothes...the very words Caiphas spoke...that _**HE**_ spoke! It's all there! The very same psalm! Don't you see? It's more than just a psalm of sadness. It's a prophecy!"

They had to agree, Matthew's statement had a point.

"What good are prophecies now?" Peter asked. "Joshua is dead."

He arose and headed towards the door.

"W-wait!" Andrew said. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"'Out?'" the brother asked incredulously. "But we're wanted men! How can you just go 'out'?"

"I must as well," Thomas said, rising to his feet and walking after Peter.

"Wait!" Philip called out. "Why are _you_ leaving?"

"I promised my brother and his family," Thomas said. "That I would spend this Passover with them." Seeing that he seemed a little insensitive to those about, he inclined his head and said: "The peace of God be upon you, brothers."

Thomas then walked out the door and down the steps that would lead him to the bottom floor. Below, the sound of young Rhoda opening the door was heard and Thomas' footsteps faded from their ears: he was gone. Slowly, with head hung low, Peter walked towards the door to leave the upper room.

"Brother, please." Andrew begged. "We need you here."

"You don't need me." Peter sighed.

"You're our new leader!" James added. "What will we do without leadership?"

"Some leader I'd make!" Peter shouted, surprising them all.

Andrew pulled his brother aside.

"Now is not the time for pride, Peter." he said. "We need to stay together! Joshua was right that we were divided, but we can't remain divided! The Pharisees may not move against us tomorrow because of the Sabbath, but once the new week begins, we'll be in greater danger if we're separate!"

Peter said nothing.

"Please! You're our leader! Why can't you see that?" Andrew insisted. "Apart from John, you know Joshua favored you above all of..."

"Favored me?" finished Peter. "Did you really think He was talking about me when He said 'On this Rock I will build My church, and the gates of hell will not prevail against it?'"

"Who _**else**_ is called Peter?" Andrew asked.

"How can I be the foundation of Joshua's church," Peter said sorrowfully. "When I swore to God that I didn't even know Him?" He looked up at them all.

"I'm not your leader," he said at last. "I've denied our Master...three times, as He predicted. I'm no better than Judah."

Peter then walked away, his footsteps echoing down the stairs just as Thomas' had done, then the door closing behind him. Peter also was gone. The others were stunned and perplexed. Peter was gone, but why? What would he do? Surely not as Judah had done, they hoped. But they had little time to ponder such things, for the Sabbath was almost upon them and the candles had to be put out.

* * *

><p>That night was spent in sleepless sorrow. Though they were weary and worn out from weeping, it seemed dishonorable to sleep. Those of the Twelve, now the Eleven, who were not in Gethsemane, sat up all night, with nothing to do on the Sabbath but weep and keep watch. Of those who had been on the hill, sleep offered them nothing but the horrors of seeing Joshua being crucified over again. They felt as though they could never sleep again. But at last, the lack of sleep took hold of them and they fell asleep.<p>

In the morning, they went to the Temple and partook in the Passover festivities that occurred on the seventh day of the feasting. They performed all the rules and rituals, even as they had done for the past three years. But it wasn't as it was before. Joshua was no longer with them, and that void meant all the world in their hearts.

Once all was completed, they returned to the upper room and sat in their sorrow, waiting for the sun to set. They could not buy or sell on the Sabbath, nor walk very far, and they had another reason yet to remain. For Peter and Thomas had not returned, and they feared what would happen to them in a hostile Jerusalem. True enough, they might escape some kind of hurt on the Sabbath, but on _Yom Rishon_, the first day of the week, the Pharisees might move against them.

For the followers of Joshua of Nazareth, the Sabbath was but the calm before a coming storm, one which many of them feared they might not be able to weather.

* * *

><p>Nightfall of the Sabbath. The morning held nothing but fear, fear and doubt. Yet, for all this fear, those in the upper room slept silently. They had cried their tears and done their duties on the Sabbath and were weary. But while most were sleeping, some were incapable: for them, the grief was all too real to let themselves rest upon the palettes and sleep.<p>

About midnight, a gentle rumble shook the room. It was an earthquake, not uncommon in this region. Some of them slept right on through it, but Salome was roused from her sleep. It was too gentle and too short-lived to cause any damage, but was enough to wake her from slumber. She prepared to return to her shawl, folded up at the head of her palette like a pillow, but sleep could not fall upon her. For she heard soft sobbing coming from the other end of the room. Crawling there over, carefully, so as to not disturb the others (she was still amazed that they could sleep through the earthquake), she saw the one who was still sobbing: Miriam of Magdala.

"Miriam," she whispered. "Why are you weeping?"

A sniffle came from the bundle that was Miriam. "How can I sleep?" she sobbed back. "All I see in my sleep is Him, nailed up on the cross, bleeding, broken, dying." She gasped. "The soldiers and the Pharisees mocking Him."

"I'm sorry, Miriam." Salome returned. "I know what you mean." She herself was haunted by the beheading of John the Baptizer up until Joshua had forgiven her.

"This wasn't how I imagined it ending." Miriam said, turning to the younger woman.

"I know."

"He was a good man," Miriam began. "He gave hope...and love to everyone He met...even those who didn't deserve it."

"What do you mean?"

Miriam turned, closer toward the face that spoke, and in the dim light, Salome saw that Miriam's face was red and lined with tears. "You've heard of me before, Salome, haven't you?" she asked.

"Only by reputation." Salome returned. "My father's soldiers all spoke about..." She paused.

Not only was it taboo to talk of such things as if they were nothing, but it was still a hard issue for Miriam.

"Yes, Salome." Miriam continued. "I was the Whore of Magdala. Even after Joshua saved me from years of addiction to witch-craft, I didn't have any money to survive. I begged for a while, but could barely find enough to feed myself.

"Rabbi Simeon told me that he would support me if I..." Salome gasped. "He did, for a while. But the Sanhedrin's agenda against Joshua meant more to him than any promise. Then the guards came and took me out of the house, dragged me through the streets, shouting '_Adultress_!' and threw me on the floor of the Temple...at Joshua's feet!"

Salome lowered her head while Miriam tried to wipe tears out of her eyes.

"It was the most humiliating experience I've ever had," she admitted. "I might have been a whore, but I had shame. Lying half-naked on the floor of the Temple, in front of so many people, wasn't my idea of pleasant. I had heard the stories about Him, what He could do.

"Martha told me what He did for me. I knew that only a prophet of God could have saved me from my familiars. And He did, and there I was, lying at His feet. When He finally looked at me, I felt so small, so open. I knew that, even though I was not fully naked, I was exposed to Him: every thought, every memory, every wish, every sin...everything I had in my heart and mind, He saw...but He didn't accuse me." Tears flowed anew down Miriam's face as she remembered that day in the Temple.

"The only person who had the right to accuse me, to judge me, for what I did, and He didn't!"

Salome crawled over and placed a comforting hand on Miriam's shoulder.

"At my brother's feast, I couldn't resist what I did. It was the least I could do...for His burial. And He forgave me...a worthless prostitute-turned-witch. When He said 'Your sins are forgiven', I felt whole again. Like a part of me that was empty, ever since Simeon..." She paused, not wanting to remember the horrible deed that scarred her youth.

"Like?" Salome asked, ignorant of Miriam's past.

"Like a part of me, that was empty, that I had been trying to fill all my life, was full. It wasn't physical, it was something more..."

"What was it?"

A brief moment of silence followed.

"Love." Miriam said.

"I know what you mean," Salome said.

"Do you?"

"Yes!" Salome continued. "I left Herod's court because of my part in the murder of John the Baptizer. I felt guilty because I didn't stand up to my mother, like my silence let the prophet die. I heard the rumors about Joshua, and...and I came to see Him, and He forgave me. He gave me..." Salome placed her right hand on Miriam's left shoulder. "He gave _us_ a second chance at life. We now have hope, and can live new lives, because He loved us...because He forgave us."

Miriam nodded and wept. "I miss Him, Salome!"She buried her weeping face in the shoulder of her younger friend. As a princess, Salome would never have let a whore touch her, much less embrace her as a sister. But something had awoken in her. Perhaps it was all this talk about Joshua that made her realize that He gave them all a second chance, He gave them mercy. Then what John had said concerning what Joshua said the night before He died came flashing into Salome's mind.

_"I give you a new commandment: love each other, as I have loved you"_

Love, that was exactly what Joshua wanted for His followers. That they love one another...as He had loved them. For one brief moment, Salome understood: they would have chances to show that kind of love, and now there was such a moment before her.

"I miss Him too, Miriam." Salome whispered, folding her arms around her friend.

The two sobbed quietly into each other's arms for many long hours, until it seemed that they had cried all the tears they had. When at last they parted, after what seemed like an eternity, they said their goodnight blessings to each other, then crawled back to their palettes. Suddenly, Miriam gasped.

"What is it?" Salome asked.

"We never prepared His body for burial!" Miriam bemoaned.

"We didn't have enough time," Salome reminded her friend. "After all, the Sabbath was closing in on us."

"He never cared about the Sabbath when it came to healing the sick," Miriam answered. "Or...or forgiving people."

"Okay, alright!" Salome replied. "As soon as it's light, we'll go down to Joseph's tomb and bury Him properly."

Miriam nodded and the two then went back to sleep. Only Salome truly fell asleep.

Miriam could not sleep. She lay there, tossing and turning on her palette, recalling what Simeon said about Joshua healing on the Sabbath. Her own words rang in her ears. The Man who had done so much for her deserved no less. Quietly, she rose from her bed, picked up her shawl and covered her hair with it. Careful that she disturb no one, she made her way to the far-side of the upper room. Among her things she found some ointment which she had purchased on the way to the upper room Friday evening before the Sabbath.

It would see its use this morning.

Miriam quietly tip-toed down the stairs and pried open the door. The streets of Jerusalem were quiet, too quiet, it seemed. With her bottle in one hand and a handful of her skirt in the other, Miriam set off running through the streets of Jerusalem. She prayed that she was alone on the streets. The streets of a city were not safe in the dark hours of the night, as she had learned all too painfully.

Once she had gotten past the gate, she breathed a sigh of relief and continued on towards Joseph's garden-tomb. Though it was just as easy to get attacked and molested out of the city-gates at night as it was within the walls, especially with the Bastard free again, Miriam did not care. She had a mission to accomplish.

The moon was hidden, and she had little what with to guide herself save for the road on which she walked. At last she came to the valley beneath Golgotha hill, where the garden-tomb was kept. As she pushed open the gate, which creaked in noisy protest, she remembered that there were guards posted at the tomb. Surely they knew her, and wouldn't think twice about having their way with her in the middle of the night. After all, they were all Romans who had visited the resort-town of Magdala over and over in their stay here in Jerusalem. Which of them would speak up in her behalf?

But even that did not deter Miriam. One thing, though, did echo on the back of her mind. What about the stone? It was very large, and took several big Roman soldiers to move it, and she was alone. Would they be willing to open it for her if she asked, or would their duty to keep it protected against Joshua's followers mean that they would suspect her and deny her passage?

As she turned the corner, past a group of olive trees, she let out a gasping cry. The guards were gone! All about the entrance of the tomb lay the chains, broken and twisted. But the thing that set her heart racing was the black hole that sat taunting her in the side of the cliff. The tomb was open: that could only mean one thing. As fast as her legs could take her, Miriam doubled-back to the upper room. She had to tell someone this had happened.

The impudence! To disturb a dead man's tomb! Why? Who could have done this? The Pharisees? Why, to defile His body? That was against the Torah, but so were many things that the Pharisees let happen. Like molesting a Temple maid-servant only a week after her _bat-mitzphah_. So great was Miriam engrossed in thoughts of fear that she did not see the two men directly in front of her. And collided into them straight-on.

"Miriam?" asked the one.

"John?" she exclaimed, recognizing the voice. Fatigue was starting to get the better of Miriam. She could barely speak.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" the second asked.

"I...should be asking you...the same question, Peter." she gasped. "You left us...almost three days ago...with no word...when you would return..."

"I went out looking for him," John continued. "Today is no longer the Sabbath. The Pharisees might start moving against us, that's why I needed to know Peter was safe."

"What brings you out of doors in the middle of the night?" Peter asked.

"I...I went t..." she gasped. "...to the tomb...It...it was..."

"Go on, woman!" Peter urged.

"Open!" her words finally rushed into her throat like a flood. "The tomb is open, Peter!"

"God save us!" John gasped, his face turning white.

"But that could only mean one thing," Peter reasoned.

Miriam nodded. She had not the strength to force herself to say the words.

"_NO!_" John shouted, realizing what this meant. Without another word, he shot off like a runner from the blocks in the direction of Joseph's garden tomb.

"John, wait up!" Peter shouted, running after him.

Some impulse drove Miriam to run after them. Unfortunately, by reason both of her skirt and because those ahead were big, strong fishermen, she was quickly falling behind. Yet ran she did, despite what might happen. So swift did she run that she fell and scraped herself, but she cared not. The dread of what awaited was too great to pay much attention to any outer hurt.

When she got to the tomb, she saw Peter standing in the open mouth of the tomb. John was nowhere to be seen. Behind the hills to the east, the sun began to make its slow way out to shine down upon the earth. Moments later, she let out a gasp as she saw John make his way out of the tomb. The two shared a few words, then went on their way, both of them totally oblivious that Miriam was still here.

_What had they seen_, she thought to herself?

Slowly she walked towards the tomb, every step closer seemingly harder to make than the last. A knot appeared in her stomach, and her breath came out slow and bated. What if her fears were proven true? She now stood just before the mouth of the tomb. There was just enough light that she could make out what was inside.

And immediately her heart sank.

The tomb was empty. The stone slab where they had laid Joshua three days ago was still there, and the heavy linen sheet in which He was wrapped was still there, open and still stained black in places. Even the smaller cloth, which had been placed over His face, was lying separate, all folded together neatly by itself.

But Joshua was not there.

Miriam immediately felt weak. She fell to her knees, one hand grasping the side of the mouth of the tomb. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed before the mouth of the tomb. It was just too horrible to believe, yet there it was, plain as ever. The tomb was empty. She dared not look away, but just the sight of it was enough to break her heart as she gazed onward into the darkness of the tomb. She did not care who heard her as she wept and cried openly, for all the garden to hear.

Even the one standing behind her.

"Woman," Gabriel greeted softly.

She was startled by the appearance of the new-comer, but fortunately, the second-in-command of the Hosts of Heaven had shrouded himself from his full glory, and so, to Miriam's mortal eyes, he was nothing more than a man. So she turned her head back into the tomb, ignoring the presence of the new-comer.

"Why do you weep?" Gabriel asked again.

"They...have...taken my **LORD**!" the poor girl gasped, trying to choke back tears, but to no avail. "...and I...I don't know where He is!"

She turned her face away from the tomb, doubling over onto her knees, burying her face as she wept anew. It was all too much for her now. Already her voice was hoarse from crying, her eyes burned as new tears gushed out every second. But she had not the will to stop up the springs in her head. Why should she? Joshua's body was gone.

"Woman," another voice spoke in welcome.

She lifted her eyes from the ground and saw a tall figure standing directly in front of her. The rising sun was just behind the head, so she could see no face. But the voice was the voice of a man.

"Why do you weep?" the second voice asked. "Who are you looking for?"

"My** LORD**," she answered, choking back the tears. "Sir, if you...have taken Him...tell me where...tell me where He is!"

She buried her face in her hands. He was _really_ gone. Was it the Pharisees? Was it this gardener who now spoke to her? She _had_ to know. If the gardener didn't approve of Joseph's tomb being used as such, she knew of another empty tomb: Lazarus' tomb. Could she not bury Him there? Hope seemed to have left her at last. The One who had forgiven, saved and redeemed her over and over was gone at last. She turned aside, preparing to leave the garden.

"Miriam." the second voice replied.

She did not expect the gardener to know her name. _I never met him,_ she thought. _Nor has he ever been one of my customers back when... _But just the same, her ears did not deceive her. The speaker knew her by name. Slowly she raised herself up, as the figure stepped out of the sunlight and into clearer view.

Miriam's heart missed a beat and she forgot to breathe.

She saw a pair of bare feet first, but an ugly hole had been driven through each one. Next there was a white robe, that seemed to shine as her watery eyes gazed upon it. The robe hung on one shoulder, revealing the right side of the body. It was definitely a man. A narrow gouge was in the lower right side of the body. The hands she saw next, each of them with a huge hole in the middle of the palm. At last she saw the face. It bore no longer the scars of the Praetorian's lash, or the hideous impressions of a crown of thorns. Instead, she saw the very face that had saved her from seven demons, saved her from the Pharisees and saved her from a life of sin, beaming back happily at her, with love in His eyes. She threw her hands up over her gaping mouth: it was too much to believe.

Joshua was alive again!

"**_MASTER!_**" she cried out.

Her hands lept from over her mouth and reached out towards His feet. To her surprise, they stepped back just out of reach.

"Please, Miriam, do not touch Me." It was Joshua's voice, there was no denying that now.

How could she have been so blind before?

"I have not yet gone to My Father in Heaven." He added.

Though she did not understand, she nodded. Once again, here she was, kneeling, as usual, at Joshua's feet.

"Return to My brothers, the disciples," Joshua said. "Tell them that **I AM** returning to My Father, and your Father. To My God, and your God."

Miriam was caught somewhere between awe and amazement. She simply shook her head in affirmation, and knelt there at His feet, looking up into His eyes. Though she had not slept all night, and felt as though she had cried out her very soul, Miriam felt that she could stay here, at Joshua's side, even if at His feet, until the night came falling around her.

"Go your way, My child." He said at last.

Gathering up her dirt-stained clothing, she nodded, bowed before Him one more time, and then took off. She ran with joy in her steps, her broken heart healed and ready to burst with happiness. Only one thought filled her mind as she ran back towards Jerusalem, to the upper room.

_Joshua is risen from the dead!_

* * *

><p><strong>(HORAY! JOSHUA ISN'T DEAD!)<strong>

**(The whole dialogue with Matthew is based on his frequent 'Thus it was fulfilled...' statements after every little thing that happens in his gospel.)**

**(In Luke's gospel, it is said that Joshua appeared to Peter. It is not expounded upon anywhere else in the Bible, though it is mentioned. Therefore, there will be mention of it later on.)**

**(I have not forsaken the chapter I spoke of before. It will be re-posted as a "one-off" once the main story is done. It made Joshua's appearance anti-climactic. Like everyone else is just crying for no reason because the audience already knows that Joshua is alive. That's bound to happen, but it seemed like overkill in the first draft. Keep on the watch-out for the one-off!)**_  
><em>


	39. He is Risen

**(AN: Thank you once again for reviewing my story. To **_**almostinsane**_**, yes, that is true about the robes of the High Priest. And thank you once again, you've given me much food for thought for a future chapter)**

**(Okay, there are several different versions of the Resurrection as told by the Gospels. Matthew said that Miriam of Magdala and "the other Miriam" went at midnight, when it happened, and Joshua met them immediately afterward. Luke and Mark say basically the same thing, that a group of women came to an empty tomb and were met with by [spoiler alerts!], while John's account was given in the last chapter. In order to cause a sense of consternation and have the need for multiple witnesses, I have it that they're more or less split up by now, Miriam of Magdala leaves before dawn, and then, while she is yet away, this happens...)**

**(4.8.12 - I made a grievous mistake in merging Miriam, the wife of Cleopah, with Joanna. As part of my revision, that will be rectified.)**

* * *

><p><strong>He is Risen<strong>

Small spears of light shone into the upper room, through the cracks in the wooden shutters about the window. All were fast asleep, save for one. One had not slept at all since that fateful day on the hill-side of Golgotha. Visions of her tortured and dying Son kept sleep from her eyes, even as the Sabbath kept them from properly preparing His body for burial.

The day dawned and Miriam the elder walked among the other women, waking them up. She came first to Salome, gently nudging her on the shoulder. The young girl's eyes blinked open and she saw the tear-stained, care-worn face of Joshua's mother leaning over her.

"Wake up, child." she whispered.

Salome rose her head, wiping away dried tears and drowsiness from her eyes. She saw Miriam walk over to Susanna and repeat the gesture. Salome walked over to the door, where many of them lay their goods at the foot of the door together. She picked up her shawl and wrapped it about her head, then turned to Miriam, who was now rousing Joanna from sleep.

"Wake your friend for us, my dear," Miriam said to her.

"Where are we going?" Joanna asked drowsily, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"We're going to the tomb," she said to them. "To anoint His body."

One by one, Salome, Joanna and Susanna nodded in agreement. They made their way to the edge of the door, picking up their shawls and a few precious treasures they had bought the evening before the Sabbath for this very purpose: small boxes of embalming spices and bottles of ointment. Miriam the elder had a thirty-something-year-old box of myrrh, given to her by an astrologer from far away lands many years ago. It, like the gold and frankincense, would at last be used.

"Aren't you going to wake up Miriam, Joanna?" Susanna asked.

"Isn't she awake already?" Salome asked.

"She means Cleopah's wife," Joanna returned. "_Her_ name is Miriam also." Carefully, tall Joanna tip-toed through the slough of sleeping souls over to where Cleopah was sleeping. She tapped Miriam, who lay at his side, on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" the woman asked, lifting her head up. "Are we going to the tomb?"

"Yes," Joanna whispered.

"Wait!" another voice hissed.

Salome threw her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. As Miriam was rising up from her sleep, she had nudged one awake, who was now rubbing his eyes. It was only Cleopah.

"My dear," he said to Miriam. "You're leaving?"

"We didn't get to prepare His body, because of the Sabbath." she said.

He looked up at Joanna, who nodded in affirmation. "I thought we were going back to Emmaus this morning." he stated.

"You and Matthais go," she proposed. "I'll return once we've finished up at the tomb."

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" he asked. "Maybe I should go with you."

"No, we'll be okay." Joanna returned, then looked away as Miriam cast her eyes in her direction. Women usually didn't talk to men who weren't their husbands.

Cleopah nodded, though he wished that he could go with them.

"_HaShem_ be with you, wife. And you as well, ladies." he said, returning to his bed-roll.

"_HaShem_ be with you, sir." Miriam said.

"_HaShem_ be with you, Cleopah." Susanna added.

"_HaShem_ be with you." Salome finished.

"_HaShem_ be with you, my husband." his wife interjected.

"And with Matthias as well." Joanna concluded.

* * *

><p>The ladies then made their way quietly down the steps. They encountered only Rhoda, the house-servant, who let them out into the city, bathed in the early morning light. All was quiet as they made their way from the upper room to the gates of the city, where Joseph's garden tomb was located. In their hearts and minds, the five women who walked the deserted streets wondered if the angels of the <strong>LORD<strong> were on their side? If the Sanhedrin were waiting to strike Joshua's disciples, the day after both Passover and the Sabbath was the opportune time.

But there was no resistance. The only people they saw in the city were groups of no larger than three. They spoke only to themselves and in hushed tones. The clever-eared ones of the party of five heard rumors about empty graves and dead people walking about. This gave them more than a little cause for alarm. Notwithstanding, they encountered no resistance and soon were outside the city, making their way down the road to Joseph's garden.

"Did you hear what everyone was whispering about as we passed through the streets of the city?" Susanna asked.

"About the dead people rising up and everything?" Salome asked.

"It's incredible." Susanna commented. "They didn't believe Joshua could raise people from the dead when He was alive. Now that He's dead, tongues won't stop wagging about dead men walking again."

"It could have happened," Miriam the elder said, her voice solemn in her sadness. "If Joshua were alive again."

"Why could it _not_ have happened as we heard it?" Miriam the younger asked. "I mean, remember Elishah?"

"Ah, it's probably just rumors, anyhow." Susanna said, as they turned once again to their task.

They walked on slowly, with no pressing need for haste as they meandered down the road to the garden. All the land around them was the peaceful quiet of early spring: hard to believe the Bastard and his cohorts robbed and murdered in these parts. As happens with women who are friends and must needs pass the time among themselves, they began to discuss this and that to their leisure.

"Where is your husband?" Miriam the younger asked Joanna.

"He's a steward," she returned. "In the court of Herod."

Susanna spat on the ground, which earned her a scathing look from Joanna.

"He's a good man, my Chuza!" Joanna said. "He let John's disciples visit him in prison. Personally, I don't think Herodias would have consented to have anyone of them visit him: she wanted him to suffer."

"Men," Susanna shook her head. "They should know better than to antagonize a woman."

"Now you're championing Herodias?" Miriam the younger asked.

"I'm not championing her!" Susanna returned. "I think John was right about Herod. Still, a righteous man may stumble. It happened with David the King, or so they say."

"Aye," the women said one after the other.

"Is he in Jerusalem?" Miriam the younger asked Joanna.

"No, I'm afraid not," Joanna returned. "He had one of his servants meet me and tell me that he couldn't make it to the Passover because Herod wanted him to remain in Tiberias, to keep charge of the palace." She turned them to Susanna. "What about you? Where is Zebedee?"

"He'll be on his way back to Capernaum, most likely." came the reply. "A good man, Zebedee, but he's terribly pragmatic. He won't spend too much time on prophets when there are fish to be caught and taxes to be paid." She then turned to Miriam the elder.

"What about you?"

"My husband is dead," Miriam said. "Before Joshua began His ministry."

"I'm sorry." Susanna said. "I didn't know."

There was a moment of awkward silence. None of them dared say anything else, for they feared they were treading on business that was not theirs. In their pensive silence, they did not notice the lone figure, clad in woman's clothing, running afar off down another path that led back to the city.

"What about you, Salome?" Joanna asked.

"I'm still a maid." was the answer.

Silence followed for a short space, but it was quickly broken. Joanna looked over at the other Miriam, her dear friend, and saw that she was weeping into her hand.

"Miriam," Joanna began. "Why do you weep?"

"How can the rest of you remain silent?" she cried. "Joshua was everything to us, and now He's dead!"

They all hung their heads in silent memory of the horrific events of the past day.

"Well, this is only fitting." Susanna stated.

"What do you mean?" a sobbing Salome asked.

"We've been with him for a while," Susanna began. "Even Miriam here," She indicated to the elder of the two women named Miriam. "Knew Him from birth. We gave Him all we had, even though money is precious and none of us are particularly rich."

"You'd be surprised," Joanna commented mirthlessly. "How little Herod pays his servants."

Susanna waved her quiet. "The point is that we gave all we had for Him, and this is our last act of service to Him. It's only right that we should do this, right, ladies?" They nodded one by one, then committed themselves once again to their task.

"Wait," Miriam the younger spoke up. All the women came to a halt. "Who's going to move the stone for us?"

"You're right." Salome added. "It took six big Roman guards to roll it into place."

"I don't think the Romans would be in the mood for helping us." Miriam the elder suddenly spoke up.

"Why do you say so?" asked Joanna. "We're not criminals. We're good, honest women."

"She's right." the other Miriam agreed.

"All we want is to properly bury our rabbi." Susanna concluded.

"You were there, Susanna, when we buried Him." Miriam responded. "You heard what Rabbi Simeon had to say."

"He was being proud," replied Susanna. "Just wanting to add insult to our injury."

"It's more than that," Miriam said. "I think they're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Salome asked.

"That we might do something." Miriam replied. "Either us or His disciples."

Salome and the younger Miriam looked amazed at this revelation. Joanna simply scoffed at this.

"What do you think they're planning?" Susanna asked.

"I don't know," Miriam answered. "But it has something to do with the rumor that Joshua would rise from th..."

A loud cry came from Salome and the young Miriam.

"By all that is holy!" Susanna exclaimed.

The place looked like a whirlwind had struck down. Chains were lying in pieces everywhere, the heavy stone had been rolled away from out of its place, and the guards were nowhere to be found.

"B-but wasn't it chained off?" asked Joanna, her voice rising in fear.

"Did they..." gasped the young Miriam. "Did the Pharisees do what I think they did?"

"If they've moved His body," Susanna swore. "Then may the curse of God be upon whoever did it!"

"But what if His body is still there?" Salome asked.

The elder Miriam said nothing, but was slowly walking towards the entrance of the tomb. The others quietly followed suit behind her. As the elder Miriam entered the mouth of the tomb, she gave a cry, clutched at her heart and stepped back. One by one, the others had similar reactions as they saw who it was that made Miriam start. A tall, beautiful figure, clothed in robes as white as snow and armor that shone like lightning, was sitting down on the slab of stone.

Directly where Joshua was supposed to be buried.

"Fear not, Gabriel said. "I know who it is you seek."

"But why do you seek the living among the dead?" another voice asked.

In fear they turned to the left, where they heard the other voice. Sitting upon the fallen tomb-stone, was another figure, no less beautiful or mighty than the other, clad in white robes and armor that shone like silver.

"What do you mean?" the other Miriam asked.

"Joshua is not here," Sherael said, standing up from where she sat and walking over to the entrance of the tomb: or not exactly walk, more like appear there in a flash of white light.

"Where is He?" the elder Miriam asked, her voice trembling.

"He is risen!" exclaimed Sherael happily.

The angel's words hit the women like a ton of bricks. Gasps of fear and looks of excitement filled their faces, and Miriam wiped a tear of joy out of her eyes.

"Just as He said He would be." the second angel added.

"Remember," Gabriel said, rising up and walking out of the entrance of the tomb to meet the women. "Joshua told you when He was still with you that He must suffer, die and rise again on the third day."

"See where the **LORD** lay." Sherael indicated, pointing with her hand into the empty tomb.

The women, like Peter and John before them, walked into the tomb one-by-one and saw the pile of clothes lying in a neat pile on the stone slab inside.

"Go and tell the disciples that He is risen from the dead." Gabriel commanded.

"Tell them also," Sherael added. "That He is going before you all into Galilee, where you shall see Him."

The angels vanished, returning once more into the Light. One by one, the five women walked away, fear clutching at their hearts. Was this all that possible? They had just seen two beings power and might tell them that Joshua was alive again. But they had been there at Golgotha, they had seen Him nailed to the cross. It seemed almost too good to be true.

"Hail, ladies." a voice said to them.

They turned around to see who it was that had spoken to them. Joanna threw her hands over her mouth, Susanna gasped in awe, Salome forgot to breathe, the young Miriam suppressed a shout and a cry, and a single tear found its way down the elder Miriam's cheek. There was Joshua, standing before them, alive as if the past three days had never happened. Miriam threw herself at the feet of her Son, placing her hands upon His feet. One by one, the women congregated about Him, tears of joy flowing freely down their cheeks as they knelt down before Him.

Verily, He was live, though not as if the past three days never happened. He looked well enough, but His feet and His hands still bore the ugly scars of the nails that had been driven through them.

"Do not be afraid," He said, seeing that fear still gripped them tight like a serpent. "Go and tell the disciples that they go into Galilee. There, they shall see Me."

Dumb-founded in their awe, the women nodded their heads slowly, one after the other.

A smile appeared on Joshua's face, then He vanished from before their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yay! My angels wear shining armor! :D that's just a little artistic licensing on my part to make them seem more imposing.)<strong>

**(Yes, I've introduced another character from Acts, Judah's replacement. I hope you noticed this before I've had to tell you about it. The reason being that they probably knew him around this time, as he must have been one of the Seventy.)**

**(At last, Salome's story has come full-circle. She has gone from being a fugitive princess to being one of the Seventy, and now finally is one of the first few to see Joshua risen from the dead!)**


	40. A Walk Through the Prophets

**(AN: Well, here we go with the adventure from Luke's Gospel. I still try to capture some of the emotion that is going on between the characters, before springing the big surprise on them)**

**(Those characters we saw in "Miriam's Story" re-appear, it is essential for them to appear first before this story can begin)**

**(And the empty streets of Jerusalem are significant, just watch and you'll find out why)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Walk Through the Prophets<strong>

"Wake up." Cleopah said, giving Matthias a gentle nudge.

The other rolled on his side, groaning as sleep was being forced from his body.

"Is it time already?" asked the other, as he rose his head from his rolled-up cloak.

"Yes." answered Cleopah. "Now hurry, we have a long walk ahead of us."

The other rose from where he lay and made for the supplies they had at the other end of the room, wrapping his cloak about him as he readied himself for the journey.

Cleopah opened the shutters of the window just slightly, allowing a little light to shine into the darkened upper room. All were still somewhat asleep, though he could see that the women, including his wife Joanna, were nowhere in sight. They must have been off to see the tomb.

A blur of movement came from outside the window.

The sound of feet rapidly pounding upon the stairs echoed next, then a hard, swift series of knocks upon the upper room door.

"Open up!" the voice of John called out from the other end. "It's Peter and I."

The banging of the hand upon the door woke up the whole of the upper room.

Before the master of the house heard the noise, Cleopah ran over to the door and opened it up. The two disciples ran into the room, both of them doubling over and out of breath.

"What happened?" John Mark asked. "Were you followed? Have the Pharisees sent their men after us?"

"No," Peter answered, composing himself a little. "The streets are strangely quiet. Though we've seen a few scribes posting notices on doors and in the public places. They're telling them to stay in doors."

"What happened, John?" Joseph Barsabas asked, joining the already growing crowd of people congregating around the two.

"They..." John panted. "The tomb! It's empty!"

A cry of surprise and genuine alarm shocked the assembled believers.

"What do you mean, brother?" asked James.

"Who took his body?" asked Philip.

"I don't know." John breathed in one voice.

"Who could it be?" Nathanael queried to all.

"Was it the Pharisees?" Simeon asked.

"No, of course it wasn't the Pharisees," Matthew said. "They have more to lose with Joshua's body missing than we do!"

All eyes turned to the ex-publican, and his bold statement.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it?" he asked them. He then turned to John. "You were there when Rabbi Simeon had the guard placed at the tomb. Surely **_you_** can see their plot."

Blank stares came from them all.

"They think we'll steal His body," Matthew argued. "And then tell everyone that He rose from the dead."

"There's no need to steal His body," Peter said at last.

The room slowly turned to the disciple who had spoken.

"He's not dead."

A murmur echoed through the assembled as they realized the magnitude of what had been said just now.

"'Not dead?'" queried Thaddaeus unbelievably.

"Brother, please," Andrew said. "I know you're prone to sudden outbursts, but this is insane!"

"No, He **_was_** dead," Peter continued. "But He is alive again."

The whole room gasped.

"If only!" sighed James.

"How dare you!" Nathanael said, pointing an accusing finger at Peter. "You denied Him three times, what gives you the right to tell **_us_** that He's alive again?"

"I saw Him," Peter answered. "This morning in the city." He turned to the others as he spoke. "I didn't know it was Him at first until..."

Another knock came at the door.

Cleopah opened the door and a very flabbergasted Miriam of Magdala barged into the room.

"B-brothers!" she gasped.

"What happened, woman?" Matthias queried. "Is it the Pharisees?"

"No, Matthias," she returned, gasping for breath, her throat hot from the amount of running she had done. "It's not the Pharisees...it...it's Joshua!"

Cries of alarm rang once again from the assembled.

"Did you find where they hid His body?" Philip asked.

"No, Philip!" she returned. "He's alive again!"

"Oh, no!" sighed James. "Not you too!"

"Peter's just been regaling us," Andrew said, pointing to his brother. "with stories that Joshua's back from the dead."

"You saw Him?" Miriam asked, turning to Peter.

He nodded his head.

"When?"

"This morning, before you caught up with me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her hands shaking with excitement and surprise.

"I didn't believe it at first," he continued. "But then John found me. He said it wasn't safe outside the streets, and we went back to the upper room. On the way there, we met Miriam, who told us the tomb was open."

Peter then turned to Miriam, giving her leave to continue the tale.

And hoping that the others would believe her...or him now that he had another witness who agreed with his tale.

"I ran into Peter and John in the streets..." she began.

"Literally..." John interrupted, which earned him a scathing look from Miriam.

"I told them that the tomb was open," she continued. "We went back there..."

"I got there first," John added. "It **_was_** open. The guards weren't anywhere to be found. Inside, we found the sheet in which we wrapped Him, and the cloth we put on His head. They were empty."

"It confirmed that He was not in the tomb," Peter stated. "That He was risen again."

"Peter and John left the tomb," Miriam continued. "I remained, sorrowful that His body was missing. Then an angel appeared to me and asked me 'Woman, why do you weep?' 'They've taken the **LORD**'s body, and I know not where they have put Him', I answered. Then someone appeared who I did not know who it was: I thought it was the gardener.

"I asked him if I could have the body, wherever he had put it. That's when..." She gasped.

"He called to me by name! Then my eyes were opened and I saw Joshua standing before me!"

Once more, the room murmured like it was the Council Chamber of the Sanhedrin.

"He said not to touch Him, for He had not yet ascended to the Father." she concluded. "But He gave me this message to give to you all: '**I AM** returning to My Father, and your Father. To My God, and your God.'"

Silence now filled the upper room.

"What?" Miriam queried. "Don't you believe me? I tell you the truth, I saw him! If you believe not, then believe Peter! He said He saw the **LORD** risen again!"

"He also denied Him three times!" reminded Alphaeus. "Why should the Master appear to Him?"

"But He saw the tomb empty as well!" she added.

"He saw an empty tomb, nothing else!" Nathanael returned. "We all want Joshua alive again. Why should we believe either of you?"

"When two witnesses agree..." Peter stated.

"But one's a woman!" Simeon returned. "She's only worth half of us!"

Miriam's face pinched in sadness at their remark.

"I would not lie to you!" she said to them all, her voice breaking in sorrow. "Believe me! The Master, Joshua our **LORD**, is risen again! Even if you choose not to believe me, it does not make my words untrue! He is risen!"

The door creaked as it was pushed open by the two members of the Seventy.

Trying to make their way out in the confusion.

"Matthias, Cleopah!" she turned to them, her hands stretched out to them in a gesture of begging. "Won't you believe me?"

The two shared sideways glances at each other.

Dare they believe her?

Dare they take a stand for her and receive the ridicule of their brothers?

"We have to leave," Cleopah insisted. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"We're going back to Emmaus today." Matthias stated. "It's not safe in Jerusalem. The Pharisees will be coming after us, now that the Sabbath is over."

The other disciples and those of the Seventy who were assembled nodded their heads.

"Then may God go with you!" James blessed.

They nodded and returned the same, then walked down the stairs and out the door into the streets of Jerusalem.

* * *

><p>They walked on in silence through the city, for the streets were almost empty and not even the beggars were about upon the sides of the streets. The city seemed ready to attack them at a moment's notice, what with the fear that the Pharisees would come after Joshua's followers once He was slain.<p>

The two were now outside of ear-shot of the walls of Jerusalem.

"Do you believe what they said?" asked Cleopah.

"About?" asked Matthias.

"About Joshua risen from the dead?"

Matthias sighed. "I don't know, old friend. I don't know what to believe."

"I know what you mean." Cleopah returned. "Women can be so idle-minded at times. But what about Peter? Do you really think he saw the Master?"

"I doubt it." Matthias answered. "He denied Him three times, why should He appear to him first, if at all?"

"We all abandoned Him when He needed us," said Cleopah sadly. "Why should He appear to any of us?"

"Indeed. None of us deserve to be even talking with Him again." said Matthais just as sadly, turning the mood down all the way in their little conversation.

They did not see one walking from behind.

"Hail, good sirs!" called out the stranger.

This was the first person to overtake them since they left the upper room.

Cleopah turned and waved to the stranger.

"Where are you off to this fine morning?" the stranger asked.

"To yonder Emmaus." said Cleopah.

"May I join you?" the stranger inquired.

"To be honest, good sir," Matthias said. "You're the first person we've seen in or outside of Jerusalem. You're welcome to join us, if you wish."

They paused and the stranger walked the rest of the way up towards them.

"You seem troubled." the stranger said, noticing their morose countenances. "What is it that you are discussing?"

"You mean you don't know?" queried Matthias.

"You must be a stranger to this land," Cleopah stated. "No wonder, with the Passover and everything." He turned to look at the stranger, and saw an open look on the man's face.

"But surely you must have heard something of what's been going on in Jerusalem this week!" he exclaimed.

"What things?" queried the stranger, a look of interest in his eyes.

"Joshua of Nazareth!" they almost said as one.

"A prophet He was," Cleopah added. "Mighty in words and deeds before God and the people!"

"And how He had been betrayed," Matthais said, his face turning to sadness. "Given to the Pharisees, who handed Him to the Romans to be crucified."

"Is this all concerning Him?" asked the stranger.

"Pretty much." Cleopah answered.

"That's all the people are saying in Jerusalem." Matthias added.

"But what do **_you_** think about this Joshua of Nazareth?" the stranger asked again.

A moment of silence followed between the three of them.

"We believed that He was the Messiah," Cleopah said at length. "The Chosen One, who was to save all Israel."

"But..." Matthais said wistfully.

"But, what?" the stranger asked, his interest piqued.

"It's just that, well, that is, uh," Cleopah hesitated. "When He was still alive, we heard that He would arise on the third day after He had suffered."

"Which would be today." stated Matthias.

"And we've heard strange reports," Cleopah began. "One of our friends from Jerusalem..."

"We've just come from there, you know." Matthias added.

"Yes, thank you, my friend." Cleopah then turned to the stranger. "Anyway, one of our friends, a woman, she said she saw a vision of angels that told her that Joshua's tomb was empty, that He was risen."

"Some of our men have confirmed," Matthias added. "That the tomb was empty, but that was all."

"They never saw Him."

"Oh, how slow of heart to believe all that the prophets have said!" the stranger exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Matthias asked.

"Would not the Messiah, the Chosen One, have suffered all that you said, and then taken into the glory of His Father?"

"E-excuse me," Cleopah said, his hand rising up. "Your meaning escapes me."

"I'm confused too." Matthias added.

"What do you mean? The Torah states that the Messiah shall rule forever!"

"The Torah," the stranger began. "and all that in them is prophesy of the suffering of the Messiah. As far back as the very first book, the _Bereshith_, when the First Man and the First Woman are cursed. The **LORD** God cursed the serpent, saying 'I will put enmity between thee and the woman, and between thy seed and her seed. It shall bruise thy head and thou shalt bruise its heel.'"

"But what does that have to do with the Messiah?" asked Matthias.

"The Messiah is indeed from the House of David," said the stranger. "And His ancestry can be traced even farther, all the way to Adam. Even the scribes and the Pharisees can do so."

"But the serpent tempted Eve, who brought sin into the world," Cleopah said. "And the Messiah was to restore the Kingdom to Israel, to drive out the Romans!"

"But what is the greater evil, the Romans or sin?" the stranger asked. "The prophet Daniel says that the nations of man cannot stand forever. But the _Bereshith_ itself says that to sin against God is to die, whether at once or eventually. Sin is so great and mighty a tyrant that all the prophets, such as Isaiah, Jeremiah and Daniel, have prayed for the forgiveness of the trangressions of their people. Even Moses offered himself to be cursed forever rather than to have God destroy the Children of Israel for their sin."

"I see," Matthias mused aloud, straining to keep the burning feeling of inspiration he felt inside from exploding outside.

"Read in the Torah if you will," the stranger soldiered on. "The very penalty for sin is to die. Therefore the wages of sin is death. But to pardon their sins, Moses told the people to bring a spotless lamb for their sacrifice, even one that was without stain or blemish. Therefore, to save all mankind from sin, the **LORD** God could bring a substitute to die in man's place, so that they would not have to die in their sins.

"But it could be no man, for Isaiah said that 'Man is an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags.' Surely the sacrifice of this Joshua of Nazareth, the Son of God and one without reproach who was vindicated before God and Israel, was for the salvation of all men from the captivity of sin."

They continued on, this stranger unraveling the whole Torah and all the prophecies, showing how they related to this Joshua of Nazareth.

They did not notice that they were upon the outskirts of Emmaus.

"But, sir," Cleopah asked, gathering up his courage in the wake of all this evidence. "Could God **_really_** raise Joshua from the dead?"

"Nothing is impossible with God," answered the stranger. "David the King said that God would not leave His soul in the grave, nor permit His holy one to see corruption." The stranger then paused, as they came to the outskirts of the town.

"And now," he said. "I must bid you farewell."

"Oh, wait!" Matthias said. "Don't leave yet, sir!"

"Yes!" added Cleopah. "Stay with us for a while, have something to eat and drink, rest from the day's travel and then you may be on your way."

The stranger nodded.

"Very well," he agreed. "Had you not asked, I would have passed on. But since you have asked, it shall be given you."

The two smiled as they led their new friend into their house.

"Please, forgive the mess." Cleopah said. "My wife is still in Jerusalem, she remained for...personal reasons." He then walked over to the kitchen and removed some food from a basket.

"Here," he said, returning to the short table where Matthias and the stranger were seated. "This is good food."

The stranger nodded.

"Uh," Cleopah said, once they were all seated. "You're obviously the wisest among us. Would you do the honors?"

The stranger said nothing, but nodded in silent agreement as before.

Cleopah passed the bread to the stranger, who lifted it up and prayed.

"Blessed art thou, O **LORD** our God, King of the World, who brings to us bread from the earth."

"Amen." said the two friends.

As they opened their eyes after the prayer, they noticed something they did not yet realize regarding their new friend.

He had vary peculiar markings in his palms.

The stranger placed the bread back on the table, and placed another hand on top of it.

That was when both Matthias and Cleopah gasped in shock.

There was a hole straight through the man's hand.

Like the hole of a nail, as if it had been hammered through his hand...

Right to the wood of the cross.

As soon as they realized who it was that was seated with them, Joshua was gone.

"D-D-Do you mean," gasped Matthias. "Do you mean that He was with us this whole time?"

"Obviously!" added Cleopah. "Didn't you remember how our hearts were set ablaze when He unraveled the Torah before us?"

"But the others!" Matthias said. "They don't know! They still think He's dead!"

"We have to tell them about this!" Cleopah returned.

Without another word, they up and left their house and the bread upon the table, bound again for Jerusalem...

And the Upper Room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes, it does say in the Gospels that Christ appeared to Peter separately. Believe me, when I saw the movie <em>Peter<em>, starring Omar Shariff as Simeon Peter, I was as shocked to see it as any of you might be while reading this and seeing that He appeared to Peter. But the Gospels say, and so it shall be)**

**(The little dialogue between Joshua and the two on the road to Emmaus was made up by me, sort of to explain the whole 'starting with the Torah and the prophets' discussion and all. I tried to make it clear and cohesive, like how Faithful told it to Hopeful in _The Pilgrim's Progress_. I love that book, and if it weren't for _The Desire of Ages_ trying to make Christ's mission to earth sound like He's just vindicating Himself before God and the un-fallen worlds, trying to prove Satan wrong and such, I wouldn't have had as many problems as I do now. [no offense Billy Graham, but I never doubted Christ's love with _The Pilgrim's Progress_.] That was another reason I got rid of said chapter, it focused too much on the non-human, spiritual battle between Christ and Satan, and not enough of what was going on in the hearts of His followers. Look at me, I'm sticking up for humans now. lol)**

**(Don't worry, I'll still post as a "one-off", I'll just have to majorly fix it so that more of God/Christ's love shows through than just "Satan was wrong, we won" kind of deal. Have lots of editing still to do, though.)**

**(For those who are wondering, _Bereshith_ is Hebrew for Genesis [I believe]. At least, that's what it says in the etymology of the book of Genesis in my Bible. Once again, not trying to take the Jews out of the Bible. They'll still use the original language for the names of their books. [lol. I had originally gone all out with the names, to the point where Jeremiah would have been _Yiremeyahu_, or such. But I thought that at least Genesis was enough, and didn't mess with the rest])  
><strong>

**(We're not done yet! Hang in there!)**


	41. There Wasn't Too Much Left

**(AN: I might not be updating as frequently, since it appears that I won't be around good internet with my laptop until Thursday. So yeah, here's a bit from the Joshua tale to enjoy)**

**(Thanks to _almostinsane_ for a helpful, relevant comment. Sexism is prevalent in all ages: what I said before is not from me, but from Nathanael. After all, he is the cynical one who said "Can anything good come out of Nazareth?" So I thought he deserved a little extra cynicism. In regards to what you also said, I refer you to my previous chapters. A good foundation of a Christ-based church wouldn't deny Him three times. And I don't hold with apostolic succession at all, since salvation comes from _Jesus Christ_, not from a man or even His mother)**

**(As for the other comment, I would like to say a very warm thank you for confirming my point that hate is not exclusive to Christians only. As for what you said, I don't write slash. I have written a thing or two on the "Gelphie" phenomenon in my Wicked fan-fics, but all that has been is innuendo [...and out-uendo. lol]. I may not write too in-depth, but if I do, look for _Red and Gold_ and _Star Trek: Conflict_. There's bound to be more explicit material in my M-rated stories than in my T-rated stories. You're totally barking up the wrong tree [though I do not hate you for spamming, its extremely rude and a waste of time])**

**(You'll see in this chapter why the streets have been so empty, as well as some other things as well)**

**(Yes, the name of the chapter is a line from the dcTalk song "Jesus Freak". Only here can you find contemporary Christian music [dcTalk is more nu metal than pop country, though] alongside references to HB and Dimmu Borgir! lol)**

**(ENJOY!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There Wasn't Too Much Left in the Upper Room<strong>

"Quickly, close the doors!"

Gamaliel almost threw himself upon the doors of the Council Chamber, fulfilling Annas' order.

Those gathered in the Council Chamber seemed aghast, fearful even.

Even Annas and the High Priest Caiphas looked a little unnerved.

"Did you see all those people out there?" queried Simeon, pointing to the door. "It's amazing!"

"It's nothing!" shouted Annas. "The disciples of that blasphemer, going about, pretending that they're the risen dead! It cannot be, it just cannot! None have ever risen from the dead!"

"What about the widow of Zarephath's son," queried Nicodemus. "Whom Elijah saved by the power of the **LORD**?"

"Or that man," added Joseph. "Who was raised from the dead when Elishah's bones were placed on top of his?"

"Those were miracles of _godeshem_!" shouted Caiphas. "This charlatan was exactly that: a blasphemous charlatan! Now His disciples run rampant through the city, pretending that people are awake who have slept." He turned to Gamaliel. "Write this down, now. I want an order placed out on every door and every post in the city, wherever it can be seen. No one is allowed out of doors until the shofar rings three times. All those who do shall be cut off from the synagogue of the faithful!"

"For stepping out of doors?" queried Gamaliel. "But what is wrong with that?"

"They are simple-minded!" shouted Caiphas. "They will believe the lies these people speak, that these are actually the dead who have risen again! As their shepherds, we must keep them from believing these lies."

Some of the other Pharisees nodded in agreement.

Gamaliel had no other choice but to write.

"Seal the windows!" shouted Annas, sending Joseph and Nicodemus to do as they were ordered.

"Clever tricksters," Caiphas mused aloud, steepling his fingers together. "They knew that we would move against them this day, the Sabbath being over and their false messiah dead in His grave. So they cause chaos with this mob of so-called dead men risen to life again, just to keep the people busy while they make some great escape."

"I agree, my son." Annas nodded.

A knock suddenly came at the sealed door.

"Do not open that!" shouted a red-faced Caiphas to the guards who moved towards the door. "Or the curse of _godeshem_ will be upon you and your families for all generations!"

The guards stood in fear at this threat, and held their peace.

But those without did not.

"Open up!" a voice shouted. "This is Captain Antonius, from the guard of your Christ's tomb!"

"We dare not let him in!" Simeon said, shaking his head. "It would defile us all!"

"We cannot let him stand without!" Caiphas shouted. He turned to the guards. "Let him in!"

"Unclean!" Simeon shouted, waving his hand, fingers split down the middle with the thumb in the midst, towards the door. Having thus gestured, he ran out of the Council Chamber.

The doors were opened slightly, allowing the Roman passage into the Council Chamber. He looked about, aware of what a breech in Jewish tradition and etiquette his presence was upon this holy ground.

Holy to them, at least.

The door was quickly shut fast behind him.

"High Priest," he addressed Caiphas, speaking in the Greek. "Last night, about midnight, I believe, there was an earthquake."

"A delayed aftershock of the one that struck this city three days ago!" dismissed Caiphas. "Is that all you have to report?"

"No," Antonius continued. "We were stationed around your Christ's tomb, as instructed, when the earthquake shook. Suddenly, there was a bright light. All I could remember was seeing this terrible figure, tall and immensely powerful, his face shining like lightning and his robes as white as snow.

"As soon as I saw him, I...I don't remember."

"Were you struck?" asked Caiphas.

"No," the centurion continued. "When I came around to myself again, we saw the tomb was open, the chains had been broken off and the tomb-stone was lying aside. We looked inside, and there was no body."

"You and your men must have fallen asleep," Annas stated.

"On my honor," the Roman said. "It is death for a Roman soldier to fall asleep on his watch. We stayed up all night, and yet somehow were made as if dead. We could not remember what happened this morning, only that. I sent them back to the fortress, but thought I would report this to you now."

Caiphas waved a hand to a scribe, who ran off as instructed.

"You will listen to me, soldier." the High Priest said, raising a threatening finger. "You and your soldiers fell asleep this night, and those insidious worshipers of that madman stole His body from under your watch!"

"No!" Antonius said, shaking his head. "I swear by all the gods..."

"You'll not profane this hallowed ground," Caiphas shouted. "with the names of your false gods!" The High Priest composed himself, just in time for the scribe to re-appear with a large bag of money.

"For you," he gestured kindly towards the scribe. Antonius walked over slowly to the bag of money and looked at it.

"What is this?" he asked, a suspicious look in Antonius' eyes as they moved between the money and the High Priest.

"A gesture of good faith," Caiphas said with a smile. "There's more where that came from, enough for you and your men."

"You'll just give it to us?" Antonius asked.

Caiphas nodded.

"On one condition," he added.

"What is that?"

"Forget everything, except what you have been told by this Council." he continued. "Your eyes and the eyes of your soldiers can be deceived by the works of these charlatans. Do not believe what your eyes see, believe rather what we tell you to believe."

"And the governor?" Antonius queried.

"I will speak with Pilate myself," Caiphas said assuredly. "No harm will come to you or your men, as long as you say what we have told you to say: I give you my word."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

The whole of the Sanhedrin was silent.

The clinking of denarii against each other rang throughout the Council Chamber as Antonius picked up one of the bags.

* * *

><p>Nicodemus was on his way out of the Council Chamber, back to his home. There seemed to be no people about, so it surprised him that the curfew was still in affect.<p>

And his surprise was doubled when he heard footsteps echoing behind him.

"Have you come to kill me?" Nicodemus asked.

Those foot-steps had been following him since he left the Temple.

The Council Chamber, precisely.

"No, Rabbi." the voice was that of Gamaliel.

The old Rabbi turned to the younger man, and saw that his face was cast down in sadness.

"What troubles you?" he asked.

"I..." Gamaliel said, hesitantly. "I cannot believe what we have done. The **LORD** G-d would be ashamed to see what has become of His people. I was there through the entire execution of Joshua. I saw the High Priest tear his robes...an atrocity! The Torah demands that his ephod remain intact!

"What would the **LORD** G-d say, if He saw what His people have done? Lies, betrayal, perverting justice, murder...bribery."

Gamaliel sighed.

"What are you saying, young Gamaliel?" asked Nicodemus suspiciously.

Gamaliel looked this way and that, making sure that they were not being watched.

Or followed.

"The Torah says over and over that nothing is impossible with G-d." he said at last. "If...if He could give Abraham's barren old wife Sarah a son, why, then, can He not also have a Son, completely equal to Him, even yet one and the same **_as_** Him, as Joshua..."

Gamaliel swallowed, a tear trickling down his face.

"As Joshua said that He was?"

A small tear welled up in the eyes of old Nicodemus.

"Yes, Rabbi." whispered Gamaliel. "I believe. The way I saw Joshua die, how He did not even rebuke us for hurting Him, but He prayed that our sins be forgiven because..." He gasped. "Because we refused to believe that we were crucifying the Son of God!"

Nicodemus bowed in shame and then prepared to leave.

When a hand from Gamaliel came to rest on his shoulder.

"Take heart, Nicodemus." he said, hope appearing upon his face. "The **LORD** G-d raised the widow's son at the command of Elijah, He is more than capable of raising His own Son from the grave."

The ghost of a smile came upon Nicodemus' face.

"What would the High Priest, and the other Pharisees, say if they heard you saying these words?" he asked.

"I care not," Gamaliel stated. "I would rather die for the truth, than live in a lie."

Nicodemus embraced his friend, tears streaming down his eyes.

At last he understood what it meant.

What Joshua meant, that night, a little over three years ago...

_Born again._

* * *

><p>"I tell you I saw Him!" Salome cried out.<p>

"You couldn't have seen Him, because He's dead!" Andrew replied, feeling weary of saying the same thing over and over.

"I saw Him too!" Susanna insisted, adding her voice to that of the younger woman.

"Mother," James said, walking over to his side. "This is ridiculous! We all loved Joshua, but it won't bring Him back by just believing that He's back."

"Might as well believe the earth is some shape other than flat," stated Alphaeus.

"This is insane!" Miriam of Magdala stated, walking into the midst of them. "Here we are, five women and all of us agreed that Joshua is alive again! How can you deny our report?"

"She's right," added Joanna from where she sat, at her husband's side. "If you don't believe us, then believe my husband and Matthias."

"We saw Him with our own eyes!" Matthias insisted. "He spoke to us on the Torah!"

"Our hearts burned within our chests as He spoke," Cleopah stated. "Just as they had done when we first heard Him speak."

"That's two men!" Susanna almost shouted. "How can you not believe that?"

"What about Peter?" Miriam added.

"I remain steadfast in regards to him," Nathanael said, waving her argument off.

"Why should Joshua appear to Peter?" asked Philip. "He said it himself, he denied Him three times!"

"Were we any different?" James asked, turning from the women to his fellow disciple.

"Of course we were!" Simeon the Zealot shouted.

"How?" Matthew asked. "We left when the mob entered the garden, doesn't that count for betrayal?"

"And those who came with Him," Thaddeus added. "Kept falling asleep on their watch. How is **_that_** not betrayal?"

"Why do they have to be wrong?" Stephen, one of the Seventy, spoke up. "I believe what the women said. You can choose to believe them not, but they have three men to testify that Joshua appeared to them."

"You're a child, Stephen!" rebuked Nathanael. "You'd believe anything they would tell you. Why should Joshua appear to Cleopah and Matthias? They're not one of us twelve! And..." He chuckled, a smile creeping across his face. "...can one really trust the testimony of a woman?"

"Do you want to repeat that, old man?" Susanna barked, moving threateningly toward the disciple, her hand clenched into a fist.

"Oh, just listen to us!" Peter shouted.

All eyes and ears turned towards him. Susanna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Here we are," he continued. "All of us guilty of betraying our **LORD**, and yet we're still at each other's throats? Why can't a woman's testimony be accepted as much as a man's testimony? Joshua showed no favorites. Women, men, children, lepers, Samaritans, Gentiles: He never turned any of these away. Why should we?"

Silence filled the upper room as none of them had anything to say in regard to Peter's rebuke.

"I was there also," he continued. "I saw the grave was empty, John can prove that my testimony is true!" He then stopped, and walked over to where Miriam, Salome, Cleopah and Joanna, Matthias and Stephen stood. "I believe her as well."

"So do I." John added.

From out of the corner where they had been lurking, John and Miriam the elder, Joshua's mother, joined the small group of those who believed that Joshua was alive again.

"You can't be serious, brother!" remarked James.

Before he could respond, a loud knock came at the door.

Simeon took out his dagger and walked over to the door. It was his turn to answer.

"Who's there?" he whispered.

"It's Nicodemus," came the answer. "Peace be unto this house. Now let me in."

The disciple removed the latch and let the elder Pharisee into their group.

"Do you have any news, Rabbi?" Thaddaeus asked.

"The Pharisees are telling the people that last night's earthquake was a delayed aftershock of the one that struck on the day before Sabbath," he answered. "Oh, by the way, _Shaloam_ to you all."

"_Shaloam_, Rabbi." came in scattered bunches throughout the small group assembled.

Nicodemus walked over to the table and sat down, the disciples and those significant others of the Seventy gathering around with them.

"There's more afoot, though." Nicodemus continued. "In the hours before daylight, a host of people came into the city. They were all...dead people."

"What?" came the confused cries of those in the room.

"Well," continued Nicodemus. "They were people we know to be dead, but they were alive, looking full of health without a single stain of rot or decay. They told everyone they met that Joshua was risen from the dead. There were too many to catch, so Caiphas ordered a curfew throughout the city."

"That's why it's so empty." Cleopah reasoned.

"Yes, that is the reason." concluded Nicodemus. He then saw that many others were looking very happy.

"I see that your moods have improved since last we met." he commented. "May I ask what good news lifts your spirits?"

"Joshua is alive again!" John Mark stated.

"He's appeared to Peter, and He appeared to us as well!" Matthias stated.

Nicodemus was silent at this.

"Just a few hours ago," he continued. "An emergency meeting of the Sanhedrin was called. They found the tomb open and empty. They're planning to release a statement that you disciples took Joshua's body in the dead of night, bribing the Romans into claiming that He rose from the dead."

"Let them do whatever they want," Stephen returned, rising from where he sat. "Joshua is..."

His words hung in the thin air, as his face turned from bravery...

To shock.

"Peace be with you." a voice greeted.

Stephen's face was turned towards the new-comer. One by one the others turned, tapping or slapping their companions of the shoulders to get their attention.

Mouths fell open, hands went up to cover their mouths or clutch at their hearts and cries of alarm gasped through the crowd like a hiss of dry air.

"Do not be afraid," Joshua said, taking a step towards them. They took a step back away from Him.

"A spirit does not have flesh and bones, and you see that I have these." Joshua held out His hands before them.

"See My hands," He said. From out of the bottom of His white, shining robes, came out the feet. "Behold My feet. It is I!"

Miriam of Magdala was the first to make her way out of the crowd, slowly with hands over her gaping mouth. She had seen Him before, and believed that He was alive.

Now she saw Him who had saved her over and over again, standing before them all.

In contrast to His first admonition, He now invited them before Him.

She would not turn this down.

Throwing herself at His feet, for the hundredth time, it seemed, she kissed His nail-scared feet.

Next came Salome, who seized one of His large, carpenter's hands, now with the hole of a nail straight through it.

Joanna knelt down among the others, took up Joshua's other hand and kissed it.

The others still hung back a bit. It was just too joyous to believe to be true.

Peter, however, felt unworthy to stand in His presence again.

"Do you have any food here?" Joshua asked them at length.

"Just some broiled fish," Thaddaeus answered, pointing to the plate.

"And a bit of honeycomb," added Simeon, bringing the jar forth and placing it on the end of the table, close to Joshua.

Philip picked up the fish and placed it beside it as well.

Joshua walked over to the food, prayed a short prayer for blessing, and then ate. While He was eating, John walked over to Joshua's side and looked at the ugly gash in His left side, where the spear had pierced Him.

After He was done, He turned to those who still looked in wonder at Him.

"This is what I told you," He began. "while I was still with you. All things written about Me by Moses, the prophets and David must be fulfilled."

And so, as He had done with Matthias and Cleopah, He revealed to them all what had been written, and opened their understanding that they might know that He was indeed what He said He was...

The Son of God.

"So it was written," He concluded. "and so it behooved the Messiah to suffer all these things, and rise from the dead on the third day. Starting here in Jerusalem and ending at the ends of the Earth, the repentance and remission of sins should be preached in My name. You are all witnesses to these things."

Joshua then closed His eyes and exhaled.

"Receive now the Comforter, the Holy Spirit." He said. "Whosoever you shall pardon their sins, they are pardoned in Heaven. And those which you shall retain, shall be retained in Heaven. Thus I send the promise of My Father upon you."

Joshua then rose and turned to them all, a smile upon His face.

"Peace be with you."

As soon as He had spoken, Joshua was gone.

* * *

><p>Eight days later, a knock came at the door of the upper room.<p>

James, whose turn it was to open the door, called out to those without.

"Who goes there?"

"It's me, James." came the long missed voice of Thomas Didymus. "Peace be upon this house."

They had almost forgotten him.

Some began to fear for his life.

They opened the door, and Thomas was greeted with much embracing and back-slaps.

"I've only been gone a week," he laughed, pulling himself out of their embraces. "Now I find all in happiness."

"Thomas," Philip inquired. "Have you heard anything concerning Judah?"

The disciple hung his head.

"I heard he jumped off a cliff, and his body exploded," Thomas answered. "But I've also heard that the Pharisees won't touch the money he betrayed the Master for, saying its blood-money. They've purchased a potter's field and thrown what's left of him in it. The bastard! God's curse be upon him."

Thomas then turned to the others.

"And just why are you all so happy?" he inquired.

"Joshua is alive!" exclaimed Miriam of Magdala. "He is risen!"

"It's true!" Cleopah added before Thomas could say a word. "Matthias and I saw Him on the road to Emmaus, and again in this very room!"

"He was in this very room!" John said. "I saw Him, I touched where they pierced Him, in His side!"

"This is nothing to joke about!" Thomas said, rising from where he sat before.

"We would never joke about **_this_**, Thomas!" insisted Simeon.

"Have a little faith, Thomas!" added James.

"You're all insane!" Thomas almost shouted at them. "You've taken leave of your senses! Joshua obviously meant a great deal to us, and now that He's gone, grief has driven us all into madness!"

"We're not insane, Thomas!" Philip shouted, his voice rising in anger. "When will you stop doubting and for once take something on faith for a change?"

"Enough!" Thomas shouted, walking over to Matthew and Nathanael.

"What do you have to say?" he asked, hoping to find some sort of sensibility in the cynical Nathanael or the quantitative mind of a former publican.

"W-Well," Nathanael said. "It was all too joyous, I...I can't say for sure."

"See?" Thomas said, rising up and pointing to Nathanael. "How can I believe that Joshua appeared to you when you yourselves can't even agree if He was here at all?"

He walked over to Peter.

"Peter, you're our leader." he said. "Surely you can't be this insane."

Peter said nothing. He felt the same as before.

He had denied Joshua to His face three times.

Surely this, he thought, was an offense even God could not forgive.

"And you ladies?" Thomas asked, turning to the others. "Surely you have some sense in you?"

"He was here, Thomas!" shouted Joanna.

"She's right!" added Susanna.

"I touched His hands, the holes where they nailed Him!" added Salome, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't you believe us?"

She broke down in tears.

Miriam the elder walked from John's side and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"See what you've done!" Miriam of Magdala returned, in defense of her friend, against Thomas.

"What?" he defended. "None of you have given me any good proof to believe this!"

"'Proof?'" she asked, incredulously. Miriam then thrust out her hands before Thomas. "See these hands? They have touched Joshua's feet! Call me mad if you will, but I will never doubt Him again!"

She ran over to her friend, trying to comfort her.

"You men are **_all_** alike!" Martha added. She gave him only a scathing glare, nothing to make her seem too un-ladylike.

"**_WHAT?_**" Thomas asked incredulously, turning to all the others. "I have no reason to believe any of you. It could be wishful thinking! It could be a wicked prank by the Pharisees! It could be a wicked spirit! It could be old wine! It could really be Him, I don't know!" He cooled off a little, and then spoke at last.

"I want to believe that this is true! But...but I need proof!" He pointed at John. "You! You say you touched His side, where they pierced Him..." He turned then to Miriam. "You say you've touched His feet..." In sympathy towards the crying young woman, he walked over to her.

"You say you've touched His hands." his voice was softer now. "That's all I want...nothing less than that."

He then turned to the ceiling.

"Do you hear me, Eternal God? Unless I see the nail-marks in Joshua's hands, and in His feet, and put my hand in His side, I shall not believe that He is risen again!"

"Here **I AM**."

Thomas turned around and gave out a loud cry, clutching his rapidly beating heart.

Philip and Thaddaeus stood behind him, ready to catch him in case he fainted.

It was enough to make anyone faint.

Joshua was sitting among them again.

It was the same as eight days before.

Nothing much had changed.

"Peace be with you, Thomas Didymus." Joshua said. He then stood up, and took off the upper portion of His tunic, removed His sandals and bore His hands to him. "Be faithless no more, but believe!"

Silence filled the room again.

It was broken by the shuffling feet of Thomas, slowly and fearfully making his way forward.

"M-My **LORD**!" he gasped.

He fell to his knees before Him.

With trembling fingers he felt the holes in His feet and hand, and a quivering hand it was of his that touched His side. He then seized Joshua around the middle in a warm embrace.

"My God!" he cried out.

"You believe because you have seen," Joshua stated. He nodded, then raised His head.

His power to see into the future had returned.

He smiled.

"Blessed are those who have not seen, and yet believe."

* * *

><p><strong>(We're almost done! Just two chapters more!)<strong>

**(Yes, _almostinsane_, Gamaliel believes! I must have forgotten when I originally put him in as just another Pharisee that he was a biblical character from Acts. Yes, I do have a lot of Acts-characters in the latter part of this story [hint hint at the last chapter!]. Therein lies the connection between the dcTalk song and the little development with his character. Because he represents us, those who believe in Christ without having seen Him, hence the closing statement.)**

**(Unfortunately, I'm not going to have him see Joshua risen again. His faith will have to keep, but he will sue for moderation and tolerance further down the road when it comes to the post-Pentecost movement. [I'm still debating whether I should continue on with the tale of the Acts of the Apostles or not]. Don't worry, it's all good.)**

**(I'll get to work on the last two chapters immediately and you'll get to see this tale out to its end!)**

**(Curse this long title! I had to cut out some because the whole thing wouldn't fit! Oh well, the next chapters should have shorter titles)  
><strong>


	42. Galilee Again

**(AN: I know that if Kevin Smith-fans read this, they'll most likely comment on how long it takes to end the story. Almost five chapters, it seems! Well, I wanted to get as much of the Gospel account into the tale, but remember what John said: _And there are also many other things which Joshua did, the which, if they should be written every one, I suppose that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written._ This is only what the Gospels show, and it is quite a lot [and I've had to do some minor editing, to keep from appearing too repetitive]. Would like to have said that this is _sola scriptura_, but as it is not, I hope you can sift through my own additions [which probably will not profit to eternal life, my additions].)**

**(Okay, here's something rather cool that I thought I'd present, not just Nathanael losing some of his cynicism. Once again, I state that something or other is lost in translation [though enough remains that profits to eternal life]. Here's what I mean: in this, an all-English version, it's hard to differentiate between _agape_-love and _phileo_-love, which I hope you will catch on to where I'm getting at this in its right and proper place. Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Galilee Again<strong>

Curfew had finally ended in the city of Jerusalem.

But the eighty-one or so followers of Joshua were nowhere to be found.

The band of people were already on their way north, towards Galilee.

At the front were those chief of this 'new' group. Peter and John, followed by Miriam of Magdala, James and Nathanael. Philp, Matthew, Andrew, Alphaeus, Thomas, Simeon, Thaddaeus, Salome, Cleopah and Joanna, Matthias and many of the others followed on in a loose group that stretched on quite a ways.

Eighty-one people were no small group.

And already, more were being added to their number as they continued on their way north.

"Tell me again," James asked, as they passed the border into Samaria. "Why are we going back to Galilee?"

"Because Joshua told us to tell you all to go there to meet Him." Miriam answered.

"So now we're taking orders from a woman?" James queried aloud.

"Those were Joshua's orders, not mine." Miriam returned, her face sharp with annoyance at his remark.

"But still," James wondered aloud. "None of the others were given this order."

"I beg to differ, James." Miriam retorted. "Salome, Susanna, Joanna and Miriam the Blessed were all told the same from Joshua."

"I meant none of the other 'men'." James corrected.

"Please, James," Nathanael said, walking over to the son of Zebedee's side. "Do not make the same mistake that I did in believing that God only speaks to men."

"Surely you, of all people," Philip returned from where he walked. "Are the last I'd expect to rise to her defense. Didn't you say, before you even met Joshua, 'Can any good thing come out of Nazareth?'"

"But remember, my dear Philip," Nathanael continued, placing his arm around his friend. "Joshua did not hold favorites. I do not think we should either. Besides, if He should appear to the women before us, why should He not give important messages for them to bring to us?"

Philip was amazed by his friend's answer.

Surely, he had changed much.

There was only one whose mood did not change, who continued to sulk, almost two weeks after Joshua had risen from the dead...

Peter.

* * *

><p>Nightfall had already fallen as the small party arrived in Capernaum, the home of many of the disciples. It seemed, to them, like home. It was where Joshua had begun His ministry, and it was where so many of the "important" disciples were from, it seemed like the appropriate place to go.<p>

After all, it was part of Galilee as well.

They came to the door of Peter's house and walked in, one-by-one.

"My mother-in-law is asleep," Peter said morosely. "Please do not wake her."

"I don't think we can all fit in this one house." Miriam stated.

"Some of us can split up," James suggested. "We'll stay at my family's house. It's just up the road."

"Not too far, I hope." Peter mused. "We don't want to be scattered again."

Already, the house was starting to look crowded. It reminded Peter of the time when the sick man was lowered through his own roof and Joshua healed him.

Hopefully he would not have to break down the walls just to accommodate so many.

Not to mention feed them all.

"Goodnight, all," he said to those before him.

"W-Wait!" John called back. "Where are you going?"

"Fishing." came the answer.

John exchanged glances with James, then Andrew, Nathanael, Thomas and lastly with Philip. They all knew that Peter was in the sulks over the past few weeks, and they feared the worst.

"We're coming with you!" Andrew called out.

* * *

><p>Morning dawned upon the lake of Galilee. Beams of light fell upon the sea, illuminating the boat that was now anchored not far off the eastern shore.<p>

All in the boat were asleep, save for one. Peter stood at the bow, naked and in deep thought.

How could he be the foundation of Joshua's church? He had betrayed Him, denied Him three times, even to His face. How was he any better than Judah?

How could he ever hope to find redemption from Joshua after denying Him?

Meanwhile, the others started waking up.

A loud yawn came from Andrew, who nudged Philip awake none too gently.

"Oi!" shouted Philip. "Who's that?"

"Wake up, Philip." Andrew said. "It's morning."

"Already?" Nathanael asked, stifling a yawn.

"Sure!" James, another one of the fishermen, said, as he rose himself up from sleep.

"Who could sleep in all that rocking and tossing about?" Nathanael asked.

"Ha! That's exactly what rocks us to sleep." James returned, before rousing John from his slumber.

"I'm still amazed Thomas ever fell asleep," Andrew said, indicating to the still-sleeping disciple. "He was so worried that we'd hit some sandbar and sink, I think that's why he got sick."

"Wake up, Thomas!" Philip almost shouted, nudging him with both hands. "We're sinking!"

"**LORD**, save us!" cried Thomas in a loud, high-pitched wail, squirming as he awoke in shock.

Laughs came from the fishermen. Thomas only gave them a scathing look. He still looked a little green around the gills.

"You haven't got used to the sea yet, have you, Thomas?" Philip asked.

Thomas said nothing.

"It's a wonder you could sleep at all," Nathanael stated. "The ship was rocking about so much, you threw up twice."

"Don't remind me." Thomas said.

"Speaking of sleeping," John stated. "Remember the last time we were out here? Joshua slept through most of the storm before He calmed the waves and the wind."

"Ah, yes." they said one after the other, returning once again into silence.

The waves gently nudging their boat was all the sound and movement they had.

"Peter, look!" John pointed, towards the eastern shore. "There's someone over yonder."

The despairing disciple looked in the indicated place.

On the eastern shore, a thin line of smoke drifted up towards the Heavens.

Smoke meant fire, and fire usually meant that someone was there.

"Clothe yourself already, brother." Andrew said. "Someone's on the other side."

But Peter said nothing, just turning his eyes to the eastern shore.

"**SHALOAM, CHILDREN!**" a voice cried out from the other shore.

It came from the smoke.

"**CAUGHT ANY FISH TODAY?**" the voice asked.

"**NOTHING!**" Peter replied, too sad to say anything hurtful or sarcastic.

Maybe he had changed.

"**CAST YOUR NETS INTO THE SEA FROM THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BOAT!**" the voice suggested.

Peter remembered what Joshua had said, when He called him to become a fisher of men, so many years ago. It felt like another age of the world in the past. He knew that Joshua was alive, for he had seen Him appear three times: once in Jerusalem to him alone, again in the Upper Room, and the third time in the Upper Room with Thomas.

If this really was Joshua, then maybe...just maybe.

"Let's get this net over!" Peter ordered, walking down from the bow to where the others were now awake.

"We haven't caught anything all night!" Andrew stated. "Surely all the fish are far away."

"Andrew's right." Philip added. "Besides, we're not far out enough. Probably two hundred cubits from the shore. There's no fish to be found."

"Just help me with the net, already!" Peter snapped.

The others picked up the heavy, chord net, until they all had a piece of the net in their hands. After a short count and the fishermen making sure that another line was tied to it to make sure it did not float away, they tossed the thing into the sea. The buoys kept the net from sinking all the way into the water.

Then they waited.

Suddenly, the boat gave a violent jerk towards the starboard side.

Peter reached over to the net and pulled with all his might on the rope...to no avail.

Andrew, James and John came and pulled with him: but they had to power to pull the net into the boat.

"Help, the net is too heavy!" cried Andrew.

Philip, Thomas and Nathanael got off their asses and took hands on the rope, trying to pull it up.

But all they could do was just tip the boat on its side, so it could see inside the net...

At all the fish inside it!

"It's Him!" exclaimed John, looking back towards the eastern shore. "It's the **LORD**!"

Peter's eyes turned back towards the shore, but his hands were shaking.

He reached down onto the mast and pulled off his jacket.

"Get the boat to the shore," he ordered John.

"But we can't even get the net out of the water!" exclaimed John.

"Have faith, John!" exclaimed Peter, as he tied his coat over his loins. "I've got to see Him before He disappears again!"

"Peter, wait!"

But Peter was done waiting at the back of the room, while Joshua appeared to them all.

He had to know, now or nevermore, if He still loved him.

He dove into the water.

With all the strength of his life as a fisherman, Peter tore through the waters and would not stop until he felt dry sand and rock beneath his feet. Even then, he started running to where he saw Joshua standing. He threw himself down at Joshua's feet, panting from the strain of his sudden swim all the way to the shore, and soaked to the bone.

A warm, friendly hand touched his shoulder.

The sound of the boat running aground before them shook Peter out of his exhaustion. They were barely able to bring the ship up to the shore, the net still dragging along the ocean floor and now upon the beach.

"Bring the fish up here," Joshua whispered to His disciple.

Peter nodded, then ran back to the shore and helped the others remove the safety rope from the net and then drag it back to shore.

To their complete astonishment, they saw the whole thing, undamaged, but full of fish, being dragged onto the pebbly shore.

One by one, the others jumped out of the boat, all gazing at the Man by the fire-side. With Him were two loaves of bread sitting by themselves, wrapped up in cloth.

None of them dared ask who He was: they had seen Him plenty of times already.

"Let us eat." Joshua said to them all.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, most of the others were asleep. The meal had been good, and now those who had stayed up all night, or were weary from the boat journey, were asleep around the fire.<p>

Only two remained awake.

Peter gazed on into the fire. He had seen the garbage-pits in the Wadi Hinnom, where the trash and refuse was burned away, like the wicked in Gehenna upon the day of Judgment.

He feared that was all that remained for him, and he wanted to tear his eyes away.

But he dared not. What else was there to see? All the rest were sleeping, except for Joshua, who seemed awake, though He was looking upon the others carefully, one by one.

Then He stopped at Peter.

"Simeon-bar-Jonah," He said, using Peter's right name, the one he had before he became a disciple. "Do you **_LOVE_** Me more than these others?" He pointed to the other disciples.

"Of course, **LORD**." Peter said, not taking His eyes away from the fire. "You know I love You like a brother. Why do You ask?"

"I want you to feed the lambs of My flock." Joshua answered.

"Good," Peter nodded, his gaze still upon the fire.

Peter turned his attention to a fish, cutting it open with his fish-gutter before impaling it with a branch of wood.

"Simeon-bar-Jonah," Joshua said again. "Do you _**LOVE**_ Me more than these others?"

"Why do You ask, **LORD**?" Peter returned. "I just said that I love You like a brother."

Joshua sighed, nodding in recognition.

"Then feed the sheep of My flock." He answered.

Peter nodded, though this was starting to get a little absurd.

Why was Joshua asking _him_ if he loved Him? Shouldn't Peter be asking Joshua if He still loved him?

Peter jabbed the blade of his fish-gutter into the sand and began eating the cooked fish.

Joshua was still looking at him. It seemed like yesterday when Peter's brash attack on the Temple guards had ended with Malchus losing an ear.

It also seemed like yesterday when He saw him railing and cursing that he never knew Him.

But He knew him, and loved him dearly, more than life itself.

But there was still one question left unanswered...

"Simeon-bar-Jonah," He asked a third time. "Do you _**LOVE**_ Me more than the others?"

Peter pushed the fish to the side, and turned towards Joshua, looking upon Him face-to-face. He was now tearing up around the eyes. He could barely believe what He was hearing.

"Master, why do You ask me this?" Peter cried. "You alone know what is in my heart. You _know_ that I _**LOVE**_ You dearly!"

Joshua nodded, a smile upon His face.

"Then feed My sheep, Peter." He said again. He looked off a little, then turned back towards Peter.

"Of a truth I tell you," He began. "When you were young, you clothed yourself and went wherever you chose. But when you are old, you will reach out and be clothed by another and taken where you do not wish to go."

He then placed a hand upon Peter's shoulder.

The disciple turned to face the Master.

Three times he had rejected Him.

And now three times, He had received him again.

"Follow Me, Peter."

It was like He was re-extending His offer to have Peter follow Him. The disciple was over-joyed.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have supposed that this would have come to pass.

But something was irking at the back of Peter's mind.

He had thought back to that time when he confessed that Joshua was indeed the Son of God.

And what He said about those who would not sleep until they saw the coming of the Son of Man.

It wouldn't be him, Peter thought, for already he could feel that Joshua's words spoke his doom.

Picking up his fish-gutter, he pointed towards John.

"What will he do, **LORD**?" he asked.

"If it is My will and that of My Father's that he lives until I come, what concern is that of yours?" Joshua asked. "Follow Me."

Peter nodded, though he did not quite understand what this meant.

And many others wouldn't either.

* * *

><p><strong>(Horay! Peter's been re-accepted three times over!)<strong>

**(I remember a while ago, a preacher went over the different kinds of love that were mentioned in this portion, and I thought that I would, once again, liberally use all-caps to dichotimize between _agape_-love [unconditional, give your life for them, God-like love] and _phileo_-love. [the brotherly kind of love you find in Pennsylvania. lol, just kidding, but Philadelphia did use that prefix for their name, ergo the pun].)**

**(There's just one more chapter left! Hang in there!)**


	43. The Ending is Just a Beginner

**(AN: Here it is! The very last chapter! [honestly]. This is perhaps the only place where "the book of Joshua" has forty-two chapters! [lol]. The title, of course, is based off the line from the song _Heaven and Hell_ [don't sue me, Tony!], though I played a LOT of Handel's _Messiah_ while finishing this up: particularly a certain "chorus" number where the king rose up while it premiered! As before, this is based partly on the Gospels, with influence from Acts.)**

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ending is Just a Beginner<strong>

Forty days had passed since Joshua rose up from the dead. Even the Pharisees could not contain the spreading of the news of Joshua's resurrection. Crowds, thousands strong, flocked to Him wherever He went those forty days. He could barely go anywhere, without the Disciples and the Seventy around Him at all times.

They were now up on the Mount of Olives. Many times they had rested on this mountain before, many times had Joshua preached to crowds upon this mountain before.

But today, the surrounding slopes and the summit were covered in people, thousands of people: the Eleven Disciples, the Seventy, the Resurrected Dead, and thousands others.

It seemed like all the nations of the Earth were already coming together to see the revelation of the glory of the LORD. That time was not yet to come.

But another time _had_ come.

* * *

><p>"My friends," Joshua said to the Eleven, standing closest to Him, and the Seventy around them. "As My Father sent Me, so send I you. Whatever happens, do not leave Jerusalem until the promise of the Father comes, which I spoke of and what you have heard spoken of Me. I tell you truly, John-bar-Zachariah baptized with water, and you will be baptized with the Holy Spirit, not but a few days from today."<p>

He looked down with love upon these, His mortal friends.

"Remember," He said. "All power has been given Me from above, even over control of all things in Heaven and Earth. Go, therefore, and teach all nations and creatures the Gospel and everything I have commanded of you, baptizing them in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those who are baptized will be saved, and those who reject will be condemned. These signs will follow those that believe: they will speak in My name and demons will be cast out, they will speak in foreign tongues, they will be able to touch serpents, they shall be hurt by no poison and they will lay their hands on the sick and they will be healed."

"Joshua!" cried His mother, Miriam. "My Son, You are the Messiah! Will You now restore the Kingdom to Israel?"

"It is not for you to know the time and seasons that the Father has put in His own power," Joshua replied. "But you, all of you, shall receive the power of the Holy Spirit coming upon you after His coming, as I prophesied. At that time, you will be my witnesses in Jerusalem, Judaea, Samaria, and the farthest corners of the Earth."

He stretched out His hands before them: those who had rejected all just to follow Him. Like Job, they had survived and still believed. But, also like Job, they would be exposed to Satan, who would uphold his wicked promise. They would be persecuted unto death, and many others would try to make them doubt that He even existed.

But He would not allow that.

To those before Him that He loved - Peter, Andrew, James, John, Philip, Nathanael, Matthew, James-bar-Alphaeus, Simeon the Zealot, Thomas, Thaddaeus, Miriam of Magdala, Martha, Lazarus, Stephen, John Mark, Salome, Joanna, Susanna, Cleopah, Matthias, Nicodemus, Joseph of Arimathaea, the Resurrected Dead, and the thousands others - and to all of His followers, down through the ages to the close of probation - He said:

"_Lo, **I AM** with you always, even unto the end of the world._"

At that time, the angels who had attended upon Him appeared again, this time as His honor guard.

He began to ascend.

Slowly and slowly, He rose and rose to the sky.

He seemed to glow brighter and brighter, the farther from the Earth He went: like that day upon the mountain, when He was transfigured. He now seemed like a small, shining sun, flying away into the Heavens.

The light was now so far away that it began to grow dim.

Those gathered about the mountain continued to follow the rising star.

It looked like a day-star, rising higher and higher into infinite space.

Fading at last from their searching eyes.

Two angels suddenly appeared, those who had been with Joshua through the hardest moments of His trials on Earth. They were now exposed in their true forms, shining like snow and glowing like lightning.

"Galileans," Gabriel addressed. "Why do you look up into Heaven?"

"Behold," Sherael added, pointing towards the sky with a right hand. "He that you saw taken into Heaven, shall in like manner return to the Earth!"

Suddenly, they spread their wings and took off after Him faster than lightning. Then the Resurrected Dead, all in shining white, began to ascend into Heaven after Him as well, like a sea of light rising in glory from a dark, sinful planet.

When they all became a shining wave of ascending light, a great noise could be heard from the Heavens. The entire host of angels, the twelve legions who had been waiting for His return, were now singing with strong affirmation the words of David the King.

"_**LIFT UP YOUR HEADS, O YE GATES, AND BE YE LIFTED UP, YE EVERLASTING DOORS, AND THE KING OF GLORY SHALL COME IN!**_"

Their voices were as thunder, and after a while, even they too became so far away that their voices were no longer heard by mortal ears.

One by one, they dispersed.

The Eleven disciples for Jerusalem...

The Seventy following them...

And several others following on after them...

In their hearts and minds rang Joshua's last final words to them on this Earth.

"_Lo, **I AM** with you always, even unto the end of the world._"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER OF THE STORY MAY HAVE COME TO A CONCLUSION, BUT THIS IS HARDLY THE END.<strong>

**IN TRUTH, IT IS MERELY THE BEGINNING.**

**FOR, AS GABRIEL SAID, CONCERNING JOSHUA...**

"He will be great, and will be called the Son of the Most High. The **LORD** God will give Him the throne of His father David and He will reign over the House of Israel forever. And, of His Kingdom, there will be no end..."

* * *

><p><strong>(And...SCENE! At last, our fateful trip is done! This epic tale has come to a fitting conclusion, one that has far-surpassed the nightmare that was <em>The Great War of Oz<em>. It was indeed a pilgrimage through faith and history, this tale, as much as it had been when I first wrote it just for my own edification. Only here could you have read a Biblical-based tale with references to Lady Gaga, newsong, dcTalk, HB, Heaven and Hell and Dimmu Borgir. [lol] Yes, I'm a very big music nerd!)**

**(I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have.)**

**(Since I'm going on last words, I have this yet to say regarding my depiction of Miriam the Blessed [also known as Miriam the Elder, Joshua's mother]. She is depicted as a good woman, a good, Torah-keeping Jew [though not according to stereotype], but still a mortal. She is not some ageless saint, endowed with understanding beyond that of all mortal men and women, or even immaculately conceived [to me, that idea of _her_ being born without sin alienates Joshua from us, since He was sinless God being born of a "sinless" woman.] She may be a good woman in my story, which is why God chose her to bring His Son into the world, but she is _not_ the way, the truth _OR_ the light [I think I made that clear, in _The Last Supper_ who I believe actually _IS_ those things]. Sorry, that's my little rant regarding Miriam, and why I put her as thinking Joshua is still going to restore the kingship to Israel.)**

**(What next? I may go on with the Acts story, though it will focus primarily on Peter, John and a certain Pharisee who gets converted and becomes the champion of the new movement [i'm sure you can guess who that is]. But I don't know, I'm still debating that. After all, said Pharisee often makes things _more_ confusing, imo, than just the Gospels do. So I'm debating whether or not I should pick up the story from there. [if you want me to, leave suggestions in the review section]. Another idea would be to go back and re-visit the Exodus. If I can ever find the Vaudois story I started way back when, or rewrite it if it is gone, it will be posted on Fiction-Press instead, since it would be _historical fiction_ rather than simply _fan fiction_.)**

**(Once more, I hope you have enjoyed this story. Love one another and may God bless. _Auf wiederzhen_ and until next time.)**


End file.
